Easy
by Butterffffflyblue
Summary: Saliendo de una fiesta sola, Sakura es atacada por el amigo de su ex. Rescatada por un extraño quien parece estar en el lugar y momento adecuado, pero su salvador, Sasuke, se sienta detrás de ella en la clase de economía, dibujando en su cuaderno y mirándola fijamente. Sasuke es protector, pero esconde sus propios secretos.
1. Chapter 1

OTRA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO EASY DE TAMARA WEBBER.

se que lo van a amar al igual que yo, o al menos eso espero xD! me desvele el dia de ayer leyendo este libro y no me arrepiento de no haber dormido en toda la noche, esque simplemente no podia parar de leer hoja tras hoja. Comence a leerlo ayer por la noche como a eso de media noche, me dije : Solo sera el primer cap para ver si vale la pena seguir leyendo para hacer la adaptacion. Y CREANME no pare leer hasta las 6 de la mañana ._.! y pense "LO ADAPTO PORQUE LO ADAPTO" y aqui estoy! espero que lo amen al igual que yo *-*

* * *

**Sinopsis**

Cuando Sakura sigue a su novio de varios años a la universidad que él eligió, lo último que espera es que la bote dos meses después del inicio de clases. Después de dos semanas en estado de shock, se despierta ante su nueva realidad: es soltera, asiste a una universidad estatal en lugar de un conservatorio de música, es ignorada por su círculo de amigos y siendo acosada por el hermano de fraternidad de su ex, y reprobando una clase por primera vez en su vida.

Saliendo de una fiesta sola, Sakura es atacada por el amigo de su ex. Rescatada por un extraño quien parece estar en el lugar y momento adecuado, no quiere nada más que olvidar el ataque y esa noche —pero su salvador, Sasuke, se sienta detrás de ella en la clase de economía, dibujando en su cuaderno y mirándola fijamente. Sus amigas lo llaman un perfecto chico rebote.

Cuando su atacante vuelve a acosarla, Sakura toma una decisión: aceptar su derrota o aprender a defenderse. Sasuke sigue siendo protector, pero esconde sus propios secretos.

De repente, las apariencias lo son todo, y saber en quien confiar es todo menos _fácil._

Capítulo 1

Nunca noté a Sasuke antes de esa noche. Era como si él no existiera, y de repente, se encontraba en todas partes.

Acababa de dejar la fiesta de Halloween en todo su apogeo detrás de mí.

Zigzagueando entre los autos amontonados en el estacionamiento trasero de la fraternidad de mi ex, le envié un texto a mi compañera de cuarto. La noche era hermosa y cálida

—Un típico verano al estilo sureño.

De las ventanas abiertas de la casa, la música sonaba a través del pavimento, salpicado de ocasionales estallidos de risas, borrachos retándose y pidiendo más bebidas.

Como conductor designado esa noche, era mi responsabilidad conseguir que Ino regresara a nuestro dormitorio en una sola pieza, sin importar si yo quería estar o no, un minuto más en la fiesta. Mi mensaje decía que me llamara o texteara cuando estuviera lista para irse.

Por la manera en que ella y su novio, Sai, se habían ahogado en tequila mientras bailaban manoseándose antes de tomarse las manos y subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, no me llamaría hasta mañana.

Reí entre dientes por el pensamiento de ella haciendo el paseo de la vergüenza al salir del pórtico hasta mi camioneta.

Pulsé enviar mientras rebuscaba en mi bolso las llaves. La Luna estaba demasiado oculta por las nubes, y las ventanas iluminadas de la casa se encontraban muy lejos como para ofrecer algo de luz al final del estacionamiento. Tuve que confiar en mi tacto.

Maldiciendo cuando me pinché el dedo con una pluma, tropecé con mis zapatillas, casi segura de que sangraba.

Una vez que las llaves estuvieron en mi mano, chupé mi dedo; el ligero sabor metálico me dijo que me atravesó la piel.

—Maldición —murmuré, desbloqueando la puerta de la camioneta.

En los siguientes segundos que pasaron, estuve tan desorientada como para comprender lo que sucedía. En un momento era lanzada de la puerta abierta del auto, y al siguiente recostada con mi rostro pegado en el asiento, sin respirar e inmóvil.

Luché por levantarme, pero no pude, el peso sobre mí era demasiado.

—La pequeña diablilla queda bien en ti, Saku. —La voz arrastraba las palabras, pero me era familiar.

Mi primer pensamiento fue, No me llames así, pero esa objeción fue desestimada rápidamente en favor del terror que sentí mientras una mano levantaba mi ya corta minifalda. Mi brazo derecho estaba inútil, atrapado entre mi cuerpo y el asiento.

Me agarré de él con mi mano izquierda, tratando de empujarme a mí misma hacia arriba, y la mano sobre la piel desnuda de mi muslo me tomó la muñeca. Grité cuando llevó mi brazo hasta mi espalda, sujetándome con firmeza con la otra mano. Su antebrazo presionando mi espalda baja. No podía moverme.

—Hidan, bájate de mí. Quítate. —Mi voz tembló, pero traté de darle tanta firmeza como me fuera posible. Pude oler la cerveza en su respiración y algo fuerte en su sudor.

Entonces, una oleada de náusea subió y cayó en mi estómago.

Su mano libre regresó de nuevo a mi muslo izquierdo, su peso contra mi lado derecho, cubriéndome. Mis pies colgaban fuera de la camioneta, la puerta seguía abierta. Traté de levantar mi rodilla para quitarme de debajo de él, y Hidan rió de mis patéticos esfuerzos. Cuando movió su mano entre mis piernas abiertas, grité, tratando de bajarlas, ya demasiado tarde.

Primero me retorcí y luché, pensando en quitármelo de encima, y después de darme cuenta de que yo no era rival para su tamaño, comencé a suplicar.

—Hidan, detente. Por favor… Estás borracho y te arrepentirás por la mañana.

Oh, Dios mío…

Separó más fuerte mis piernas y el aire golpeó mi cadera desnuda. Escuché el inconfundible sonido de una cremallera, y él rió en mi oído cuando mi racional suplica se mezcló con el llanto.

—No, no, no, no. —Debajo de su peso, no podía respirar lo suficiente para gritar, y mi boca estaba aplastada contra el asiento, amortiguando cualquier protesta que pudiera hacer. Luchando en vano, no podía creer que aquel chico que conocí por casi un año, quien ninguna vez me había faltado el respeto cuando salía con Neji, estuviera atacándome en mi propio auto, en el estacionamiento trasero de la casa de fraternidad.

Bajó mis bragas hasta las rodillas, y entre sus esfuerzos para presionarme hacia abajo y mi renovado esfuerzo para huir, escuché el frágil tejido rasgándose.

—Jesús, Saku, siempre supe que tenías un gran culo, pero Cristo, chica. —Su mano se metió entre mis piernas de nuevo y el peso desapareció por un segundo.

Tuve el tiempo suficiente para tomar una bocanada de aire y gritar. Liberando mi muñeca, golpeó su mano en la nuca de mi cabeza y giró mi rostro hacia el cuero del asiento hasta que estuve en silencio, casi sin poder respirar.

Incluso libre, mi brazo izquierdo era inútil. Apoyé mi mano contra el suelo de la cabina y presioné, pero sólo tuve dolores musculares. Lloré contra los cojines, las lágrimas y la saliva se mezclaban en mi mejilla.

—Por favor, no, por favor, no. Oh, Dios, detente, detente, para… —Odié el sonido de impotencia en mi voz.

Su peso se levantó de mí por un segundo —o había cambiado de opinión, o estaba reposicionándose— no me hizo esperar para saber cuál. Tiró de mis piernas hacia arriba; sentí el tacón de mis zapatillas desgarrar el cuero, mientras pataleé para ganar impulso y apartarlo.

Él me giraba. La sangré pulsaba en mis oídos mientras mi cuerpo se recuperaba para pelear o huir. Y entonces me detuve, porque Hidan ya no estaba allí.

Al principio, no pude entender por qué estaba allí, apartado de la puerta, alejándose de mí. Y luego su cabeza golpeó el suelo. Dos veces. Se volvió loco, sus puños golpeaban a la nada. No fue hasta que chocó contra mi camioneta que pude ver con qué —o quién— luchaba.

El chico nunca apartó sus ojos de Hidan mientras le daba dos fuertes golpes en el rostro, esquivando los contrarios mientras rodaban y Hidan lanzaba golpes inútiles, con sangre fluyendo de su nariz. Finalmente, Hidan bajó la cabeza y se lanzó como un toro, pero su esfuerzo fue su perdición, el desconocido lanzó un gancho fácil hacia su mandíbula.

Cuando la cabeza de Hidan se alzó, se escuchó un repugnante ruido sordo de algo rompiéndose. Chocó contra el lateral del auto de nuevo, empujando y lanzando golpes ciegos al extraño por segunda vez.

Como si toda la pelea fuera coreografiada, el chico tomó a Hidan de los hombros, lo jaló hacia él y le dio un rodillazo debajo de la barbilla. Hidan cayó al suelo, gimiendo y quejándose.

El desconocido bajó la mirada, sus puños cerrados, los codos ligeramente flexionados, preparándose para ofrecerle un nuevo golpe si fuera necesario. No lo fue.

Hidan estaba casi inconsciente. Me acurruqué contra la puerta del fondo, jadeando y en posición fetal, como si el shock fuera sustituido por pánico. Debí haber gemido, porque sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Rodó a Hidan a un costado con una de sus botas y se acercó a la puerta, aún mirándome.

—¿Estás bien? —su tono era bajo, precavido. Quería decirle que sí. Quería asentir con la cabeza, pero no podía. No estaba tan bien—. Voy a llamar al 911. ¿Necesitas asistencia médica o sólo a la policía?

Imaginé a la policía del campus llegando a la escena, los fiesteros huyendo despavoridos por la casa cuando escucharan las sirenas. Ino y Sai eran dos de los muchos amigos que estaban allí, más de la mitad eran menores de edad y bebían. Sería mi culpa si la fiesta se convertía en el objetivo de la policía. Sería una paria.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No los llames. —Mi voz era ronca.

—¿No llamo a una ambulancia?

Aclaré mi garganta y negué.

—No llames a nadie. No llames a la policía.

Su mandíbula cayó y me miró a través de la extensión del asiento.

— ¿Estoy equivocado, o este chico trató de violarte. —Me estremecí al oír la fea palabra — ¿Y me dices que no llame a la policía? —Cerró su boca de golpe, sacudiendo su cabeza y mirándome fijamente otra vez—. ¿O interrumpí algo que no debí?

Jadeé, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—N-no. Pero sólo quiero irme a casa.

Hidan gimió y rodó sobre su espalda.

—Mierda —dijo, sin abrir sus ojos, uno de los cuales estaba hinchado, probablemente estarían cerrados mucho tiempo.

Mi salvador bajó la mirada hacia él, con su mandíbula apretada. Movió su cuello de un lado a otro y luego hacia atrás, relajó sus hombros.

—De acuerdo. Te llevo.

Negué con la cabeza. No estuve a punto de escapar de un ataque sólo para hacer algo tan estúpido como subirme al auto con un desconocido.

— Puedo manejar —dije con voz áspera.

Mis ojos fueron a mi bolsa, debajo de la consola. Todas mis cosas estaban regadas en el suelo del lado del conductor. Él bajó la mirada, se agachó para recoger mis llaves entre los pedazos de mis objetos personales.

—Creo que buscabas esto. —Las colgó entre sus dedos mientras noté que yo no había hecho nada para acercarme a él.

Humedecí mi labio y probé la sangre por segunda vez en esa noche.

Inclinándome un poco hacia la débil iluminación que entraba, tuve la precaución de mantener mi falda hacia abajo. Una ola de mareo se estrelló contra mí mientras fui consciente de lo que casi había ocurrido, y mi mano tembló cuando alargué el brazo para tomar mis llaves.

Frunciendo el ceño, apretó su puño alrededor de ellas y dejó caer su brazo a su costado.

—No puedo dejarte conducir. —

Juzgando por su expresión, mi rostro era un desastre.

Parpadeé, mi mano seguía extendida por las llaves que acababan de ser confiscadas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Marcó tres razones con los dedos.

—Estás temblando, probablemente un efecto secundario del asalto. No tengo idea de si en realidad estás ilesa. Y probablemente has estado bebiendo.

—No —espeté—. Soy el conductor designado.

Arqueó una ceja y miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Quién exactamente te eligió de conductor? Si hubiera estado contigo, por cierto, puede que estuvieras a salvo esta noche. En cambio, entraste a un estacionamiento oscuro, sola, sin poner nada de atención a tu alrededor. Eso es realmente responsable.

De pronto, estaba cabreada. Cabreada con Nei por romper mí corazón dos semanas atrás y no estar conmigo esa noche, protegiéndome.

Cabreada con Ino por convencerme de venir a esta estúpida fiesta, y más cabreada conmigo por aceptar venir. Furiosa con el imbécil apenas consciente que babeaba y sangraba a unos pocos metros. Y molesta con el extraño que tenía mis llaves de rehén, mientras me acusaba de ser una descerebrada y descuidada.

—Entonces, ¿es mi culpa que me atacaran? —Mi garganta ardió, pero me olvidé del dolor—. ¿Es mi culpa que no pueda caminar de una casa hasta mi camioneta sin que uno de los tuyos trate de violarme? —Escupí la palabra hacia él para hacerle ver que podía soportarlo.

—¿Uno de los tuyos? ¿Me comparas con ese pedazo de mierda? —Señaló a Hidan, pero sus ojos seguían en los míos—. No soy como él. —Fue cuando noté el delgado anillo plateado atravesando el lado izquierdo de su labio inferior.

Grandioso. Estaba en un estacionamiento, sola, con un extraño insultador, de rostro perforado, que tenía mis llaves. No podía soportar más. Un sollozo salió de mi garganta mientras trataba de mantener la compostura.

—¿Me das mis llaves, por favor? —Extendí mi mano, deseando que los temblores disminuyeran.

Tragó saliva, mirándome, y le devolví la mirada a sus ojos oscuros. No podía decir su color en la tenue luz, pero quedaban con su cabello oscuro. Su voz fue más suave, menos hostil.

—¿Vives en el campus? Déjame llevarte. Puedo regresar caminando, y conseguir un aventón luego.

No luché más, asentí, y me agaché por mi bolsa. Me ayudó a guardar mi labial, cartera, tapones, ligas para el cabello, plumas y lápices que se esparcieron en el suelo. La última cosa que recogió fue un paquete de condones. Se aclaró la garganta y me los ofreció.

—Eso no es mío —dije, retrocediendo.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Segura?

Cerré mi mandíbula, tratando de no cabrearme otra vez.

—Muy segura.

Miró de vuelta a Hidan.

—Hijo de puta. Probablemente iba… —Miró mis llaves y de regreso a Hidan, frunciendo el ceño—. Uh… A ocultar la evidencia.

Ni siquiera podía contemplar eso. Metió el paquete cuadrado en el bolsillo frontal de sus jeans.

—Lo tiraré lejos… Es seguro como el infierno que él no lo volverá a intentar. —Con el ceño aún fruncido, su mirada volvió a mí mientras subía al auto y lo encendía—. ¿Estás segura de no llamar a la policía?

Una risa sonó de la puerta trasera de la casa y asentí. Enmarcado exactamente en el centro de la ventana, Neji bailaba con sus brazos alrededor de una chica que usaba un vaporoso vestido blanco, alas y un halo.

Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

En algún momento de mi batalla con Hidan, había perdido la diadema con cuernos de demonio que Ino colocó en mi cabeza mientras me sentaba en la cama, quejándome de que no quería ir a una estúpida fiesta de disfraces.

Sin el accesorio, era sólo una chica con un diminuto vestido de lentejuelas rojo, porque siempre me rehusó a usar un disfraz.

—Estoy segura.

Los faros iluminaron a Hidan mientras nos retirábamos del estacionamiento.

Tapó sus ojos con una mano, e intentó sentarse. Pude ver su labio partido, su nariz deformada y los ojos hinchados, incluso desde la distancia.

Era buena idea que no estuviera detrás del volante. Probablemente lo habría atropellado.

Di el nombre de mi dormitorio cuando mi conductor me lo preguntó, y miré fuera de la ventanilla, incapaz de hablar mientras serpenteábamos el campus.

Abrazándome a mí misma, intenté ocultar los temblores que me sacudían cada cinco minutos. No quería que él lo notara, pero no podía detenerlos.

El estacionamiento del dormitorio estaba casi lleno; los lugares cerca de la puerta se encontraban todos ocupados. Anguló la camioneta en un espacio y saltó, rodeando el coche para encontrarse conmigo mientras me deslizaba del asiento del copiloto.

Cerca de perder los nervios, tomé las llaves después de que él activara el seguro de las puertas, y lo seguí hacia el edificio.

—¿Tu identificación? —preguntó cuando llegamos a la puerta principal.

Me temblaban las manos mientras abría mi bolsa y sacaba la tarjeta.

Cuando la tomó de mis dedos, noté la sangre en sus nudillos y jadeé.

—Oh, Dios mío. Estás sangrando.

Él miró su mano y negó con la cabeza.

—Nah. No es mi sangre. —Apretó sus labios y se giró para pasar la tarjeta a través de la puerta de acceso, y me pregunté si me seguiría adentro. No creía poder mantener el control por más tiempo.

Después de abrir la puerta, me entregó mi identificación. A la luz del vestíbulo, pude ver sus ojos con mayor claridad: eran de un oscuro azul-negro debajo de sus cejas.

—¿Estás segura de qué te encuentras bien? —preguntó por segunda vez, y sentí mi cara arrugándose.

Bajando mi barbilla, metí la tarjeta en mi bolso y asentí débilmente.

—Sí. Bien —mentí.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de incredulidad, pasando una mano por su cabello.

—¿Puedo llamar a alguien por ti?

Negué. Tenía que llegar a mi habitación antes de desmoronarme.

— Gracias, pero no. —Pasé a su lado, con cuidado de no rozarlo, y me dirigí a las escaleras.

—¿Saku? —llamó en voz baja, sin moverse de la puerta. Miré hacia atrás, agarrando la barandilla, y nuestros ojos se encontraron—. No fue tu culpa.

Mordí mi labio, fuertemente, asintiendo una vez más antes de girarme y subir corriendo las escaleras, mis zapatillas resonando en los escalones. En el rellano del segundo piso, me detuve abruptamente y regresé mi mirada a la puerta. Él se había ido.

No sabía su nombre, y no podía recordar haberlo visto antes, mucho menos conocerlo. Recordaría esos inusuales ojos oscuros. No tenía idea de quién era… y me llamó por mi nombre. No el nombre de mi identificación —Sakura—, si no Saku, el apodo que llevo desde que salía con Neji en nuestro primer año del instituto.

* * *

Dos semanas atrás

—¿Quieres subir o quedarte? Ino se está quedando con Sai este fin de semana… —Mi voz fue juguetona, cantarina—. Su compañero de habitación salió de la ciudad. Significa que tendré el dormitorio para mí sola.

Neji y yo teníamos un mes de haber pasado nuestro tercer aniversario.

Así que no había necesidad de ser tímida. Ino solía decirnos que éramos una vieja pareja de casados. A lo cual yo replicaba:

—Estás celosa. —Y luego ella hacía una seña obscena.

—Hm, sí. Subiré un rato. —Masajeaba su nuca mientras entraba en el aparcamiento del dormitorio y buscaba un área vacía, su expresión era inescrutable.

Una punzada de aprehensión surgió en mi pecho, y me tragué la inquietud.

—¿Está todo bien? —El masajeó su cuello, era una señal de estrés.

Lanzó una rápida mirada en mi dirección.

—Sí. Claro. —

Se estacionó en el primer espacio libre, dejando su BMW entre dos camionetas. Él nunca, nunca, dejaba su más importante tesoro en espacios reducidos. Las puertas golpeadas lo volvían loco. Algo ocurría. Sabía que él se preocupaba por los exámenes parciales, especialmente por cálculo.

Su fraternidad tendría fiestas la noche siguiente, también, lo cual hacía imposible que estudiara el fin de semana antes de los exámenes.

Entramos en el edificio y subimos las escaleras que siempre me ponían los pelos de punta cuando estaba sola. Con Neji detrás de mí, noté que se encontraban sucias, con la pintura de las paredes viejas, casi oliendo a rancio. Corrí hasta el último escalón y salimos al pasillo.

Me giré para verlo mientras abría la puerta, sacudí mi cabeza cuando vi el encantador dibujo de un pene que alguien garabateó en la pizarra que Ino y yo utilizábamos para dejar notas a los otros compañeros de cuartos.

Los dormitorios mixtos eran los más baratos en las universidades. Algunas veces creo que vivo con un grupo de niños de doce años.

—Si te sientes enfermo podemos vernos mañana, ya sabes. —Puse mi palma en su brazo—. O puedes quedarte aquí conmigo, escondido mientras pasamos el fin de semana estudiando para los exámenes… Y hacemos algunas otras actividades para reducir el estrés… —Sonreí con picardía.

Él miró sus zapatos.

Mi corazón se aceleró y de pronto me sentí preocupada. Algo iba definitivamente mal. Quería que lo escupiera, que lo dijera, pero mi mente conjugaba posibilidades alarmantes. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos una pelea o un conflicto que me sentía sorprendida.

Caminó dentro de mi habitación y se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio, no en mi cama.

Fui hacia él, nuestras rodillas chocaron, esperando que me dijera lo que lo tenía de mal humor, o si era sólo preocupación por los próximos exámenes. Mi corazón latía pesadamente, puse una mano en su hombro.

—¿Neji?

—Saku, necesitamos hablar.

Mi pulso retumbando en mis oídos se hizo más fuerte, y mi mano cayó de su hombro. Entrelacé mis manos y me senté en la cama, a un metro de él. Mi boca se sentía seca y no podía tragar, mucho menos hablar.

Se quedó en silencio, evitando mis ojos por un par de minutos que se sintieron como una eternidad. Finalmente, levantó su mirada hacia mí. Parecía triste. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios.

—He estado teniendo algunos… problemas… últimamente. Con otras chicas.

Parpadeé, me alegró estar sentada. Mis piernas no me hubieran sostenido y me habría caído si hubiera estado de pie.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Mi voz salió ronca—. ¿Qué quieres decir con "problemas" y "otras chicas"?

Suspiró profundamente.

—No es así, no realmente. Quiero decir, no he hecho nada —apartó la mirada y volvió a suspirar—. Pero creo que quiero.

¿Qué diablos?

—No te entiendo —Mi mente trabajaba frenéticamente para salir de esta situación pronto, pero cualquier alternativa parecía tonta.

Se levantó y caminó por el dormitorio dos veces antes de detenerse a medio camino entre la puerta y yo. —Sabes lo importante que es para mí seguir con mi carrera en leyes y política.

Asentí, aún aturdida, en silencio y tratando de seguirle el ritmo.

—¿Conoces la hermandad de las chicas?

Asentí una vez más, recordando que fue una de las cosas que me preocupó cuando él se mudó a la casa de la fraternidad. Al parecer, no me preocupé lo suficiente.

—Hay una chica… en realidad, un par de chicas, que… bueno.

Traté de mantener mi voz racional y normal.

—Neji, esto no tiene sentido. Dices que no has hecho nada, o que quieres…

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, así no habría error.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Parecía como si me hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago, porque mi cerebro se negaba a comprender las palabras que él decía. No podía entenderlo.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Qué diablos significa que quieres hacerlo?

Caminó de regreso a la silla, después a la puerta y de regreso. Seguíamos a un metro de distancia.

—¿Qué crees que significa? Jesús. No me hagas decirlo.

Jadeé.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no lo dices? Si ya te imaginas haciéndolo, entonces, ¿por qué mierda no lo dices? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con tus planes…?

—Estaba por llegar a eso. Mira, todo el mundo sabe que una de las peores cosas que arruinan a un candidato político o representante electo es verse envuelto en un escándalo sexual. —Sus ojos se posaron en los míos mientras reconocí su expresión seria—. Soy humano, Saku, y si sigo con estos deseos que me carcomen y los reprimo, probablemente los tendré después, que será peor. Sin embargo, esto me está matando —extendió sus manos sin hacer nada—. No tengo más remedio que sacarlo de mi sistema mientras pueda hacerlo sin que eso arruine mi futuro profesional.

Me dije a mí misma: Esto no está sucediendo. Mi novio de tres años no rompía conmigo porque quería enredarse con otras chicas con descaro.

Parpadeé con fuerza y traté de respirar profundamente, pero no pude. No había oxígeno en la habitación. Lo fulminé con la mirada, en silencio.

Su mandíbula estaba apretada.

—Bien, supongo que intentar que lo comprendieras fue mala idea…

—¿Está es tu idea de que intente comprenderte? ¿Romper conmigo para que así puedas acostarte con otras chicas? ¿Sin sentirte culpable? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—No eres tú, soy yo.

Lo último que pensé antes de tomar mi libro de economía y lanzárselo fue:

¿Cómo puede usar esa mierda de cliché en un momento como este?

.

.

.

* * *

Buenooo aqui esta el primer cap :D! creeanme cuando les digo que vale la pena x3.

Otra cosa, tambien acabo de terminar hace como 20 minutos otro libro; JAJA han de pensar que soy una ociosa por estar leyendo todo el día xD!. La cosa es asi, se llama Breathe de Abbi Glines, peeero pienso yo que quedaria mejor como un EdwardxBella, se me hace que seria mas fluido la cosa, si lo hago en Sasusaku se me haria muy forzado todo, :/ pero ustedes eligen :D! les dejare el resumen, el normal, con los nombres originales y todo, y ustedes me dicen en que lo quieren sale :D?!

Sinopsis;

El trabajo de verano de Sadie White no va a ser en la playa como salvavidas o trabajando en casetas de alquiler como el resto de gente de su edad. Con una madre soltera embarazada y que se niega a trabajar, Sadie tiene que remplazarla en su trabajo como sirvienta doméstica en la casa de verano de una familia rica.

Cuando la familia llega para su escapada de verano, Sadie se sorprende al descubrir que el dueño de la casa es Jax Stone, uno de los adolescentes roqueros más ardientes del mundo. Si Sadie no se hubiese pasado toda su vida criando a su madre y cuidando la casa tal vez podría ser lo suficientemente normal como para sentirse emocionada por trabajar para una estrella del rock.

Aunque Sadie no se siente impresionada por la fama de Jax, él se siente atraído por ella. Todo sobre Sadie le fascina, pero lucha contra su atracción. Las relaciones nunca funcionan en su mundo y por mucho que la quiera, cree que ella se merece algo mejor.

Para el final del verano, Jax descubre que no puede respirar sin Sadie.

Yo digo que se me hace mas un EdwardxBella por el tipo de amor que se expresan mutuamente, pero ustedes mis queridas lectoras son las que eligen :D asi que me alegraria que me hicieran saber su opinion ;D,


	2. Chapter 2

**ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO "EASY" DE TAMARA WEBBER**

Capítulo 2

La voz de Ino me despertó.

—Sakura Haruno, saca tu trasero de la cama y ve a salvar tu promedio de calificaciones. Por el amor de Dios, si yo hubiese dejado que un chico tirara por los suelos mi confianza académica, nunca habría escuchado el final de la misma.

Hice un ruido desdeñoso desde debajo del edredón antes de asomarme para mirarla.

—¿Qué confianza académica?

Sus manos estaban en sus caderas, y estaba envuelta en una toalla, recién salida de la ducha.

—Ha, Ha. Muy graciosa. Levántate.

Resoplé, pero ella hizo como que no me oía.

—Voy muy bien en las otras clases. ¿No puedo simplemente suspender esta?

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Acaso te estás escuchando a ti misma?

Sí, me estaba escuchando a mí misma. Y estaba tan disgustada con mis sentimientos cobardes como Ino —incluso puede que más. Pero la idea de estar sentada al lado de Neji durante una hora y media, tres días por semana, era insoportable. No podía saber con certeza lo que su reciente estado de soltería significaría en términos de coquetería y flirteo abierto, pero fuera lo que fuese, no quería verlo con mis propios ojos. Ya era bastante malo imaginarme los detalles.

Ojalá no lo hubiera presionado para tomar, al menos, una clase conmigo ese semestre. Cuando nos apuntamos para las clases de otoño, me preguntó por qué quería tomar Economía —puesto que no era un curso necesario para conseguir mi título de Educación Musical. Me pregunto, si él había imaginado por aquel entonces que ese sería el lugar donde terminaríamos. O si lo había sabido.

—No puedo.

—Puedes, y lo harás —arrancó el edredón de mis manos—. Ahora levántate y métete en la ducha. Tengo que llegar a tiempo para la clase de francés, o el señor Bidot me preguntará sin piedad el passé composé. Apenas sé el pasado simple en inglés. Dios sabe que no puedo hacerlo en français a primera hora de la mañana.

* * *

Llegué delante de la clase justo a las 9:00, sabiendo que Neji, siempre puntual, ya estaría allí. El aula era grande y amplia. Deslizándome por la puerta trasera, lo vi, en el medio de la sexta fila. El asiento a su derecha estaba vacío —mi asiento.

El señor Sarutobi había hecho un mapa con la disposición de los alumnos y sus asientos durante la segunda semana de clases, y solía usarla para pasar lista o sumar puntos por la participación en clase. Tendría que hablar con él al finalizar la clase, porque de ninguna manera volvería a sentarme ahí.

Mis ojos recorrieron las filas de atrás. Había dos asientos vacíos. Uno estaba tres filas más atrás, entre un chico que apoyaba su cabeza en la mano, medio dormido, y una chica que estaba bebiendo algo mientras no paraba de hablar con su compañero.

El otro asiento libre estaba en la última fila, al lado de un chico que parecía estar garabateando algo en su libro de texto. Giré en esa dirección al mismo tiempo que el profesor entraba por la puerta lateral a la clase, y el artista levantó la vista para analizar la parte delantera del aula.

Me quedé inmóvil, reconociendo a mi salvador de hacía dos noches. Si hubiese podido moverme, me habría dado la vuelta y habría salido huyendo de la clase. El ataque se reprodujo de nuevo en mi cabeza. El desamparo. El terror. La humillación. Me había acurrucado en la cama y había llorado toda la noche, agradecida por el mensaje de Ino, que me decía que pasaría la noche con Sai.

No le conté lo que había hecho Hidan —en parte porque sabía que ella se sentiría responsable de haberse ido y haberme dejado sola. Por otra parte, porque quería olvidar lo que había sucedido.

—Cuando todo el mundo tome asiento, empezaremos la clase. —

El comentario de mi profesor me sacó de mi estupor: yo era la única estudiante que estaba de pie. Me apresuré a sentarme entre la chica habladora y el chico dormido.

Ella me echó un vistazo, sin dejar de contar lo que le había pasado el fin de semana, y cómo, cuándo y con quién había estado. El chico entreabrió un poco los ojos, lo justo como para notar que me deslizaba en la silla que estaba a su lado, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

—¿Está ocupado este asiento? —le susurré. Él negó con la cabeza y murmuró:

—Lo estaba. Pero ella renunció. O dejó de venir. Lo que sea…

Empecé a sacar mis cosas de la mochila, aliviada. Intenté no mirar a Neji, pero la disposición de los asientos convirtió ese esfuerzo en un auténtico reto. Su perfectamente arreglado cabello castaño, y la familiar camisa de botones planchada que solía llevar, atraían a mis ojos cada vez que se movía.

Sabía el efecto que causaban esos cuadros grises de su camisa con lo aperlado brillante de sus ojos. Lo conocía desde noveno grado. Lo vi cambiar de estilo, pasar de ser el chico que llevaba pantalones cortos y zapatillas de deporte todos los días, a ser el joven que mandaba las camisas a ser planchadas, que tenía los zapatos siempre limpios, y que siempre parecía que había salido de la portada de una revista.

Había visto a más de una profesora girar la cabeza a su paso, para después estudiar atentamente su cuerpo perfecto y fuera de lo común.

Durante el tercer curso de secundaria teníamos Inglés juntos. Él centró su atención en mí desde el primer día de clase, mostrando su sonrisa con hoyuelos en mi dirección antes de sentarse, invitándome a unirme a su grupo de estudio y preguntándome por mis planes para el fin de semana, hasta que finalmente, él también se convirtió en parte de ellos.

Nunca me habían convencido para algo tan rápido. Como nuestro delegado de clase, era conocido por todos, e hizo un esfuerzo considerable para llegar a familiarizarse con todo el mundo. Como deportista, era toda una estrella para el equipo de béisbol. Como estudiante, su nivel de calificaciones se encontraba entre los diez mejores. Como miembro del equipo de debate, era conocido por sus argumentos concluyentes y su récord imbatible.

Como novio, era paciente y atento, y nunca me presionaba demasiado lejos o demasiado rápido. Nunca olvidaba un cumpleaños o un aniversario.

Nunca me hizo dudar de sus intenciones sobre nosotros. Una vez que nuestra relación se hizo oficial, él cambió mi nombre —y todo el mundo siguió su ejemplo, incluida yo.

—Tú eres mi Saku —me dijo,

No tenía una gran familia. Sus padres se encontraban casados sólo políticamente, por lo demás, estaban siempre en desacuerdo el uno con el otro.

Tenía una hermana llamada Hanabi y un hermano llamado Kiba.

Habían pasado tres años desde que había dejado de ser Sakura, y empecé a luchar a diario para recuperar esa parte de mí misma que había dejado de lado por él. No era la única cosa a la que había renunciado, ni la más importante. Pero era la única que podría recuperar.

Entre el intento de evitar mirar a Neji durante los cincuenta minutos que duró la clase, y el hecho de que me había saltado ese período durante dos semanas, mi cerebro estaba lento y poco cooperativo. Cuando la clase terminó, me di cuenta de que había absorbido muy poco de la lección.

Seguí al señor Sarutobi hasta su oficina, pensando en todas las apelaciones que podía hacerle para que me diera tiempo de ponerme al día con sus clases.

Hasta ese momento, no me había preocupado por suspender la asignatura. Ahora que la posibilidad de hacerlo se había convertido en una probabilidad, estaba aterrorizada. Nunca había suspendido una clase. ¿Qué iba a decirles a mis padres y a mi asesor escolar? Este suspenso estaría en mi expediente para el resto de mi vida.

—Está bien, señorita Haruno —el señor Sarutobi retiró un libro de texto y un montón de notas de su desordenada carpeta, y giró en dirección a su oficina como si yo no estuviera ahí—. Explíqueme su caso.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Mi caso?

Cansadamente, me miró por encima de sus gafas.

—Has faltado dos semanas enteras a clase… incluyendo el examen semestral, y hoy tampoco has asistido. Supongo que estás aquí de pie, en mi oficina, para darme un intento de explicación sobre por qué no deberías suspender Macroeconomía. Espero con ansias esa explicación —suspiró, mientras guardaba su libro de texto—. Siempre pienso que he escuchado todas las excusas posibles, pero acaban sorprendiéndome muchas veces. Así que, adelante. No tengo todo el día, y supongo que usted tampoco.

Tragué saliva.

—Sí estuve hoy en clase. Es sólo que me senté en otro sitio.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Voy a creerte, puesto que te has acercado a hablar conmigo justo al final de la clase. Eso es un día más de participación a tu favor, que asciende a un cuarto de punto. Pero sigues teniendo seis clases perdidas y un cero en un examen muy importante.

Oh, Dios mío. Como si hubiera quitado un tapón, las excusas y aclaraciones empezaron a salir a borbotones.

—Mi novio me ha dejado, y está en estas clases, y no soporto verlo, y mucho menos volver a sentarme a su lado ¡Oh, Dios mío, me perdí el examen semestral! Voy a suspender. Nunca he suspendido ninguna clase… —

Como si ese discurso no hubiera sido lo suficientemente humillante, las lágrimas empezaron a salir, y se extendieron por mis mejillas. Me mordí los labios para no empezar a llorar abiertamente, concentrándome en observar su escritorio, incapaz de mirar la expresión de repulsión que imaginaba que él tendría.

Oí un suspiro al mismo tiempo que un pañuelo apareció delante de mi vista.

—Es su día de suerte, señorita Haruno.

Tomé el pañuelo y lo presioné contra mis mejillas mojadas, mientras me giraba para mirarle cautelosamente.

—Da la casualidad de que tengo una hija sólo un poco menor que usted. Recientemente pasó por una ruptura muy desagradable. Mi perfecta estudiante de promedio diez se convirtió en un desastre emocional, que no hacía otra cosa que llorar, dormir, y volver a llorar, durante unas dos semanas. Entonces, recapacitó y decidió que ningún chico arruinaría su récord escolar. Por comprensión a mi hija, le daré una oportunidad. Una. Si la desperdicia, recibirá la nota que se ha ganado al final del semestre. Lo entiende, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras más lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas.

—De acuerdo —mi profesor empezó a sentirse incómodo, y me dio otro pañuelo—. Oh, por el amor de Pete; como le dije a mi hija, no hay ningún chico en el planeta que se merezca toda esta angustia. Lo sé bien, yo solía ser uno de esos chicos… —garabateó algo en un papel y me lo entregó—. Aquí está el correo electrónico de un tutor que da mis clases, Sora Uchiha. Si no está usted familiarizada con sus sesiones de enseñanza suplementaria, le aconsejo que empiece a familiarizarse con ellas. Usted, sin duda, necesita también una serie de tutorías cara a cara. Él fue un estudiante excelente en mi clase, hace dos años, y ha sido mi tutor particular, al que recurro desde entonces. Le daré los detalles del proyecto que quiero que me entregue, como remplazo del examen trimestral que no hizo.

Se me escapó otro sollozo cuando le di las gracias, y pensé que él estaba por explotar de desagrado.

—Bueno, bueno, está bien, de nada… —sacó la distribución de asientos de clase—. Enséñeme dónde se sentará a partir de ahora en mis clases, así podrá ganarse esos cuartos de punto por la asistencia.

Le señalé mi nuevo asiento, y él escribió mi nombre en el rectángulo. Tenía la oportunidad que necesitaba. Solamente debía ponerme en contacto con ese tal Sora y centrarme en el proyecto. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿no?

* * *

La cola en el Starbucks para el sindicato estudiantil era ridículamente larga, pero llovía y yo no estaba de humor para empaparme cruzando la calle, e ir a la cafetería indie que había detrás del campus, para obtener mi dosis antes de las clases de la tarde. Por otro lado, ese era también el lugar en el que probablemente estaba Neji; íbamos allí casi todos los días después de comer. En principio, él solía evitar las "empresas monstruosas" como Starbucks, incluso aunque el café fuera mejor.

—De ninguna forma me dará tiempo a cruzar el campus si espero en esta cola —gruñó Ino irritada, inclinándose para ver cuántas personas había delante de nosotras—. Nueve personas. ¡Nueve! Y otras cinco esperando sus bebidas. ¿Quién demonios son todas estas personas? —el hombre que estaba delante nuestro nos miró por encima de su hombro con el ceño fruncido.

Ella le devolvió el gesto, y yo me mordí los labios para no reírme.

—¿Adictos a la cafeína como nosotras? —sugerí.

—Uff —resopló, y luego me agarró del brazo—. Casi se me olvida, ¿has oído lo que le pasó a Hidan el sábado por la noche?

Mi estómago se redujo. Precisamente la noche que quería olvidar, no me dejaba tranquila. Negué con la cabeza.

—Le asaltaron en el aparcamiento de detrás de la casa. Un par de chicos querían su cartera. Probablemente gente sin techo, dijo él —eso es lo que logramos por tener el campus justo en el centro de una gran ciudad. Al final no consiguieron nada, los desgraciados, pero, maldita sea, la cara de Hidan está bien golpeada —se acercó más a mí—. Él realmente se ve mucho más caliente así. Rawr, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Me sentí enferma, quedándome allí quieta y muda, fingiendo interés en vez de refutar las explicaciones de Hidan sobre cómo le habían partido la cara.

—Bueno, mierda. Voy a tener que traquetear como una estrella de rock para llegar a tiempo a la clase de poli-ciencias. No puedo retrasarme, tenemos examen. Te veo después —me dio un abrazo rápido y salió corriendo.

Avancé hacia adelante con la cola, mientras mi mente viajaba hasta la noche del sábado por enésima vez. No podía quitarme aún de la cabeza lo vulnerable que me había sentido. Nunca había estado ciega sobre el hecho de que los chicos eran más fuertes.

Neji me había levantado en sus brazos tantas veces que ni las podía contar, una vez incluso me había lanzado sobre su hombro y había corrido por las escaleras conmigo, mientras yo me agarraba a su espalda, boca abajo y riendo. Fácilmente me había abierto frascos y botes que yo no podía abrir, o había trasladado muebles que yo a duras penas habría podido desplazar un poco. Su fuerza para mí se hizo evidente incluso cuando yo le ayudaba a entrenar, y veía sus duros músculos.

Hacía dos semanas, me había roto el corazón, y nunca antes me había sentido tan herida, tan vacía.

Pero él nunca usó su fuerza física en mi contra. No, eso lo hizo Hidan. Hidan, un buen mozo del campus que no tenía ningún problema en conseguir chicas. Un chico que nunca me había dado a entender que pudiera —o quisiera hacerme daño, o que me veía como a alguien más que la novia de Neji. Podría culpar al alcohol… pero no. El alcohol te desinhibe.

No provoca violencia criminal donde antes no la había.

—Siguiente.

Salí de mis ensoñaciones y miré por encima del mostrador, preparada para hacer mi pedido habitual, y allí estaba el chico de la noche del sábado. El chico al lado del cual había evitado sentarme esa mañana en economía. Mi boca estaba abierta, pero no dije nada. Otra vez, la noche del sábado se recreó en mi mente. Me sonrojé, recordando la posición en la que había estado, todo lo que él seguramente había visto antes de intervenir, lo tonta que debía considerarme.

Pero después, él me había dicho que no era mi culpa. Y me llamó por mi nombre. El nombre que no había utilizado, desde hacía dieciséis días.

Mi pequeño deseo de que no me reconociera no fue concedido. Le devolví su mirada penetrante, y pude ver que él me recordaba, claramente. Me mortificó. Me sonrojé.

—¿Estás lista para hacer tu pedido? —su pregunta me sacó de mi desconcierto. Su voz era tranquila, pero sentí su exasperación por los clientes que estaban detrás de mí.

—Un Gran Café Americano. Por favor —mis palabras fueron un murmullo, por lo que esperé a que me pidiese que lo repitiera.

Pero él marcó la copa, y fue entonces cuando noté las dos o tres capas de gasa fina y blanca, envueltas alrededor de sus nudillos. Pasó la copa a la barista y pidió la bebida, mientras yo le extendía mi tarjeta de crédito.

—¿Te encuentras bien hoy? —me preguntó, sus palabras sonando aparentemente casuales, sin embargo, estando llenas de significado para nosotros. Tomó mi tarjeta y me la devolvió junto con el recibo.

—Estoy bien. —

Los nudillos de sus manos estaban raspados, pero no severamente heridos. Mientras agarraba la tarjeta y el recibo, sus dedos rozaron los míos. Tiré rápidamente de mi mano.

—Gracias.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, pero no dijo nada más.

—Quiero un macchiato de caramelo, y que sea ligero. —La chica impaciente que estaba detrás de mí ordenó su pedido desde mi hombro, sin tocarme, pero presionando demasiado mí espacio personal para mi comodidad.

Su mandíbula se tensó casi imperceptiblemente cuando desvié la mirada hacia ella.

Marcando la copa, él le dijo el total en un tono cortado, mientras me miraba una vez más a medida que me apartaba. No sé si me volvió a mirar después de eso. Esperé mi café al otro lado del establecimiento, y me alejé sin añadir mi dosis habitual de leche y tres sobres de azúcar.

La economía era un campo de estudio, por lo que la lista de anotados era enorme —probablemente unos doscientos estudiantes. Podía evitar el contacto visual con dos chicos en medio de tanta gente durante las seis semanas de clase que quedaban del semestre de otoño, ¿verdad?

* * *

.

.

.

SE QUE MUCHAS SE DARÁN CUENTA DE QUIEN ES EL TUTOR, PERO BUENO :/, SE QUE ES DEMASIADO OBVIO XD!

OTRA COSA, PARA MIKAELA (CREO), NO ES QUE NO TENGA "ORIGINALIDAD" SIMPLEMENTE QUE SOMOS AMANTES DEL SASUSAKU, Y SI A NADIE LE MOLESTA (NOMAS A TI) LO DE LAS ADAPTACIONES Y QUE AVECES NO COINCIDAN LAS PERSONALIDADES, NO VEO PORQUE DEBEMOS PARAR CON LAS ADAPTACIONES, PORQUE NO SOY SOLO YO QUE HACE ADAPTACIONES, SON ALGUNAS MÁS! SIMPLEMENTE SON LIBROS QUE LEÍ, ME GUSTARON Y LO QUISE COMPARTIR, Y DIRAS PORQUE NO PONES EL NOMBRE DEL LIBRO Y EL AUTOR Y NOSOTRAS LO LEEMOS EL ORGINAL, PUES NO LO HAGO ASI, PORQUE, LOS LIBROS SON MUY BUENOS, PERO AL SER SASUSAKU A LAS PERSONAS QUE NOS GUSTA, NOSE COMO QUE LE DA UN PLUS. :D,

Y PARA QUE QUIERES QUE SE ADAPTE A LA PERSONALIDAD, PARA ESO TENEMOS EL MANGA O EL ANIME, SI QUIERES VER LAS COSAS COMO SON, PUES AQUI NO SERA, SOY CHICA SOÑADORA CON FINALES FELICES PORQUE EN LA VIDA REAL YA HAY FINALES FEOS, EL CHISTE ES ESCAPAR UN RATO DE LA RUTINA LEYENDO ALGO QUE NOS GUSTE Y CREEME SASUKE !NOS GUSTA! Y MUCHO :D

con respecto a la otra ADAPTACIÓN algunas quieres Sasusaku otras EdwardxBella, pues bueno, para no dejar a nadie sentida:D sera de las dos, pero como seran dos, lo hare hasta que termine esta sale :D?, no tardare lo prometo (:,

EL VIERNES ACTUALIZO TRES POR UNO, digo para los que siguen esa historia :D!, PORFIN SASUKE CELOOOSO, a causa de gaara poquito, pero cuando mire que "su" Sakura, le pone mas atencion a Neji que a él, uuuf, ardera troya *-*! HAHAH, enfin :D muchos spoilers ya x3!, al ratito regreso :D


	3. Chapter 3

**ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO "EASY" DE TAMARA WEBBER**

Capítulo 3

Obedientemente le envié un e-mail al tutor de economía cuando volví al dormitorio después de clase, y empecé mi tarea de historia del arte. Mientras estaba escribiendo un ensayo sobre un escultor neoclásico, mascullé un agradecimiento a mi neurótica interior por mantenerme al día en mis clases no economistas.

Con Ino en el trabajo, me pude concentrar en una tarde de estudio tranquilo. Aquí en nuestra microscópica habitación, ella no podía dejar de ser una distracción casi constante. La semana pasada, mientras intentaba estudiar para un examen de algebra, tuvo lugar la siguiente conversación:

—¡Tenía que tener esas zapatillas para mi trabajo, papi! —argumentó en su celular—. Dijiste que querías que aprendiese el valor de trabajar mientras estoy en la universidad, y siempre dices que una persona debería vestirse para el éxito, así que sólo estoy tratando de seguir tus sabias palabras.

Cuando me miró, rodé mis ojos. Mi compañera de habitación era camarera en un elegantísimo restaurante en el centro, una posición que usaba frecuentemente como excusa para sobrepasar su presupuesto en ropa. Unos zapatos de trescientos dólares, ¿esenciales para un trabajo que pagaba nueve dólares la hora? Ahogué una risa cuando me guiñó un ojo.

Su padre siempre se derrumbaba, especialmente cuando ella usaba la palabra que empieza con P —papi.

No esperaba una respuesta rápida de Sora Uchiha. Como alumno de segundo ciclo, y tutor de una enorme clase como la del Dr. Sarutobi, tenía que estar muy ocupado. También estaba segura de que no estaría muy entusiasmado por enseñar a una decepcionante estudiante de segundo año que se había saltado los exámenes de mitad de trimestre y dos semanas de clase, y que nunca había asistido a una de sus sesiones de tutoría. Estaba preparada para demostrarle que trabajaría duro para ponerme al día y que saldría de su cabeza tan pronto como fuera posible.

Quince minutos después de que le enviara el e-mail, mi bandeja de entrada sonó. Él había contestado, en el mismo tono formal que yo había elegido después de cambiar una y otra vez el nombre por el apellido y viceversa, al final decidiéndome por Sr. Uchiha.

"Srta. Haruno,

El Dr. Sarutobi me ha informado de su necesidad de ponerse al día en macroeconomía y el proyecto que usted necesita completar para remplazar el examen de mitad de trimestre. Puesto que le ha dado su consentimiento para hacer este trabajo, no hay necesidad de compartir conmigo la razón por la que ha quedado tan rezagada.

Estoy contratado como tutor, así que esto entra dentro de la descripción de mi trabajo.

Podemos encontrarnos en el campus, preferentemente en la biblioteca, para hablar del proyecto. Es detallado, y requerirá una gran cantidad de investigación de su parte. He sido instruido por el Dr. Sarutobi en cuanto al nivel de asistencia que debo proporcionar. Básicamente, él quiere ver lo que usted puede hacer sola. Estaré disponible para preguntas generales, por supuesto.

Mis sesiones de tutoría en grupo son los lunes, miércoles y jueves de 1:00 a 2:00, pero esos cubren la materia actual. Asumo que usted necesitará más asistencia por la materia que se perdió durante las dos pasadas semanas. Déjeme saber las horas en las que está usted disponible para encontrarnos en sesiones de tutoría individuales, y coordinaremos desde ahí.

SU."

Apreté la mandíbula. Aunque era perfectamente educado, el tono de este e-mail apestaba a condescendencia… Hasta su firma al final del todo: SU.

¿Estaba él siendo amistoso, o casual, o estaba ridiculizando mi intento de sonar como una estudiante seria y madura? Había aludido a la ruptura en mi e-mail, esperando que no quisiera o preguntaría los detalles. Ahora me sentía como si él no sólo había evitado saber lo detalles, sino que pensó mal de mí por dejar que una crisis amorosa afectara a mi vida académica.

Leí su email otra vez y me enfadé aún más. ¿Así que pensaba que yo era demasiado tonta para entender el material del curso sola?

"Sr. Uchiha,

No puedo asistir a sus sesiones porque tengo historia del arte los lunes y miércoles de 1:00 a 2:30, y enseño los jueves por la tarde en la escuela media. Vivo en el campus y estoy disponible para encontrarme con usted los lunes y los miércoles por la tarde, y casi todos los días al anochecer. También estoy libre los fines de semana cuando no estoy enseñando.

He empezado a leer el material del curso sobre el PIB1, IPC2, e inflación, y estoy trabajando en las preguntas de revisión que hay al final del capítulo 9. Si quiere reunirse conmigo para transmitirme los requisitos del proyecto, estoy segura de que puedo ponerme al día en el curso normal yo sola.

Sakura."

Pulsé enviar y me sentí superior durante unos veinte segundos. En realidad, apenas había mirado el capítulo 9. Hasta ahora, parecía más una algarabía con signos de dólar y cambios confusos arrojados por diversión, que unos gráficos comprensibles de oferta y demanda. En cuanto el PIB y el IPC, sabía lo que esos acrónimos significaban… O algo así.

Oh, Dios. Había rechazado altivamente al tutor proporcionado por mi profesor —el profesor que no estaba obligado a darme una segunda oportunidad, pero que lo había hecho.

Cuando mi bandeja sonó otra vez, tragué saliva antes de abrirla. Había un nuevo mensaje de Sora Uchiha.

"Sakura,

Si prefieres ponerte al día por tu cuenta, es tu decisión, claro. Reuniré la información del proyecto y nos podemos reunir, digamos, ¿el miércoles justo después de las 2:00?

SU

PD: ¿Qué enseñas?"

Su respuesta no parecía enfadada. Era cortés. Simpático, incluso. Yo estaba tan sensible últimamente que no podía juzgar nada claramente.

"Sora,

Doy clases particulares a estudiantes de orquesta —en la escuela media y superior—, de contrabajo. Acabo de recordar que quedé en ayudar con el transporte de los instrumentos de dos de mis estudiantes a un programa, este miércoles por la tarde (conduzco una camioneta, para transportar mis propios instrumentos musicales grandes, sofás, colchones…).

¿Estás libre algún día al anochecer? ¿O el sábado?

SH"

Había tocado el contrabajo desde que tenía diez años. En cuarto curso, uno de los dos bajistas de la orquesta tuvo una pequeña colisión jugando al futbol el segundo fin de semana del curso, teniendo como resultado una clavícula rota.

Nuestra profesora de orquesta, la Srta. Kurenai, había mirado sobre el enorme mar de violinistas, buscando a alguien para que lo remplazara.

—¿Alguien? —chirrió.

Cuando nadie se ofreció voluntario, levanté la mano. Incluso el instrumento de medio tamaño me empequeñecía en aquel entonces; necesitaba un peldaño para tocarlo, un hecho que había dado a mis compañeros de orquesta una diversión sin fin. Las burlas no pararon en la escuela.

—Cariño, ¿no es raro para una chica elegir ese instrumento? —preguntó mi madre. Todavía estaba enfadada porque yo había rechazado aprender a tocar el piano en lugar del violín. Ella estaba inmediatamente en desacuerdo con mi nueva preferencia.

—Sí —la fulminé con la mirada y ella rodó los ojos.

Mi madre nunca había perdido su desdén hacia el instrumento que amaba tocar por la manera en que unía y dirigía al resto de la orquesta. También me encantaba la incredulidad en las caras de los otros concursantes durante las competiciones regionales, su seguridad de que yo no era tan buena como ellos por mi género, y la manera en que les demostraba que yo era mejor.

Para cuando cumplí los quince años, había alcanzado mis 1,67 metros de altura y podía actuar con un instrumento que medía tres cuartos, sin necesidad de ajustar la altura, aunque era algo cercano.

Durante el pasado año, había dado clases a estudiantes locales —todos ellos chicos—cada uno, petulante e impertinente hasta que me escuchaban tocar.

"Sakura,

¿Contrabajo? Interesante. Estoy ocupado al anochecer esta semana, y también la mayoría de los fines de semana. No quiero que pierdas tiempo en esto, así que te enviaré la información del proyecto esta noche, y podemos discutirlo por e-mail hasta que podamos sincronizar nuestros horarios. ¿Te parece bien?

SU

PD: Te tendré en cuenta si compro un aparato grande o necesito mudarme."

"Sora

Gracias, sí, eso sería genial (me refiero a que me mandes la información, no a tu descarada resolución de usarme por la capacidad de mi coche. ¡No eres mejor que mis amigos! Ellos evitan los alquileres de U-Haul3, los gastos de reparto, y me pagan con cervezas).

SH"

"Sakura,

Te mandaré los detalles específicos del proyecto cuando llegue a casa, y podremos discutir.

El sistema de trueque es sólo la economía primitiva del trabajo, ya sabes. (¿Y eres suficientemente mayor para beber cerveza?)

SU"

"Sora,

Está lejos de mí hacer un uso efectivo de la economía prehistórica. Y supongo que los amigos que pagan con cerveza son mejores que los que no pagan de ninguna manera. (Respecto a mi edad—no creo que la calificación del trabajo de Tutor de economía te haga estar al tanto de ese tipo de información personal.)

SH"

"Sakura,

Touché. Sólo confiaré en que no hagas que me arresten por suministrar alcohol a menores.

Tienes razón—los estudiantes universitarios empobrecidos y carentes como yo deberían respetar los métodos de negociación de transporte probados y verdaderos.

SU"

Sonreí a su sincera admisión de no tener coche, mi cara cayó cuando lo comparé con el sentido de auto-importancia que tenía Neji de su coche.

Justo antes de que nos graduáramos sus padres le dieron su Mustang a su hermano de dieciséis años, quien había destrozado su Jeep el fin de semana anterior. Como un regalo de graduación temprano, ellos sustituyeron el Mustang de Neji por un nuevo BMW—negro y elegante, con todas las mejoras disponibles, incluyendo asientos de cuero y un equipo de música que podías escuchar a una manzana de distancia.

Maldita sea. Tenía que dejar de vincular cada cosa que me pasaba con Neji. Entonces me di cuenta de que él todavía era mi defecto. Durante los tres últimos años, nos habíamos convertido en el hábito del otro. Y aunque él había separado su hábito de mí cuando se fue, yo no había separado mi hábito de él.

Todavía lo estaba atando a mi presente, a mi futuro. La verdad era que ahora Neji pertenecía a mi pasado, y ya era hora de que empezara a aceptarlo, por mucho que doliera hacerlo.

Tan pronto como llegamos al campus el primer año, Neji se había comprometido con la fraternidad de su padre. A pesar de la necesidad de mi novio de una elitista afiliación, yo nunca había compartido esa aspiración. A él no pareció importarle cuando le dije que prefería no meterme en ninguna hermandad, siempre que yo apoyara su necesidad de pertenecer a una para su futuro político. Una vez me dijo que de alguna manera le gustaba que yo fuese una novia MI.

—¿Una MI? ¿Qué es eso?

Él se rió y dijo:

—Significa que eres malditamente independiente.

Cuando se marchó de mi habitación hacía ya casi tres semanas, no se me había ocurrido que se estaba llevando con él mi círculo social cuidadosamente cultivado. Sin mi relación con Neji, no tenía invitación automática a las fiestas o eventos de la fraternidad, aunque Sai e Ino podrían invitarme a algunas porque entraba dentro de la lista de cosas aceptables que llevar a cualquier fiesta: alcohol y chicas.

Impresionante. Había pasado de ser una novia independiente a una parafernalia de fiesta.

Pasar al lado de grupos de mis antiguos amigos era incómodo en el mejor de los casos. Justo fuera de la biblioteca principal, mesas de chicos de fraternidad vendían café, jugo y pasteles todas las mañanas durante una semana para ganar dinero como entrenamiento de liderazgo. Armados con barbacoas portátiles, los Tri-Delt acamparon en tiendas sobre el césped para mostrar la situación de los sin-techo (le sugerí a Shino que la mayoría de los sin techo no tendrían barbacoas Coleman portátiles y equipos de camping REI, y él resopló y dijo: —Sí, ya lo dije. Mi aviso cayó en oídos sordos).

No podía dejar mi dormitorio y caminar en cualquier dirección sin pasar al lado de personas con quienes yo había tenido relaciones sin complicaciones tan sólo unos días antes. Ahora, sus ojos se deslizaban a otro lado cuando caminaba junto a ellos, aunque algunos todavía sonreían o saludaban antes de pretender estar metidos en una conversación con cualquier otra persona. Unos pocos me decían "Hola, Saku". No les dije que ya no usaba ese nombre.

Al principio, Ino insistió en que los desaires estaban en mi cabeza, pero después de dos semanas, ella de mala gana estuvo de acuerdo.

—La gente siente que necesita elegir bandos cuando una relación termina, es la naturaleza humana—dijo, sus clases de psicología entrando en acción—. Aun así, cobardes.

Aprecié que ignorase su desinteresado análisis para apoyarme. No me sorprendió que prácticamente todos eligieran a Neji. Era uno de ellos, después de todo. Él era futuro líder extrovertido y encantador. Yo era la novia tranquila y linda, pero algo extraña… Después de la ruptura, me convertí en sólo una estudiante no hermanada—para todos, excepto para Ino.

El martes, pasamos a la pareja real del campus. Temari era la presidenta de la hermandad de Ino y Yahiko. era el vicepresidente de la fraternidad de Neji.

—¡Hola, Ino! Magnífico conjunto —dijo Temari, como si yo no estuviera allí. Yahiko levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a Ino, sus ojos se posaron en mí, pero no reconoció mi existencia más de lo que su novia lo había hecho.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Ino— Gilipollas —murmuró justo después, enlazando su brazo con el mío.

Cuando me mudé a mi dormitorio hacía ya un año, estuve horrorizada al descubrir que tenía una compañera de habitación que encarnaba el estereotipo de chica de hermandad. Ino ya había reclamado la cama que estaba más cerca de la ventana. Encima de la cabecera había pegado los pompones azules y dorados de la escuela a un recorte enorme que decía "INO" que estaba recubierto con purpurina dorada. Alrededor de las letras gigantes había carteles cubiertos de fotos de eventos y bienvenidas, de animadoras con corpulentos jugadores de futbol.

Mientras estaba parada mirando con la boca abierta a su reflectante lado de nuestra pequeña habitación, ella apareció a través de la puerta.

—Oh ¡Hola! ¡Tú debes de ser Sakura! ¡Soy Ino!

Diplomáticamente, no expresé el comentario de ninguna mierda de las que se me vinieron a la cabeza.

—Como no estabas aquí, elegí la cama, ¡espero que no te importe! Casi he terminado de desempacar, así que puedo ayudarte.

Vistiendo una camiseta de la universidad, que combinaba casi exactamente con su cabello rubio sin peinar, tomó mi bolsa más pesada y la balanceó sobre la cama.

—He puesto una pizarra en la puerta para que podamos dejarnos mensajes la una a la otra. Fue idea de mi madre, realmente, pero pareció una sugerencia útil, ¿no crees?

Parpadeé hacia ella, murmurando "Uh-huh", mientras ella abría mi bolsa y empezaba a sacar las pertenencias que había traído de casa. Tenía que haber algún error. Había llenado una larga hoja de preferencias de atributos de compañera de habitación, y esta chica parecía que no tenía ninguna de esas deseadas cualidades. Yo básicamente había descrito: un ratón de biblioteca silenciosa y estudiosa que se fuera a la cama a una hora decente. Una no-fiestera que no trajera un desfile de chicos a nuestra habitación, o la convirtiera en la sede de planta de la cerveza pong.

—Es Saku, en realidad —le dije.

—Saku ¡muy lindo! Aunque tengo que admitir que me gusta Sakura. Tan elegante. Tienes suerte, ¡puedes elegir! Yo de alguna manera estoy atascada con Ino. Es bueno que me guste, ¿eh? Bien, Saku, ¿dónde deberíamos colgar este cartel de… qué es esto?

Miré al cartel que sostenía, el retrato de uno de mis cantantes favoritos, quien también tocaba el contrabajo.

—Esperanza Spalding.

—Nunca he oído nada de ella. ¡Pero es linda! —Había cogido un puñado de tachuelas y saltó sobre mi cama para presionarlo contra la pared—. ¿Qué tal aquí?

Ino y yo habíamos recorrido un largo camino en quince meses.

* * *

.

.

.

TAL VEZ MAS AL RATO, SUBA OTROS DOS CAPS, PERO POR EL MOMENTO ME RETIRO :D, ME IRE A COMER JAJA!

GRACIAS POR PASARSE :D


	4. Chapter 4

ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO "EASY"DE TAMARA WEBBER

Capítulo 4A

Al llegar un minuto antes de que economía comenzara, el miércoles por la mañana, lo último que esperaba era ver a Neji, inclinado contra la pared fuera de la clase, intercambiando números con una Zeta novata. Riendo después de tomarse una foto de sí misma, ella le devolvió el teléfono. Él hizo lo mismo, sonriéndole.

Él nunca me sonreiría así otra vez. No me di cuenta que estaba congelada en aquel sito hasta que un

compañero de clase me golpeó, tirando mi pesada mochila de mi hombro.

—Disculpa —gruñó, su tono era mucho más como un apártate de mi camino, que un siento chocar contigo.

Cuando me agaché para recoger mi mochila, rezando porque Neji y su admiradora no pudieran verme, una mano agarró la correa y balanceó la mochila desde el suelo. Me incorporé y miré dentro de unos ojos color negros como la noche.

—La caballerosidad no está muerta realmente, ya sabes. —

Su profunda y calmada voz era justamente igual como la recordaba del sábado por la noche, y del lunes por la tarde, detrás del mostrador de Starbucks.

—¿Oh?

Él deslizó la correa de vuelta a mi hombro.

—No, ese chico sólo es un idiota —gesticuló hacia quién me había golpeado, pero podía jurar que sus ojos cayeron por encima de mi ex, también, quien estaba cruzando la puerta, riéndose con la chica. Sus pantalones de chándal naranja brillante decían ZETA en la parte trasera.

—¿Estás bien? —por tercera vez, esta pregunta, viniendo de él, tenía un significado más profundo que la implicación normal de todos los días.

—Sí, bien. —¿Qué podía hacer sino mentir?—, Gracias —me giré y entré en la clase, tomé mi nuevo asiento y pasé los primeros cuarenta y cinco minutos de clase con mi atención fija en el Dr. Sarutobi, la pizarra que llenó y las notas que tomé.

Obedientemente copié el esquema de equilibrio a corto plazo y la demanda agregada, todo eso me parecía algo sin sentido. Me di cuenta, que tendría que rogarle a Sora Uchiha para que me ayudara después de todo. Mi orgullo sólo me causaría que me deslizara más atrás. Minutos antes de que la clase acabara, me giré y alcancé mi mochila como excusa para mirar furtivamente al chico de la última fila. Él estaba mirando hacia mí, con un lápiz negro perdiéndose entre sus dedos, tamborileando la libreta que tenía delante. Encorvado en su asiento, con un codo apoyado detrás del mismo, y una bota casualmente apoyada en la parte baja del escritorio.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, su expresión cambió sutilmente de ilegible a la más mínima sonrisa, aunque resguardada. No quitó la mirada, incluso cuando yo miré dentro de mi mochila y lo observé otra vez. Volví mis ojos hacia delante, con el rostro ardiendo.

Los chicos habían mostrado interés por mi durante los últimos tres años, pero aparte de un par, ciertamente nunca me rebelé o actué sobre alguno de los enamoramientos —uno fue mi propio tutor universitario, y otro mi compañero de laboratorio de química— nunca me he sentido atraída por nadie a parte de Neji. Con la lección de economía como un balbuceo de fondo, no podía decidir si mi respuesta a ese extraño era un ligero sentimiento de vergüenza, gratitud por haberme salvado de Hidan, o un simple flechazo.

Quizás las tres.

Cuando la clase terminó, guardé mi libro de texto dentro de la mochila y resistí la urgencia de mirar en su dirección otra vez. Me entretuve lo bastante para que Neji y su admiradora se fueran. Cuando me levanté para irme, el chico persistentemente somnoliento que se sentaba junto a mí, habló.

—Oye, ¿qué preguntas dijo que teníamos que hacer para los créditos extras? Debí quedarme dormido cuando las dictó, mis notas son indescifrables. —

Miré hacia el lugar donde él indicaba sus notas, y de verdad sus garabatos se volvían menos y menos legibles—. Soy Kenta, por cierto.

—Oh, hum… Déjame ver —busqué a través de mi libreta de espiral y apunté a los detalles asignados, impresos en la parte superior de la página—. Aquí están —mientras él las copiaba, yo añadí—: Soy Sakura.

Kenta era uno de esos chicos con los que la adolescencia no había sido buena. Un montón de acné le salpicaba la cara. Su pelo estaba demasiado largo y rizado —un estilista especializado podría domesticarlo, pero probablemente, él era asiduo a los sitios estos de ocho dólares, con pantallas planas con deportes sin parar. Dado su abdomen medio pastoso, dudaba que pasara mucho rato en el gimnasio de la universidad. La camiseta estrecha en la parte de su barriga le daba un aire de "Hermano, es mejor dejar las instrucciones sin leer".

Unos ojos marrones expresivos y una sonrisa que se le arrugaba adorablemente eran su gracia salvadora en el departamento de miradas.

—Gracias, Sakura. Esto salvó mi trasero, necesito esos puntos extra. Te veo el viernes —chasqueó su cuaderno cerrándolo—. A menos que inconscientemente me duerma —añadió, dándome una sonrisa genuina.

Le devolví la sonrisa cuando me moví por el pasillo.

—Sin problemas.

Quizás yo era capaz de hacer amigos fuera del círculo de Neji. Esa interacción, junto con la deserción de la mayoría de nuestros amigos con Neji después de la ruptura, me hizo darme cuenta de lo dependiente de él que me había vuelto. Estaba un poco sorprendida. ¿Por qué nunca había tenido este pensamiento? ¿Por qué nunca pensé que Neji y yo pudiéramos romper?

Tonta, supuestamente ingenua. Obviamente.

La habitación estaba casi vacía, el chico de la última fila incluido. Sentí una punzada de irracional decepción. Así que él me había estado mirando en clase —gran cosa. Quizás él solo estaba aburrido. O se distraía fácilmente.

Pero cuando salí de clase, lo vi por el pasillo atestado, hablando con una chica de clase. Su actitud era relajada, traía una camisa azul marino abierta sobre una camiseta gris, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones. Los músculos no se notaban debajo de su camisa de manga larga desabrochada, pero su abdomen parecía plano, y él había puesto a Hidan en el suelo y lo había hecho sangrar con bastante facilidad el sábado por la noche. Su lápiz negro estaba sobre su oreja, sólo se veía la punta rosa de la goma, el resto desaparecía en su pelo oscuro y desordenado.

—¿Así que es una cosa de tutoría en grupo? —preguntó la chica, enrollando un bucle rubio de su pelo largo alrededor de su dedo—. ¿Y dura una hora?

Él se enganchó la mochila, quitándose el flequillo rebelde se sus ojos.

—Sí, de una a dos.

Cuando la miró hacia abajo, ella inclinó su cabeza y cambió su peso de lado a lado, como si ella estuviera a punto de bailar con él. O para él.

—Quizás vaya para verlo. ¿Qué vas a hacer después?

—Trabajar.

Ella resopló con aire molesto.

—Siempre estás trabajando, Sasuke —su tono caprichoso golpeó mis oídos como si alguien hubiera pasado sus uñas por una pizarra, como siempre me pasa cuando alguna chica mayor de seis años lo utiliza.

Pero como bonificación, acababa de aprender su nombre.

Él levantó la mirada entonces, como si me hubiera sentido ahí parada, espiando. Salté hacia otra dirección y empecé a caminar rápido, era demasiado tarde para fingir que no había estado escuchando su conversación. Pasé a través de la avalancha de gente en el atestado pasillo, enganchando la salida lateral.

No había manera de que yo fuera a esas clases de tutoría si Sasuke asistía a ellas. No estaba segura de lo que él se refería —o si no era nada en lo absoluto— mirándome de esa manera durante la clase, pero la intensidad abierta de su mirada me hacía inestable. Además, yo aún estaba en periodo de luto por mi relación rota recientemente. No estaba preparada para empezar nada nuevo.

No es que él estuviera interesado en mí de ese modo. Incluso yo puse los ojos en blanco a mis propios pensamientos.

Había pasado de una parte mínima de interés a una posible relación en un salto. Desde una perspectiva puramente observacional, él estaba acostumbrado a que chicas como aquella rubia se tiraran a sus pies por los pasillos. Justo como mi ex. Los títulos de clase de Neji y su presidencia del cuerpo estudiantil eran equivalentes al estatus de una pequeña celebridad, y él lo había disfrutado. Yo había pasado los dos últimos años del instituto ignorando a las chicas que lo habían acosado durante nuestra relación, esperando a que él hubiera acabado conmigo.

Para el momento en que nosotros dejamos el pueblo para ir a la universidad, estaba muy segura de él. Me preguntaba cuándo iba a parar de sentirme como una imbécil sin idea de que la confianza estaba fuera de lugar.

"Sora,

Estoy teniendo más problemas con el material actual que con el que dejé, pero no sé si seré capaz de hacer una de tus sesiones de tutoría. ¡Es demasiado

malo que mi ex no se deshiciera de mi lo suficientemente pronto este semestre para prescindir de esta clase! (No te ofendas. Tú probablemente eres un gran economista y esas cosas)

He empezado a investigar en los periódicos de la red para el proyecto. Gracias por descodificar las notas del Dr. Sarutobi antes de enviármelas. Si me las hubieras enviado sin traducción, estaría en busca del más alto edificio desde el cual gritar "Adiós mundo cruel"

SH"

"Sakura,

Por favor, no saltes desde estructuras elevadas. ¿Tienes alguna idea que cuánto daño causarías a la reputación de mis clases de tutorías? De lo contrario, piensa en el efecto que tendría en mí.

He creado hojas de cálculo para la sesiones de tutoría, adjuntando el valor de las tres últimas semanas. Utilízalas como guías de estudio o rellénalas y envíamelas otra vez, así veremos dónde te confundes.

En realidad estoy en ingeniería, pero tenemos que tomar economía. Pienso que todo el mundo debería, sin embargo —es un buen punto para empezar a entender como la economía, la política y el comercio trabajan juntos para crear este caos total que es nuestro sistema económico.

SU

PD. ¿Cómo lo hiciste las competiciones regionales? Y por cierto, tu ex es obviamente un idiota."

Descargué las hojas de cálculo, recordando sus últimas palabras en mi mente. Si Sora conocía a Neji, o no —improbable, dado el tamaño de la universidad y sus distintas especializaciones—, él se puso de mi lado. Yo, una chica tan absurdamente desquiciada por una ruptura que me había saltado las clases por dos semanas.

Él era inteligente y divertido, y después de sólo tres días, yo ya buscaba su nombre en mi buzón de entrada, nuestras bromas de ida y vuelta. De repente me pregunté cómo sería su aspecto. Dios. Simplemente ayer, había dejado la clase diciéndome que debía ignorar las miradas pensativas de un chico de clase, porque necesitaba tiempo para superar el abandono de Neji, y aquí estaba yo, soñando despierta con un tutor que bien podía parecerse a Chace Crawford. O a… Kenta.

No importaba. Necesitaba tiempo para recuperarme, incluso si Sora estaba bien. Incluso si Neji era un idiota.

Pulsé en la primera hoja de cálculo, abrí mi libro de texto de economía, y di un suspiro de alivio.

"Sora,

Las hojas de cálculo definitivamente van a ayudar. Ya me estoy sintiendo menos asustada de suspender esta clase. Hice las dos primeras. Cuando tengas tiempo ¿me las podrás comprobar? Gracias otra vez por perder el tiempo conmigo. Intentaré pillarlo rápido. No estoy acostumbrada a ser una estudiante que es un dolor en el trasero.

Tuve dos estudiantes de primer año de escuelas rivales compitiendo entre sí. Ambos me preguntaron, por separado, gracias a Dios, quién era mi favorito (a cada uno de ellos les dije: "Eres tú, por supuesto" ¿Eso estuvo mal?).

Estaban muy presumidos entre ellos cuando llegaron a las bases de mi camioneta, y yo rezaba para que ninguno de ellos mencionara su

estatus de favorito delante del otro.

CHICOS.

¿Ingeniería? Guau. No me extraña que parezcas tan inteligente.

SH"

"Sakura,

Las hojas de cálculo están geniales. Te marqué un par de fallos menores con los que puedes encontrarte en el examen, así que míralos.

Ah, parece como que tus estudiantes de primer año tienen un enamoramiento contigo. Una chica universitaria que toca el bajo me habría dejado sin habla a los catorce.

¡Por supuesto que soy inteligente! Soy el tutor sabelotodo. Y en el caso de que te lo estés preguntando… sí, eres mi favorita.

SU"

* * *

El sábado por la noche, Ino estaba otra vez amenazándome con arrastrarme fuera de la habitación, ignorando mis protestas y resistencia. Esta vez, las tres nos dirigíamos a la banda para entrar a algunos clubs con nuestros carnets falsos.

—¿No recuerdas como la fiesta del fin de semana pasado fue para mí? —le pregunté cuando me puso un vestido ceñido negro sobre mis brazos extendidos.

Por supuesto que ella no lo recordaba; yo no se lo había dicho. Todo lo que sabía era que me había rescatado temprano.

—Sakura, cariño, sé que es duro. ¡Pero no puedes dejar que Neji gane! No puedes dejar que te convierta en una ermitaña, o que continúes asustada de enamorarte de alguien nuevo. Dios, amo esta parte, la caza de un chico nuevo, todo lo desconocido, inexperto, la masa de posibilidades calientes delante de ti, esperando a ser descubiertas. Sino codiciara a Sai tanto. Estaría celosa de ti.

Por la forma que ella lo describía, el proceso sonaba como una excursión a un continente exótico. No compartía sus sentimientos, en lo más mínimo. La idea de encontrar a un chico nuevo sonaba exhaustiva y depresiva.

—Ino, no creo que esté preparada.

—Eso es lo que dijiste el fin de semana pasado y ¡lo hiciste bien! —frunció el ceño, pensando, y por centésima vez, casi le cuento lo de Hidan—. Incluso si te fuiste pronto. —Ella volvió a colgar el vestido que no tenía intención de usar, y yo me mordí la lengua, perdiendo mi oportunidad otra vez.

No estaba segura de por qué no podía decírselo. Estaba mayormente asustada de que se enfureciera. Lo más irracional, tenía miedo a que no me creyera. A ninguna de las respuestas quería hacerle frente; sólo quería olvidar.

Pensé en Sasuke, molesta porque su presencia en economía hacía el proceso imposible ya que estaba irremediablemente conectado al horror de aquella noche. Él no me había mirado en todo el viernes —por lo que yo sabía.

Cada vez que me escabullía hacia atrás para mirarlo, él parecía estar dibujando más que tomando notas, con su lápiz negro sujetado suavemente entre sus dedos, y una expresión concentrada en su rostro. Cuando la clase terminó, él puso su lápiz detrás de su oreja, se giró y salió de la clase sin mirar atrás. Fue el primero en salir.

—Ahora esto va a mostrar la mercancía —dijo Ino, irrumpiendo en mi ensoñación. Lo siguiente fue un top ceñido de corte bajo, morado. Cargándolo con la percha, me lo lanzó—. Póntelo con tus pantalones ajustados y esas botas impresionantes que te hacen ver como la novia de un pandillero. Esto se ajusta a tu estado de ánimo, te-desafío-a-tener-buen-humor, de todos modos. Tienes que vestirte para atraer a los chicos correctos, y si te pongo demasiado linda, los vas a apartar a todos con tu mirada, y la irritable manera en que pones tus enormes ojos verdes en blanco.

Suspiré y ella se rió, tirando del vestido negro por su cabeza. Ino me conocía demasiado bien.

* * *

Había perdido la cuenta de bebidas que Ino presionó contra mi mano, diciéndome que, como ella era el conductor designado, yo tenía que beber por dos.

—Tampoco puedo tocar a ninguno de eso chicos caliente, de todos modos, así que tengo que vivirlo indirectamente. Ahora termínate tu margarita, deja de fruncir el ceño, y mira a uno de esos chicos hasta que él sepa que no va a perder el miembro por invitarte a bailar.

—¡No estoy frunciendo el ceño! —junté mis cejas, obedeciendo y vaciando mi bebida.

Hice una mueca. El tequila barato se negó a permanecer oculto bajo la mezcla de la margarita, más barata aún, pero eso es lo que consigues por no cubrir los cargos y bebidas de cinco dólares.

Aún era relativamente temprano, el pequeño club que decidimos ocupar esta noche no estaba muy lleno de estudiantes y pueblerinos que se dejarían caer pronto. Ino, Ten-Ten y yo reclamamos una esquina de la vista casi vacía.

Después de haber derribado las bebidas y equipadas perfectamente, me moví con la música, perdiéndome gradualmente mientras me reía de las poses de

porrista de Ino y los movimientos de vallete de Ten-Ten. El primer chico que se nos acercó se dirigió a Ino, pero ella sacudió su cabeza y vocalizó con sus labios la palabra novio. Ella lo giró hacia mí y pensé:

Esa soy yo: sin novio.

Si más relación.

Sin más Neji.

Sin más Tú eres mi Saku.

—¿Quieres bailar? —gritó el chico sobre la música, moviéndose como si estuviera listo para desaparecer si me negaba. Asentí, ahogando el dolor sin sentido, casi físico. Era la no novia de alguien, por primera vez en tres años. Nos movimos a un espacio abierto a unos cuantos metros de Ino y Ten-Ten, quien también tenía novio. No me tomó mucho averiguar que ellas dirigirían a cada chico que les pidiera bailar hacia mí. Era su proyecto mascota de esa noche.

Dos horas después, había bailado con tantos chicos que no podía recordar, esquivando manos peligrosas y rechazando cada bebida que Ino me ofrecía.

Una mesa alta al lado de la pista estaba llena de gente, nosotras apoyamos las caderas en los taburetes que la rodeaban, mirando la actividad de ligue de alrededor. Cuando Ten-Ten volvió saltando y haciendo piruetas de su camino al baño, le pregunté si podíamos irnos ya, y Ino me echó una mirada que se reservaba generalmente para los clientes mal educados del restaurante.

Sonreí hacia ella y sorbí mi bebida.

Cuando el próximo chico se acercó por detrás de mí, supe inmediatamente que Ino y Ten-Ten lo aprobaban, porque sus ojos se ampliaron simultáneamente,

y se centraron sobre mi hombro. Unos dedos rozaron la parte de atrás de mi brazo, y yo tomé una profunda respiración y exhalé antes de girarme. Cosa buena, también, porque era Sasuke el que estaba parado ahí, sus ojos cayeron en mi escote por una milésima de segundo. Él me miró a los ojos y elevó una ceja, sin disculparse por mirar. Los tacones de mis botas estaban matándome los pies, pero no eran lo suficientemente altos para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

En vez de elevar la voz como todos los demás, él se inclinó cerca de mí y me susurró:

—¿Bailas conmigo? —Sentí su respiración caliente e inhalé la esencia de su loción de afeitado, algo básico y masculino, antes de que él se retirara, con sus ojos sobre los míos, esperando una respuesta.

Un entusiasta empujón entre mis hombros me dio el voto de Ino:

— Ve a bailar con él.

Asentí, y tomó mi mano para hacer el camino hacia la pista, maniobrando entre la multitud, que se apartaba fácilmente para él. Una vez alcanzamos el piso de roble desgastado, se volvió y me empujó cerca, nunca soltando mi mano.

Como encontramos el ritmo de la canción lento, bailando juntos. Unió mi otra mano a la suya y puso ambas detrás de mi espalda, gentilmente manteniéndome captiva. Mis pechos contra su pecho y luché por no jadear por el sutil contacto.

No había dejado que nadie me tocara en toda la noche, rechazando categóricamente todos los bailes lentos. Mareada por los débiles pero abundantes margaritas, cerré mis ojos y dejé que él me guiara, diciéndome a mí misma que esa diferencia la hacía el alcohol en la sangre, nada más. Un minuto más tarde, él liberó mis dedos, paseó sus manos a través de la parte baja de mi espalda, y mis manos se movían por su bíceps. Sólidos, como sabía que serían.

Siguiendo aquel camino, mis manos encontraron sus hombros igual de duros. Al final enganché mis dedos por detrás de su cuello y abrí mis ojos.

Su mirada era penetrante, sin dudar un momento, y mi pulso golpeaba bajo su escrutinio silencioso. Al final me estiré hacia su oreja, y él se inclinó para escuchar mi pregunta.

—Ah… Así que, ¿cuál es tu especialidad? —suspiré.

De reojo vi torcerse la esquina de su boca.

—¿Realmente quiere hablar sobre eso? —Mantuvo la cercanía, nuestros torsos apretados desde el pecho hasta los muslos, al parecer esperando mi respuesta. No podía recordar la última vez que estuve tan llena de deseo puro, incondicional.

Tragué.

—¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar?

Él se rió, y sentí las vibraciones de su pecho a través del mío.

—¿Si no hablamos? —sus manos en mi cintura se apretaron un poco más, con los pulgares presionando en mis costillas y sus dedos aún en mi espalda.

Parpadeé por un momento, sin entender lo que sus palabras implicaban, y al siguiente sabiéndolo sin dudas.

—No sé a lo que te refieres —mentí.

Él se inclinó hacia mí aún más, su mejilla rozando contra la mía mientras murmuraba.

—Sí, lo sabes. —Me golpeó de nuevo su esencia, limpia y sutil, a diferencia de las colonias modernas que Neji prefería, las que siempre parecerían dominar cualquier olor que usara.

Sentí el impulso de llevar mis dedos sobre su rostro y pasarlos por su mandíbula recién afeitada, la sexi barba de ayer se había ido. Su piel no enrojecería la mía ahora si me besara, fuertemente. No sentiría nada más que su boca contra la mía, o tal vez ese pequeño anillo en el borde de su labio…

El errante pensamiento hizo que mi respiración se atrapara.

Cuando sus labios tocaron justo el sur del lóbulo de mi oreja, pensé que a lo mejor podría pasar.

—Vamos a bailar —dijo. Echándose hacia atrás lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos, dibujó mi cuerpo contra él suyo, y mis piernas obedecieron cuando él dijo vamos.

* * *

Tarde pero seguro :D, volvi como lo prometi, jajaja, mi peque Isabella, no se duerme :( y pues aproveche, jajaaja asi que tendran dos caps mas, porque no se le miran intenciones de dormirse. jajaja buena noticia para ustedes :P, ahorita subo el cap 5 :)


	5. Chapter 5

**ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO "EASY" DE TAMARA WEBBER.**

Capítulo 5

Santo Dios, ¿Quién era ese chico ardiente? —Con cuidado, Ino maniobró el Volvo Sedan amueblado de su papá en torno a las personas que caminaban borrachas por el estacionamiento—. Si no estuviera sobria, pensaría que él era un producto de mi imaginación, hambrienta de sexo.

—Psshh —murmuré, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza dándome vueltas, colgando hacia atrás contra el reposacabezas—. Ni siquiera me hables de estar hambrienta de sexo. —Ino me agarró la mano y la apretó.

—Oh, mierda. Lo siento, S. me había olvidado.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde mi separación, pero no estaba dispuesta a revelar el hecho de que habían pasado más de cuatro semanas... tal vez cinco, desde la última vez que había estado en toda intimidad. Debería haber visto la falta de interés de Neji como un signo de lo que era, en lugar de darle justificaciones en mi cabeza, él estaba ocupado con las obligaciones de fraternidad, mientras yo encajaba al menos dos horas de práctica al día —más cuando tuve el ensayo conjunto. Él tenía su línea —un promedio de calificaciones para mantener, y yo tenía clases de música para dar.

Un minuto más tarde, Ten-Ten elevó la voz desde el asiento trasero.

—¡No has respondido a la pregunta, Sakura! —Su discurso era casi como arrastrando las palabras, al igual que el mío, mi nombre pronunciado en tres sílabas distintas, como tres palabras separadas— ¿Quién era ese hombre hermoso?, y lo más importante, ¿por qué no resuelves tu hambruna de sexo con él? ¡Santo infierno, creo que estaría dispuesta a arrancar a Lee fuera de la cama por una noche con ese hombre!

—Zorra. —dijo Ino, poniendo los ojos en su espejo retrovisor.

Ten-Ten se echó a reír.

—En este caso... demonios. Sí.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, mirándome fijamente, esperando a que revelara quién era él. Mentalmente ordené todo lo que sabía acerca de Sasuke.

Me había salvado del ataque de Hidan, cosa que no le había contado a nadie. Había golpeado la mierda de Hidan, algo que tampoco había contado a nadie. Él me había mirado a lo largo de economía el miércoles, y luego me había ignorado por completo el viernes, cosa que no le había contado a nadie.

Trabajaba en el Starbucks. Y él me preguntaba si yo estaba bien... pero no me lo había preguntado esa noche.

Esa noche había sido otra cosa. Por acuerdo tácito, había bailado varias danzas sin parar, lento, rápido, y todo lo demás. Sus manos nunca salieron de mi cuerpo, lo que provocó un aumento de la nostalgia que no había sentido en un muy largo tiempo —más de cuatro o cinco semanas. Sus manos no me habían tocado de manera inapropiada, sus dedos ni siquiera se colaron por debajo de la tela de mi top a la cintura, pero habían abrasado la piel debajo de él, sin apenas notarlo.

Y luego desapareció. Doblado, con los labios junto a mi oído, me dio las gracias por los bailes, me llevó de regreso a mi mesa, y desapareció en la multitud de personas. No lo había visto otra vez, y sólo podía suponer que había dejado el club.

—Su nombre es Sasuke. Está en mi clase de economía. Y dibuja cosas. —

Ten-Ten comenzó a reír y golpear el asiento de cuero.

—¿Él dibuja cosas? ¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿Chicas desnudas? Esa es más o menos la medida en la que la mayoría de los chicos son artísticos. Por lo general ni siquiera las chicas completas. Sólo sus pechos. —Ino y yo reímos con ella.

—No sé lo que él dibuja. No hacía más que... dibujar algo en la clase del viernes. No creo que escuchara la conferencia en absoluto.

—Oh, no, Ino —se inclinó Ten-Ten tan arriba como el cinturón de seguridad se lo permitió—. Suena como que el dios es un mal estudiante. Sabemos lo que eso significa para Sakura.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Y eso que quiere decir? —

Ino movió su cabeza. Sonriendo.

—Vamos, S. ¿Alguna vez en tu vida te has sentido atraída por un chico malo? ¿O un chico que es, hum, un desafío académico? En otras palabras, un chico que no es… ¿un cerebrito? —Mi boca cayó abierta.

—¡Cállate! ¿Estás diciendo que soy una snob intelectual?

—¡No! No decimos que seas… no queremos decir eso. Sólo tratamos de decir… tú definitivamente no te veías indiferente ante este tipo Sasuke esta noche, mientras los dos bailaban juntos como por siempre, y eso sonaba como si él tal vez fuese tu tipo usual…

—¡Mi único "tipo" ha sido Neji por los pasados tres años! ¿Quién sabe cuál es mi tipo?

—No te pongas malhumorada. Sabes lo que quiero decir, ni siquiera te encaprichas con chicos tontos.

—Bueno, ¿quién lo hace? —me rebelé contra la idea de que Sasuke fuese tonto. Tal vez estaba desmotivado en economía, pero no hay nada en él que pareciera poco inteligente.

—¿¡Hola!? —Llamó Ten-Ten—. ¿Alguna vez conociste a Lee? —

Todas nos disolvimos en un ataque de risa. El novio de Ten-Ten era un hombre dulce, y probablemente podría presionar la plataforma de un pequeño Honda, pero no se ganaba ningún reconocimiento por su GPA.

—Sai es más inteligente que yo, pero eso no es decir mucho —dijo Ino.

He intentado varias veces conseguir que deje de golpear su intelecto de promedio B, pero en algún momento de su vida, ella se convenció de que no es inteligente.

Le di un codazo en el brazo, al igual que hacía cada vez que decía aquella autocrítica sin sentido.

—¡Ay! ¡Sólo estoy siendo honesta!

—No, no lo eres.

—De todos modos —Ino continuó—, he sido conocida por visitar los barrios bajos y comprar en los pasillos del amordazarlo y embolzarlo, lo crean o no. — Ten-Ten ululó una carcajada detrás de nosotros mientras Ino continuaba—: ¿Han visto el hombre que me llevó al baile de graduación? —Todas habíamos visto sus fotos de ese tipo: el Adonis en un esmoquin, y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura contra el vestido de seda—. Qué cuerpo, santo Dios, yo sólo quería lamer sus abdominales. Él tomaba clases de recuperación, pero déjame decirte, que estaba dotado y era talentoso en un montón de ocupaciones no académicas.

Podía asegurar que mi rostro estaba encendido, igual de siempre que mi compañera de piso tocaba de forma tan explícita el tema, y Ten-Ten se reía tan fuerte que tenía problemas para respirar. Ambas habían llegado solteras y sexualmente experimentadas la universidad.

Neji y yo habíamos estado durmiendo juntos desde las vacaciones de invierno del último año, pero nunca había estado con nadie más. No había tenido ninguna queja sobre nuestra vida sexual, aunque algún artículo de la revista ocasional, o algo que Ino dijo me hizo preguntarme si había más que yo desconocía.

—¿Y todo esto demuestra…?

Ino me sonrió.

—Esto demuestra que estás lista para una larga y esperada Fase Chico Malo.

—Ooohhh —suspiró Ten-Ten.

—Hum. No pienso que…

—Exactamente. No pienses. Vas a seducir a este tipo Sasuke y rebotar el infierno fuera de él. Eso es lo que pasa con los chicos malos, no tienen ningún reparo en ser el tipo de rebote porque no andan alrededor por mucho tiempo, de todos modos. Es probable que viva para ser el chico de rebote, especialmente en una situación como ésta, donde va a llegar a enseñarte todo tipo de cosas traviesas. —Ten-Ten apoyó la idea loca de Ino con un gran suspiro de la palabra.

"Suertuda".

Pensé en las manos de Sasuke en mi cintura, la boca rozando mi oído, y me estremecí. Me acordé de su penetrante mirada el miércoles durante la clase, y el aliento en mis pulmones fue poco profundo. Tal vez estaba experimentando la perspectiva de alcohol, y todo iba a ser diferente mañana, pero por el momento, la idea loca de Ino estaba empezando a sonar casi no loca.

Oh, diablos.

* * *

Era una bola de nervios cuando me acerqué a la sala de clases el lunes por la mañana, sin saber si debía iniciar la estrategia de frenar-al-hombre que había acordado poner a prueba en mi compañero desprevenido, o abandonarla totalmente, mientras que todavía podía.

Él entró en la habitación delante de mí, y me miró con sus ojos, asintiendo sobre mi recientemente asignado asiento, y el vacío al lado de Neji, que ya estaba sentado, gracias a Dios. Tenía unos treinta segundos para reconsiderar todo el asunto.

Ino y Ten-Ten no habían cesado en su disco, en el —gracias a Dios— corto camino de regreso al dormitorio, cada una alimentada con entusiasmo y envidia sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. O a quién se lo iba a hacer. Dado que Ino no tenía nada que beber el sábado, aparte de un Dr. Pepper de dieta, había surgido de la cama sin resaca, el domingo por la mañana y llena de planes para la Operación Fase Chico Malo.

Pretendí tener más resaca de la que tenía, sólo para ponerla fuera, pero cuando Ino tenía una idea no se desanimaba fácilmente. Decidida a transmitir el conocimiento de cómo seducir a un hombre así, lo quisiera o no, ella metió unabotella de jugo de naranja en mis manos mientras gruñía y tiraba de mí hasta una posición sentada. Yo quería poner las mantas sobre mi cabeza y tapar mis oídos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Ella se dejó caer a mi lado.

—En primer lugar, tienes que acercarte sin temor. En serio, pueden oler el miedo. Eso totalmente los pone fuera de pista. —

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Fuera de pista? Eso es tan... —Traté de pensar en una palabra más adecuada que aaauugh, pero mi cerebro no había arrancado todavía.

—Eso es tan cierto, ¿quieres decir? Mira, los chicos son perros. Las mujeres han sabido esto desde el principio de los tiempos. Los hombres no quieren ser perseguidos, persiguen. Así que si vas a tomar uno, tienes que saber cómo hacer para que te persiga. —La miré fijamente.

Arcaico, sexista, degradante, mi cerebro declaró, cubriendo el lugar del aaauugh demasiado tarde. Ese punto de vista no debería haberme sorprendido, ya la había escuchado decir aquel tipo de cosas antes. Simplemente nunca consideré que esos comentarios fuera de la manga fueran a formar parte de un credo. Resoplé la mitad de mi jugo antes de comentar.

—Hablas en serio acerca de esto.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Aquí es donde yo digo "como un ataque al corazón", ¿verdad?

Tiempo de ir.

Tomé una respiración profunda. Tenía tres minutos hasta que empezara la clase. Ino me dijo que necesitaba un minuto, no más de dos. "Pero dos es empujarlo", insistió, "porque entonces te ves muy interesada. Uno es mejor".

Me deslicé en el asiento de al lado, pero me senté en el borde, por lo que era obvio que no tenía intención de quedarme. Sus ojos se desviaron de inmediato a los míos, sus cejas oscuras desaparecieron en el cabello desordenado sobre la frente. Sus ojos eran obscuros. Nunca había visto a nadie con los ojos tan obscuros.

Definitivamente se sorprendió por mi presencia a su lado. Algo bueno, de acuerdo con Ino y Ten-Ten.

—Oye —le dije, con una sutil sonrisa en mis labios.

Tenía la esperanza que pareciera en algún lugar entre interesada e indiferente. De acuerdo con Ino y Ten-Ten, esa impresión era una parte vital de la estrategia.

—Hola. —Abrió su texto de economía, ocultando el cuaderno de bocetos abierto delante de él.

Antes de que lo ocultara, encontré una ilustración detallada del antiguo roble venerado en el centro del campus y la valla ornamental de hierro forjado que lo rodea. Tragué saliva.

Interesada e indiferente.

—Así que, sólo se me ocurrió que no me acordé de tu nombre la otra noche. Margaritas de más, supongo.

Se humedeció los labios y me miró un momento antes de contestar, y parpadeé, preguntándome si él estaba, a propósito, buscando que perdiera mi indiferencia o que sostenerla fuese más difícil.

—Es Sasuke. Y no creo que te lo diera.

En el momento siguiente, el Dr. Sarutobi entró ruidosamente cerca del podio, recuperando el expediente tramitado en la puerta.

Un sonoro "¡Maldita sea!" hizo eco a través de la sala de conferencias, gracias a la acústica prevista de la habitación. Sasuke y yo nos sonreímos el uno al otro mientras nuestros compañeros de clase se reían.

—Así que... bueno, ¿me llamaste Saku, antes? —dije, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada—. En realidad voy por Sakura ahora.

Sus cejas se bajaron un poco.

—Está bien.

Me aclaré la garganta y me levante-sorprendiéndolo, a juzgar por su expresión.

—Encantada de conocerte, Sasuke —sonreí de nuevo antes de alejarme y lanzarme a mi asiento asignado.

Mantener mi atención en la conferencia y desafiar el impulso de mirar por encima del hombro era insoportable. Estaba segura de que sentía la mirada aburrida de Sasuke en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Al igual que una picazón fuera de mi alcance, la sensación me irritó durante cincuenta minutos seguidos, y me llevó un esfuerzo hercúleo abstenerme de dar la vuelta.

Sin saberlo, Kenta ayudó haciendo observaciones distractoras sobre el Dr. Sarutobi, como contar el número de veces que decía "Uuummm", durante la conferencia con marcas en la parte superior de su cuaderno, o señalar el hecho de que nuestro profesor lucía un calcetín azul marino y otro marrón.

En lugar de quedarme al final de la clase para ver lo que haría Sasuke (¿hablar conmigo o ignorarme?), en lugar de esperar a que Neji se fuera (gracioso, le había prestado menos atención en la pasada hora, era la primera vez), colgué mi mochila al hombro y prácticamente corrí de la sala sin mirar a ninguno de ellos.

Al salir por puerta lateral al aire fresco de otoño, tragué una respiración profunda. Orden del día: la clase de español, almuerzo, Starbucks.

**Ino: ¿Y cómo fue la OFCM?**

**Yo: Lo tuve diciéndome su nombre. Volví a mi asiento. No lo mire de nuevo.**

**Ino: Perfecto. Nos vemos después de la siguiente clase para planear más estrategias antes del café.**

Cuando me uní a Ino a la línea en Starbucks, no vi a Sasuke.

—Ratas —estiró su cuello, asegurándose de que no fuera una de las personas detrás del mostrador—. Él estuvo aquí el lunes pasado, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, pero su horario de trabajo es, probablemente, impredecible

Ella me dio un codazo a la ligera.

—No tanto. Es él, ¿verdad?

Apareció a través de una puerta de atrás con una bolsa tamaño industrial de café. Mi reacción física me sacó de quicio. Era como si todas mis entrañas se apretaran cuando lo veía, y cuando se desenrollaban, se reiniciaba, acelerándose todo de una vez, mi corazón, mis pulmones bombeando aire, las ondas cerebrales causando estragos.

—Oh, S, tiene tinta, también —murmuró Ino con aprecio—. Justo cuando yo pensaba que no podía ser más ardiente...

Mis ojos se posaron en sus antebrazos, doblados mientras cortaba la bolsa abierta. Tatuados diseños envueltos alrededor de sus muñecas, símbolos contiguos y guiones corriendo los dos brazos y desapareciendo en las mangas de la camisa de punto gris, que se metía por encima de sus codos.

Nunca le había visto las muñecas en un saco sin mangas. Incluso la noche del sábado, había llevado manga larga… una descolorida camisa negra, abierta sobre una camiseta blanca.

Nunca me había sentido atraída por los chicos con tatuajes. La noción de agujas de inyección de tinta bajo la piel y la confianza de hacer huellas permanentes de palabras y símbolos era extraña para mí. Ahora, me preguntaba hasta qué punto los tatuajes se extendían. ¿Sólo a las mangas de los brazos? ¿Su espalda? ¿Su pecho?

Ino tiró de mi brazo cuando la línea avanzó.

—Estás estropeando nuestro acto cuidadosamente indiferente, por cierto. No es que pueda culparte —suspiró—. Tal vez deberíamos sacarnos de apuros ahora antes de que él… —La observé cuando se quedó en silencio, y vi una sonrisa desviada cruzar su rostro cuando se volvió hacia mí.

—Sigue mirándote —dijo, riéndose como si estuviéramos teniendo una conversación divertida—. Te está mirando. Y me refiero a la mirada fija. Ese chico te está desnudando con la mirada. ¿Puedes sentirlo? —Su expresión era triunfante.

¿Podía sentir su mirada? Ahora puedo, gracias, pensé. Mi cara se calentó.

—Oh, Dios mío, estás ruborizada —susurró, sus ojos azules cada vez más grandes.

—No me digas —Mis dientes estaban apretados, mi voz era tensa—. Deja de decirme que él está… está…

—¿Desnudándote con sus ojos? —Se rió de nuevo y nunca había querido patearla más—. Vale, vale, pero S., no te preocupes. Tienes esto. No sé lo que has hecho con él, pero está dispuesto a sentarse y rogar. Confía en mí —Ella miró en su dirección—. Está bien, está empezando un nuevo lote de café ahora. Puedes hacer tu propia mirada.

Dimos un paso más cerca, sólo había dos personas delante de nosotros. Vi a Sasuke remplazar el filtro, dosificar el café, y establecer los controles. Su delantal verde estaba desordenado en la parte posterior, más con un nudo que con un lazo. Las correas sacaron mis ojos de sus caderas a sus vaqueros desgastados, de cintura baja, que sostenían en su bolsillo una cartera a la que se adjuntaba una cadena floja. Desaparecía bajo el delantal, se enlazaba con un cinturón adelante, sin duda.

Entonces se volvió, con los ojos en la segundo caja registradora mientras marcaba los botones y la traía a la vida. Me pregunté si me iba a ignorar, como lo había hecho durante la clase. Eso sería útil, jugando a este juego. Justo cuando el hombre delante de mí comenzó su detallada orden de bebidas a la chica en la primera registradora, la mirada de Sasuke encontró la mía.

—¿Siguiente? —El acero gris de su camisa partió el negro de sus ojos, y el azul desapareció—. Sakura —Me saludó con una sonrisa.

Me preocupé que él pudiera leer mi mente, y los retorcidos planes que Ino había implantado en ella

— ¿Americano hoy, o algo más? —Se acordó de la bebida que pedí la semana pasada.

Asentí con la cabeza, y él apenas si esbozó una sonrisa a mi desconcierto, comunicando mi orden e imprimiendo la copa con un rotulador. En lugar de pasar a un compañero de trabajo, preparó la bebida él mismo.

Agregó una funda protectora y una tapa y me entregó la copa. No podía leer su huella de una sonrisa.

—Ten un buen día. —Y mirando sobre mi hombro, dijo—: ¿Siguiente? —Me uní a Ino en el mostrador, confusa y de mal humor.

—¿Él hizo la bebida para ti? —tomó su copa y me siguió hasta el mostrador de condimentos.

—Sí. —Quité la tapa y adicioné azúcar y leche, mientras que ella luchaba con la canela en su café con leche—. Pero él me lo entregó como si fuera cualquier otro cliente y tomó la orden del siguiente chico.

Lo vimos interactuar con los clientes. Ni una sola vez dio un vistazo a mi dirección.

—Habría jurado que estaba tan dentro de ti que no podía ver con claridad —reflexionó ella cuando nos fuimos, doblando una esquina para unirnos a la masa de personas que circulan por el centro de estudiantes.

—¡Hola, bebé! —La voz de Sai nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos. Tomó a Ino fuera del flujo de personas y yo los seguí, riéndome de su chillido encantador hasta que me di cuenta del tipo de pie junto a él.

Mi cara se puso caliente, la sangre golpeando en mis oídos. A medida que nuestros amigos se besaban como saludo y empezaban a hablar acerca de a qué hora se librarían del trabajo esa noche, Hidan se quedó mirándome, su boca girando a un lado. Mi respiración vino en jadeos y luché por mantener el creciente pánico y las náuseas bajo control.

Quería dar la vuelta y correr, pero estaba inmovilizada.

No me podía tocar aquí. Él no podía hacerme daño aquí.

—Hola, Saku —su penetrante mirada vagó sobre mí y me arrastré en mi piel—. Luciendo bien, como siempre —Sus palabras brotaron con coquetería, pero lo único que sentía era la amenaza por debajo, intencionalmente o no.

Los moretones habían desaparecido de su rostro, pero no se habían ido del todo. Una brecha amarilla rodeaba su ojo izquierdo, y otra acariciaba a lo largo del lado derecho de su nariz como una mancha pálida.

Sasuke se las había dado, y sólo tres de nosotros lo sabíamos. Le devolví la mirada, en silencio, agarrando el café en la mano. En una ocasión había pensado que este chico guapo y encantador, enchapado a lo americano, me había engañado tan a fondo como engañaba a todos los demás.

Levanté la barbilla, haciendo caso omiso de mi reacción física a él, y el miedo que me provocaba.

—Es Sakura.

Levantó una ceja, confundido.

—¿Eh?

Ino me agarró del codo.

—Vamos, cosa ardiente. ¿No tienes historia del arte, como en cinco minutos?

Me tropecé un poco cuando me di vuelta y la seguí. Hidan emitió una risa suave, burlándose mientras lo pasaba.

—Mira a tu alrededor, Sakura —bromeó.

Mi nombre en su boca, envió un temblor a través de mí, mientras recorría con Ino el mar de estudiantes. Una vez que logré moverme, no pude alejarme de él lo suficientemente rápido.

* * *

.

.

.

ayer iva a subir este cap, pero... ya estaba por terminarlo, cuando se fue la luuuuz ., JAJAJA! y no habia guardaddo nada, se los juro, casi lloro :/

bueno aqui estaa!, tarde pero seguro (:


	6. Chapter 6

**ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO "EASY" DE TAMARA WEBBER**

Capítulo 6

**Ino: ¿Todavía tienes tu taza de café?**

**Yo: ¿Sí?**

**Ino: Retira el manguito.**

**Yo: Oh. Por. Dios**

**Ino: ¿Su número de teléfono?**

**Yo: ¿Cómo supiste?**

**Ino: Soy Ino. Lo sé todo.**

**Ino: En realidad, me pregunté por qué escribió en tu taza si iba a preparar tu bebida.**

Si Ino no hubiera estado mandándome mensajes durante la clase, esa taza, y su número, habrían sido lanzados a la papelera del pasillo. Así que... Sasuke no estaba escribiendo una innecesaria orden de bebida en mi taza, me estaba dando su número de teléfono.

Entré en mi teléfono, preguntándome qué se suponía que haría con eso. ¿Debía llamarlo? ¿Enviarle un mensaje? Pensé en lo que sabía sobre él: Había salido de la nada la noche de la fiesta. Después de poner fin al ataque, algún rasgo más protector le había obligado a devolverme sana y a salva a mi dormitorio. De alguna manera él había sabido mi nombre esa noche —mi apodo—, pero nunca me había fijado antes en él.

Se sienta en la fila de atrás en economía, dibujando o mirándome fijamente en lugar de prestar atención a la conferencia. El sábado en la noche, el firme tacto de sus manos cuando bailamos hizo que mi cabeza nadara, antes de que desapareciera sin explicación. Me había desnudado con la mirada, según dijo Ino, en medio de Starbucks —donde trabajaba. Era arrogante y seguro de sí mismo. Tatuado y demasiado caliente para ponerlo en palabras. Se veía y actuaba como el Chico Malo, que Ino y creían que era.

Y ahora, su número estaba grabado en mi teléfono. Era como si él supiera todo acerca de la operación Fase Chico Malo, y estuviera más que dispuesto y deseoso de llenar ese papel como mis amigas creían que lo haría.

Pero yo no lo sabía. No sabía qué pensaba de mí. Si pensaba en mí. O en la chica que había estado buscándolo y hablando con él después de clase la semana pasada. En el club, las niñas lo habían mirado abiertamente cuando pasó, algunas de ellas giraron a su alrededor para evaluarlo más. Podría haber bailado con cualquiera de ellas, probablemente se ha ido a casa con la mayoría de ellas. ¿Por qué yo?

"Sora,

He adjuntado un resumen de mi trabajo de investigación. Si tienes la oportunidad, ¿podrías asegurarte de que no sea demasiado extenso, o demasiado centrado? No estoy segura de cuantas economías fuera de incluir. Además, la curva J es un poco confusa. Conseguí lo que podemos ver después del hecho, pero ¿no está la economía basada en la predicción, como el clima? Quiero decir, a quién le importa si sólo podemos ver lo que sucedió después de que pasó —si el tipo del clima no puede predecir qué va a pasar mañana, probablemente va a ser despedido, ¿cierto?

Hice las hojas de cálculo, también. Lo siento si te estoy enviando tanto a la vez, un lunes. Debería haberlo enviado antes, pero me fui con algunos amigos el sábado y no lo hice.

SH"

"Sakura,

No hay problema. Tampoco estoy trabajando, estudiando o en clases prácticamente a cada hora del día. Apenas noto qué día es.

Espero que hayas disfrutado la noche.

Sé que al principio dije que no necesitaba los detalles de tu ruptura (si fui rudo, no quise decirlo de esa manera) debe haber sido malo para hacerte abandonar la clase por dos semanas. Puedo decir que saltarlas es atípico para ti.

He adjuntado un artículo del WSJ que explica mejor el texto de la curva de J. Tienes toda la razón, sin la capacidad de predecir, la economía no sería economía. Es historia. Y aunque la historia tiene su lugar en las probabilidades previsibles de la economía y Meteorología (analogía inteligente, por cierto), es poco útil si lo que necesitas saber es si debes o no invertir en la moneda extranjera, o traer tu paraguas o no a la escuela.

SU"

Me quedé mirando el correo electrónico, intentado y fracasando en comparar a Sora y Sasuke. Parecían tan opuestos como la noche y el día, pero yo sólo conocía la mitad de cada uno de ellos. No sabía mucho de Sasuke más allá de sus sorprendentes miradas y su habilidad para darle una paliza a alguien.

Durante historia del arte, me había encontrado preguntándome qué habría pasado en la interacción con Hidan, si Sasuke hubiera estado conmigo. Me pregunté si Hidan se habría atrevido a mirarme así. Decir lo que había dicho: "Te ves bien." La idea de los fríos ojos de Hidan examinándome hizo que mi estómago girara.

Con sentimientos poco profundos y comprensivos, especulé nuevamente cual podría ser el aspecto de Sora y el grado de impacto que eso pudiera tener sobre lo que pensaba de él. Sus elogios me hicieron mirar a mi laptop y sonreír. Dijo que mi ex era un imbécil, y ahora parecía estar interesado en nuestra ruptura.

En mí.

Eso, o estaba leyendo demasiado en él.

"Sora,

Estuvimos juntos casi tres años. Nunca lo vi venir. Lo seguí hasta aquí, en lugar de tratar con una escuela de artes escénicas. Mi maestro de orquesta casi tuvo un infarto cuando le dije. Él intercedió ante mí para audicionar a Oberlin o Julliard, pero no lo hice. No puedo culpar a nadie más que a mí. Le confié mi futuro a mi novio, como una idiota.

Ahora estoy atascada en algún lugar en el que no debería estar. No sé si sólo creí mucho en él, o poco en mí misma. De cualquier manera, bastante estúpida, ¿eh? Así que esa es mi pequeña y melodramática historia.

Gracias por el artículo.

SH"

"Sakura,

No eres estúpida. Demasiado confiada, tal vez, pero eso refleja su falta de fiabilidad, no tú inteligencia. En cuanto a estar en algún lugar del cual se supone no debes estar —tal vez estás aquí por una razón, o por ninguna en realidad.

Como científico, me inclino hacia esta última. De cualquier manera, estás libre de culpa. Tomaste una decisión; ahora has lo mejor de ella. Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, ¿cierto?

En esa nota, voy a estudiar una prueba del principio estadístico. Quién sabe, tal vez pueda demostrar científicamente que tu ex no es digno de ti, y que estás exactamente donde debes estar.

SU"

Cuando Ino entró por la puerta, estaba medio dormida y rodeada de verbos conjugados en español impresos en tarjetas de colores. Recogí la mayoría de ellos, justo antes de que rebotara en el borde de mi cama.

—¿Y? ¿Lo llamaste o le mandaste un mensaje? ¿Has usado alguna de las cosas que te aconsejamos? ¿Qué dijo?

Suspiré.

—Nada.

Se recostó en la cama, arrojando sus brazos dramáticamente mientras le arrebataba las tarjetas antes de que las arrugara.

—Te acobardaste.

Miré las cartas en su mano. Yo habré, tú habrás, él habrá, nosotros habremos...

—Sí, tal vez.

—Hmm. Sabes, es mejor. No le llames. Haz que te persiga —se rió de mi ceño fruncido—. Chicos como Sai son mucho más fáciles. Demonios, podría decirle que me persiga y él lo haría.

Nos reíamos de la imagen visual, ya que probablemente fuera cierto.

Pensé en Neji. Y el tipo que era. Él me había perseguido al principio, pero no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para atraparme. Me tenía a sus pies, arrastrando a lo largo sus sueños y planes, porque me había hecho parte de ellos.

Hasta hace unas semanas.

—Aw, mierda, S. Sé lo que estás haciendo. No pienses en él. Voy a hacer algo de cacao. Vuelve a —se sentó, recogiendo una tarjeta que no tomé apresuradamente —Ugh, verbos en español.

Ino llenó unas tazas con agua del grifo del baño y las metió en el horno microondas para calentarlas. Me quedé mirando las borrosas cartas en mi mano.

Maldito Neji. Maldito, maldito sea. Le serviría verme con alguien como Sasuke.

Alguien tan diferente, pero igual de caliente. Aún más, si empezaba a calcular los detalles.

La Operación Fase Chico Malo estaba en marcha. Pero no llamando a Sasuke, o enviándole mensajes. Si Ino tenía razón, si él era un cazador, no había hecho lo suficiente persiguiendo, todavía.

Cuando ella me entregó la taza, tomé una respiración profunda y sonreí. Ella había servido la mía con malvaviscos de su pequeño escondite al que ambas recurríamos a veces, sin molestarnos en hacer cacao.

—Así que si no le mando mensajes, ¿qué sigue?

Ella sonrió y chilló con un grito triunfal.

—Él debe estar excavando en el asunto de la chica buena que estás tramando... —Sus ojos se abrieron—. Sakura, tal vez ya te había notado en clase antes de la ruptura. Tú cambiaste de asientos, ¿verdad? Por lo que es evidente que ustedes dos rompieron. Esto es perfecto —Me había vuelto a confundir y ella se reía—. Él ya te perseguía. Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es seguir corriendo. Pero no demasiado rápido.

Me lamí el chocolate de mi labio superior.

—Ino, eres peligrosa.

Ella sonrió con malicia.

—Lo sé.

* * *

El miércoles, llegué al salón de clases antes de que la clase de las 8:00 saliera. Tan pronto como la mayoría de los estudiantes estuvieron en la puerta, me deslicé y tomé mi asiento, decidida a no prestarle atención a Sasuke cuando llegara.

Para ello, ojeé el índice de mis tarjetas, aunque estaba más que lista para destacar en el cuestionario de español.

Cuando Kenta se deslizó en su asiento a mi izquierda, no detuve mi revisión. Negándome a ser distraída de no prestar atención al asiento de Sasuke, y si era o no él.

—Hey, Sakura —No era la voz de Kenta.

Los asientos estaban atornillados al piso, con escritorios diestros. Sasuke se inclinó ligeramente sobre el lado de Kenta, empujando el borde del mismo en mi espacio. Me cortó la respiración, y me centré en dejarla salir, pareciendo natural.

—Ah, Hola.

Se mordió el labio inferior una vez, brevemente.

—Supongo que no te diste cuenta del número de teléfono en tu taza de café.

Miré mi teléfono, descansando en el borde de mi libro de texto.

—Me di cuenta. —Observé su reacción, sabiendo que prácticamente le estaba diciendo que me persiguiera.

Él sonrió, sus oscuros ojos arrugándose un poco en las esquinas, e intenté no desmayarme visiblemente.

—Ya veo. Dar la vuelta es un juego limpio. ¿Qué tal si me das el tuyo?

Arqueé una ceja ante él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas ayuda con economía?

Se mordió el labio seriamente, esta vez, ahogando una risa.

—No lo creo. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Podría estar atraída por un chico que se preocupaba tan poco acerca de irle bien en clase?

—Supongo que no es asunto mío.

Apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban teñidas de gris, probablemente de dibujar con el lápiz que estaba sobre su oreja.

—Aprecio tu preocupación, completamente ajenos a economía. Pero quiero tu número por otros motivos

Recogí mi teléfono y encontré su número, enviándole un mensaje que decía: Hola.

—Amigo, estas en mi asiento. —El tono de Kenta era práctico, pero imperturbable.

El teléfono de Sasuke vibró en su mano, y sonrió ante mi emergente texto, dándole mi número.

—Gracias. —Se desplegó a sí mismo de la silla y se dirigió a Kenta—. Lo siento, hombre.

—No hay problema. —Kenta era una de las personas más despreocupadas que jamás había conocido.

Su actitud decía flojo, pero yo había conseguido un vistazo, en la mitad del período, de su abarrotado cuaderno: Había hecho una B más, y por toda su charla de escapar de la escuela y dormir, el todavía no se había perdido una.

Después de que Sasuke se pasó de nuevo a su asiento, Kenta se inclinó sobre el borde de su escritorio, más cerca de lo que Sasuke había estado.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue eso? —Sus cejas se sacudieron de arriba abajo y traté de no sonreír.

—Estoy segura de que no sé lo que quieres decir —le contesté, agitando las pestañas en mi mejor suplantación de una belleza sureña.

—Cuidado, pequeña dama —arrastro las palabras—. Ese chico parece un poco peligroso —Sacudió un rizo demasiado largo fuera de sus ojos, sonriendo—. No es que haya nada malo con un poco de peligro.

Mis labios se apretaron en una media sonrisa.

—Verdad.

Me felicité por echarle un singular vistazo, por encima de mi hombro a la mitad de una clase de cincuenta minutos. Sasuke no me estaba mirando, así que no pude evitar mirarlo. Lápiz en mano, estaba dibujando intensamente, primero sombreando y luego cuidadosamente difuminando con el pulgar. Su oscuro pelo caía alrededor de su cara mientras se concentraba en su trabajo, haciendo caso omiso de la conferencia y la clase, cómo si se encontrara solo en la habitación.

Lo imaginé sentado en su cama, de rodillas, con un bloc equilibrado en sus muslos. Me pregunté qué estaba dibujando. ¿O a quién?

Levantó su mirada, atrapó la mía. Sosteniéndola. Su boca tiró de una sonrisa fantasma y estirando su cuello y rodando sus hombros, devolvió mi mirada. Echó un vistazo al bloc, tocando la punta de su lápiz contra él y extendiéndose en su asiento, abanicando las pestañas hacia abajo mientras examinaba su trabajo.

El Dr. Sarutobi terminó de explicar el gráfico, una presentación en la pizarra y la Conferencia reanudó. Sasuke puso el lápiz sobre su oreja y recogió una pluma.

Antes de cambiar su atención a nuestro profesor, me sonrió una vez más, y una sacudida de emoción se disparó a través de mí.

Al final de clase, una chica diferente a la de la semana pasada lo interceptó en su camino hacia la puerta y yo salí corriendo sin una mirada atrás.

La adrenalina pateaba en mi cuerpo con necesidad de escapar y darse alas. Mirando por encima de mi hombro, me introduje a través de la salida lateral y marché, sintiéndome tonta.

Ino y Ten-Ten insistieron en que debía eludir su agarre durante unos días más y hacer que me persiga, pero él no iba a literalmente darme persecución.

Le envié un mensaje a Ino sobre que estaría consiguiendo un café en la cafetería antes de mi clase de la tarde en vez de ir a Starbucks por él.

Ella me envió un mensaje de vuelta:** GENIA. Nos encontraremos allí. Solidaridad de hermanas y toda esa mierda.**

Al final de historia del arte, empezaba a dudar de la idea de Ino de que Sasuke quería jugar este juego. Tal vez no era un perro. O yo no era un gato. O sólo era realmente muy mala en eso. Suspiré y embutí el teléfono en mi bolsa.

Lo había comprobado por un mensaje al menos treinta veces durante la clase.

Siempre había menospreciado los juegos que las personas jugaban en busca de amor, o del siguiente enganche. Todo esto era una competencia para ver quién podría recibir hasta qué punto, y nunca pude averiguar si había más suerte que habilidad implicada, o alguna incomprensible combinación de las dos.

La gente rara vez decía lo que pensaba, o revelaban cómo se sentían. Nadie era honesto.

Fácil para mí decir, desde el pedestal de mi perfecta relación con Neji.

Ino había llamado meses atrás, cuando le dije que estaba siendo ridícula sobre un chico, conspirando para descifrar lo que quería de una chica antes de derribar sistemáticamente sus defensas. Tuve que admitir que ella tenía razón. No tenía ni idea de lo que era ser una joven-adulta soltera, así que no tenía derecho a juzgar.

Hasta ahora.

La angustia era absurda, pero no la podía sacudir. Él me había mirado en clase. Me sentía confiada cuando salí de economía y miserable ahora. ¿Por qué?

¿Porque él no había empujado a la pelirroja fuera de su camino al final de economía y venido hacia mí? ¿Por qué no me había mandado un mensaje en algún momento durante las escasas tres horas y media desde que lo había visto?

Eso ni siquiera tenía sentido.

Para el momento en el que fui a calentar una sopa en el microondas para la cena, me había resignado y fallado en mantener el interés de Sasuke. En mi mente empujé a la chica bonita que había corrido hasta él, y nos imaginé dejando la clase juntos, sosteniendo su mano, o tal vez más.

—Pendejo —murmuré para mí misma.

Desde el extremo de mi cama, mi portátil sonó alertando un correo electrónico, y mi estómago respondió con un revoloteo. Probablemente no era nada, un aviso acerca de vacunas contra la gripe desde el centro de salud, u otra nota de uno de mis viejos amigos de la secundaria, todos estaban "tan devastados" de que Neji y yo termináramos (lo que todos ellos pensaron cuando cambió su estado de relación en Facebook, veinte minutos después de haber roto conmigo).

Había deshabilitado mi cuenta inmediatamente y aún debía reintegrarla. El pensamiento de ver sus actualizaciones y sus simplistas estados, tener fotos de él apareciendo en mis noticias era desmoralizante. Incluso si lo ocultaba, conocíamos muchas de las mismas personas. No habría escondido sus comprensivos y condescendientes correos electrónicos al día siguiente, así que estaba justificadamente preocupada cuando revisé mi bandeja de entrada.

Encogiéndome, me acerqué... y sonreí.

"Sakura,

¿Vas a llegar a la sesión de mañana (jueves)? En caso de que no, he adjuntado la hoja de cálculo que estoy planeando revisar. Es nueva, y separé las cosas, no necesitas estar completamente al corriente para conseguirlo.

(Hablando de eso, debes estar toda atrapada dentro de una semana o algo así.)

SU

PD: He estado pensando acerca de esa prueba de la que te hablé la última vez —esa de que tú estás donde se supone debes estar. Y se me ocurrió, poder demostrarte que sí estás mejor en otro lugar. Si hubieras dejado el Estado, tu relación todavía habría terminado. Tal vez incluso te habrías culpado ti misma, sin saber que estabas condenada por su culpa, de cualquier manera. En cambio, estás aquí. Lo abandonaste, saltaste clases y ¡conociste al mejor tutor de economía de la Universidad! ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez voy a hacer que te enamorares de economía. (¿Cuál es tu especialidad, por cierto?)"

"Sora,

Soy una música con especialización en educación. Odio ese dicho: "Aquellos que pueden lo hacen, aquellos que no pueden, enseñan". Como tutora, sé que es basura. Aún lo quiero hacer. Imaginé unirme a una orquesta sinfónica, o a una progresiva banda de jazz... Y en su lugar, voy a enseñar.

No voy a estar en tu sesión, mañana tengo clases con mis chicos de secundaria. (Creo que sería más impresionante para ellos si pudiera tirarme un pedo en escalas en lugar de arrancarlas del bajo).

Lamento informarte, tengo la intención de hacerlo a través de esta clase y hacerlo con economía. Ninguna reflexión sobre tus geniales habilidades en las tutorías, lo juro. Gracias por la hoja de cálculo. Eres demasiado amable.

SH"

"Sakura,

Si deseas hacerlo, entonces, ¿qué te está deteniendo?

Así que soy amable, ¿eh? Nunca escuché eso antes. Generalmente piensan que soy un pretencioso-agujero. Debo admitir, que tiendo a fomentar esa estimación. Así que por favor prométeme mantener tu opinión para ti misma. La reputación se puede arruinar tan fácilmente, sabes.

SU

PD: Realiza la hoja de cálculo. Antes del viernes. Te estoy dando una mirada muy seria a través de esta pantalla. HAS-LA-HOJA-DE-CÁLCULO. Si tienes un problema con alguno de los materiales, házmelo saber."

"Sora,

¿Qué me detiene? Bien, he quemado la oportunidad de ir a una escuela de música seria. Y estoy atrapada en un Estado que no siempre fomenta las Artes (algo que probablemente gastara toda la enseñanza de mi carrera luchando).

Parece imposible salir ahora y "hacer". Supongo que debo replantearme.

Tu genial secreto está seguro. Mis labios están sellados.

SH

PD: Estoy HACIENDO la hoja de cálculo, pero te estoy dando una mirada muy petulante a través de mi pantalla. Esclavista. Jesús."

Estaba sonriendo cuando hice clic en enviar. Tal vez estaba jugando un juego completamente diferente de persecución, y Sasuke y su exasperante y enigmática sonrisa podrían dar un salto de vuelo.

Ino y Ten-Ten podrían guardarse sus consejos para hacer-que-él-te-persiga y usarlos, porque al parecer, apesto en la vida real. Aunque por correo electrónico, es otra cosa... Mi feliz expresión se deslizó lejos cuando me di cuenta de la cruda verdad: Estaba coqueteando con alguien en línea.

No tenía ni idea de cómo era su aspecto, o qué tipo de persona era.

No exactamente así. Sabía exactamente qué tipo de persona era, aunque nunca había puesto mis ojos en él. Es amable. Inteligente. Y sencillo.

Por supuesto, él no había golpeado a un aspirante a violador hasta dejarlo una pulpa sangrienta por mí. O hizo que mi interior se fundiera cuando puso sus manos en mi cintura. Probablemente no tenía tatuajes en sus brazos o glaciales ojos negros-azules y una mirada que derrite.

A las 10:00 pm, mi teléfono vibró con la alerta de un texto.

**Sasuke: Hola :)**

**Yo: Hola**

**Sasuke: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Yo: Nada. Tarea.**

**Sasuke: Quería hablar contigo después de clase, pero desapareciste.**

**Yo: Tengo otra clase justo después. Con uno de esos profes que dejan de hablar y te miran fijamente esperando hasta que tomes asiento si llegas tarde.**

**Sasuke: Yo probablemente sólo caminaría a mi asiento aún más lento.**

**Sasuke: Deberías venir a SB el viernes. Por lo general está muerto. ¿Americano, por cuenta de la casa?**

**Yo: ¿Café gratis? No puedo dejarlo pasar. Voy a tratar de pasarme por allí. ¿Cuándo trabajas?**

**Sasuke: Toda la tarde. Hasta las cinco.**

**Yo: Listo.**

**Sasuke: Nos vemos el viernes, Sakura.**

* * *

AMO A SASUKE*-*


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Sasuke llegó quince minutos tarde a la clase del viernes, y tuvimos un examen sorpresa en la primera hora, el cual perdió. Mi primer pensamiento fue cuan irresponsable era por perderse el examen… y luego recordé que yo perdí mis parciales. No podía exactamente criticarlo.

Se deslizó por la puerta trasera mientras el Dr. Sarutobi caminaba al centro del aula, recogiendo los exámenes. Tomó las hojas de la fila izquierda y luego se giró a la derecha, donde Sasuke se sentó.

—Necesito verte después de clases —dijo en voz baja.

Inclinando su cabeza, Sasuke sacó el libro de su mochila y respondió en el mismo tono apagado: —Sí, señor.

No lo miré durante el resto de la clase, y cuando terminó, recogió su mochila y caminó hacia la puerta principal. Mientras esperaba que el Dr. Sarutobi terminara su conversación con otro estudiante, Sasuke levantó la mirada y me encontró. Su sonrisa tan indescifrable como siempre, apenas existía. Pero su mirada era seria, atravesándome como un dardo en un tablero.

Regresando su atención a nuestro profesor, apartó la mirada. Solté el aliento que no había notado que estaba conteniendo, y escape del salón, indecisa sobre si debía o no detenerme en Starbucks esa tarde.

Consideré el examen que acababa de hacer como un éxito, gracias a la insistencia de Sora en que completara las hojas de trabajo que me envió dos noches atrás. Hacer esos ejercicios fue de gran ayuda. Debió saber que la prueba venía. No pienso que él se pasó de la raya, y me dijo algo que no debió haber dicho, aunque por lo menos un dedo del pie definitivamente pasó esa línea.

Por mí.

Pasando invisiblemente entre los miles de estudiantes de este enorme campus, me llamó la atención el hecho de que por alguna razón, él se desvió de su camino para ayudarme. Por alguna razón, yo le importo.

**Ino: Sai y yo nos iremos pronto. ¿Estarás bien este fin de semana? Vas a SB esta tarde, ¿VERDAD? Si él te invita, ACEPTA. ¡Arriésgate! No olvides que tienes la habitación para ti sola todo el fin de semana. BESOS.**

**Yo: Diviértanse, chicos. ¡Estaré bien! Te mantendré informada.**

**Ino: De acuerdo. Regresaré el domingo en la tarde. O en la noche, dependiendo de qué tan fuerte sea la resaca de la mañana. Je, je. TEXTEAME TARDE.**

Había olvidado el viaje de Ino con Sai ese fin de semana. Su hermano estaba en una banda, y tocarían en un festival cerca de Shreveport mañana, así que tenían reservaciones en un Cama y Desayuno para el fin de semana. Ino nos dijo a Ten-Ten y a mí sobre eso el último mes, una tarde mientras esperábamos ver Mercurio y Venus a través de un telescopio del laboratorio de astronomía.

—¿En un Cama y Desayuno? —Ten-Ten arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué sigue, harán bordar las toallas con sus nombres?

Ino frunció el ceño.

—¡Es romántico!

—Exactamente —rió Ten-Ten—. ¡Y te irás con Sai! ¿De qué hablarás con el Sr. Deportes, de todas maneras?

Los labios llenos de Ino hicieron una pequeña mueca y pasó la mano a través de su cabello, tan amarillo que podía notarse en un campo oscuro a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Le dije que en los Cama y Desayuno tienen bañeras enormes, y estaría dispuesta a hacerle cosas pecaminosas allí.

Un sonido estrangulado provino de uno de los chicos nerds detrás de nosotros, tenían expresiones torturadas y miraban fijamente a Ino.

Intentamos sofocar nuestras risas.

Ten-Ten suspiró.

—Pobre Sai. Nunca tuvo una oportunidad… Estará enfrente de un montón de personas diciendo: "Sí, acepto" algún día, sin saber cómo llegó hasta allí.

—¡Ugh! No lo creo. Cuando llegue mi momento para sentar cabeza, conseguiré a alguien como… —Ino miró sobre su hombro hacia los espías detrás de nosotras—, como uno de ellos.

Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro y se sentaron más rígidos. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Ino, uno de ellos golpeó el puño del otro.

Dudo que Ino diera un segundo pensamiento durante su fin de semana romántico. Yo estaba sola al final, deliberé mientras me giraba hacia un grupo de estudiantes a tiempo que apretaba más mi chaqueta contra el repentino frío de noviembre. El asistir a una fiesta de la fraternidad ese fin de semana no era una buena idea, lo sabía de primera mano. De ninguna jodida manera iría a algún sitio donde Neji podría estar.

O Hidan.

El aroma a café invadió mis sentidos antes de que Starbucks apareciera a la vista. Al doblar la esquina, mis ojos se dirigieron al mostrador, donde dos empleadas charlaban. Cuando no vi a Sasuke, me pregunté si cambió turnos y olvidó mencionármelo.

Había sólo un puñado de clientes. Uno de ellos era el Dr. Sarutobi, leyendo el periódico en una esquina. No tenía nada contra mi profesor, pero no quería que fuera testigo de mis intentos de flirteo con el chico que se saltó el examen y le pidió que se quedara después de clase esa mañana.

Me quedé de pie, detrás de un mostrador de vasos de café y tazas de viaje.

Al igual que el lunes, Sasuke empujó la puerta trasera mientras mis ojos estaban en esa dirección. Los dedos de mis pies y manos se estremecieron al verlo. Debajo del delantal verde, usaba una camisa azul, manga larga, no la camisa con estampado de la universidad que vestía esta mañana en clase. Las mangas estaban subidas hasta los codos, dejando los tatuajes visibles.

Me moví hacia el mostrador, mis ojos saltaban de sus brazos a su rostro. Él no me había visto aún.

Una de las chicas en la registradora se enderezó.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —Su voz tenía un borde de molestia, como si estuviera chasqueando los dedos para llamar mi atención.

—¡Yo me encargo, Mei! —dijo Sasuke, y ella se encogió de hombros y regresó a la conversación con su compañera, pero ambas me miraron con más hostilidad que antes.

—Hola, Sakura.

—Hola.

Miró hacia el rincón donde estaba sentado el Dr. Sarutobi.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Su tono no era el de un chico que específicamente me pidió que viniera.

Quizás se comportaba con seriedad por sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Um, un Americano grande, supongo.

Tomó un vaso de la pila e hizo la bebida. Traté de entregarle mi tarjeta, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien así. Yo me encargo.

Sus compañeras intercambiaron una mirada que yo fingí no ver.

Le di las gracias y me dirigí hacia la esquina contraria del Dr. Sarutobi, abrí mi portátil para trabajar en mi proyecto de economía. Tuve que buscar información de múltiples fuentes para defender la posición que mi trabajo estaba tomando.

Debía estar listo antes de las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias, en menos de dos semanas. Si no tuviera que hacer tantos exámenes, podría terminar pronto.

Después de una hora, tenía marcada una docena de fuentes sobre economía internacional, mi café se había acabado, y Sasuke no vino ni una vez.

Cerré mi portátil, antes de desconectar el cargador de la pared. Tenía que estar en la escuela en menos de una hora.

—Señorita, Haruno. —Salté por el inesperado saludo del Dr. Sarutobi, haciendo que el vaso, afortunadamente vacío, se cayera—. ¡Oh! ¡Siento haberte sorprendido!

—Oh, está bien. Estoy un poco nerviosa… por, uh, el café —Y porque me desconcentré pensando un segundo en Sasuke.

—Sólo quería hacerte saber que Sora me dijo que tú ya casi comprendes todo, y que has avanzando en tu proyecto. Me alegra oírlo —bajó su voz y miró alrededor con complicidad—. Mis colegas y yo no queremos reprobar a nadie, ya sabes. Nuestro objetivo es asustar —quiero decir, animar— para que los estudiantes flojos se pongan estudiar. No digo que tú seas alguien del mismo saco.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Lo entiendo.

Se enderezó y aclarándose la garganta.

—Bien, bien. Bueno, ten un fin de semana productivo —Se rió de su broma y me las arreglé para no rodar los ojos.

—Gracias, Dr. Sarutobi.

Él se acercó al mostrador y habló con Sasuke mientras yo terminaba de guardar mi cargador y metía mi portátil en mi mochila. La conversación entre ambos era seria, y me preocupé cuando el Dr. Sarutobi pareció señalar hacia mí.

Me pregunté si nuestro profesor creía que Sasuke era uno de esos estudiantes flojos que podía intimidar. Si era así, yo no quería ser usada de ejemplo.

Al salir, miré sobre mi hombro, pero Sasuke no miraba en mi dirección en absoluto, y su expresión era tensa. Su compañera, la cual limpiaba el mostrador a unos metros de distancia, me dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando salí de la escuela dos horas más tarde, encendí mi teléfono, traté de hacer planes para mi fin de semana mientras el aparato se encendía.

Claramente, el viaje a Starbucks había sido un fracaso. Sasuke estuvo, si era posible, más desconcertante y reservado que antes.

Mientras trabajaba en el proyecto, le había mandado un correo a Sora para agradecerle que me enviara la hoja de ejercicios, y por insistirme en hacerla. No quería que tuviera un complejo de culpa, en caso de que fuera un chico de rigurosa honestidad. No había escuchado de él desde el miércoles, pero quizás respondía mi correo esta tarde o en la noche. Quizás tenía libre este fin de semana, y finalmente podríamos conocernos.

Tenía un mensaje de Ino; ella y Sai llegaron a Shreverport, también muchas insinuaciones sobre lo que podía hacer con un dormitorio sólo para mi. Y mi mamá me envió un mensaje para preguntarme sobre mis planes de Acción de Gracia.

Neji y yo nos alternábamos para pasar en su casa o en la mía esos días. De alguna manera, mis padres estaban confundidos sobre si yo iría o no a casa este año. Cuando contesté un "sí" (generalmente romper con un chico significa ya no pasar vacaciones juntos), esperé una disculpa de regreso. Debí no haber esperado tanto.

**Mamá: No seas insolente. Tu padre y yo planeamos y pagamos un viaje a Breckenridge ese fin de semana, porque pensamos que tú te quedarías con los Hyuga. Supongo que podemos cancelarlo.**

**Yo: Adelante, ve. Iré a casa con Ino o algo así.**

**Mamá: Vale. Si estás segura.**

**Yo: Estoy segura.**

Guau. Mi novio me botó, y en la primera oportunidad de mi madre de darme apoyo, ella y papá me dejarían sola para ir a esquiar. Qué manera de hacerme sentir querida e incluida, mamá. Como si el rechazo de Neji no fuera suficiente con lo que lidiar. Jesús.

Lancé mi teléfono en un porta-vasos vacío y conduje de regreso al campus, preparada para ver televisión y trabajar en economía todo el fin de semana.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, vi que Sasuke me había mandado un mensaje mientras manejaba.

**Sasuke: Lamento no haberme despedido.**

**Yo: Supongo que estabas ocupado con el Dr. Sarutobi.**

**Sasuke: Sí.**

**Sasuke: Bueno, me gustaría dibujarte.**

**Yo: ¿En serio?**

**Sasuke: Sí.**

**Yo: Bien. No es un desnudo o algo así, ¿verdad?**

**Sasuke: Ja, ja, no. A menos que estés lista para eso.**

**Sasuke: ¿Esta noche te parece bien? ¿O mañana en la noche?**

**Yo: Esta noche.**

**Sasuke: Genial. Estaré allí en un par de horas.**

**Yo: Vale.**

**Sasuke: ¿Cuál es el número de tu dormitorio?**

**Yo: 362. Necesito dejarte entrar al edificio.**

**Sasuke: Puedo conseguir entrar. Te diré si no puedo.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

SIGUE LOOOO BUENO CHICAS*-*!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

El golpe de Sasuke fue suave. Estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba cuando me levanté a abrir la puerta.

Había dicho que me quería dibujar, pero no estaba segura de si eso era todo lo que él quería hacer, o si se trataba de un código para más. Ino no me dejaría oír el final si lo tenía en nuestra habitación y no conseguía que al menos me besara, aunque Sasuke no me parecía el tipo de chico que por lo general tenía que parar en un beso. Un montón de chicas veían la universidad como una especie de período de exploración, y muchas estarían más que dispuestas a explorar a Sasuke.

Pero me había llevado más de un año avanzar hasta el sexo con Neji, y él era el único tipo con el que me había acostado. No estaba lista para ello con Sasuke, no todavía, rebote o no.

Tomé una respiración. Llamó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte. Dejé de pensar y abrí la puerta.

Flecos de pelo oscuro sobresalían de su gorro gris oscuro. En el pasillo poco iluminado, sus ojos adquirieron el tono casi negro que habían tenido esa primera noche, cuando se asomó en mi coche después de haber peleado con Hidan.

Se encogió de hombros, con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros, el cuaderno de dibujo bajo el brazo.

—Hola —dijo.

Di un paso atrás en la sala, sosteniendo la puerta abierta. Suzume y Takako descansaban en sus propias puertas a través del pasillo, echándole un vistazo a Sasuke, mirándome a mí, viéndolo entrar en mi habitación, mientras que Ino se había ido. Suzume arqueó una ceja y miró a su compañera de cuarto.

Todo el piso sabría que tenía un chico atractivo en mi habitación en menos de cinco minutos.

Dejé que la puerta se cerrara mientras Sasuke tiró su cuaderno de dibujo en mi cama y se quedó en el centro de la habitación, la cual pareció encogerse con él en la misma. Sin moverse, examinó el lado de la habitación de Ino, las paredes por encima de su cama cubiertas con fotos, las letras griegas de su hermandad por encima de las brillantes letras de su nombre.

Tomando ventaja de su distracción, lo estudié: botas de vaquero, jeans gastados, sudadera gris con capucha. Volvió la cabeza para escanear mi lado de la habitación, y miré fijamente su perfil: la mandíbula recientemente afeitada, labios entreabiertos, oscuras pestañas.

Sus ojos se movieron por encima de mí y luego al portátil en mi escritorio, el que había enganchado a un pequeño conjunto de altavoces. Había creado una lista de reproducción con canciones de mi colección y la puse a tocar suavemente. Otra de las sugerencias de Ino. La había titulado OFCM, y tardíamente esperé que no inspeccionara la lista y preguntara qué significaba eso.

No se lo diría, por supuesto, pero mis partes propensas a ruborizarse probablemente se incinerarían.

—Me gusta esta banda. ¿Los has visto el mes pasado? —preguntó.

Neji y yo los habíamos visto, de hecho, la noche antes de que rompiéramos. Ellos eran uno de nuestros grupos locales favoritos. Había estado extraño esa noche. Distante. En los conciertos, generalmente ponía mi espalda contra su pecho, con las piernas abiertas lo suficiente para dar cabida a mis pies, sus brazos cerrados alrededor de mi cintura. En cambio, había estado de pie junto a mí, como si fuéramos amigos. Después de romper, me di cuenta de que él había tomado una decisión antes de esa noche, que su reserva era evidencia de la pared entre nosotros; yo sólo no lo había notado todavía.

Asentí con la cabeza, quitando a Neji de mis pensamientos.

—¿Y tú?

—Sí. No recuerdo haberte visto allí, pero estaba oscuro, y había bebido una o dos cervezas —sonrió, dientes blancos, sólo lo suficientemente imperfectos como para indicar que no había sufrido la ortodoncia que yo sí.

Retirando su gorra y dejándola caer sobre mi cama, puso el lápiz en su cuaderno de dibujo, antes de deslizar ambas manos por su pelo aplastado, y luego lo sacudirlo, lo que resultó en un aspecto de recién levantado. Buen Dios. Cuando sacó el buzo con capucha por la cabeza, su camiseta blanca se subió un poco, y yo tuve mi respuesta sobre hasta qué punto se extendían los tatuajes.

Cuatro líneas de escritura, demasiado pequeña para leer, serpenteaban en torno a su lado izquierdo. Algún tipo de diseño celta equilibrándolo a la derecha.

Bonus: Ahora sabía lo que Ino quería decir con abdominales deliciosos.

El buzo se unió a la gorra, y la camiseta volvió a caer en su lugar.

Recogiendo el cuaderno y el lápiz, se volvió hacia mí, y noté que la tinta en sus antebrazos continuaba sobre sus bíceps y bajo las mangas cortas de su camisa.

—¿Dónde me quieres? —Más jadeante de que lo había querido, mi pregunta parecía una propuesta descarada.

Guau. ¿Podría ser más obvia? Tal vez debería ir y preguntarle si quería ser mi rebote para Neji, sin ataduras.

Mi interior se volvió líquido por la sombra de una sonrisa, una que se estaba volviendo más y más familiar.

—¿Sobre la cama? —dijo, con voz ronca.

Oh, Dios.

—Está bien. —Me moví para posarme en el borde del colchón mientras él ponía su buzo y la gorra en el suelo.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, esperando.

Me miró, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

—Mmm. Te ves muy incómoda. No tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres.

¿No tenemos que hacer qué? pensé, deseando poder preguntarle si el usarme como modelo era un pretexto, y diciéndole que si era así, ese era un pretexto no necesario. Lo miré a los ojos.

—Yo quiero.

Se metió el lápiz sobre la oreja, mirando sin convencerse.

—Mmm. ¿Qué posición sería la más cómoda para ti?

No podía decir en voz alta las respuestas que me vinieron a la cabeza ante esa pregunta, pero el rubor que se extendió por toda mi cara, como un reguero de pólvora, me delató. Colocó su labio inferior entre los dientes, y yo estaba segura de que era para contener una carcajada. ¿La posición más cómoda?

¿Qué hay de: con la cabeza metida debajo de la almohada?

Echó un vistazo alrededor de mi habitación y fue a sentarse en el suelo, contra la pared, frente a los pies de mi cama. Rodillas hacia arriba, el cuaderno en sus muslos, estaba justo como lo imaginé en clase el otro día. Excepto que él estaba en mi habitación, no en la suya.

—Acuéstate sobre tu estómago y apoya la cabeza sobre tus brazos, frente a mí.

Hice lo que me dijo.

—¿Así?

Asintió con la cabeza, mirándome como si absorbiera los detalles, o estuviera buscando fallas. Apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, se acercó lo suficiente para pasar sus dedos por mi cabello y lo dejó caer sobre mi hombro.

—Perfecto —murmuró, volviendo rápidamente a su posición contra la pared, a pocos metros de distancia.

Lo miré fijamente mientras dibujó, con los ojos yendo y viniendo de mi cara al cuaderno. En algún momento, su mirada comenzó a moverse sobre el resto de mí. Como si sus dedos rozaran mis hombros y mi espalda, mi respiración quedó atrapada en la garganta y cerré los ojos.

—¿Quedándote dormida? —Su voz era suave. Cercana.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarlo de rodillas a mi lado, sentado sobre los talones. Mi corazón aceleró el ritmo de nuevo con su cercanía.

—No. —Había dejado el cuaderno y lápiz en el suelo detrás de él—. ¿Has... terminado?

Negó con la cabeza ligeramente

—No. Me gustaría hacer otro, si no te importa.

Con mí afirmación, dijo: —Ponte de espalda.

Me di la vuelta lentamente, temerosa de que fuera capaz de ver mi corazón martillando a través de mi delgado suéter. Tomó el papel y el lápiz del suelo y se levantó. Mirando hacia abajo, dejó que sus ojos vagaran por sobre mí, y me sentí vulnerable, aunque no en peligro. Sabía muy poco acerca de él, pero había una cosa que sentí de manera inequívoca: seguridad.

—Voy a arreglarte, ¿si te parece bien?

Tragué saliva

—Uh... seguro —Mis manos apoyadas sobre mis costillas, mis hombros estaban encorvados casi hasta mis oídos.

¿Qué, no es así como quieres que me ponga? Apenas contuve el jadeo nervioso que burbujeó ante el pensamiento.

Sus dedos rodearon la muñeca más cerca de él, y subió mi brazo por encima de mi cabeza, inclinado como si hubiera sido echada hacia atrás.

Tomando la mano opuesta, extendió mis dedos por encima de mi abdomen, se sentó, me miró un momento, y luego la movió, también, sobre mi cabeza, cruzando mis muñecas, como si estuviera atada. Luché por respirar con normalidad.

Imposible.

—Voy a mover tu pierna —dijo, sus ojos fijos en los míos, esperando a que asintiera. Con sus manos sobre mi rodilla, la inclinó, dejándola a ras contra el colchón.

Tomó la libreta y pasó la página.

—Ahora, inclina un poco tu rostro hacia mí, la barbilla hacia abajo, eso está bien. Y cierra los ojos. —Luché por permanecer relajada, sabiendo que durante el tiempo que escuchara su lápiz a través de la página, no me iba a tocar.

Me quedé inmóvil, los ojos cerrados, escuchando el susurro del lápiz sobre papel, roto por el suave pasar de su dedo, untando una línea o una sombra.

Desde el portátil en mi escritorio, mi bandeja de entrada sonó, y mis ojos se iluminaron. Sin pensarlo, me levanté sobre los codos. ¿Sora? Pero no había manera de que pudiera comprobarlo.

Sasuke me estaba observando muy de cerca.

—¿Tienes que ver eso? —

Sora había hecho caso omiso a mi correo electrónico toda la tarde, cuando en el pasado había respondido con tanta rapidez que estaba probablemente mimada. Pero Sasuke estaba sentado en mi habitación. Junto a mi cama. Me recosté, regresando mis brazos a su posición anterior, y negué con la cabeza. No cerré los ojos esta vez, y él no me lo pidió.

Volvió a dibujar, concentrándose en mis manos un buen rato, y luego mi cara. Me miró a los ojos, de ida y vuelta entre la intensa examinación y su dibujo.

Cuando miró mi boca por mucho tiempo —dibujando, mirando, dibujando, mirando— quise acercarme, agarrar su camiseta, y tirar de él hacia mí. Mis manos se apretaron involuntariamente y su mirada se movió de regreso.

Con los ojos ardiendo, me miró.

—¿Sakura?

Parpadeé.

—¿Sí?

—La noche que nos conocimos; no soy como ese tipo. —Su mandíbula estaba rígida.

—Sé e… —Él puso un dedo sobre mis labios, con una suave expresión.

—Así que no quiero que te sientas presionada. O abrumada. Pero, sí. Absolutamente quiero besarte, ahora. Mucho.

Pasó su dedo sobre mi mandíbula y por mi garganta, y luego en su regazo.

Lo miré fijamente. Finalmente comprendiendo que estaba esperando una respuesta, dije:

—Está bien.

Dejó caer el cuaderno en el piso y el lápiz lo siguió, su mirada nunca dejó la mía. Mientras se inclinó sobre mí, sentí una mayor conciencia de cada parte de mi cuerpo tocando una parte del suyo, el borde de su cadera presionó la mía, su pecho se deslizó contra el mío, sus dedos trazando el camino desde mis muñecas a los antebrazos y enmarcando mi cara. Me mantuvo en ese lugar, sus labios cerca de mi oído. Cuando besó el punto sensible, mi respiración se estremeció

— Eres tan hermosa —susurró, moviendo su boca a la mía.

Sus labios eran cálidos y firmes, al presionar contra los míos, y cuando su lengua comenzó un ataque suave contra la línea de mis labios, los abrí. Con su lengua profundizando en mi boca, sus manos viajaron en direcciones opuestas, una hacia mis muñecas aún cruzadas, presionándolas contra el colchón encima de mi cabeza, la otra deslizándose por mi lado, escarbando en mi cintura.

Me besó más fuerte, reclamando respuestas por mí parte. La cabeza me daba vueltas, y yo estaba respirando en breves ráfagas de aire como si estuviera saliendo a la superficie cada pocos segundos antes de bucear más profundo.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podía tomar mayor intensidad, disminuyó la presión y chupó mi labio inferior suavemente, rozando la lengua sobre él, y luego repitió el movimiento. Me inquieté debajo de él y su lengua se deslizó entre mis labios otra vez, repitiendo su detallado examen, acariciando mi lengua, mis dientes, y paladar.

Si alguien me hubiera preguntado, ¿Cómo se compara esto con besar a Neji? Yo habría respondido: ¿Quién?

Cada mano de Sasuke agarró una muñeca y puso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Respondiendo a algo que había soñado con hacer más de una vez, empujé mis manos en su pelo, desordenándolo aún más.

Él me detuvo, sentándome en su regazo, mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pila de almohadas en la cabecera de la estrecha cama, un pie aún en el suelo, y el otro debajo mí. Inclinándome hacia atrás. Sostuvo mi cabeza, besando un camino por mi cuello y el escote en V de mi camiseta. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras jadeaba y traté en vano de formar un pensamiento racional.

Sus manos se desplazaron debajo de mi camisa deslizándose a lo largo de las costillas, recorriendo las copas de mi sujetador de satén, con las yemas de los dedos rozando el escote aumentado por mi posición. Empujando el dobladillo de la camisa por encima de mis pechos, movió los labios a los lugares donde sus dedos habían estado, y pasó la lengua a lo largo de la línea de piel justo sobre el borde de mi sujetador.

Mis manos se apretaron en su pelo mientras sus dedos rozaron el broche frontal. ¿No me había puesto este sujetador de fácil acceso por esta misma razón? Mi cuerpo lo quería, pero mi mente protestó, al primer beso, a la sensación plena, a… ¿qué? La voz de Ino en la cabeza dijo, ¡Saca el infierno fuera de él! Y ahogué una inoportuna risa.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja hacia mí.

—¿Cosquillas? —preguntó, incrédulo.

Yo estaba totalmente horrorizada, y no podía imaginar una tragedia más grande en ese momento que tener pechos sensibles a las cosquillas, además de tener el más estúpido sentido del humor en el planeta. Me mordí el labio, tratando de no volver a reír, pensando, Oh Dios mío. Negué con la cabeza.

Su mirada se enfocó en mis dientes, sujetos en mi labio inferior.

—¿Estás segura? Porque es eso… o encuentras mis técnicas de seducción... chistosas.

Ladré otra risa, incapaz de contenerla, y él negó con la cabeza mientras me acomodaba en su regazo, con mi pecho medio desnudo, y mortificada.

Saqué mi mano de su cabello y la lancé sobre mi imprudente boca.

Luego, sonrió. Detrás de mi mano, le devolví la sonrisa, rogándole en silencio que no me hiciera reír de nuevo, porque justo debajo de la superficie, el ataque de nervios reprimido se preparaba para amotinarse.

—Tal vez debería hacerte cosquillas y acabar de una vez —pareció reflexionar sobre la idea.

—Por favor, no —dije, alarmada. Como la mayoría de la gente, yo no era un espectáculo atractivo cuando me hacían cosquillas.

Lo sabía, porque mi tía había filmado a mi imbécil primo mayor haciéndome cosquillas hasta un retorcido y suplicante desastre en mi undécimo cumpleaños. Mi cara se había vuelto de un color escarlata llena de manchas, un hilo de saliva por la comisura de mi boca, y los sonidos de protesta que pronuncié fueron casi inhumanos.

—¿No?

—No. Por favor, no.

Suspirando, sacó mi mano de enfrente de mi cara y la apretó contra su pecho, inclinándose hacia delante con rapidez y besándome. Noté que cuidadosamente había tirado mi camisa hacia abajo, aunque eso no le impidió acariciar con sus dedos a través de mi abdomen, debajo de ella, o palmear mis pechos a través del sujetador, su pulgar acariciando un pezón mientras su boca se movía con la mía, dejándome aturdida. Sobre mi mano, su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que el mío.

Olvidé todo acerca de reír.

Tenía los labios sensibles y hormigueantes. El tocarlos trajo ráfagas de pegajosos recuerdos —sus manos, y lo que habían hecho en conjunto con su boca— los locos besos, y las pocas palabras que había pronunciado.

—Eres tan hermosa.

Quería ver los bocetos, así que me los mostró.

Eran buenos. Sorprendentemente buenos. Se lo dije y gané una sonrisa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos? —pregunté, más tarde

—Rehacerlos en carboncillo, probablemente.

Esperé por más

—¿Y luego?

Se encogió de hombros en su sudadera con capucha y miró hacia mí.

— ¿Clavarlo en la pared de mi dormitorio?

Mis labios se separaron, pero no tenía ni idea de qué decir

—¿La pared del dormitorio?

Sus ojos volvieron al cuaderno, pasó hacia el segundo dibujo.

—¿Quién no querría despertar con esto?

Esa declaración tenía noventa y nueve por ciento de posibilidad de significar lo que parecía sugerir, pero no estaba lo suficientemente segura como para responder, por lo que no dije nada. Cerró el cuaderno y lo colocó en el estante cerca de la puerta. Tomando mi barbilla en su mano, frotó el pulgar por el labio inferior, cuidadosamente.

—Ah, mierda —Retiró la mano y miró sus dedos—. Me olvidé de cómo se ven mis manos después de que dibujo. —Miró mi camisa—. Quizás tengas pequeñas marcas de color gris... en todas partes.

Suponiendo que ahora tenía labios grises y posiblemente débiles rayas grises a través de mi abdomen y las curvas superiores de mis pechos, no se me ocurría qué decir más allá de:

—Oh.

Cerró los puños, poniendo uno debajo de mi barbilla para levantarla de nuevo y utilizando el otro para acercarme más.

—No te preocupes, nada de dedos —Arrastrando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, me besó, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta de mi habitación. En esta posición, no había escondido lo que su cuerpo quería de mí. Me apreté contra él.

Gimió en mi boca y arrancó la suya de la mía, respirando con dificultad.

— Me tengo que ir ahora, o no me voy a ir.

Este era el momento para que dijera quédate, pero no pude. Neji pasó por mi mente, diciendo algo parecido no hace mucho tiempo. Aún más loco era el pensamiento de Sora, y un posible correo electrónico esperándome. Ninguna de esas cosas debería importar. No en este momento.

Sasuke se enderezó y se aclaró la garganta. Besando mi frente y la punta de mi nariz, abrió la puerta. —Hasta luego —dijo, y desapareció.

Agarré el marco de la puerta y lo vi alejarse, colocando el gorro sobre su pelo despeinado. Cada chica que pasaba levantaba la mirada. Algunas se volvieron y lo observaron hasta que llegó a la puerta de la escalera, antes de girar sus cabezas alrededor para ver de dónde había venido. Me retiré a mi habitación y lo dejé a su especulación.

El correo electrónico que interrumpió no era de Sora, era de mamá, y contenía el itinerario de mis padres para su viaje a esquiar en Colorado. Un viaje de esquí al que no había sido invitada. Un viaje de esquí previsto para el único fin de semana de mitad de semestre que había planeado pasar en casa, un fin de semana de vacaciones, nada menos.

Sin embargo, me causó un gran enojo cuando abrí el correo, por dos razones. Uno, estaba totalmente decepcionada de que no estuviera el nombre de Sora en mi bandeja de entrada, y dos, me encontraba embelesada recordado el beso de Sasuke; por lo tanto no me importaban ni las vacaciones, ni cómo las pasaría.

Por la tarde del domingo, estaba comiendo cucharadas de mantequilla de maní para la cena, viendo He's Just Not That Into You, y diciéndome que evidentemente no era la excepción a la regla de nadie. Sora todavía no había respondido el correo, y no había oído hablar de Sasuke, tampoco.

Ino debía volver en cualquier momento, y yo estaba muy ansiosa por su regreso a la habitación. La tranquilidad me deprimía y no paraba de comer.

Mi bandeja de entrada sonó y me debatí entre si pausar o no la película para revisarla. No estaba de humor para otro de los esfuerzos de mi madre por derramar su remordimiento por abandonarme en unas vacaciones importantes.

Hasta ahora, había intentado la lógica ("Era el año para ir donde Neji"), el chantaje emocional ("Tu padre y yo no hemos tenido un viaje solos en veinte años"), y una invitación a regañadientes para unirme a ellos ("Supongo que podríamos conseguirte un pasaje. Sin embargo, tendrías que dormir en el sofá o catre, porque las habitaciones están, sin duda reservadas"). No hice caso a los dos primeros y dije No, gracias al tercero.

—¿Y ahora qué, un intento de sobornarme? Una propuesta para un viaje de compras no estaría fuera de discusión, había utilizado eso antes.

La semana pasada, había marcado un par de botas en línea, que mi sueldo de las lecciones privadas y mi asignación no cubrirían por completo.

Pausé la película y e hice click en mi bandeja de entrada.

Premio mayor. Pero no de mamá. Era de Sora.

"Sakura,

Simplemente no te quiere la película está basada en la narración de Sexo en Nueva York y fue producida por Flower Films, la productora de Drew Barrymore.

Me alegro de que te sintieras segura de la prueba. Siempre que tengas un borrador de tu artículo, estaré feliz de mirar por encima antes de que lo entregues.

He adjuntado la hoja de trabajo para la sesión de mañana, que acabo de hacer. Si tienes alguna pregunta, házmelo saber.

SU"

Volví a leer el correo, haciendo un mohín. No había nada ni remotamente interesante en el mismo. Podría haber venido de un profesor. No puso por qué le había llevado todo el fin de semana para contestarme, cuando él generalmente lo hace un par de horas después, si no antes. No estaba bromeando sobre algo, o haciendo cualquier pregunta no relacionada con economía.

Me sentí rara, como si me hubiera imaginado todo el rastro de familiaridad que habíamos desarrollado durante el último par de semanas.

"Sora,

Gracias. Voy a enviarte el borrador el sábado por la mañana. Espero que hayas tenido un agradable fin de semana.

SH"

"Sakura,

El sábado está bien. Voy a tratar de devolvértelo pronto, para que puedas entregarlo al Dr. S antes del descanso.

Mi fin de semana fue bueno.

Especialmente el viernes. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

SU"

"Sora,

Bien. Un poco solitario (mi compañera de cuarto estuvo fuera de la ciudad durante todo el fin de semana, acaba de llegar a casa y está a punto de contarme todo), pero productivo. Gracias de nuevo por toda tu ayuda.

SH"

* * *

.

.

.

.

WUUUJU!, MARATÓN DE CAPS :D! ESTO AÚN NO TERMINA, SUBIRÉ UNOS CUANTOS MAS TODAVÍA(:


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Una vez más, Sasuke se acercó a una chica al final de la clase. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cada chica de nuestra clase siente necesidad de conversar con él? Pero entonces un hombre se acercó a su lado, su brazo rodeando los hombros de la chica. Alarmada, me di cuenta de lo que mi reacción visceral implicaba: celos.

Incluso con un chico que apenas conocía, con quien había intercambiado más saliva que palabras.

Al pasar el último pasillo, Sasuke me dio una sonrisa forzada con una ligera elevación de la barbilla y desvió su atención de nuevo a la pareja delante de él.

En conflicto conmigo misma, me sentía dividida en partes iguales, aliviada y decepcionada.

Le pedí consejos a Ino durante el almuerzo.

—Él mantiene sus opciones cerca. —Almorzando un típico batido de Jamba Juice, ella reflexionó las posibles causas de su silencio—. Es casi como si... se resistiera a sentirse atraído por ti. No me malinterpretes, pero los chicos generalmente se alejan, pero usualmente pasa hasta que hayan conseguido algo —me miró fijamente—. ¿Estás segura que nada más sucedió la noche del viernes?

Solté un suspiro y golpeé mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

—Oh claro, olvidé por completo esa parte donde tuvimos sexo salvaje toda la noche.

Ella rodó los ojos, y luego levantó las cejas.

—Hola. ¿Qué pasa si él tiene una novia?

Fruncí el ceño. No había pensado en eso.

—Supongo que eso es posible.

Mi mente viajó hacia un pensamiento que no podría decir: ¿Qué pasa si lo que sucedió la noche que nos conocimos le pareció tan patético y absurdo como yo ya me sentía, y no pudo superarlo? Esos minutos aterradores me obsesionaban todavía, y Hidan hace unos días sólo amplificó la amenaza.

No sería la última vez que lo vería.

Él estaba en la misma fraternidad de Neji. Era amigo de Ino y Sai, y todo mi círculo de amistades. Era casi inevitable.

—Una novia definitivamente golpea nuestros planes —reflexionó Ino.

De la nada, me preguntaba si Sora Uchiha tenía una novia. No había mencionado una, pero ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? No había ninguna razón para que escribiera "Oye, por cierto, tengo una novia" en uno de nuestros intercambios de correos electrónicos. No podía encontrar la forma de preguntar.

Parecía tan sincero como yo, estaba segura de que me iba a responder.

—¿S? —La voz de Ino interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—¿Eh? Lo siento.

Ella arqueó una ceja, sorbiendo lo último de su licuado.

—¿En qué estás pensando? Conozco esa mirada calculadora, y como tu oficial al mando, necesito conocer cualquier cosa que estés tramando.

Mordí el sándwich en mi mano, tirando los tomates fuera y colocándolos en la esquina de mi bandeja. Yo no podría decirle acerca de Hidan. Pero podía confesar mi creciente interés en Sora.

—¿Conoces a mi tutor de economía?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, confundida, y de repente, me di cuenta que era sólo una atracción online. Dado que asistimos a una universidad donde hay miles de chicos solteros parece la cosa más ridícula en la historia de las cosas ridículas.

—Bueno, a veces parece que estamos coqueteando. Y una vez, dijo que Neji era un idiota.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Él sabe de Neji?

—No, quiero decir, él dijo "tu ex es un imbécil". No creo que realmente lo conozca. Era más bien una declaración... un elogio, para mí. —Mordí mi sándwich de pavo, tocino y guacamole.

—Hmm —Ino se inclinó y apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa entre nosotros—. Bueno, es un hecho que no puede ser tan caliente como Sasuke. Pero él es un profesor, por lo que debe ser inteligente. Dios, él debe conocer todos los callejones. ¿Él es lindo en todo?

—Er… —le dije, todavía masticando.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Oh, Dios mío. Tú nunca lo has conocido, ¿verdad?

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

—No exactamente.

—¿No exactamente?

—Está bien, bueno no del todo. No tengo ni idea de cómo luce, ¿de acuerdo? Pero él es inteligente y divertido. Y ha sido muy agradable, y me ayudó mucho, estoy casi atrapada en la clase, excepto por ese proyecto.

—Sakura ¡No puedes morir por un chico sin verlo! ¿Qué pasa si como él luce rompe el acuerdo? Él podría parecer… —ella escaneó el comedor y se concentró en un chico de aspecto espeluznante con una andrajosa camiseta, que pasaba por delante de nuestra mesa — ese chico.

Me crucé de brazos, ofendida en nombre de Sora.

—Ese tipo se parece a un marginado social. Sora es demasiado inteligente como para parecerse a eso.

Se cubrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien. Vamos a hacer un Plan B para Sora —me miró, usando su teoría de la expresión conspiradora, la de ojos entornados y labios fruncidos.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente sabes acerca de ese tipo Sora?

Me eché a reír.

—Mucho más de lo que sé sobre ese chico Sasuke.

—Excepto lo que se ve y se sabe —movió las cejas.

—¡Ugh! Ino. Tienes una mente tan cochina.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente

—Yo prefiero pensar que es directa.

Nos saltamos Starbucks como parte del plan de Ino, aunque ella se lamentaba del sacrificio que hacía en mi nombre por no tomar su café.

Dejándome con instrucciones estrictas de no textos o correos electrónicos a cualquiera de ellos, me dio un abrazo rápido antes de ser tragada por un grupo de sus hermanas de fraternidad, las cuales actuaban como si fuéramos conocidas lejanas.

Hace un mes, me habían sancionado como la novia de Neji GDI, y ahora yo sólo era la pobre, no griega, compañera de cuarto de Ino.

La lavandería se encontraba en cada piso de la residencia, pero como todo el mundo en mi piso decidió realizar cargas al mismo tiempo, las lavadoras estaban llenas.

Dejando la bolsa en un escalón, bajé las escaleras saltando de uno en uno con la esperanza de que los residentes de piso de abajo, fueran más tranquilos con la limpieza, por lo menos esta noche.

Diez minutos después, me dirigía a mí habitación con la bolsa vacía. Parada justo en el interior del hueco de la escalera, mi teléfono sonó. Respondí el mensaje de Ten-Ten donde me recordaba que debía enviarle un correo electrónico con un link para una tarea de español que estábamos haciendo juntas.

Sentía picazón por enviar un texto a Sasuke, o un mail a Sora, así que empujé el teléfono lo más profundo que pude en mi bolsillo delantero. Le había prometido a Ino que no lo haría. Ella sabía cómo pensaban los chicos mientras que mi año de experiencia con Neji me dejaba muy mal preparada para este tipo de maniobras complejas.

Francamente, las reglas para vincularse no parecen mucho menos complicadas para mí, que las reglas para la búsqueda de una relación, pero ¿qué podía saber yo?

La puerta de abajo se abrió y se cerró, mientras doblaba la esquina y escuché los pasos ascendentes, estos sonaron detrás de mí.

Había cientos de residentes en mi edificio y aunque todos utilizan los ascensores o las escaleras principales para ir y venir del edificio, la mayoría de nosotros empleábamos permanentemente el húmedo hueco de la escalera cuando nos desplazábamos entre dos pisos.

Con los pelos de punta, y la sensación de claustrofobia que era algo que sentía siempre, me obligué a mí misma a no correr a toda velocidad hacia la puerta en la parte superior.

Me detuve bruscamente cuando me di cuenta que me estaba moviendo hacia adelante, pero mi bolsa de ropa no. Suponiendo que se me había enganchado en la barandilla me volví para liberarla y me encontré cara a cara con Hidan. El extremo de la bolsa estaba atrapado en su puño.

Di un grito ahogado y mi corazón se detuvo, todo suspendido en cámara lenta, y mi corazón comenzó a golpear en mi pecho igual que una maquinaria pesada. Se acercó a la escalera justo debajo de mí, y se burló mirándome desde arriba.

—Hola, Saku. —La bilis subió por mi garganta con el sonido de su voz y yo la tragué.

—Oh, no. Supongo que ahora eres Sakura, ¿cierto? ¿No es eso lo que dijiste? Una rosa con cualquier otro nombre olería tan dulce... —Cuando él se acercó más a mí, traté de subir las escaleras y tropecé, tumbada utilicé la oportunidad de trepar hacia la puerta, pero él se agachó y tiró de mí con facilidad, con sus dos manos agarrando mis hombros.

—No me toques —me atraganté.

Él sonrió como si estuviera hipnotizando a su presa, atrapada. Estaba jugando conmigo.

—Vamos, Sakura, no seas así. Tú siempre has sido realmente linda para mí. Sólo quiero que seas un poco más agradable, eso es todo.

Sus palabras no se arrastraron en esta ocasión. Él estaba sobrio y firme, y la maldad en sus ojos me dijo que pagaría por mi fuga de la noche de la fiesta. Yo pagaría por lo que Sasuke había hecho.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¡No! Estoy diciendo que no, Hidan. Igual que la última vez.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, yo apenas pude oír la maldición que él siseó, con la sangre circulando en mis oídos. Corre. Corre. Corre, parecía decir, y me habría gustado obedecer. Solté la bolsa, que cayó a nuestros pies.

—Yo sé que lo que pasó esa noche no fue tu culpa —se encogió de hombros—. Eres una chica bonita, y, obviamente, ese tipo tenía la misma idea que yo. Él solo ganó ese asalto debido a que yo estaba tomado. —Su aliento cayó en mi cara, caliente, sin rastro de alcohol. —Entonces, ¿él te folló en su auto o te llevó de vuelta a tu habitación y te tomó ahí? Sé que Ino estaba con Sai esa noche. Igual que esta noche.

Me estremecí con sus palabras vulgares. Yo no le había enviado un texto a Ino aún, pero no era imposible que ella se estuviera quedando con Sai esta noche.

Uno de sus brazos rodeó mi cadera, apretando dolorosamente. El dolor no era nada en comparación con la degradación de ser manoseada en contra de mi voluntad.

—La escalera es un poco incómoda, pero factible. ¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación? Voy a hacer que te guste, cariño.

Su amenaza era evidente. Si decía que no, el me violaría aquí.

—Alguien puede entrar por el hueco de la escalera en cualquier momento.

Se echó a reír

—Es cierto. Lástima que no estés usando esa pequeña falda que tenías la otra noche. Yo podría ponerte contra la pared y hacerlo en dos minutos, sin tener que quitarte nada.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Me apreté contra la escalera, tratando de avanzar, aunque sea un poco, pero no pude.

—No sería la primera vez que he sido sorprendido con una ardiente chica en una posición contra la pared. Y Hey —como bonus— si quieres puedes conseguir vengarte de Neji por haberte abandonado, luego te convertirías en la chica que hace lo que sea, donde sea, con quien sea. Eso sería una locura —se encogió de hombros—. Tú ya empezaste con ese pedazo de mierda y ¿quién sabe quién más? Así que, podemos hacerlo aquí, si eso es lo que quieres.

—No —dije, reteniendo las lágrimas—. Mi habitación. —Mi respiración jadeante, inestable esperando que no me haya equivocado con la evaluación del guisante que debía ser su cerebro.

Él sonrió, y casi vomité. Nunca he querido vomitar tanto como ahora, pero mi cuerpo lo reprimió por instinto.

Su brazo rodeó mi cadera, se giró hacia la puerta en la parte superior, agarrando la bolsa de ropa sucia del suelo. Me pregunté si me animaría a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Si estaría dispuesta a gritar, luchar y arañarlo en el pasillo, humillarme delante de todos, con la esperanza de que él no fuera a tener éxito en llevarme a mi habitación. Si lo hacía, estaba acabada.

Las paredes no eran a prueba de sonido, pero todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a escuchar todo tipo de ruidos que emanaban de las habitaciones vecinas. Si alguien, incluso escuchaba algo sobre su música, televisores y juegos de video, probablemente pensarían que no era nada.

Salimos al pasillo, y evalué a las personas en las que estaba a punto de confiar.

Mi habitación estaba a seis puertas de la escalera. Dos chicos en el extremo opuesto de la sala estaban practicando kick-flips en un monopatín. Suzume estaba en el centro de la sala, hablando con Jiro, un chico de la cuarta planta.

Cuando nos vio, su boca se abrió y antes de que la cerrara, Jiro miró sobre su hombro, saludó a Hidan, y se volvió hacia ella con una risa ahogada. Esto era malo.

Eimi quien tenía su habitación dos puertas más abajo, entró en el pasillo con su ropa. Me detuve. Era ahora o nunca. Hidan dio un paso adelante antes de darse cuenta que no me movía. Se volvió hacia mí.

—Vamos, S—dijo.

—No. Tú no vas a entrar a mi habitación, Hidan. Quiero que te vayas ahora.

El shock dibujado en su rostro. Eimi, Suzume y Jiro se quedaron inmóviles, esperando conocer de primera mano lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

La palma de Hidan estaba en mi codo.

—Eso no es lo que dijiste hace unos minutos, nena. Vamos a tener esta conversación en privado —trató de empujarme hacia adelante, pero solté mi brazo de su carnosa mano.

—Quiero que te vayas. Ahora —lo fulminé con la mirada, estaba agitada.

La indecisión se dibujó en su rostro. Cinco personas estaban viendo. Alzó ambas manos, las palmas hacia fuera.

—No te enojes, ¿de acuerdo? Traté de decirte que esa pared sería fría y áspera. No es mi culpa que no pudieras esperar cinco minutos. —Lanzando la bolsa encima de su hombro dijo—: Llámame más tarde, cuando te enfríes, niña bonita —golpeó los puños con Jiro y se acercó a la escalera, yo esperé hasta que desapareció por la puerta para moverme.

Mi cara ardía, abrí mi puerta, mientras que Suzume susurraba no tan discretamente detrás de mí.

—Ay, Dios Mío ¿Ellos sólo lo hicieron en el hueco de la escalera? Ella tenía un chico en su habitación la noche del viernes. Me pregunto si estaba jodiendo con Neji y es por eso que…

Cerré la puerta, y me apoyé, deslizándome hasta el suelo, temblando. Las lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro, mi respiración se estremeció, dejando mi pecho dolorido. Quería salir corriendo, irme a casa. Olvidarme que me habían dejado, que rompieron mis sueños. Olvidarme de la constante sensación de ser demasiado inexperta y estúpida para hacer frente a mi propia vida.

Esta vez había sido más lista que Hidan, haciendo que dos veces no obtuviera lo que quería, y él estaba enojado. Popular y bien parecido, podía elegir a la chica que quisiera, y por lo que había oído y visto, utilizaba esa ventaja al máximo. Yo no era tan bonita como Suzume, a quien constantemente se le lanzaban chicos en su camino.

No había ninguna razón para que él se fijara en mí.

Había existido cierta rivalidad desde el principio entre Hidan y Neji, pero no podía recordar qué era. Al parecer algo sucedió entre ellos. ¿Me acosaba debido a algún rencor en contra de mi ex?

Él creía que podría remplazar a Neji para lograrlo.

Iba a decirle a Ino. Ella se pondría furiosa conmigo por mantener esto para mí misma, y temía su reacción, pero no tuve otra opción. Ya no más.

**Yo: Tengo que hablar contigo.**

**Ino: ¡Necesito hablar contigo, también! Nos vemos en nuestra habitación después de tu clase.**

* * *

—¿Sakura, te reuniste con Hidan anoche? —siseó Ino cuando la puerta de nuestra habitación se cerró detrás de ella.

Sentí la sangre abandonando mi rostro.

—¿Dónde has oído eso?

Hizo un sonido de pshh.

—¿Cuándo no oigo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste esta mañana durante astronomía? ¿Y por qué Hidan de todas las personas? Quiero decir, él es caliente y todo…

—No lo hice —tragué con dificultad, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. No lo hice, Ino.

Ella parpadeó al ver mi expresión y cruzó la habitación en tres zancadas, agarrando mis brazos

—S, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué pasó?

Me tiré en mi cama y ella se sentó conmigo, sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Yo... tengo que decirte algo.

—Bueno... estoy escuchando...

¿Por dónde debía iniciar? ¿Ayer por la noche? ¿Hacía dos semanas?

—Cuando me fui de la fiesta de Halloween temprano hace par de semanas atrás, Hidan me siguió —masticaba un pedazo suelto de piel en mi labio y sabía que estaba sangrando. El sabor de la sangre hizo que el recuerdo esa noche fuera más vívido—. Estaba borracho. Él me empujó dentro de mi camioneta —me obligué a que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

—¿Qué? —Su agarre estaba haciéndose más apretado.

—Él iba a vi-violar-m-e.

—¿Iba?

Cerré los ojos. Lamiendo la sangre de mi labio.

—Sasuke apareció de la nada. Él se lo impidió.

—¡Oh mi puto Dios!

El silencio siguió, por fin abrí los ojos. Ino todavía apretaba uno de mis brazos mientras miraba a la alfombra gastada bajo nuestros pies.

—¿Me crees? —Las malditas lágrimas no dejaban de salir, aunque me sentía segura de que me secaría pronto.

La última vez que lloré, antes de que Neji rompiera conmigo, y antes del mes pasado, había sido hace más de un año atrás, cuando me fracturé el fémur practicando snowboard. Antes de eso, cuando nuestro perro viejo, Cissie, murió.

—Sakura, ¿cómo puedes….? ¡Por supuesto que te creo! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —me miró, ofendida—. Y por cierto, ¿por qué diablos no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué pensaste que no te creería? —Su labio temblaba, la transformación de su expresión fue de ofendida a herida.

—Sai y Hidan son los mejores amigos, y yo pensé que sólo...

—¡Sakura, esta es exactamente el tipo de cosas que las mujeres deben compartir con otras! Me importa una mierda si estaba borracho.

—Hay más.

Se sentó, mirándome fijamente y en silencio.

—Ayer por la noche, me sorprendió en el hueco de la escalera. —Los ojos de Ino parecían globos inmensos y negué con la cabeza—. No pasó nada. Yo lo engañé para que subiera, diciendo que podía ir a mi habitación. Cuando entramos en el pasillo, y con otras personas alrededor, le dije que se fuera. —Me cubrí la cara con las manos, ahogando el resto—. Él lo hizo sonar como si lo hubiéramos hecho en el hueco de la escalera. Suzume escuchó…

—Me imagino —dijo Ino, tomando mis manos—. Esa puta chismosa no tiene derecho a difundir rumores sobre nadie. No me preocupo por ella. Pero sé honesta conmigo, S. Te hizo daño, ¿verdad? —Sus ojos brillaron.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sólo me asustó.

Ella suspiró, con la frente arrugada y luego se enderezó.

—Espera. ¿Así que

ese hijo de puta mentiroso se topó con los puños de Sasuke varias veces, no con un grupo de matones?

—Sí.

El dolor se deslizó por su cara, podía verlo en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Mis hombros se deslizaron hacia arriba y hacia abajo, de manera casi imperceptible.

—Yo no lo sé. Lo siento.

Su respuesta fue abrazarme.

—¿Y Sasuke? ¿Lo conocías antes de todo esto?

Me apoyé en ella, metiendo mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla.

—No. Yo nunca lo había visto antes de aquella noche. Nuestra clase de economía era enorme, y no es como si estuviera mirando a otros chicos. Tenía a Neji —mis manos palmearon mi regazo—. O mejor dicho, creo que lo hice.

Los brazos de Ino se tensaron.

—Por supuesto que sí..

* * *

.

.

.

I HATE HIDAN .


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Asistes a las clases de tutoría? He ido un par de veces, pero no recuerdo haberte visto allí. —La voz de Kenta lanzó mi atención lejos de Sasuke.

—¿Huh?

Rió e introduje mi libro de economía en la mochila a mis pies, avergonzada de haber sido atrapada mirando a Sasuke.

De nuevo.

—¿Las sesiones de tutoría? Desearía poder ir, pero tengo otra clase a la misma hora. Aunque nos hemos estado enviando correos, necesitaba ayuda para ponerme al día luego de mi hiato de sensatez que duró dos semanas.

De pronto, me di cuenta de que si Kenta había asistido a las clases de tutoría, eso significaba que había visto a Sora.

También había deducido, luego de algunos comentarios deliberadamente transparentes, que Kenta era gay. Por lo que podía que no se opusiera a responder preguntas como cuán exactamente ardiente era el tutor de economía.

—Así que, has asistido a un par de sesiones, ¿no?

Asintió y decidí comenzar con algo mucho más fundamental.

—¿Hay alguna manera de que el tutor sea, ya sabes, gay? —sostuve mi aliento, esperando por su respuesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Insinúas que le hago recompensas? —Se rió cuando parpadeé, preocupada de haberlo ofendido—. Sólo juego contigo. Estoy bastante seguro que no juega para mi equipo. Y aunque lo hiciera, estaría un poco fuera de mi alcance —aspiró aire profundamente y luego le dio golpecitos a su estómago, el cual se hizo algo plano por el esfuerzo—. Nada que un par de semanas en el gimnasio y dejar el pan por los fines de semana, no pueda arreglar.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Cállate.

Suspiró.

—Amo ser un chico. ¿Necesitas perder dos kilos? No comas salsa de tomate por un par de semanas. Problema resuelto.

Colocamos las mochilas sobre nuestros hombros y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras.

—De verdad te odio en estos momentos.

Se rió, aún más, cuando mis ojos escanearon el espacio entre el asiento de Sasuke y la puerta. Ya se había ido.

—Así que, intercambian correos e intensas miradas durante la clase. Apuesto a que no eres la única chica, o chico, en la clase de Sarutobi que piensa que el tutor es tan ardiente como un tamal, pero puede que seas la única por la cual el sentimiento es mutuo.

Escuché sus palabras al bromear, pero mi mente no registró nada más luego de que hice la conexión que estuvo frente a mí todo el tiempo

—¿Sasuke… es el tutor?

Kenta se detuvo conmigo, ambos siendo golpeados por las personas caminando a nuestro alrededor.

—No conocía su nombre, pero sí.

Santa mierda

Me arrastró por el pesado flujo del tráfico

—¿No sabías que él era el tutor? —sonrió—. Supongo que ahora irás a la sesión, ¿huh? Es decir, técnicamente, estás fuera de los límites, pero no eres la única en ese juego de miradas o no estaría bromeando contigo —inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y me miró a los ojos— ¿Sakura? ¿Qué demonios?

Consideré los correos que me escribía como Sora y las miradas de Sasuke, sus mensajes… y lo más notable, los bocetos y la sesión de besos de hace cinco días. Luego de la cual no me había escrito. O enviado un correo. ¡O me había dicho que era Sora!

—No lo sabía. —Como si necesitara otra jodida cosa para hacerme sentir más como una completa idiota.

—Hola, Señorita Obvia, ya había deducido eso por tu expresión confundida y atontada. ¿Quizás pensó que lo sabías?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Sabía que no tenía idea —fruncí el ceño— ¿Y a qué te refieres, con que estoy fuera de los límites?

Levantó un hombro.

—Mi compañero de habitación hizo tutoría en la clase de química de primer año. Los tutores deben atender a la clase en donde hacen las sesiones, pero no se les permite que, ya sabes, fraternicen con esos estudiantes. Conflicto de intereses. No es tan grave como con los profesores y asistentes graduados, a quien se les aconseja no enredarse con ningún estudiante. De todas maneras, no es como si no sucediera. Todos somos humanos.

Miré hacia el piso.

—¿Acaso soy completa y jodidamente despistada? ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?

Kenta colocó un dedo bajo mi barbilla.

—Um. Estoy captando la distintiva sensación de que hay algo de fraternización sucediendo —suspiró al ver la expresión en mi rostro—. Mira, si nunca has asistido a una sesión de tutoría y ninguno de sus alter egos te dijo que era el mismo chico, ¿cómo es, exactamente, que se supone que debías saberlo?

La tensión en mis hombros se esfumó un poco.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Por supuesto que la tengo. ¿Ahora qué?

Mi mandíbula se tensó.

—No tengo idea. Pero una cosa si es segura, no le voy a decir que lo sé.

Kenta sacudió la cabeza, con un brazo alrededor de mis hombros mientras marchábamos de nuevo hacia la ola de estudiantes. Cuando me registré para economía, no tenía idea de que presenciaría este nivel de drama perteneciente al estilo reality show. Era como un extra súper gigante.

**Ino: Nos inscribí para una clase de defensa personal**

**Yo: ¿Qué?**

**Erin: Hecha por los oficiales del campus. Los sábados desde las nueve hasta el mediodía, comenzando esta semana, saltando el fin de semana de acción de gracias y luego dos más.**

**Yo: De acuerdo.**

**Ino: ¡Podremos sacarles la mierda a los chicos en esos grandes trajes bombachos! Siempre he querido sacarle de verdad las entrañas a algún tipo grande. ¡Ahora puedo hacerlo sin ninguna culpa!**

**Yo: Estás enferma, chica.**

**Ino: Completamente culpable. (:**

* * *

El viernes, no miré en dirección a Sora/Sasuke Ni una sola vez. Ya había pasado una semana desde nuestro besuqueo prohibido por la universidad. ¿Eso era lo que le gustaba? ¿Qué era la fruta prohibida? Yo iba a mostrarle lo prohibido.

Cuando estábamos guardando todo, Kenta miró por encima de mi hombro, con las cejas levantándose hacia los oscuros rulos cayendo sobre su frente.

—Hola, Saku.

Neji no me había hablado en más de un mes, las últimas palabras entre nosotros involucraban un trillado cliché y el mismo libro de textos que me encontraba sosteniendo en ese momento. Exhalé firmemente por la nariz y me giré.

—Neji. —Esperé, segura de que tenía una razón para acercarse a mí, aunque no sabía exactamente cuál era.

—¿Vas a casa para Acción de Gracias? Si lo harás, deberíamos irnos juntos. Ya sabes, hacer ese viaje de cuatro horas menos monótono.

—¿Quieres que conduzcamos a casa… juntos?

Se encogió de hombros y lanzó su cabeza a un lado con una suave sonrisa, mostrando sus hoyuelos. Que Neji lanzara su cabello fuera de sus ojos era una señal de atracción y lo sabía jodidamente bien. Aunque en ese momento, como que me molestó un poco.

Kenta se aclaró la garganta y tocó mi codo.

—Te veo el lunes, Sakura.

Le sonreí.

—Ten un buen fin de semana, Kenta.

Me guiñó un ojo y chocó contra Neji sin disculparse.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —gruñó mi ex.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de verdad, Neji? —cambié mi mochila de hombro y lo miré fijamente, en ese momento, en conflicto con mis deseos contradictorios.

Quería golpearlo en el rostro. Quería caer a sus brazos y despertar de esa pesadilla donde me echaba a un lado.

—Me gustaría que seamos amigos al final de todo esto. Significas mucho para mí. —La caballerosidad en sus ojos eran casi como caricias físicas. Lo he conocido tan bien, desde hace tanto.

Su discurso no era esperado, era muy, demasiado pronto. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No sé si alguna vez podré hacer eso, Neji. Y no quiero viajar contigo la semana que viene. Disculpa —pasé a su lado y me dirigí por el pasillo hasta la puerta.

—Saku.

—Es Sakura —dije sin voltearme, dejándolo atrás.

* * *

"Sora,

Te envío esto un poco temprano, aunque por supuesto, no me imagino que te encuentras sentado, un viernes por la noche, esperando que aparezcan los proyectos de economía. Pero estaré ocupada mañana en la mañana, así que pensé en adelantarme y enviártelo.

Gracias de nuevo por revisármelo antes de que lo entregue.

SH."

"Sakura,

En realidad, me distrajiste/salvaste (al menos, temporalmente) de una exasperante búsqueda de un error de software en algún lugar de al menos cientos de líneas de códigos que no funcionan del todo. Prefiero mucho más revisar tu proyecto de economía. Te lo enviaré de nuevo el domingo por la tarde, si no antes.

SU."

Observé la S de su firma, imaginándomelo como el chico que sabía que era: Sasuke. Como Sora, su coqueteo había sido sutil; como Sasuke, era súper evidente. ¿A qué estaba jugando? No tenía manera de saber si la situación era una primera vez para él, o si frecuentemente se salía de esos límites de tutor- estudiante.

La noche en que nos conocimos, esa horrible noche, había sabido quién era yo. Me había llamado Saku, el nombre por el que me llamaba Neji, quizá lo escuchó de él. Cuando le envié el correo por primera vez, pidiendo ayuda para economía, también lo debió haber sabido, pero no me dio ninguna pista.

De acuerdo con el sitio web de la universidad, las restricciones en la socialización eran para proteger —o prevenir— que los estudiantes hicieran favores sexuales a cambio de notas, o la aparición de algún caso como ese. Pero Sora me ayudaba a aprenderme el material, y yo era la que hacía el trabajo.

Cuando se trataba de mis notas en la clase del Dr. Sarutobi, no había nada impropio sucediendo. Él lo sabía. Yo lo sabía.

Pero incluso la fraternización consensual, teóricamente iba en contra de las reglas.

Podría meter a Sora Uchiha en serios problemas. Cuando vino a mi habitación, pensé que sólo era otro estudiante más en la clase, y Sora había continuado con ese engaño.

Me había besado, tocado y yo se lo había permitido. Había querido que lo hiciera.

Cerré mi laptop y miré hacia mi teléfono. Ya hacía una semana desde que nos habíamos besado. Aquí, en mi habitación. Y no me había escrito ni una vez desde entonces. Quería saber la razón.

**Yo: ¿Hice algo mal?**

Esperé varios minutos, mirando las fotos en mi teléfono —muchas de las cuales incluían a Neji. Me pregunté si era debilidad lo que me impedía borrarlas o si simplemente quería mantener la evidencia de que parecíamos vernos enamorados. Que nos veíamos enamorados, incluso cuando todo se había derrumbado.

**Sasuke: No. He estado ocupado. ¿Qué pasa?**

**Yo: Supongo que no has tenido tiempo de rehacer los bosquejos.**

**Sasuke: De hecho, hice uno de ellos. Me gustaría que lo vieras.**

**Yo: Me gustaría verlo. ¿Está pegado a tu pared?**

**Sasuke: Sí.**

**Sasuke: Escucha, estoy ocupado en este momento, ¿hablamos después?**

**Yo: Seguro.**

De acuerdo con su email, se encontraba trabajando en lo que parecía ser un enorme proyecto de computación y de acuerdo a sus textos, estaba afuera parrandeando. No tenía idea de cuál era la verdad. Se me hacía que me ignoraba… excepto por esto: Me gustaría que lo vieras. Leí de nuevo el mensaje, abrí mi laptop y leí de nuevo su email, pero no pude ni comenzar a descifrarlo.

A la 1:00 de la madrugada, Ino entró violentamente a la habitación hablando por teléfono.

—¿Sabes qué? Pienso que no respetas mi opinión sobre muchas cosas.

Por suerte, me encontraba despierta viendo videos en línea de clases de autodefensa. A pesar del afán de Ino por patear traseros y mi propia necesidad de aprender toda esa cosa, lo último que quería hacer en la mañana era despertarme e ir a golpear y patear a algún tipo usando un traje pomposo. No podía entender la relación que existía entre eso e intentar escapar de alguien como Hidan. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de soltar su agarre sobre mí, sin mencionar patearlo, lo hubiese hecho.

La puerta se cerró detrás de mi, claramente, furiosa compañera de cuarto, mientras lanzaba su bolso en la cama, y pateaba sus tacones para quitárselos.

— Bueno, yo no puedo estar con alguien que decidió quedarse de lado de un jodido violador.

Oh, Dios. Cerré YouTube y me quité la laptop de las piernas.

—Sí, Sai, eso es lo que en verdad pienso —desabotonó su blusa con tanta fuerza, que creí que arrancaría algunos de sus botones—. De acuerdo. Piensa lo que quieras. Se acabó —golpeando su teléfono, le gruñó y lo lanzó hacia su cama antes de girarse hacia mí, y arrancarse la camisa—. Bueno. Supongo que ya eso terminó.

Abrí la boca, y me quedé ahí de pie sin poder decir una palabra, mientras deslizaba su falda negra por sus caderas y la pateaba en dirección a la cesta para lavar. Quitó los brazaletes de sus brazos y retiró sus pendientes, lanzándolos en una parte del escritorio lleno de joyería, cartas del tarot, paquetes de goma de mascar y novelas de bolsillo.

—Ino, ¿acabas de… terminar con Sai? ¿Por mí?

Se colocó una camisa que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y que claramente pertenecía a Sai. Gruñendo, se la sacó de nuevo por la cabeza, la arrugó y la lanzó.

—No. Rompí con Sai porque es un jodido idiota.

—Pero.

—Sakura —levantó una mano, como oficial de tránsito haciendo señas para detenerse—. Ni lo digas. Rompí con Sai porque demostró lo que era importante para él. Los hermanos antes que las mujeres. Siempre. Bueno, que se joda. No vendré de segunda luego de un puñado de sus estúpidos amigos, y definitivamente no vendré de segunda de algún imbécil que les pase por encima a las mujeres. Además… nunca iba a ser algo permanente, ¿verdad? ¿Quién hace eso en la universidad, de todas formas?

Se giró y comenzó a rebuscar en la primera gaveta de nuestro pequeño closet, buscando ostensivamente alguna camisa que previamente no hubiese pertenecido a Sai. Escuché un lloriqueo ahogado y supe que estaba llorando.

Maldito Sai. Maldito Hidan. Maldito Sasuke/Sora/quienquiera que demonios sea.

* * *

La Clase de Autodefensa para Mujeres del campus era dada en uno de los salones, en el primer piso del edificio de actividades. Encontramos la habitación y tiré mi vaso de café en el bote de basura del pasillo, con Ino bostezando luego de una noche sin descanso, lo cual sabía perfectamente, ya que su incansable inquietud y lloriqueos me habían mantenido despierta. Alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada había gateado hasta mi cama, enroscándose contra mí mientras yo le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Por suerte, se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente, y yo la seguí casi al instante.

—Oye. ¿No es ese…? —Ino habló sin mover sus labios, como un ventrílocuo.

Sasuke se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación con dos hombres mayores, vestía unos pantalones de tela negros y una franela también de ese color.

—Sí —siseé al tomar nuestros asientos, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el manual del material del curso, el cual mostraba en la portada a un hombre atacando a una mujer que se encontraba en posición de defensa—. Ino, no creo que pueda hacer esto.

—Sí que puedes —contestó, tan rápido que debió haber anticipado mi respuesta.

—Buenos días, damas —comenzó el hombre más pequeño y mayor, silenciando cualquier otro tipo de respuesta por mi parte—. Soy Asuma, el Jefe de Policía Asistente en el campus. Este tipo endeble a mi izquierda es el Sargento Gai, y el feo es Sasuke, uno de nuestros oficiales de vigilancia del estacionamiento. —Todas rieron, ya que Gai y Sasuke eran totalmente lo opuesto a endeble o feo—. Nos alegra que hayan renunciado a las mañanas de sus sábados para incrementar sus conocimientos en seguridad personal.

Miré a Ino cuando me golpeó con su rodilla.

—¿Oficial de vigilancia en el estacionamiento? Jesús, ¿Cuántos trabajos tiene? —murmuró por la esquina de su boca.

—No jodas —murmuré de vuelta. Y ni siquiera sabía del trabajo como tutor.

—Podría ser ardiente… —murmuró—. Especialmente si usa uniforme. O esposas.

Suspiré.

Mirando alrededor del semicírculo de sillas desplegables, noté que sólo habían como una docena de nosotras —algunas estudiantes, profesoras y personal administrativo. La mayor era una señora de color con el cabello canoso que debía tener la edad de mi abuela.

Me dije a mi misma que si ella podía venir aquí a aprender cómo patearles el trasero a potenciales violadores, entonces yo también podía hacerlo.

Incluso si Sasuke se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, alternándose entre mirarme y evitar completamente mi mirada.

La primera hora y media, discutimos los principios básicos de la defensa personal. Asuma nos dijo que el noventa por ciento de aquello consistía en reducir el riesgo de ataque, en primer lugar.

—En un mundo ideal, todos podríamos caminar hacia nuestros trabajos sin el miedo de ser asaltados. Desafortunadamente, ese ideal no representa la realidad.

Mi rostro se calentó al recordar como Sasuke me regañaba por caminar enviando textos por el oscuro estacionamiento, detrás de la casa de la fraternidad, en vez de prestarle atención a mi alrededor. Hice círculos en el "90%" con tinta azul hasta que oscurecí las palabras en cada lado.

Pero luego recordé la última cosa que me dijo esa noche: No fue tu culpa.

Nos animaron a hacer sugerencias para una segura prevención y que las escribiésemos todas; cerrar con seguro las puertas, caminar o ejercitarse con algún amigo, usar zapatos que no sean molestos para correr.

La sugerencia de Ino que consistía en "Evitar a los imbéciles" fue muy popular.

—Tres cosas son necesarias para un asalto: un asaltante, una víctima y una oportunidad. Remueve la oportunidad y te quedas con un chance enorme de reducir la probabilidad del ataque —Asuma aplaudió una vez—. De acuerdo, vamos a tomarnos un corto descanso, y cuando regresemos, es hora de hacer algo de esa pateadura de traseros por las que ustedes, damas, se inscribieron para infligir en Gai y Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

.

BUENO, UNO MÁS Y TERMINA EL MARATÓN U.U!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

—Muchas de ustedes probablemente están convencidas de que sin un arma, no tienen ninguna esperanza en contra de un hombre agresivo.

Habló Asuma desde el lado opuesto de un conjunto de esteras en las cuales Gai y Sasuke se enfrentaban entre sí. El resto esparcido hacia fuera, a lo largo del borde de las alfombras, preparado para ver lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Sasuke todavía no había reconocido mi presencia.

—La verdad es que, tienen varias armas a tu disposición y vamos a mostrarles como utilizarlas a su mejor ventaja. Grande, vil, Gai aquí será el agresor y Sasuke, con todo ese pelo bonito, va a ser la víctima.

Risitas estallaron de varias chicas que estaban cerca de Sasuke cuando puso sus labios juntos en irritación de buen carácter y se apartó su cabello oscuro fuera de la cara.

—Sus armas son sus manos, pies, rodillas y codos, la cabeza y no me refiero sólo a lo que hay dentro de ella, a pesar de que entra en juego. La frente y la parte de atrás de su cabeza, cuando entran en contacto con las áreas sensibles de su agresor, puede dejarle viendo estrellas —Usando a Gai como ejemplo, señaló los puntos vulnerables obvios (Sí, susurró Ino cuando indicó la ingle) y, a continuación los lugares menos obvios, como la parte superior del pie y el antebrazo.

Asuma nombró los movimientos que Sasuke empleaba para defenderse mientras él y Gai actuaban una media docena de ataques coreografiados, yendo lentamente para demostrar claramente lo que estaban haciendo. Me sentía más desesperada, no menos, como los observaba. El musculoso cuerpo de Sasuke estaba entrenado para ejecutar aquellos bloqueos y golpes, para absorber los porrazos de un asaltante. Lo había visto darle una paliza a Hidan; cuando apenas pude desprenderlo lo suficiente como para gritar y mucho menos causar algún daño.

—El objetivo aquí no es ganarle al tipo de arriba —Asuma sonrió ante la queja decepcionada de Ino—. Nuestro objetivo es darles tiempo para escapar. Salir lo más rápido posible es su meta.

Nos dividimos en parejas para practicar los bloqueos de la muñeca y movimientos defensivos. Los tres instructores rodearon la habitación, asistiendo y reubicando. Me sentí aliviada cuando Gai se acercó a vernos a Ino y a mí mientras nos turnábamos tratando de en cámara lenta abofetearnos entre sí.

— Mantén tus ojos en el atacante —me recordó. Se volvió a Ino—. Pon un poco más de empuje en ese ataque. Lo puede bloquear.

Me quedé muy sorprendida al descubrir que tenía razón. Ino casi me golpea por segunda vez porque estaba muy sorprendida de haber bloqueado por completo su primer intento.

Gai asintió

—Buen trabajo.

Nos sonreímos estúpidamente y cambiamos las funciones de agresor y víctima

—Entonces, ¿cuándo llegamos a las patadas rastreras? —preguntó Ino.

Gai negó con la cabeza y suspiró

—Te lo juro, hay una en cada clase. Las patadas serán la próxima vez —Señaló hacia ella—. Y estoy completamente seguro de que estás en la fila de Sasuke para eso.

Puso una cara de inocente.

—¿No todos ustedes usan esos acolchados trajes de hombre Michelin?

—Sí... pero esas almohadillas no bloquean todas las sensaciones.

—Je, je —dijo Ino y Gai arqueó una ceja.

Miré alrededor de la sala durante este intercambio, viendo a Sasuke con un par de las chicas risueñas.

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó una de ellas, parpadeando hacia él como si no supiera que había colocado la mano

incorrectamente.

—No... —Le dio la vuelta a su palma y ajustó su codo—. De esta forma —Su voz era casi inaudible, con todas las manotadas, bloqueos y las risas esparcidas por la habitación totalmente abierta.

Aún así, sentía sus palabras como una suave caricia por mi espalda. Apenas podía conectar a este tipo —su cabello

enmarañado, sus tatuajes, la sexualidad pura en su forma de caminar y el suave repiqueteo de su voz— con Sora, un senior de ingeniería que dijo, o escribió, que mi ex era un idiota y se burló de mí, acerca de la orquesta de estudiantes de 14 años de edad enamorados de mí. Todo al mismo tiempo que me ayudaba a pasar una clase en la que he fallado sin él.

Me sentía atraída por su totalidad —cada lado incongruente con el otro. Pero todo él era también una mentira. El hecho de que nuestro profesor lo llamó por otro nombre que el subjefe de la policía fue desconcertante, también. El prefacio de su dirección de correo electrónico oficial era SUchiha. Ninguna ayuda allí.

Levantó la mirada y me sorprendió mirándolo, y por primera vez en esa mañana, ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada hasta que Ino dijo:

—¡S… presta atención! Sólo trata de golpearme —Rompí la mirada y me volví hacia ella. Se movió hacia mí, de espaldas a Sasuke y puso los ojos en blanco. —¿El concepto de hacerse del rogar totalmente se te escapa? —susurró—. Deja. Que. Él. Te. Persiga.

—No voy a jugar ese juego por más tiempo.

Miró por encima del hombro y de vuelta

—Amiga, no creo que él lo sepa.

Me encogí de hombros.

Practicamos posturas defensivas y ataques simples de mano, y aunque me sentí tonta al principio, Ino y yo estuvimos muy pronto gritando: "¡NO!" Junto con nuestros compañeros de clase y empujando los talones de nuestras manos en las barbillas de la una a la otra o golpeando un puño (muy lentamente) hacia abajo en la nariz de la otra.

—Lo último de hoy va a ser la defensa terrestre. Vamos a observar a Gai y Sasuke ilustrar la primera posición y defensa y después cada par venga a tomar una estera y vamos a circular mientras practican.

Sasuke yacía boca abajo sobre la colchoneta y Gai se arrodilló sobre él, sosteniéndolo hacia abajo con su peso. Mi ritmo cardíaco se disparó y mis respiraciones se hicieron irregulares, simplemente observando. No quería estar en esa posición otra vez. No podía hacerlo delante de un aula de personas. No podía hacerlo delante de Sasuke.

Ino estiró mi puño con sus dedos y me tomó la mano.

—S, tienes que hacer esto. Serás primero el atacante. Todo irá bien.

Negué con la cabeza

—No quiero. Es demasiado parecido a… —me atraganté.

—La cual es exactamente la razón por la que tienes que hacerlo —Antes de que dijera otra cosa, me apretó la mano—. Oye, ayúdame a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Y luego vamos a ver cómo te sientes.

Asentí con la cabeza

—Está bien.

Ayudé a Ino, pero sólo pude jugar a la víctima una vez. Hice los movimientos, y me la quité de encima con relativa facilidad. Como una ex- porrista, Ino era fuerte, pero no era Hidan. No tenía fe en que esta medida podría quitarme de encima a alguien de su tamaño y fuerza.

No podía mirar a Sasuke, no durante este último ejercicio, y no cuando salimos por la puerta.

* * *

—¿Segura que no quieres ir? Podría usarte para evitar que pruebe esos movimientos que hemos aprendido esta mañana en Sai, si es que tiene las bolas para aparecer en esta fiesta.

Levanté la vista de la novela que estaba leyendo, porque Sora todavía no me había enviado mi proyecto de economía de vuelta (es gracioso como seguía pensando en él en términos de Sasuke y Sora), y estuve capturada extrañamente en la tarea. Mi compañera de cuarto no había entendido mi compulsión a leer cuando tenía tiempo libre, especialmente si había eventos sociales en el campus por asistir

—No, Ino, realmente no quiero ir a una cosa de hermandad, aunque no lo creas. Por no mencionar el hecho de que nadie estaría encantado de verme allí.

Con las manos en las caderas, frunció el ceño hacia mí

—Probablemente tienes razón. Pero vas a venir conmigo a la Fiesta de la Hermandad en un par de semanas, ¿verdad? Las perras no tendrán nada que decir de mí por llevarte entonces, se aplican las normativas de fraternidad, más alcohol y chicas bienvenidas.

—Aww, que dulce y para nada un sentimiento humillante.

Se echó a reír mientras se ponía sus tacones de plataforma

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? Qué montón de idiotas —Su sonrisa cayó—. Aunque, hablando en serio, me vendría bien un intermediario entre Sai y yo esta noche. No es que, ya sabes, me molesta. Pero sé que algunas chicas han estado esperando a que esté fuera del camino. Van a estar encima de él como garrapatas en un perro campestre y yo realmente no quiero verlo.

Asentí con la cabeza

—Entiendo… y asco por esa imagen... aunque es asquerosamente apropiada. ¿Simplemente no puedes faltar a la cosa de la hermandad? Podrías tener la gripe asiática. O la Malaria. Yo atestiguaré.

Echándose el cabello por encima de su hombro, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta como una modelo de pasarela, sin la más mínima oscilación

—Nop. Es un gran asunto. Además, tengo que enfrentarlo alguna vez. Aparte de que ya respondí por las dos. Y tengo un par de semanas para prepararme mentalmente para ello.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón

—Aunque, vamos a ir de compras a lo grande después de las vacaciones. Voy a hacer que ese imbécil se muerda su propia mano esta noche, maldita sea.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, mi teléfono trinó una alerta de texto.

**Sasuke: ¿Todavía quieres ver el retrato a carboncillo?**

**Yo: Sí.**

**Sasuke: ¿Esta noche?**

**Yo: Ok.**

**Sasuke: Estaré fuera de tu lugar en ¿10? Amarra tu cabello hacia atrás y lleva algo de abrigo.**

**Yo: ¿Vas a traerlo hasta aquí?**

**Sasuke: Lo pensaba llevar. A menos que no desees.**

**Yo: Bajaré, pero necesito 15 minutos.**

**Sasuke: Esperaré. No hay prisa.**

Arranqué por la habitación como una loca, despojándome de mis pijamas de franela y robando un sujetador y bragas limpias de la pila de ropa limpia-pero-no-para-guardar. ¿Ropa abrigada... una sudadera? No. Jeans. Unas botas UGG negras. El suéter suave verde que hizo a Ino decir:

—Ese hace que tus ojos estallen—

Después de lavarme los dientes, me cepillé el cabello y lo aseguré en mi nuca, aunque no estaba segura por qué.

Agarrando mi chaquetón de lana negro en el camino hacia la puerta, salí del edificio por la salida principal. No había estado en el hueco de la escalera desde que Hidan me pilló allí, incluso cuando significaba pasos adicionales.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, apoyado contra una motocicleta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Junto con sus ya conocidas botas y jeans, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero azul oscuro que hacía que su cabello se viera ligeramente mas azulado. Me miraba con esos ojos oscuros, su mirada no vaciló de mí, sin importar los ruidos distractores de los residentes de un sábado por la noche yendo y viniendo.

No ocultó la lenta evaluación de arriba abajo que dejó partes de mí fundidas y anhelando que me tocara como había hecho en mi cuarto.

Tragando el nudo en mi garganta, me recordé de su engaño en un fallido intento para sofocar el deseo difundiéndose a través de mí como lava: moviéndose lento, pesado y caliente. Mi inquietud acerca de su motocicleta ayudó a enfriarlo en algún grado. Nunca había estado en una antes y no podía decir que jamás había intentado cambiar ese hecho.

Cuando me le acerqué, me tendió un casco extra.

—Supongo que esta es la razón de las directrices del cabello —le dije, tomando el casco y examinándolo vacilante.

—Te lo puedes soltar cuando lleguemos a mi casa, si lo deseas. No me imagino que no quieras meterlo bajo el casco... o déjalo suelto y deja que se enrede en el viaje.

Negué con la cabeza, preguntándome completamente las correas o simplemente aflojarlas.

—¿Nunca has estado en una motocicleta antes?

Desde la esquina de mi ojo, vi a Suzume y Takako salir del edificio detrás de un grupo de muchachos. Las dos chicas se detuvieron y miraron a Sasuke, y después a mí, mientras yo fingía no darme cuenta.

—Um. No...

—Entonces, deja que te ayude con eso.

Después de poner la correa de mi bolso sobre mi cabeza y colocarla cruzada sobre mi pecho, tomó el casco y lo colocó en mi cabeza, asegurando las correas debajo de mi barbilla.

Me sentí como una figura de muñeco cabezón.

Una vez que los dos estábamos con casco y en la moto, envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y junté las manos sobre su abdomen, asombrada de cuán firme era.

—Sostente —dijo, empujando la parte de la pata de cabra hacia atrás. Su sugerencia fue innecesaria a medida que el motor rugió a la vida, tenía un apretón de muerte en su espalda, mi mentón agazapado y mis ojos cerrados.

Traté de imaginar que estaba en una montaña rusa, perfectamente segura y conectada a una pista en lugar de ir a toda velocidad por las calles en unas endebles quinientas libras o menos de metal y goma, esperando que algún borracho en una camioneta no se pasara una luz roja y nos aplastara.

El trayecto hasta su lugar —un apartamento por encima de un garaje individual— tardó menos de diez minutos. Mis manos estaban entumecidas por la combinación del agarre que cada una tenía en la otra y el frío aire de noviembre corriendo sobre ellas. Mientras estuve frotándolas entre sí, aparcó la moto en un tramo pavimentado entre el garaje y los escalones abiertos antes de girar y tomar mis manos entre las suyas, de una en una y masajeándolas para calentarlas

—Debería haberte recordado usar guantes.

Saqué mi mano de la suya y señalé a la casa no más de cincuenta metros

de distancia.

—¿Tus padres viven allí?

—No —Se volvió para subir la escalera de madera y yo lo seguí.

— Alquilo el apartamento.

Abrió la puerta a un estudio enorme con una pared, pero sin puerta, definiendo lo que supuse que era la habitación en la esquina derecha. Una cocina pequeña abierta estaba a la izquierda; un cuarto de baño entre los dos.

En el sofá, un enorme gato atigrado de color naranja me miró con característica apatía felina antes de saltar hacia abajo y acechar a la puerta.

—Este es Francis —Sasuke abrió la puerta y el minino deambuló perezosamente al exterior, parando en el rellano para limpiar una pata.

Me reí, moviéndome hacia el centro de la habitación.

—¿Francis? Se parece más a un... Max. O tal vez un Rey.

Cerró con llave la puerta, su sonrisa fugaz elevando su boca a un lado.

— Confía en mí, es superior, lo suficiente, sin un nombre de macho que lo respalde.

Se sacó la chaqueta mientras cruzaba la habitación hacia mí y lo miré fijamente, empezando a desabrocharme el abrigo.

—Los nombres son importantes —dije.

Asintió, bajando sus ojos a mis dedos

—Sí —Empujé los botones de gran tamaño a través de las rendijas lentamente, de arriba abajo, como si no hubiera nada debajo.

Deslizando sus pulgares en el interior de las solapas, arrastró el abrigo fuera de mis hombros, sus pulgares deslizando hacia abajo los brazos de mi suéter.

— Suave.

—Es cachemira —Mi voz sonaba casi sin aliento, y aunque quería continuar con mi declaración acerca de los nombres, quería presionarlo para que me dijera por qué me estaba engañando, no pude sacar las palabras de mi garganta.

El abrigo cayó más allá de mis dedos y lo apartó del camino, lo arrojó en la parte superior de su chaqueta

—Tenía un motivo ulterior para traerte hasta aquí.

Parpadeé.

—¿En serio?

Con una mueca, tomó mis manos.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, pero no te quiero asustar —Dejó escapar un suspiro—. Esta mañana, esa última cosa, la defensa terrestre...

Me miró de cerca y traté de mirar hacia otro lado, a cualquier lugar menos a sus ojos, porque mi rostro ardía, humillada, pero no podía apartar los ojos de los suyos.

—Sé que no crees que iba a funcionar. Quiero mostrarte que sí lo hará.

—¿Qué quieres decir, mostrarme?

Sus manos apretaron las mías

—Quiero enseñarte exactamente cómo ejecutarlo. Aquí. Sin nadie más mirando.

No fue la réplica de la propia posición en sí, sino también el pensamiento de él viendo que había sido tan desconcertante esta mañana, pero Sasuke no podía saber eso.

—Confía en mí, Sakura. Funciona. ¿Vas a dejar que te enseñe?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Me llevó al centro del espacio en el piso, me llevó hasta mis rodillas a su lado.

—Acuéstate. Sobre tu estómago.

Con el corazón palpitando fuerte, obedecí.

—La mayoría de los hombres no tienen entrenamiento en artes marciales como tal, por lo que no serán capaces de contrarrestar los movimientos correctamente. E incluso aquellos quienes sí no esperarán lo que vamos a hacer. Recuerda lo que dijo Asuma, la clave está en salir del lugar.

Asentí con la cabeza, mi mejilla en la alfombra, mi corazón golpeando contra el suelo.

—¿Te acuerdas de los movimientos?

Negué con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

—Está bien. Me di cuenta de que estabas asustada en clase. Tu amiga hizo lo correcto, no obligándote. No quiero forzarte, tampoco. Sólo quiero ayudarte a sentirte más en control.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—Está bien.

—Si te encuentras en esta posición, querrás hacer estos movimientos de forma automática, sin perder tiempo ni energía tratando de quitártelo de encima.

Me puse rígida ante su uso inadvertido del nombre Hidan.

—¿Qué?

—Ese es su nombre. Hidan.

Le oí respirar por la nariz, como si estuviera tratando de mantener el control.

—Me acuerdo de eso —Se quedó en silencio por un momento—. El primer paso parece contraproducente ya que no ofrece ninguna ventaja. Pero esa es la cosa, estás tomando su impulso. Elije el lado hacia el que deseas girar, y pon este brazo directo hacia arriba y hacia fuera, como si estuvieras de pie y tratando de alcanzar el techo.

Puse mi brazo izquierdo hacia arriba como describió.

—Bien. Ahora, con el brazo opuesto, te das a ti el impulso, y le quitas a él el equilibrio que ya era precario. Con la palma plana en el suelo, el codo hacia arriba. Empuja hacia abajo y rueda a tu lado, arrojándolo fuera.

Seguí sus instrucciones… fáciles de hacer, sin ningún peso encima de mí.

—¿Podemos probarlo? Voy a empujar tus hombros hacia abajo y utilizar mi peso para mantenerlos allí. Si tienes problema, dímelo y me quito. ¿De acuerdo?

Luché con mi pánico.

—Está bien.

Su gentileza, como se puso de rodillas sobre mí, la celebración de los hombros al suelo, era tan contraria a la violencia de Hidan que casi lloré. Se tendió sobre mí, su aliento en mi oído.

—Brazo derecho hacia arriba —Obedecí—. Palma plana, y empuja, duro y rueda en tu costado.

Hice lo que me dijo y cayó fuera.

—Perfecto. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez.

Fuimos a través de los movimientos una y otra vez, y otra vez, y cada vez era más fuerte y más difícil de desplazar, pero aún así, lo arrojé fuera, en todo momento. Hasta que por error empujé con mis caderas, tratando de levantarme.

Exhaló con dureza.

—Eso no funcionará, Sakura, aunque es la respuesta natural a algo no deseado encima de ti. La única manera segura para despojar a un hombre en esta posición está rodando a un lado. Soy demasiado fuerte para que me muevas presionando hacia arriba. Tienes que luchar contra esa inclinación.

Por último, intentamos que sea más real que cualquier otra vez. Me empujó hacia abajo y mi brazo se disparó en lo alto y fuera, pero tuve un momento difícil en conseguir que mi mano libre hiciera palanca. Finalmente, cambié los brazos y conseguí colocar la palma de la mano opuesta al suelo, empujé y rodé, lanzándolo fuera a un lado.

—¡Mierda! —Se rió, frente a mí mientras yacía en el suelo—¡Me intercambiaste de lado!

Sonreí ante su alabanza y su mirada descendió ardiente a mis labios.

—Esta es la parte en la que te levantas y corres como el infierno. —Su voz era ronca.

—¿Pero no me perseguirá? —Yacimos en nuestros costados, a dos pies de alfombra entre nosotros, ninguno haciendo un movimiento de sentarse.

Asintió con la cabeza.

— Podría hacerlo. Pero la mayoría de estos sujetos no quieren una presa difícil. Sólo un puñado irán tras de ti, si te escapas gritando.

—Ah.

Extendió la mano y tomó la mía.

—Se suponía que te mostraría tu retrato, creo.

—¿Así no va a parecer que me trajiste hasta aquí con pretextos completamente falsos?

Sus ojos se encendieron y contuve el aliento.

—Sí quiero que veas el carboncillo, pero admito que eso era secundario a lo que acabo de hacer. Te sientes más segura ahora, ¿funcionará?

—Sí.

Se apoyó sobre el codo, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros, empujando su mano entre mi cabello y moviéndola hasta acunar mi cara.

—Tenía otro motivo oculto para traerte aquí —Inclinándose poco a poco, sus labios se encontraron con los míos y el fuego que había sido brasas desde que salió de mi habitación más de una semana flameó. Abrí la boca y su lengua presionó dentro, acarició la mía y se retiró.

Girando su cabeza, movió su boca sobre la mía, chupando mi labio inferior en su boca, acariciándolo con su lengua y liberándolo para prestar atención a la parte superior. Su lengua corrió por encima del espacio sensible de mis dientes superiores y jadeé.

Luego sus manos empezaron a moverse.

* * *

.

.

.

OOOH MI GOOD *-*. ME VAN A QUERER MATAR PORQUE LO DEJE EN LO MAS EMOCIONANTE XD! JAJAJA!,


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Acuné mi cabeza contra su hombro, las manos rozando mis caderas, impulsándome más cerca hasta que no quedaba espacio entre nosotros. Sus labios siguieron moviéndose contra los míos, implacables y dulces, mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras barría su lengua en mi boca, su mano agarrando mi muslo, dibujándolo con el fin de que nuestras piernas quedaran juntas.

Me apoyé en él y se quejó, una mano amasando mi cadera y la otra acariciando por debajo de mi suéter, con los dedos calientes extendidos a través de mi espalda.

Uno de mis brazos estaba aplastado entre nosotros, el otro lo puse en su pecho, tocando la abertura de su camisa de franela, deslizando los botones de los ojales, sintiendo la variación entre la superficie lisa de la franela y la textura desigual de la camisa de punto térmico debajo de ella.

Una vez desabotonada la camisa, la moví a un lado y deslicé mi mano por debajo de ella, en su duro abdomen. Su respiración se cortó y me aparté para apoyarme en mi codo y mirarlo hacia abajo.

—Quiero ver tus tatuajes.

—Tú, ¿eh? —Sus ojos quemaron los míos.

Cuando asentí, él retiró su mano de debajo de mi suéter y se sentó, doblando su ceja hacia mí, cuando veo hacia la camisa desabotonada.

Mi cara se calentó y se rió entre dientes, quitándose la camisa y arrojándola a un lado.

Alcanzándose detrás del cuello, quitó la térmica blanca del modo que los chicos lo hacen —tirando hacia adelante sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza— despreocupado por el rímel arruinado, o que el colorete manche la tela.

Dejó caer esta camisa, al revés, en la parte superior de la franela, y se recostó en el piso, ofreciéndose a sí mismo para mi inspección.

Su piel era suave y hermosa, su torso dividido con las definiciones de músculo y adornado por dos tatuajes que había visto en mi dormitorio —un diseño intrincado octagonal sobre su lado izquierdo, y cuatro líneas escritas sobre su derecho.

Había otro —una rosa sobre su corazón, los pétalos de color rojo oscuro, el tallo de color verde oscuro ligeramente curvada. En sus brazos eran en su mayoría diseños y dibujos, delgado y negro como el hierro forjado.

Pasé los dedos sobre cada uno de ellos, pero no se volvió y no podía leer el poema como líneas que serpentean alrededor de su lado izquierdo.

Se veía como un poema de amor, y estaba celosa de quienquiera que lo haya inspirado, el tipo de devoción que debió sentir para hacer aquellas palabras tan permanentes. Me pregunté si la rosa la representaba a ella también, pero no podía preguntar.

Cuando mis dedos se arrastraron bajo su abdomen hacia la línea de pelo debajo de su ombligo, él se sentó.

—Tu turno, creo.

Confundida le dije:

—No tengo tatuajes.

—Me lo imaginé —Se puso de pie y estiró una mano hacia mí—. ¿Te gustaría ver el dibujo ahora?

Me pedía que fuera a su dormitorio. Pensé que debería devolver con algo inteligente, como ¿Te debería llamar Sasuke o Sora en la cama? Pero no podría manejarlo. Me acerqué y tomé su mano, él me levantó sin esfuerzo. Sin soltarme la mano, se dirigió hacia el dormitorio y lo seguí.

La luz tenue de la habitación externa iluminaba los muebles y la pared al lado de su cama, donde al menos veinte o treinta dibujos estaban clavados. Encendió una lámpara y vi que toda la superficie de la pared estaba cubierta de corcho.

Me pregunté si él lo había instalado, o si estaba aquí, y cuando fue en busca de un lugar para vivir, supo de inmediato que este iba a ser suyo. Las dos paredes descorchadas fueron pintadas en marrón terroso, y su mobiliario estaba oscuro y no del típico chico-universitario —desde la cama de plataforma muy grande al escritorio sólido y el aparador.

Me moví en el estrecho espacio entre la cama y la pared de dibujos, buscando por mí misma, pero distrayéndome con los otros —dibujos de escenas conocidas como: el horizonte de la ciudad y desconocidas como: niños y ancianos, y una pareja de Francis en reposo.

—Son increíbles.

Vino a pararse junto a mí justo cuando mis ojos se encontraron con mi propio rostro entre los demás. Había optado por el carbón, uno de mí sobre mi espalda, mirando hacia él. Su colocación era baja sobre el lado derecho de la pared.

Aparentemente, este espacio indicaría una menor importancia, pero era muy consciente en donde se encuentra con relación a su cama —justo enfrente de la almohada.

¿Quién no quisiera despertar con esto? Él había dicho.

Me senté en su cama, mirando fijamente, y se sentó también. Estaba repentinamente consciente de su pecho desnudo, y su declaración en la otra habitación: Tu turno, creo.

En cuanto a él, vi que estaba mirándome.

Había estado tan segura que este tipo del momento convocaría las memorias debilitantes de Neji —de su beso, de nuestros años juntos. Pero la verdad era, que no lo eché de menos. No podía sacar a relucir una sola punzada de dolor.

Me pregunté si estaba anestesiada por el dolor de perderlo —lo cual sería preocupante— o si ya había llorado tanto y tan profundamente afligida en las últimas semanas que ya estaba sobre de ello.

Sobre él.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia mí y la burbuja de Neji estalló por completo. Su aliento en mi oído, se pasó la lengua a lo largo del borde curvo, chupando el lóbulo carnudo y mi pequeño perno de diamante en su boca, y mis ojos fueron a la deriva cerrados mientras balbuceaba un débil sonido de deseo.

Acariciando mi cuello, él rodó besos suaves por el costado, con la mano acercándose a la cuna del peso de mi cabeza, que había caído a un lado.

Su peso dejó la cama cuando él se arrodilló en el suelo y sacó las botas de mis pies antes de volver a su asiento y quitarse las suyas. Sus labios jugaron sobre los míos, y me atrajo hacia el centro de la cama, tendiéndome. Abrí los ojos cuando él se echó hacia atrás y me miró.

—Dime que pare, cada vez que lo quieras. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres parar ahora?

Mi cabeza se movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás en la almohada.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo, con su boca regresando a la mía, su lengua hundiéndose en mi interior mientras yo clavaba mis dedos en sus brazos sólidos.

Le acaricié su lengua con la mía, chupando hasta el fondo de mi boca, y él gemía, puse la distancia suficiente, para levantarme un poco y quitarme el suéter. Burlándose, puso la yema del dedo sobre la curva de mi pecho, él siguió el arco con sus labios.

Cuando me empujé contra su hombro se detuvo, sus ojos estaban desenfocados. Lo empujé sobre su espalda y me senté sobre él a horcajadas, sintiéndolo duro y listo, a través de nuestros pares de jeans. Sus manos se suavizaron hasta mi cintura y me jaló hacia abajo, y nos besamos profundamente mientras me mecía contra él.

Minutos más tarde, sacudió los ganchos libres en la parte posterior de mi sostén y tiró de las correas de mis brazos. No había salido por completo, antes de que se deslizara hacia arriba y tomara un pezón en su boca.

—Oh —jadeé, quedando floja en sus brazos.

Rodamos otra vez y yo estaba debajo de él, sus manos rastreándome y dando vueltas, seguido por su boca. Entonces él desabotonó mis vaqueros y tocó la cremallera y todo se estrelló alrededor de mí.

Arranqué mi boca de la suya.

—Espera.

—¿Qué pare? —jadeó, mirándome.

Me mordí el labio y asentí.

—¿Dejo todo o solamente no voy más lejos?

—Sólo... sólo no vayas más lejos —le susurré.

—Hecho —Él me tomó en sus brazos y me besó, con una mano enredada en mi pelo y la otra acariciando mi espalda, nuestros corazones latiendo a una cadencia que el músico en mí tradujo como un concierto de lujuria.

Mantuve mis ojos abiertos en el viaje a casa. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro de Sasuke, viendo el paisaje al pasar —y fue estimulante, no espantoso.

Confiaba en él. Lo he hecho desde aquella primera noche cuando dejé que me llevara a casa.

Neji nunca se habría detenido así. No es que nunca me hubiera forzado o intentar acercarse. Cuando le pedí que parase, él se detuvo y se puso hacia atrás, una mano sobre su cara, calmándose y diciendo:

—Dios Saku, vas a matarme —Después de eso, no hubo más actividad física; no más besos, no tocarnos. Y siempre me sentí culpable.

Pensé que la culpa se marcharía una vez que nosotros en realidad durmamos juntos, porque era raro cuando yo pediría un indulto del sexo, pero en todo caso, mi auto-reproche fue peor. Él se apartaba, de repente, como si le doliera.

Era todo o nada.

Él tomaría unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, jugaría a un juego, navegaría por un canal, o iríamos a comer algo. Y me sentiría como la peor novia del mundo.

Sasuke había continuado haciéndolo por otra hora.

Antes de que todo terminara, había deslizado su mano entre mis piernas, sobre mis jeans.

—¿Esto esté bien? —preguntó, y en mi respuesta afirmativa sin aliento, él acarició sus dedos allí, besándome profundamente, y de algún modo me hizo venir a través de una capa de tela vaquera.

Me quedé muy sorprendida y un poco avergonzada, pero una mirada a su rostro me dijo que él saboreó la respuesta de mi cuerpo, y su capacidad de provocarlo. Él no me dejaría devolver el favor.

—Déjame algo para esperar —Me había susurrado.

Ahora que me estaba dejando en el frente de mi edificio, completamente despierta del paseo frío, aunque él hubiera colocado mis manos bajo su chaqueta durante el paseo, para que no se estuvieran congelando.

Se puso el casco y los guantes a un lado y tiró de mí más cerca, con las manos debajo de mi chaqueta, por encima de mi jersey.

—¿Te gustó el carbón?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí. Gracias por mostrarme tus dibujos… y el movimiento de defensa.

Descansando su frente en la mía, él cerró los ojos.

—Mmm-hmm. —Besó la punta de mi nariz, y luego movió sus labios a los míos.

Casi dolió besarlo, casi. Suspiré en su boca.

—Es mejor que entres antes de… —Él me besó de nuevo, más hambriento, y encogí mis manos entre nosotros contra su pecho duro.

—¿Antes de…?

El inhaló y exhaló por la nariz, su boca una línea apretada, con las manos agarrando mi cintura.

—Sólo. Antes.

Le besé el borde de la mandíbula y se apartó.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Se quedó apoyado en la Harley y me miró.

—Buenas noches, Sakura.

Caminé por las escaleras de mi edificio, y no fue hasta que llegué a la puerta que levanté la mirada y vi a Neji de pie en un escalón arriba, sus ojos estrechados y curiosos chasqueaban entre Sasuke y yo.

—Saku —Él me miró cuando me acerqué a su lado—. Vine aquí, pensando que podríamos hablar. Pero Ino me dijo que estabas fuera, y ¿no estaba seguro si regresarías? —

Le había dejado una nota a Ino diciéndole dónde me encontraba. Ella debe haber disfrutado restregando mi noche de paseo en la cara de Neji. Él volvió a mirar a la acera, pero no me volví para ver si Sasuke seguía allí o ya se había ido.

—¿Por qué no me mandaste un mensaje? ¿O llamaste?

Se encogió de hombros, peinando el cabello de la frente hacia atrás con una mano, y la otra metida en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones.

—Yo estaba en el edificio.

Enfoqué mi cabeza.

—¿Estabas en el edificio y pensaste en pasar por aquí y quedarte en mi habitación? —

Había planeado estar sola en mi habitación, pero era inútil.

—No, por supuesto no asumí que estabas aquí. —Dio marcha atrás—. Tenía la esperanza de que fueras a estar allí —Miró hacia la acera otra vez—. Es… ¿Ese chico está esperando por ti o algo así?

Entonces me volví y vi a Sasuke, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, todavía apoyado en su motocicleta. No podía distinguir sus rasgos faciales desde esta distancia, incluso con las luces de inundación que rodean la residencia.

Sin embargo, su lenguaje corporal lo decía todo. Levanté una mano y lo saludé, para hacerle saber que no estaba siendo amenazada.

—No, él solamente me dejaba.

Después de una sonrisa satisfecha de desdén en la dirección de Sasuke, Neji volvió sus ojos aperlados fuertes hacia mí.

—A mí parecer, no entiende el concepto de "dejarte", si me preguntan.

—Bueno, no te pregunté. ¿Qué quieres, Neji?

Algún chico que entró, gritó:

—¡N-Hyuga! —Y Neji lo saludó con la barbilla levantada antes de contestarme.

—Te lo dije, quiero hablar.

Me crucé de brazos, comenzando a sentir el frío en el aire que no había sentido presionada a Sasuke.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿No has dicho todo lo que hay que decir? ¿Quieres devaluarme más? Porque tengo que decirte, no soy realmente susceptible a ello.

Él suspiró, como si tolerará algún tipo de arrebato loco, una consecuencia familiar de mí ser inflexible —su palabra— que yo había visto muchas veces en los tres años pasados. Me había olvidado de esto hasta ahora, que lo vi otra vez.

—No hay necesidad de ser inflexible —dijo entonces, como si leyera mi mente.

—¿En serio? Creo que hay un montón de razones por mi falta de flexibilidad. O terquedad. U obstinación. O terquedad...

—Lo entiendo, Saku.

Mis manos se apretaron en puños en mi cadera.

—Es Jacqueline.

Se acercó, sus ojos quemaban. Por una fracción de segundo, pensé que él estaba enojado —pero eso no era ira en sus ojos. Era deseo.

—Lo entiendo, Sakura. Te he hecho daño. Y me merezco todo lo que estás diciendo, y todo lo que sientes —Levantó su mano a mi cara y retrocedí un paso, fuera de su alcance, y mis pensamientos caóticos. Dejó caer la mano y añadió—: Te extraño.

* * *

.

.

.

LES GUSTO MI REGALO DE SAN VALENTIN *-*! HAHAHA, OCHO CAPS EN UN DÍA ES UN BUEN REGALO QUE NO 8 - )?

EN FIN :D, COMO NO QUIERO SER MALA PERSONA LES DEJO ESTE ULTIMO CAP POR HOY, PORQUE EL CAP 11 LO DEJE EN LO MAS EMOCIONANTE Y UUF NO LAS QUIERO HACER SUFRIR XD!

14 DE FEBRERO Y YO BIEN FOREVER ALONE :/ ¿SE NOTA? HAHAHA.

TAMBIÉN EN UNOS MOMENTOS SUBIRE "BREATHE" EN SASUSAKU & EDWARD X BELLA, USTEDES ESCOJAN EL DE SU PREFERENCIA :D!

FELIZ DIA GIRLS :D!


	13. Chapter 13

**ADAPTACIÓN DE EL LIBRO "EASY" DE TAMARA WEBBER.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Capítulo 13

Cerrando mi boca fuertemente, me giré para deslizar mi tarjeta y entré al dormitorio, Neji me siguió por la puerta. Di vuelta para decirle que no quería hablar y vi a Sasuke agarrando la puerta justo antes de que esta se cerrara.

Pasando junto a mí, fulminó con la mirada a mi ex, el aire estaba cargado entre ellos en el momento que Neji giró y lo notó.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke, sus ojos nunca se desviaron de mi ex.

—Sasuke… —comencé a reiterarle verbalmente que Neji no era ninguna amenaza física para mí, cuando él resopló una risa arrogante, mirando detenidamente a Sasuke.

—¿Espera… tú no eres el tipo de mantenimiento? El que repara el aire acondicionado a las casas —Él me miró y de vuelta a Sasuke.

—¿Qué pensaría la administración de ti husmeando alrededor de los estudiantes? —

La mirada de Neji sobre el rostro de Sasuke era feroz, pero él se mantuvo firme sin reacción, ignorando la pregunta de Neji como si no le hubiera preguntado nada. Él giró sus ojos a mí, esperando mi respuesta.

—Estoy bien. Lo prometo —Contuve mi aliento, esperando que él me creyera.

La gente cerca de la puerta se estaba empujando entre sí y susurrando

—¿Estás enganchándote con este tipo, también? —lanzó Neji.

—¿También? —pregunté, pero yo sabía lo que él quiso decir antes de que él lo confirmara.

—Además de Hidan.

Los bordes de mi visión se cerraron

—¿Qué? —

Neji tomó mi brazo solamente encima del codo, como si él pretendiera escoltarme lejos, y la mano de Sasuke se extendió, agarrando su muñeca y quitando su mano de mí fácilmente.

—¿Qué carajo? —

La voz de Neji era un gruñido bajo mientras él sacudía su brazo del agarre de Sasuke. Se puso ligeramente delante de mí, enfrentándose con Sasuke, mientras todos miraban el desarrollo del espectáculo, completamente inmóviles y con la boca abierta.

Los dos se veían muy parejos, pero yo sabía de la habilidad de Sasuke de primera mano. Neji perdería y Sasuke sería expulsado.

Di un paso alrededor de mi ex y puse una mano sobre su antebrazo. Era duro como una piedra bajo mis dedos.

—Neji, déjalo.

—No te voy a dejar con este…

—Neji, déjalo.

—Él es el encargado de mantenimiento, Saku…

—Él es un estudiante, Neji. —

Decidí no indicar que Sasuke estaba en nuestra clase de Economía, en caso que él lo reconociera como el tutor de clase y lo delatara por salir conmigo. Neji inclinó su cabeza, su expresión transformándose en preocupación, la frente ligeramente fruncida, sus ojos buscando los míos.

—Hablaremos la próxima semana. Cuando estemos en casa —

Su significado era claro y dirigido hacia Sasuke. Los dos estábamos a punto de pasar varios días en nuestra ciudad natal, donde él tendría acceso sin restricciones a mí, sin el fastidio de interferencias. Quise decirle que yo no tenía nada para decirle, no ahora o entonces, pero mi mandíbula estaba apretada tan fuerte que no podía hablar.

Todavía insegura de lo que debería hacer, incluso en las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias. Ignoré su implicación de que nosotros estaríamos entonces solos.

Juiciosamente, él no trató de tocarme otra vez, aunque su expresión letal competía con la de Sasuke cuando ellos se enfrentaron. No exhalé hasta que él atravesó la puerta.

La decepción de los espectadores era palpable. Unos cuantos se quedaron alrededor para ver si había un bono de pelea entre Sasuke y yo. La adrenalina estaba claramente todavía bombeando a través de él, su cuerpo estaba tenso, como el alambre duro de las cuerdas de mi bajo, cuando extendí una mano a su antebrazo, éste era granito bajo capas de piel y franela.

—Honestamente, estoy bien. —Suspiré pesadamente.—Bueno, tan bien como puedo estar después de esto. —Entrecerré los ojos hacia él—. ¿Exactamente cuántos empleos tienes, de todos modos? ¿Barista, gurú de defensa propia, chico-arréglalo-todo, oficial de estacionamiento?, a propósito, ¿eso significa que me diste la papeleta que conseguí la primavera pasada por estacionar en doble fila, por dos miserables minutos cuando entré corriendo a la biblioteca para devolver un libro?

Sus hombros se relajaron con mi tono de broma y fui recompensada con la sonrisa fantasma.

—Me acojo a la quinta enmienda sobre eso. Escribo muchas multas de estacionamiento. El, hum, chico-arréglalo-todo es una cosa rara. Y soy voluntario a tiempo para autodefensa.

Lo que yo había dejado de esta lista y lo que él no añadió: Tutor de Economía.

—¿Creo que deberíamos añadir uno más, huh? —dije, mirándolo de cerca.

Él tenía una cara de póker magnífica. Ninguna reacción en absoluto.

—¿Defensa personal de Sakura Haruno? —La débil sonrisa apareció otra vez.

—¿Otro empleo voluntario, Sasuke? —Pregunté con timidez, levantando las cejas—. ¿Cómo tienes tiempo para estudiar? ¿O algo de diversión?

Sus manos se aproximaron a mí, sujetando los huesos de mis caderas y tirándome hacia adelante. Bajó la mirada hacia mí, y el tono de voz

—Hay algunas cosas para las que haré tiempo Sakura.

Inclinándose hacia mí, besó el punto exacto delante de mi oreja, el punto que hacia mi respiración superficial. Y luego, él dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su motocicleta, dejándome de pie en la puerta de entrada. Una vez que él estuvo fuera del fondo de luz que rodea el edificio, yo no podía verlo. Di vuelta y caminé a mi habitación en las nubes.

"Sakura,

Tu documento está bien. Investigación sólida. Pienso que el Dr. S estará complacido con ello. Noté un par de pequeñas inconsistencias y un lugar en el que puedes haber excluido una citación. Aparte de eso, pienso que es un argumento válido, bien sostenido. He adjuntado la hoja de trabajo para la sesión de mañana. Estás inmersa ahora y pareces tener un buen conocimiento sobre el nuevo material, pero seguiré enviándote las hojas de trabajo para las dos últimas semanas de clase, si lo deseas.

¿Asumo que irás a casa durante las vacaciones? Me dirigiré a casa el miércoles por la mañana. No hay Wi-Fi allí, entonces estaré sin dinero hasta el domingo.

SU"

"Sora,

Parece que puedo conseguir entregar ese documento antes, lo que es un alivio. Gracias por tu ayuda. Sí, por favor continúa enviándome las hojas de trabajo.

Mis padres están esquiando durante las vacaciones, pero yo prefiero irme a casa durante unos días y pasar el rato con los viejos amigos que quedarme aquí en el campus. Ellos alojarán a Coco, el malgeniado pequeño perro de mamá, entonces debería estar pacífico y tranquilo.

¿Volarás a casa? te recuerdo diciendo que eras despreocupado.

SH"

"Sakura,

¿Tus padres están esquiando y no te llevaron? ¿Estarás en casa el día de Acción de Gracias sola?

Pediré que alguien con un automóvil me dé un aventón. La casa no está lejos, aunque parezca otro mundo de vez en cuando.

SU"

"Sora,

Mis padres pensaron que yo estaría con mi ex. Hemos comprometido el último par de años en lugar de tratar de unir las comidas de ambas familias, este era su año. La familia de mi mejor amiga estará en la cabaña de sus abuelos fuera de Boulder y no estoy de humor para cargar a alguien más.

Preferiría estar sola. ¿Esto es extraño, huh?

SH"

"Sakura,

No es raro para mí. Pero quizás soy simplemente raro, también, y no lo sabía.

Extrañaré tus correos electrónicos.

SU"

"Sora,

Lo mismo, Que tengas unas buenas vacaciones.

SH"

No podía mirar hacia atrás a Sasuke durante la clase el lunes, sin pensar acerca del sábado por la noche. Su mirada encubierta me hizo pensar que él tenía el mismo problema. Después de que lo sorprendí mirando fijamente la parte posterior de la cabeza de Neji, no volteé de nuevo.

Cuando la clase se terminó, Neji se dio vuelta y me sonrió. Forcé mis labios en una línea y giré mi espalda para empacar. Esta clase, este semestre no podía terminar tan pronto, por muchos motivos para contarse.

—Yo solamente puedo decir, que tu ex es magnífico, pero él parece un idiota engreído. —Kenta metió a la fuerza su espiral dentro de su mochila que se veía como si esta pudiera estallar con papeles flojos en cualquier momento.

Cerré rápidamente mi mochila.

—Sí, él lo es totalmente. —

Esperamos a que Neji pasara antes de movernos hacia el pasillo, evité cuidadosamente el contacto visual. Yo estaba más que preocupada sobre su afirmación de que nosotros hablaríamos cuando ambos estuviéramos en casa; no podía imaginar lo que él podría tener que decirme que yo querría escuchar.

Seguimos a nuestros compañeros por las escaleras, todos animados con la anticipación del fin de semana largo que venía, Kenta me dijo que él volaría a casa a Georgia y saldría con su padre, el único miembro de su familia al que él no le había dicho.

—Mamá sabía que yo soy gay desde que tenía trece años.

Estaba preocupada en su lugar

—¿Tu papá estará… molesto?

Él sonrió.

—Pienso que él lo sabe. Él solamente no está seguro si esto quiere decir que voy a aparecer en un vestido o algo así —

El pensamiento de Kenta en un vestido no era una linda imagen y yo no podía contener mi risa. Él se rió también, agregando:

—¿Lo sé, correcto?

Sasuke se fue, o eso pensé, hasta que Kenta y yo salimos al transitado vestíbulo y lo vi apoyado en la pared del fondo, cerca de la puerta lateral que por lo general yo tomaba para salir del edificio. Él nos vio acercarnos, pero parecía sumamente consciente de que todos los demás también. Lo imaginé buscando al Doctor Sarutobi.

—No le has contado todavía que tú sabes, ¿verdad? —Kenta preguntó, hablando de un lado de su boca.

Negué con mi cabeza.

—No lo hagas sufrir demasiado. Él se ve medio vulnerable.

Reí entre dientes.

—Correcto. Un chico fuerte y musculoso como él —quien está entrenado para golpear a la gente y miente sobre quién es él a las chicas—, es tan vulnerable.

Él apretó mi brazo por encima del codo y sonrió.

—Él tampoco es un idiota para rivalizar con todos los idiotas delante de él, o hay una razón para esas mentiras.

Suspiré.

—Desearía poder leer los pensamientos.

—Puede que no quieras, una vez que sepas que hay allí.

—Si alguna vez lo hago.

Kenta se encogió de hombros en acuerdo y viró hacia el largo vestíbulo que conduce a la salida sur, girando para decirme:

—Ten unas buenas vacaciones, Sakura.

—Tú también.

Alcancé a Sasuke y él dio vuelta para seguirme, inclinándose cerca para empujar la puerta abierta.

—¿Puedo verte esta noche? —murmuró.

Me pregunté si me estaba convirtiendo en alguien para una cita sexual. O si esto es todo lo que alguna vez había sido para él, si esta fuera su razón para no decirme que él era Sora Uchiha.

—Tengo una prueba mañana en astronomía. Tenemos el grupo de estudio en nuestra habitación esta noche.

Eché un vistazo hacia él, andando al lado mío con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros. Su mirada fija continuamente escaneando sobre la multitud de gente, como si él estuviera en guardia.

—¿Mañana por la noche? —Bajó la mirada hacia mí cuando nos acercábamos al edificio y noté que él parecía saber exactamente a dónde iba yo.

—Tengo un ensayo de conjunto mañana. Por lo general paso las mañanas del domingo en la sala de música, pero ayer falté.

Yo no le había contado a Sasuke que tocaba el bajo. Se lo había dicho a

Sora.

—¿Dormiste hasta tarde?

Asentí.

—Yo, también.

Alcanzamos la entrada y nos paramos al lado de la puerta.

—Tengo que empacar mi bajo, también, ya que lo voy a llevar a casa conmigo —

Esperando para ver si él reaccionaba, miré sus ojos, que hacían juego con las nubes negras del cielo nublado, mientras su mirada se desvió sobre los rostros alrededor de nosotros.

—Tendré mucho tiempo para ensayar durante las vacaciones.

—¿Cuándo dejarás la ciudad? —Él apartó de un empujón el cabello de sus ojos, evitando el tema de mi instrumento completamente.

—El miércoles por la mañana. ¿Tú?

—Igual —Él cambió el borde de su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, luego de repente, resuelto y calmado. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, firmes—. Envíame un mensaje si terminas temprano. O si cambias de planes. De otra manera, te recogeré después de las vacaciones.

Él sacudió el hombro sobre el cual lanzó su mochila y añadió:

—Hasta luego, Sakura. —Antes de girar y mezclarse con el flujo de estudiantes, su cabeza oscura alzándose por encima de la mayor parte de ellos.

—Detente. ¿Entonces el tutor, Sora y el chico caliente Sasuke son la misma persona? —Los ojos de Ten-Ten estaban tan redondos por el shock que yo podía ver el blanco alrededor de sus irises marrón claro.

—Lo que no entiendo, es por qué no le reclamaste sobre aquella mierda inmediatamente. —Ino tenía su cara de participante de talk-show.

En cualquier momento, ella me llamaría chicaaa y comenzaría a relatar las patadas en el culo que ella estaría dando si estuviera en mis zapatos. Después de que ella había terminado con Sai, era mucho menos tolerante con chicos saliéndose de la línea. O aparentando.

Suspiré enojada y deseé nunca haberle contado.

—¿Que ocurrió con bromear con él y agarrarlo y el rebote y la operación fase chico malo?

Las tres nos sentamos en un edredón sobre el piso del dormitorio, bebiendo café y comiendo Oreos, con los textos de astronomía y apuntes todos extendidos alrededor de nosotras, sin haberlos tocado durante la última media hora mientras hablábamos de Sora/Sasuke en vez de gigantes planetas de gas y la navegación celestial.

—Él se supone que sea una cita sexual. Y no al revés. —La voz de Ino resonó con autoridad.

—Sí —Ten-Ten intervino—. ¿Por qué no le envías un mensaje para que ustedes se reúnan más tarde?

Hice rodar mis ojos.

—Porque tengo un examen a las 9:30 de la mañana, para el cual, se supone estamos estudiando ahora mismo. Y también, pienso que necesito una pequeña distancia…

Ino me miraba.

—Oh, no, demonios, ¿te estás involucrando emocionalmente, no es cierto? —

Me recliné con mis manos cubriendo mi rostro.

¡Ughhhh!

—Por la manera, en que hablas de cita sexual, ¿qué es eso que escuché sobre Hidan y tú?

—Él definitivamente es mal material de novio —reflexionó Ten-Ten—. ¿Lo agregaste al cuadro sin decirnos?

Le di una mirada suplicante a Ino entre mis dedos.

—Hidan está lleno de mierda. Tú lo sabes, Ten-Ten —se mofó ella.

Ten-Ten asintió.

—Cierto… además, me enredé con él, el primer año. Él no era muy bueno, de lo que recuerdo. Demasiado baboso. —Ella se estremeció.

—¿Qué pasa con los besadores babosos? ¿Ellos están intentando ahogarnos en saliva? Quiero decir, Jesús, traga de vez en cuando. —

Su mano apretando mi hombro, Ino se rió, mientras yo podía escuchar el tono forzado,

Ten-Ten no lo hizo. Sabía a dónde estaba yendo la mente de Ino. Yo no le había dado muchos detalles y ella no había pedido ninguno. Era bastante difícil hablar de aquella noche con generalidades. El punto era que había pasado y lo que casi sucedió, no los por menores de ello.

—¿Entonces no estás enganchada con él? —Ten-Ten presionó.

Ella estaba sólo curiosa, pero dolió tener mi nombre unido con el de Hidan de cualquier modo.

—Al igual que Ino dijo, él está lleno de mierda. Tenía curiosidad. Morbosamente así que, quizás. ¿Por qué, él está diciendo algo de mí?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Takako dijo que el novio de su hermana pequeña le dijo que Hidan fue a hostigar a Neji sobre ello. Esos dos son como las cabras grandes que topan cabezas para conseguir a las cabras hembras. Creo que Hidan todavía está molesto de que él fuera el legado y Neji aun así le ganara por postularse como presidente de la clase.

Esta era la complicación que yo no podía recordar antes, el importantísimo conflicto inicial entre ellos. El principio de su extraña rivalidad fraternal. Tortuosa.

—Pero Neji era legado, también.

Ten-Ten se lamió las migajas de Oreo de sus dedos.

—Sí, pero Hidan era legado y su padre fue candidato a la presidencia de la clase. Él pensó que lo tenía resuelto.

Me senté, enfureciéndome mientras las motivaciones de Hidan se volvían más claras. Sus razones para lastimarme eran nada más que molestar a mi ex.

— ¿Y eso se traduce en la necesidad de Hidan para difundir mentiras de que yo me acosté con él? —Por no mencionar el hecho de que realmente él me había agredido.

—No dije que esto tenía algún sentido.

Ino tiró sus apuntes en su regazo.

—¿Muy bien damas, qué constelaciones creemos que tendremos que trazar en la parte del mapa estelar de esta prueba?—

Dando a mi mejor amiga una mirada agradecida por el cambio de tema, empujé los pensamientos de Hidan tan lejos de mi consciencia como pude conseguir hacerlo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

uuuuf *-*!, aunque ya leí el libro, me emociono cuando estoy haciendo la adaptación *-*, taaanto que ya termine los 27 caps de la historia : ),

les estare subiendo un capitulo diario sale :D?!, y como mañana no me podre subir el cap 14, lo subire de una vez (:

Gracias por pasarse Girls :D


	14. Chapter 14

**ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO "EASY" DE TAMARA WEBBER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Capítulo 14

Después de tres meses lejos, la casa olía gracioso. Como a perro...combinado con la colonia Chanel que mamá siempre usaba, además de algún otro aroma indefinible que mi mente clasifica como hogar. Aún así era algo extranjero. Ya no pertenecía aquí, y mi cuerpo lo sabía.

Conecté mi bajo, todavía acurrucado con seguridad dentro de su estuche de viaje con ruedas. Sin padres y sin Coco, había pocas razones para llevarlo más allá de la sala. Lo recargué contra la pared, donde permaneció como otro mueble más. Las luces de la casa estaban programadas, ya que mamá y papá se habían ido. Decidí dejarlas encenderse y apagarse a su voluntad, con la excepción de la iluminación de la cocina y las lámparas en mi dormitorio, las cuales probablemente no se encenderían de otra manera.

Había comida en la despensa y el congelador, pero casi nada en el refrigerador. Mis padres se habían deshecho de todas las cosas perecederas antes de su viaje, sin saber que yo vendría a casa esta noche, ya que nunca les dije.

Mamá me mandó un mensaje antes de que abordaran su avión, agregando: Diviértete con Ino. Nos vemos el próximo mes. Sin dudar jamás de mis planes, ella de alguna manera llegó a la conclusión de que me iría a casa con mi compañera.

Calenté una caja de Lasaña vegetariana orgánica para cenar y transferí una hamburguesa de pavo molido del congelador a la nevera, para mi almuerzo de acción de gracias.

También había una mitad de un paquete de Ttater Tots en el congelador, y encontré una botella sin abrir de cóctel cranberry en la despensa. La pasé a la nevera.

TAH-dah!

Acción de gracias para uno.

Después de ver un par de programas de comedia, apagué la televisión, moví la mesa para el café de nogal desde su lugar, perfectamente centrada sobre la alfombra tibetana hecha a mano y desempaqué mi bajo. Cuando no pude encontrar mi atril, improvisé con un soporte para masetas, tocando los inicios de una pieza de preludio, que había comenzado a componer para mi solo de fin de año.

Lo último que esperaba escuchar, mientras garabateaba notas era el timbre de la puerta. Nunca había tenido miedo de estar en casa sola, pero hasta entonces, nunca había estado tan completamente sola aquí. Me debatí entre pretender que no había nadie en casa, pero claro, quien fuera que era me había escuchado tocar y me escuchó dejar de hacerlo.

Coloqué el bajo a un lado y me acerqué a la sólida puerta y me pare de puntitas para ver a través de la mirilla.

Neji se encontraba allí, sonriendo directamente hacia mí, iluminado por el resplandor de las luces duales del porche. No podía verme, por supuesto, pero había abierto esta puerta muchas veces y sabía casi tan bien como yo la vista desde el interior.

Quité el cerrojo y abrí la puerta, pero no me moví de la entrada.

— ¿Neji? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Miró detrás de mí y escuchó el silencio absoluto de la casa.

—¿Salieron tus padres?

Suspiré.

—No están aquí.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿No están aquí esta noche, o no están aquí durante las vacaciones?

Me había olvidado de lo fácil que Neji podía concentrarse en lo que no fue dicho. Esa característica probablemente representaba la mayoría de sus victorias en debate.

—No están en absoluto… pero ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

Recargó un hombro en el marco de la puerta.

—Te mandé un mensaje pero no contestaste —Probablemente no escuché la alerta de texto. Poco se podía escuchar sobre el sonido de mi bajo, una vez que comenzaba a tocar—. Durante la cena, mamá me recordó de asegurarme de que vinieras mañana a la

1:00… y sí, lo que significa que nunca les dije que rompimos. Comencé esta noche, y entonces pensé que esto podría ser un escape bienvenido para tus padres. ¿Dónde están, de todos modos?

Hice caso omiso a su pregunta. No pude evitar notar que dijo rompimos, como si nuestra ruptura hubiera sido una decisión mutua. Como si yo no hubiera sido la idiota ciega de la ecuación.

—¿Quieres que vaya al almuerzo de acción de gracias y pretenda que estamos bien, para que no tengas que decirle a tus padres que rompimos?

Sonrió lo suficiente como para hacer que apareciera el hoyuelo.

—No soy tan cobarde. Puedo decirles si lo deseas y decir que te he invitado a venir como una amiga. Pero no tenemos que revelarles nada, si no quieres. Confía en mí, son demasiado distraídos para enterarse de algo. Mi hermano menor consume marihuana desde hace más de un año… las fiestas son tan grandes que ponían la mayor parte de la hermandad en vergüenza, y no tienen ni idea.

—¿No te preocupas por él?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sus calificaciones todavía son decentes. Él simplemente esta aburrido. Además, él no es mi hijo.

—Pero es tu hermano menor —

Sólo entendía las relaciones de hermanos en teoría, ya que nunca había tenido uno, pero asumí que por lógica, dictaría un sentido de responsabilidad. Neji no parecía sentir ninguno.

—Él no escucha nada de lo que tenga que decir.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Insistí.

Suspiró.

—No lo sé. Tal vez porque él nunca lo ha hecho. Vamos. Ven mañana. Te recogeré justo antes de la 1:00. Será mejor que... cualquier cosa congelada que habías planeado para hacer en el microondas.

Rodé mis ojos y él rió.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué no les dices. Ha sido más de un mes.

Se encogió de nuevo.

—No lo sé. Tal vez porque sé cuánto te ama mi familia —Eso era una mierda. Levanté una ceja y se rió—. Bien, se acostumbraron a ti… a nosotros. ¿Imagino que les dijiste a tus padres?

Encogí los dedos de mis pies en el suelo de frío mármol, el fresco del exterior penetraba en la entrada.

—Le dije a mamá. Supongo que ella le dijo a papá. Parecía vagamente molesta, aunque no sé si la molestia era dirigida a ti por dejarme o a mí por no lograr retenerte —Quería pellizcarme por decir esas palabras que sonaron como si estuviera suspirando por él.

En la actualidad, mamá y yo habíamos revisado, la disputa que tuvimos cuando le dije mis planes para la universidad. No los había aprobado, alegando que las niñas inteligentes forjen sus propios caminos educativos; no siguen a sus novios de secundaria hasta la Universidad.

"Pero haz lo que quieras. Siempre lo has hecho" dijo ella, acechándome desde mi habitación. No volvimos a discutir hasta que Neji rompió conmigo.

"Supongo que no te hace ningún bien ahora señalar que tenía razón acerca de él." Ella había suspirado por teléfono. "Y tu imprudente decisión de seguirlo allí."

Siempre que aparentaba haber ganado una discusión, mamá decía algo como, "Incluso los relojes rotos aciertan dos veces por día." Había arrojado este poco de sabiduría en su rostro, y al igual que lo había hecho, cuando anuncié mis planes de colegio, ella daría un suspiro como si irremediablemente fuera un caso perdido y dejaba el tema. Poco sabía ella que en ese momento, estuve completamente de acuerdo, por una vez.

Ir tras mi novio ha sido posiblemente la cosa más torpe que había hecho.

Neji se encontraba parado con sus pulgares enganchados en su pantalón, luciendo arrepentido.

—Supongo que no tienes planes para la cena de acción de gracias con la familia de Matsuri, o de Konan, o ya lo habrías dicho.

Prefiriendo esperar hasta que terminaran las fiestas de vacaciones, aún no había llamado a mis amigas del instituto para dejarles saber que me encontraba en casa. Konan había reprobado al final del primer año, después de lo cual se había mudado a casa para capacitarse para la gestión de Forever y comprometerse con algún chico que tenía una joyería en el centro comercial.

Matsuri estaba en segundo año de su programa de enfermería en Oklahoma. Habíamos crecido separadas desde la graduación. Fue extraño, lo inconexas que las sentía a cada una de ellas ahora, cuando habíamos sido inseparables durante cuatro años de escuela secundaria.

Matsuri tenía su bola de amigos universitarios de enfermería en un estado vecino y Konan tenía una azul en su cabello, un trabajo de tiempo completo y un novio. Ambas se sorprendieron cuando Neji y yo rompimos. Fueron las primeras a las que les mandé mensaje y llamé, lamentándose… o intentándolo, aunque nosotras no habíamos sido cercanas en más de un año.

Esperaba que pudiéramos salir y ojala no discutir sobre Neji hasta el cansancio.

—No tengo planes con nadie. Pensé que sería bueno estar en casa sola. —

Subrayé la última palabra, mirándolo fijamente.

—No puedes estar aquí sola en acción de gracias.

Odiaba la lastima subyacente de su exaltación, y le lancé una mirada asesina.

—Sí, sí puedo.

El aperlado oscuro de sus ojos analizó mi cara.

—Sí, si puedes —aceptó—. Pero no hay ninguna razón para que lo hagas. ¿Podemos ser amigos, correcto? Siempre vas a ser importante a mí. Lo sabes.

Y no sabía eso. Pero si decía que no, si insistía en quedarme en casa de mis padres sola y comer una hamburguesa de pavo calentada en el microondas para acción de gracias, se vería como si no pudiera superarlo. Como si estuviera tan lastimada que no pudiera estar a su alrededor.

—Muy bien —dije, casi lamentándolo instantáneamente.

—Así que tú y el idiota de mi hermano nuevamente están juntos, ¿O qué? — preguntó Kiba, en voz baja.

Cuando Neji era alto y esbelto, Kiba había adquirido la misma altura, pero con la circunferencia y el músculo de atleta. Ya que lo conocía desde que era un nervudo de catorce años, cuando Neji todavía era más alto que él, su transformación fue alucinante.

Lo recordaba como un muchacho tranquilo, taciturno, eclipsado por su hermano mayor. Claramente había terminado con esa fase.

Miré detrás de nosotros mientras poníamos la mesa, aliviada de que nadie más pudiera escuchar.

—No.

Siguió detrás de mí, colocando los tenedores sobre las servilletas que había doblado.

—Que mal por él.

Mis ojos se ampliaron un poco con esto, y cuando lo miré, sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Qué? Cualquiera puede ver que eres demasiado buena para él. Así que ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Hum, gracias. Y mis padres salieron a Breckenridge.

Retrocedió, asombrado.

—Joder ¿Hablas en serio? Y pensé que mis padres eran los idiotas más grandes en esta ciudad.

No pude evitar sonreír, aunque lo reprimí tanto como me fue posible. Kiba siempre parecía indomable y emocional junto al resto de su lógica familia de mentalidad fría.

Nunca había considerado que tan extraño se ha de haber sentido con ellos —el impetuoso niño de en medio entre Neji y su hermana pequeña, Hanabi, quien daba la impresión de haber nacido con treinta años de edad.

—Lenguaje, Kiba —dijo Neji, dando vuelta en la esquina.

—Jódete, Neji —replicó Kiba, sin perder un segundo.

Contener completamente mi reacción era imposible. Mi mandíbula se volvía como una roca en el intento, pero un pequeño bufido se me escapó, lo que valió una gran sonrisa de Kiba. Él me guiñó un ojo, antes de arrastrarse fuera a la cocina para ayudar a su madre. Parpadeé, imaginando que las pobres muchachas en mi antigua escuela secundaria debían de colapsar contra sus casilleros cuando él pasaba caminando.

Neji frunció el ceño.

—¿Que sucedió con "él no es mi hijo"? —Pregunté, colocando la última cuchara antes de girarme hacia él—. ¿Está bien regañarlo por dejar caer la bomba J, pero te lavas las manos para ayudarlo a patear un problema de drogas? —

Definitivamente pedía aquello. Ganar un debate contra Neji era imposible.

Él inclinó su cabeza.

—Buen punto.

Parpadeé nuevamente, pensando que los chicos Hyuga iban a dejarme en un estado de shock hasta matarme, para el momento que me fuera de la ciudad.

Hizashi y Hana Hyuga fueron tan ajenos a todo como Neji había prometido. No parecieron detectar el aire tenso entre su hijo y yo en las cuatro horas que pasé con ellos, o la ausencia de nuestra habitual demostración de afecto.

Él pasó un brazo por la espalda de mi silla durante la comida, y aunque impulsó mi silla en cuanto me senté —como había sido planteado— él no besó mi mejilla o tomó mi mano. Cuando Hanabi redujo sus ojos afilados de trece años sobre nosotros, pretendí no notar su observación. Kiba, por supuesto, me acosaba y coqueteó conmigo escandalosamente, tratando de hacerme reír y molestar a su hermano.

Tuvo éxito en ambos casos, mientras sus padres no discernían nada.

Sin tocarnos, excepto por la presión que ejercía su pierna contra la mía, Neji y yo nos sentamos lado a lado durante el juego de fútbol de pantalla plana del tamaño de la pared, lo cual puso a Kiba tan furioso que se levantó y maldijo a la pantalla un par de veces, para que su familia entera —cuatro de ellos— tranquilamente le reprendieran.

En el segundo tiempo, salió de la sala dando fuertes pisadas y desapareció durante varios minutos. Por la manera en que flexionaba su mano cuando regresó, me dio la sensación de que fue a su dormitorio y golpeó algo.

Tan pronto como Neji se detuvo frente a mi casa para dejarme, salí del coche, le di las gracias por invitarme y dejé en claro que iba adentro sola. Sonrió abiertamente.

—Debemos salir el sábado. Te llamaré —

Afortunadamente, no hizo ningún movimiento para salir del coche.

Como si él no hubiera propuesto nada, le di las gracias nuevamente y me dijo adiós. Una vez dentro, lo miré desde una ventana. Miró fijamente la puerta cerrada durante un minuto, antes de sacar su teléfono y llamar a alguien mientras volvía a la calle.

Después de hacer planes el viernes por la noche con Matsuri y Konan, practiqué mi bajo en el salón hasta que el temporizador de la lámpara hizo clic afuera justo antes de las 11 pm en la oscuridad, dejé mi instrumento contra la pared a tientas y coloqué el arco en una estantería del librero.

Mi teléfono se encendió, señalando un mensaje, y me paré en la oscuridad, leyendo y contestando.

**Sasuke: ¿Cuándo regresaras al campus?**

**Yo: Probablemente el domingo. ¿Tú?**

**Sasuke: El sábado.**

**Yo: ¿Drama familiar?**

**Sasuke: No. El que me dio el aventón debe irse en ese entonces.**

**Sasuke: Quiero saber si vas a volver temprano. Quiero verte.**

**Sasuke: Necesito dibujarte de nuevo.**

**Yo: ¿Oh?**

**Sasuke: He hecho un par de memoria pero no son lo mismo.**

**Sasuke: No se puede lograr hacer la forma de tu mandíbula. La línea del cuello.**

**Sasuke: Y tus labios. Necesito pasar más tiempo mirándolos fijamente y menos tiempo saboreándolos.**

**Yo: No puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con esa idea.**

**Sasuke: Más de ambos, entonces. Mándame un mensaje cuando vuelvas.**

Bien, así que dormir se descarto.

Releí el mensaje mientras recuerdos discretos de sus labios sobre los míos me atravesaban, encendiendo pequeñas llamas de un deseo que crecía y se fusionaba con mis recuerdos de la noche del sábado, se reproducían con detalle gráfico. De pie en la oscuridad, cerré mis ojos.

Debería estar furiosa, o al menos preocupada acerca de dónde Sasuke/Sora se encontraba, pero intenté indignarme acerca de su pecado de omisión, pero simplemente no podía. Razonaba que era la sobrecarga de resentimiento entre Neji y Hidan y en comparación, Sasuke parecía más un acertijo que un riesgo.

Mi plan para él, después de todo, había sido usarlo como un rebote, operación fase chico malo, y no era como si hubiera estado completamente próxima acerca de eso.

Intentando controlar mis pensamientos volátiles, agarré una botella de agua de la nevera y subí a mi dormitorio, la única habitación que puede encender luces en toda la casa.

Cuando revisé mi correo, vi que había uno de S. Uchiha en medio de las ofertas de crédito e información de servicios, y mi ritmo cardíaco dio un salto. Él lo había enviado esta tarde, horas antes de nuestro intercambio de mensajes.

Lejos de la escuela, empezaba a conectar a mi tutor con Sasuke —el Sasuke que me hablaba por detrás de este alias Sora. Quería saber por qué, pero no quería preguntar: quería que él me dijera.

"Sakura,

Descubrí que el Bait & Tackle ha añadido un café y wifi, junto con un nuevo nombre para promover estas características innovadoras. Takeshi (el propietario) no se molestó en hacer un letrero nuevo —él simplemente lo agregó al antiguo original. Ahora el pintado a mano señala y se lee: Bait & Tackle & Coffe, y en "Coffe" que dice "& wifi."

Tienen tres mesas pequeñas y un par de forales y grumosas sillas mullidas — como un Starbucks, si este hubiera sido decorado con los muebles de la venta de patio de la abuela de alguien. Es el único lugar en la ciudad que abre hoy, por lo que está abarrotado de gente. El café en realidad no es horrible, pero esa es la mejor recomendación que honestamente puedo darle.

Y como era de esperarse, todo el lugar huele a pescado, lo cual como que denigra el ambiente previsto de bar.

¿Tu día va como lo previsto?

¿Te encierras y pones alarmas en tu casa cada noche, cierto? No quiero sonar insultante, pero dijiste que ibas a estar sola en la casa.

SU"

"Sora,

Sí, estoy ampliamente capacitada en encerrarme por la noche. El sistema de alarma participa plenamente. (Y no me siento insultada. Agradezco la preocupación).

Pasé el día en la casa de mi ex. Sus padres no tienen ni idea de que rompimos —nunca les dijo, por alguna razón. Fue incomodo. No sé por qué lo dejé hablarme de ir. Él quiere verme el sábado para "hablar".

Puede que me vaya al campus temprano. Aún no lo he decidido.

Veré a mis amigas mañana, así que eso debería ser más divertido.

¿Qué pasa con tu familia? ¿Qué hiciste?

SH"

No podía estar segura cuándo recibiría mi respuesta, ya que necesitaría el wifi de Bait & Tackle & Coffe para conectarse. Después de una noche inquieta — una que sigue arrastrándose, dejándome más agotada de cuando comencé— hice café y entré a mi correo de la escuela.

Como era de esperar, no había nada nuevo desde S. Uchiha en mi bandeja de entrada. Pensé en mandarle un mensaje a Sasuke, ¿Pero qué le diría? ¿Que había estado dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche, pensando en sus manos sobre mí?


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Cuando me detuve por gasolina a mitad de camino al campus, le envié a Neji un mensaje diciéndole que había decidido regresar temprano.

Mi teléfono sonó, antes de que incluso regresara a la carretera interestatal.

Neji.

Tomé una respiración profunda y apagué el estéreo antes de contestar.

—¿Ya te fuiste? Pensé que te irías mañana. Pensé que íbamos a hablar esta noche.

Suspiré, queriendo golpear mi cabeza contra el volante, lo cual no era la mejor idea mientras conduces a ciento diez kilómetros por hora.

—No entiendo qué es lo que quieres hablar, Neji —

Me preguntaba si había sido ciego a la cantidad de veces que había estado preparada y dispuesta a hablar y la multitud de posibilidades que él había ignorado descuidadamente.

—Creo que cometí un error, Saku —Malinterpretando mi silencio atónito, añadió—. Digo, Sakura. Lo siento, creo que va a tomarme un tiempo…

—¿Qué quieres decir, con que cometiste un error?

—Nosotros. Romper.

Guardé silencio otra vez, las palabras se pegaban mientas intentaba entenderlas, digerirlas. Había evitado chismes en campus tanto como me fue posible, pero había escuchado y visto lo suficiente como para saber que Neji no había sido ningún santo en las semanas que habíamos pasado separados.

Tampoco había tenido ninguna escasez de participantes dispuestas. Pero las chicas dispuestas a compartir su cama no eran iguales a las chicas dispuestas a aguantar sus cambios de humor de mierda, escuchar sus opiniones jurídicas exhaustivas o apoyar las metas de tu vida de la manera en que lo haría alguien que te ama. No… ése había sido mi papel. Y había sido despedida.

—¿Por qué?

Él suspiró y me imaginé lo que hacía, miraba hacia al techo, peinando el cabello de su frente y dejando allí su mano, apoyando el codo. Él no podía ocultar su habitual manierismo de mí, incluso por el teléfono.

—¿Por qué cometí un error, o por qué creo que fue un error? —

También lo sabía, que contestar una pregunta con una pregunta era su manera de comprar tiempo, mientras razonaba la manera de salir de una situación problemática.

— Esta conversación habría sido más fácil en persona…

—Estuvimos juntos casi tres años, y tú sólo rompiste conmigo… sin siquiera…no había… —Tartamudeaba. Me paré y tomé una respiración profunda—. Tal vez no fue un error.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Tuvo el descaro de sonar herido.

—Oh, no sé —espeté—. Tal vez de la misma manera que tú tan fácilmente rompiste en primer lugar.

—Saku…

Mi dietes rechinaron juntos.

—No. Me. Llames. Así.

Guardó silencio, y todo lo que escuché fue el ruido de la calle mientras mi camioneta comió los kilómetros de nada entre el último pueblo y el siguiente. La mayoría de los campos a ambos lados de la carretera se encontraban inactivos, dada la época del año, pero un enorme selector verde hacía su camino a través de un campo de algodón, y me quedé viendo.

No importaba lo que le sucedía a alguna persona individual, la vida pasaba en otros lugares. La primera vez que Neji me besó, estaba a la razón de que al mismo tiempo, otras personas se separaban. Y la noche que Neji rompió mi corazón, en algún lugar —tal vez justo allí en mi dormitorio, otras personas se enamoraban.

—Sakura. No sé qué es lo que quieres que te diga.

En cuestión de segundos, había pasado a través de una ciudad que contaba con un centro comercial de tamaño considerable a las afueras. Cada milla me llevaba más lejos de Neji.

Cerca de Sasuke.

Me estremeció la noción de que Sasuke era alguien al cual ir, antes de darme cuenta de que él había sido esa zona de seguridad para mí desde el momento en que nos conocimos.

—Nada —respondí—, no quiero que digas nada.

Mi ex tenía el sentido para saber cuando había alcanzado un punto muerto. Él me dio las gracias por haber ido el jueves y dijo que estaría en contacto una vez que consiguiera volver a la escuela, lo cual no concordé.

"Sakura,

Parece que él quiere hacer una copia, o al menos, quiere algo más que amistad. La pregunta es, ¿tú qué quieres?

Mi familia sólo somos mi papá y yo. Tuvimos viejos amigos para el día de acción de gracias, así era más conversacional que él habría sido lo contrario.

Cuando somos sólo nosotros dos en esa casa, tendemos a pasar horas sin hablar.

Sin contar "perdón" y "pásame la sal", ese tipo de cosas, el silencio puede abarcar días enteros.

Papá es propietario de un barco de pesca. No pasa mucho en esta época del año en la bahía, aunque organiza viajes de pesca en alta mar o tours de observación de aves nativas durante el invierno. Él había programado uno para hoy, así que nos despedimos a las 5am, y aquí estoy, en mi lugar justo después del mediodía.

SU"

Sasuke se encontraba a diez minutos de mí. Luché con las ganas de mandarle un mensaje y decirle que también había vuelto. Sabía que no ganaría esta batalla por mucho tiempo.

Desempaqué y lavé mi ropa sucia. Las máquinas en nuestro piso eran de fácil acceso con tan pocos de nosotros de vuelta, pero no sería el caso mañana, cuando todos regresaran. Había elegido ropa que no me exigiera ir arriba o abajo. Evitando la escalera totalmente se había convertido en uno de mis caprichos. No iría por ningún motivo, incluso en un grupo.

Mi subterfugio funcionaba con todos excepto Ino, que se me quedó viendo con los ojos entrecerrados la segunda vez que lo usé:

—Se me olvidó algo en mi habitación… te veo abajo.

Una noche, me preguntó directamente:

—Te da miedo de entrar en el hueco de la escalera, ¿Cierto?

Pintaba mis uñas de un rojo sangre, y miré el cepillo pequeño y trataron de mantener mi mano en movimiento. Desde la cutícula, deslizar. Desde la cutícula, deslizar.

—¿No lo tendrías tú?

—Sí —respondió.

La siguiente vez, fue Ino la que dijo:

—Oh mierda, dejé mi bolso en mi habitación. S, ábreme, ¿Si? —En cuanto a los demás, dijo—: Oigan, nos vemos abajo en cinco minutos ¿Vale?

—Sí —respondieron.

**Yo: Ya estoy de regreso.**

**Sasuke: No pensaba que estarías de regreso sino hasta mañana.**

**Yo: Cambié de idea.**

**Sasuke: Así lo veo. ¿Estás libre esta noche?**

**Yo: Sí.**

**Sasuke: ¿Cena?**

**Yo: sí.**

**Sasuke: Te recojo a las 7.**

—Nunca he tenido a un chico cocinando para mí antes.

Sonrió desde el otro lado del mostrador, picando verduras crudas y rociando algo sobre ellas que él sólo había mezclado.

—Bien. Eso efectivamente debe bajar tus expectativas. —

Vació los ingredientes sobre un pedazo de papel de aluminio, lo enrolló y lo puso en el horno con el resto de la cena.

Inhalé a través de mi nariz.

—Mmm, no, huele bien. Y parece que sabes lo que estás haciendo allí. Tengo miedo de que mis expectativas sean anormalmente altas.

Ajustó un temporizador, lavó y secó sus manos y dio vuelta a la esquina, tomando mi mano y llevándome al sofá.

—Tenemos quince minutos.

Nos sentamos lado a lado, y examinó mi mano, sus dedos se sentían fríos mientras trazó las uñas cortas que no interferían con mi bajo, su pulgar acariciaba el dorso de mi mano.

Girándola suavemente, su dedo índice pasaba hacia arriba y abajo, dentro de los valles sensibles entre mis dedos. Dibujó una espiral en mi palma, moviéndose lentamente hacia el centro y era hipnotizante verlo y sentirlo tocándome tan suavemente.

Sus dedos se deslizaban entre los míos, palma con palma, y me jaló para que me tirara sobre su regazo, presionando sus labios en la base de mi garganta. Cuando el temporizador sonó unos minutos más tarde, estaba más allá de mi capacidad el poder escucharlo.

La comida que él había preparado se encontraba encerrada en paquetes individuales de papel aluminio: verduras, papas al horno y pargo rojo que había capturado hace dos días. Francis maulló como una alarma de incendios hasta que le dio su propia porción de este último.

—Así que supongo que ¿Estás acostumbrado a cocinar para uno? —le pregunté mientras nos trasladamos a la mesa pequeña empujada contra la blanca pared.

Él asintió.

—Durante los últimos tres años, más o menos. Antes de eso, cocinaba para dos.

—¿Tú cocinabas? ¿No tu mamá o tu papá?

Él aclaró su garganta, recogiendo papa con su tenedor.

—Mi mamá murió cuando tenía trece años. Antes de eso, sí, ella cocinaba. Después... bueno, o bien era aprender a cocinar o a vivir de pan y peces… lo cual sospecho que hace papá cuando no estoy en casa, aunque intento hacerlo comprar fruta o algo verde ocasionalmente.

Oh. Su historia se ajustaba con la de Sora —viviendo con su padre, no hermanos— y debe haber sido consciente de ello. También había sido un chico que había perdido a su madre, y era demasiado consciente de acusarlo de duplicidad en ese momento.

—Lo siento.

Él asintió una vez, pero no ofreció nada más.

Después de comer, dejó salir al gato, volvió a la mesa y tomó mi mano y me llevó a su dormitorio. Nos acostamos sobre nuestros costados, en el centro de su cama, uno frente al otro, sin decir nada. Su toque era casi insoportablemente suave, susurrando sobre mi mandíbula, bajando por un lado de mi cuello, antes de soltar los botones de la blusa blanca que había escogido, uno por uno.

Deslizándola de mi hombro, tocó con sus labios mi piel desnuda, y cerré mis ojos y suspiré. Mis manos lo empujaron por debajo de su camiseta hasta que se sentó, sacándola por sobre su cabeza y arrojándola en un sólo movimiento, se recostó sobre mí y me besó.

Su boca era demandante, sus labios separaron los míos y su lengua entró en mi boca. Creí sentir un temblor pasar a través de él cuando mi mano se apoderó del lugar en su costado donde se encontraban inscritas las palabras.

Me hizo rodar hasta estar sobre él y empujó la camiseta de mi hombro opuesto, dejándola allí, a la mitad, mientras trasladó su atención a la piel por encima del sujetador, mi cuerpo entero se estremecía como si una carga estática me atrajera hacia él.

Sin ninguna duda o explicación, se detuvo en la línea que había dibujado la semana pasada. Hablando se limitaba allí y Dios y oh. Y entonces nada excepto gemidos y sonidos ininteligibles que sólo podrían interpretarse como sí, sí, sí.

—Debo regresarte. —Su voz fue brusca.

No habíamos hablado en al menos una hora. El reloj de su escritorio mostró que el tiempo se había colado cerca de la medianoche.

Me entregó el sostén y se volvió a poner su camisa. Cuando me puse de pie, sostuvo mi blusa mientras metía mis brazos por las mangas, y luego me dio vuelta, abrochó los botones y se inclinó hacia abajo para besarme cuando terminó, sus manos enmarcaban mi cara.

De pie junto a su moto, me ponía los guantes cuando la puerta trasera de la casa se abrió y surgió un hombre, sosteniendo una bolsa de basura. Abrió el cubo de basura con ruedas y la arrojó adentro. Cuando se dio vuelta para entrar, me di cuenta de que Sasuke aún no se movía, quedó congelado, viéndolo.

Como si hubiera sentido nuestros ojos sobre él, el hombre se volvió bajo el foco de la puerta de atrás. Era el Dr. Sarutobi.

—¿Sora? —dijo, y ninguno de nosotros se movió o respondió—. ¿Sakura? —añadió confundido.

Al mismo tiempo, pareció registrar qué hora era y el hecho de que los dos habíamos acabado de salir del apartamento de su inquilino. No podría haber ninguna tutoría como excusa… no es que fuera apropiado que nos reuniéramos en el apartamento para tutoría, sin importar la hora del día.

Nadie habló durante un largo momento, y luego los hombros del Dr. Sarutobi cayeron. Él suspiró antes de aclararle a Sasuke con una expresión decidida.

— Necesitó que me encuentres en la cocina cuando regreses. No más de treinta minutos, por favor.

Las manos de Sasuke se apretaban alrededor del casco. Dio un guiño al Dr.

Sarutobi antes de ponérselo. Cuando se volvió para asegurarse de que el mío había sido atado correctamente, nuestros ojos se encontraron una vez pero él no dijo nada y tampoco yo.

Durante el paseo de diez minutos de regreso, ninguna claridad llegó. Ni palabras mágicas, ni exoneración de sus mentiras. No podía pensar en nada qué decir o hacer más que esperar a que me dijera por qué.

Llegamos y me bajé de detrás de él, torpemente retiré el casco y arreglé mi cabello con los dedos enguantados. Todavía sobre la moto, retiró su casco también y los encajó juntos como si no tuviera planes de ponerse el suyo otra vez.

Cuando me puse frente a él, miraba sus manos, sujetando con fuerza el manubrio.

—Ya lo sabías, ¿Verdad? —Su voz era baja, pero no podía deducir su estado de ánimo.

—Sí.

Levantó la vista, frunciendo el ceño y buscando mis ojos.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? —contraataqué.

No quería responder preguntas. Quería respuestas a mis preguntas, y tenía la impresión de que iba a hacerme preguntarlas.

— ¿Por lo que tu nombre es Sora, pero Asuma te llama Sasuke? Y esa chica… otras personas también te llaman Sasuke. ¿Cuál es?

Su mirada volvió a sus manos por un momento, y mi ira se expandió como un globo inflado debajo de mis costillas. Parecía estar decidiendo qué decirme y qué guardarse.

La Harley se encendió suavemente, lista para salir disparada como un cohete en cualquier momento.

—Es ambos. Sora es mi primer nombre, Sasuke es el segundo. Voy por

Sasuke... ahora. Pero Hiruzen, el Dr. Sarutobi, me ha conocido durante mucho tiempo.

Él todavía me llama Sora —Sus ojos oscilaron hasta los míos—. Ya sabes, creo, lo difícil que es conseguir que algunas personas dejen de llamarte como siempre te han llamado.

Muy lógico. Todo. Excepto la parte donde pretendió ser dos chicos diferentes conmigo.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho. No lo hiciste. Me mentiste.

Apagó la moto y pasó sus piernas por un lado, parándose delante de mí y sujetándome por mis hombros.

—Nunca te mentí. Hiciste suposiciones… basadas en como Hi… Dr. Sarutobi me llamó. Mira nuestros correos. Nunca me llamé a mi mismo Sora.

Me zafé de su alcance.

—Pero me permites llamarte Sora.

Sus manos cayeron pero me miró fijamente, impidiéndome mover.

—Tienes razón, esto fue mi culpa. Y lo siento. Te quería, y esto no podía suceder como Sora. Cualquier cosa entre nosotros es contra las reglas, y las rompí.

Tragué pesadamente, luchando para no ahogarme. Escuché lo que no dijo, sin embargo. Me decía que había terminado, simplemente así. La terrible realidad de la traición que Neji había comenzado semanas antes de que regresara corriendo, como si una presa se rompiera, y sin notar que me ahogaba en ella.

Mis padres me habían abandonado, Neji me había abandonado, mis amigos, excepto por Ino y Ten-Ten, me habían abandonado.

Y ahora Sasuke—y Sora. Dos relaciones diferentes, las cuales se habían convertido en importantes.

—Así que se terminó.

Él me miró y no pude haberlo sentido más si sus dedos hubieran recorrido mi rostro.

—De lo contrario tus calificaciones podrían estar en juego. Aceptaré la responsabilidad de ello, esta noche, cuando regrese. Dr. Sarutobi no te tomara como responsable.

—Así que se terminó —repetí.

—Sí —dijo.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el edificio y no escuché el motor de la Harley retumbar a la vida hasta que mi pie estuvo en la escalera de la parte inferior.

* * *

.

.

.

AL PARECER LAS MAL ACOSTUMBRE :O! HAHAHA! aqui esta otro cap, para Sanquo :D qe lo disfruttes (:


	16. Chapter 16

**ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO "EASY" DE TAMARA WEBBER**

* * *

Capítulo 16

— Srta. Haruno, por favor véame un momento después de la clase.

Alcé la vista para cumplir con la mirada el Dr. Sarutobi al final de la conferencia del lunes, y asentí con la cabeza mi aprobación.

—Ooohhh —dijo Kenta—. Tú pequeña problemática —Su sonrisa se cayó cuando vio mi cara—. ¿Qué pasa? No estás realmente en problemas ¿verdad? —

Él miró a la parte posterior del salón de clases, enfocándose en la única razón por la que podría estar en agua caliente con el profesor—. ¿Acaso él descubrió… ya sabes? —

Inclinó la cabeza en la dirección de Sasuke.

Sus ojos se abrieron y bajó la voz.

—Oh, mierda, ¿en serio? ¿Cómo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No importa. Él se enteró, y se acabó.

Fijando sus labios, metió su cuaderno en la mochila y suspiró.

—Oh, hombre. Lo siento. —Sus ojos castaños se mostraban llenos de simpatía. —¿Puedo hacer algo?

Negué con la cabeza otra vez, necesitando redirigir la conversación.

—Voy a estar bien. ¿Cómo estuvo la salida?

Con una amplia sonrisa, mantuvo los brazos abiertos.

—Como puedes ver, todavía estoy en una sola pieza, con todas las partes esenciales en su sitio —Él movió las cejas, arrojando su mochila sobre el hombro después de que le di un empujón—. Fue bueno. Conseguir sacar todo fue un alivio para los dos, creo.

—Bien. —

Me sentía feliz por él, aunque no había tenido la misma experiencia con las recientes revelaciones públicas. No miraría hacia atrás a Sasuke. Él había mirado su cuaderno de dibujo, cuando entré en el salón de clase, resueltamente en contra de siquiera mirarme.

—Oye, Sakura. —Neji sonrió al pasar en el pasillo, como si estuviera orgulloso de sí mismo por finalmente recordar mi nombre.

—Hola —repliqué, deslizándome de él en mi camino hasta la parte delantera de la sala de conferencias.

Cuando me detuve en el escalón más bajo, el Dr. Sarutobi miró por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes agrupados en torno a él y me pidió que vaya durante horas de la tarde a su oficina a recoger mi papel. Su expresión firme dijo que no era una invitación tanto como una directiva. Con mi cara caliente, le dije que estaría allí.

—No has hecho nada malo, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Probablemente, sólo quiere asegurarse de que Sasuke-Sora-Bob Patiño- quienquiera carajo que sea, no se aprovecha de ti.

Aprecié las palabras tranquilizadoras de Ino, aunque podrían ser equivocadas.

Tendida de espaldas sobre la cama, colgando las botas al final, miré el cuadrado de cielo plomizo visible desde nuestra sencilla ventana de cuatro por cuatro. Incluso en nuestro cuarto extremadamente caliente, me estremecí.

Ino y yo descubrimos el pasado invierno que la antigua calefacción central podía bombear aire caliente en nuestra pequeña habitación hasta que era un sauna, tan sólo apagar y reanudar un lento descenso de vuelta al frío antes de reiniciarlo de nuevo al sauna. Fue un milagro que no hubiera terminado con neumonía en febrero.

—Sora fue el tutor perfecto. Lo que hay entre Sasuke y yo, no es asunto de nadie.

—Excepto mío —bromeó Ino.

Volví la cabeza y sonreí a medias.

—Excepto tuyo.

Ella añadió los toques finales a una cubierta de purpurina, un cartel temático de la hermandad.

—¿A qué hora se supone que debes estar allí?

—Entre las 3:30 y las 4:30.

—Es mejor que te largues. Me estoy yendo a trabajar tan pronto como termine esto. Envíame un texto y hazme saber si tengo que patear el culo de alguien. No olvides, mañana vamos a conseguir vestidos para la Fiesta de este fin de semana.

La capacidad de cambiar de tema rápidamente de mi compañera de cuarto era legendaria.

—Lo recuerdo.

* * *

El Dr. Sarutobi me miró desde el otro lado de la mesa por segunda vez en este semestre, y yo luchaba por no retorcerme en la silla. Nunca había sido una niña que se ganaba la desaprobación de los docentes; encontrarme en esta posición dos veces en cuestión de semanas era increíble.

Él no me había mirado desde que me invitó a tomar asiento. Rebuscó en un montón de carpetas y papeles, sacó mi trabajo de investigación murmurando:

— Ah, ja.

Mis manos se crisparon en mi regazo, mientras él lo examinaba, hojeando las páginas grapadas. Me pregunté si ya había escrito una nota, o si lo que dije o no diría en los próximos minutos influiría en él.

Se aclaró la garganta y me estremecí.

—He hablado con el señor Uchiha, lo que supongo sabes.

Tomé una respiración nerviosa.

—No, señor. No hemos hablado.

Alzó las cejas, los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ya veo —Él frunció el ceño como si estuviera confundido—. Bueno. Te preguntaré lo que le pregunté a él, y me gustaría tu honestidad, por favor. ¿Le ayudó en la producción de este trabajo?

Le devolví una mueca perpleja, sin saber qué, exactamente, me preguntaba.

—Él me dio algunas pistas sobre las fuentes de investigación. Y leyó el artículo terminado y señaló algunos errores que necesitaba corregir antes de entregarlo. Pero el trabajo es mío.

Él asintió con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Está bien. ¿Existe también una cuestión sobre un examen en el que pudo haber dado algunos... digamos un aviso... por adelantado a los otros estudiantes?

Tragué.

—Me sugirió que haga la hoja de cálculo que él había enviado —El Dr. Sarutobi me examinó con una mirada directa y unas elevadas, cejas tupidas, y corregí—. Sugirió muy firmemente que lo haga. Pero nunca me dijo que iba a ser un examen, y, francamente, pensé que estaba siendo mandón, ni siquiera detecté cualquier indicio. —

Mierda.

—Él ha asumido la completa responsabilidad por su error de criterio, Srta. Haruno.

No podía respirar, mis pensamientos revueltos. Desde el primer momento que lo vi —enfrentando a Hidan en el estacionamiento y, tirarlo lejos de mí— había estado protegiéndome. ¿Se encontraba en peligro de ser despedido de su trabajo debido a nuestra relación, lo que sea que haya sido?

Me acerqué, mi mano sobre el escritorio.

—Sasuke no lo hizo, no se aprovechó de mí de ninguna manera. Fue muy servicial, como tutor. Tengo otra clase durante sus sesiones de grupo, así que no podía asistir a ellas, pero él me envió por correo electrónico las hojas de trabajo —Sin aliento, me detuve, no quería hacer esto peor de lo que ya era. No podría parecerme a una chica enamorada o mis declaraciones no tendrían ningún peso en absoluto—. No debería estar en problemas por mi culpa.

Mi profesor se quedó mirando mi trabajo, todavía en sus manos. En todo caso, parecía más preocupado que hace unos momentos. Con la frente arrugada, levantó los ojos y me miró un momento.

—También dijo que usted no era consciente del hecho, de que el chico que... veía... era su tutor. Que su relación académica se llevó a cabo a través de correo electrónico solamente.

Asentí, no queriendo contradecir nada de lo que Sasuke dijo.

Suspiró de nuevo, recostado en sus pensamientos, tapándose la boca con una mano. Por último, deslizó el papel encima de la mesa para mí.

—Su investigación y las conclusiones fueron impresionantes para una estudiante universitaria. Buen trabajo, Srta. Haruno. Si lo hace bien en el final, la calificación en el curso no debería sufrir de los, eh, trastornos emocionales a los que se enfrentó a mitad de semestre. Un consejo, sin embargo. Esta no será la última vez que tenga que lidiar con algo en la vida que la lanza fuera de su juego. En los próximos cursos, así como en el mundo real—tal como es—los profesores y empleadores no siempre serán complacientes. Todos tenemos que, ¿cómo es la terminología de mi hija? aguantar y tratar.

Me resistí de voltear a la última página para ver mi calificación.

—Sí, señor — Sabía que debería ponerme de pie, agradecerle, y salir de su oficina, mientras todavía esté sobre su lado bueno. No podía hacerlo—. ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Está en problemas? ¿Él...va a perder su trabajo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No parece que se haya hecho ningún daño real, aunque he recordado a Sora—er, Sasuke—que a veces, cómo es percibida una situación, carga más peso que la realidad de la cuestión. Con esto en mente, le sugerí que se limite a adecuadas interacciones de tutoría para la duración del semestre.

Sasuke no había mencionado la posibilidad de futuras interacciones. Su respuesta acerca de si habíamos o no terminado fue concluyente, y no me había enviado correos electrónicos o mensajes de texto que lo contradigan, ni había mirado mi camino en la clase de hoy, que yo sepa.

—Gracias, Dr. Sarutobi. —Esperé hasta que estuve fuera para comprobar la calificación que había recibido, un 94.

Sin lugar a dudas mejor de lo que lo hubiera hecho en el parcial, si hubiera estado presente durante el mismo.

Ignoré a Sasuke en mi camino a mi asiento antes de la clase del miércoles y el viernes, y lo ignoré una vez más al salir, especialmente cuando encontré a Neji esperando en el pasillo para acompañarme en los dos días. El miércoles, mi ex me preguntó cómo iba la tutoría.

—¿Qué? —Me tropecé en el siguiente paso y él agarró mi codo.

—¿Eran dos estudiantes de octavo grado o dos en el noveno grado que tuvieron un gran enamoramiento contigo? —Se rió, volviendo las cabezas de dos chicas que pasaban por el camino externo, típico de Neji, él no parecía darse cuenta—. ¿O es que todos tienen un flechazo contigo ahora?

Ah… las lecciones de bajo, no las tutorías de economía. Metí mi barbilla en mi bufanda peluda y tiré de la cremallera de mi abrigo hasta mi garganta cuando doblamos la esquina del edificio y una ráfaga de aire helado nos golpeó, y él se subió el cuello y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que están pensando, la mayor parte del tiempo. Son todos un poco hoscos.

Me miró y sonrió, ese hoyuelo cautivando mi atención, que ya la tenía desde la primera vez que lo vi y desde allí, sus hermosos ojos aperlados. Me golpeó con el codo ligeramente.

—Mal genio es evidencia sólida de que todos están enamorados de ti.

Con el ceño fruncido, me enfrenté hacia adelante y tomé el ritmo. No me podía imaginar a dónde iba con eso, pero no lo seguí.

—Te veré más tarde, Neji. Tengo que llegar a español.

Él me tomó del brazo.

—¿Ten-Ten dijo que ibas a venir a la Fiesta el sábado?

Asentí con la cabeza. Ino y yo pasamos cuatro horas de compras para los vestidos y los zapatos la noche del martes. Ella daba lo máximo en su intención de hacer a Sai lamentar cualquier decisión que él había hecho que no incluía la adoración a sus pies.

—¿Qué pasó con 'Me encanta la caza'? —

Yo le había pedido que descarte el décimo o undécima vestido de coctel no-del-todo-perfecto antes de que baile dentro en un poco de tela plateada con un tajo en el muslo alto.

Sonriendo en el espejo con resolución depredadora, ella había esperado a que le subiera el cierre y examiné su cuerpo en el traje reflectante que hacía resaltar su pelo rubio como si fuese el sol.

—Oh, estoy cazando ¿Bien? — ronroneó.

Me separé de Neji sin mirar atrás, y él llamó: —Te veo más tarde, Sakura.

Consideré y rechacé todas las excusas que pude inventar de porqué necesitaba retirarme, tardíamente, deseando nunca haber accedido a acompañar a Ino a la fiesta anual. Mi compañera de cuarto normalmente sana, se había decidido a hacer la vida de su ex novio un infierno por lo menos durante una noche. En la cena del viernes, dijo:

—Tengo que hacer esto. Por el cierre. —

Ten-Ten arqueó una ceja hacia mí desde el otro lado de la mesa. Entre el drama Ino/Sai, los intentos de Neji para revertir nuestra separación, y la probable presencia de Hidan, la noche del sábado no podía estar tan cerca sobre mí.

Evitar el contacto visual durante la clase de defensa personal de la mañana del sábado resultó más difícil que esquivarnos durante la de economía, pero Sasuke y yo lo conseguimos durante la primera hora. La parte más rara de la semana pasada fue las hojas de trabajo que continuó enviando, pero sin ninguna nota más allá.

El correo electrónico completo, consistió en: Nueva hoja de cálculo adjunta SU.

—Donde una patada es más probable que sea mal calculada por la víctima o evadida por el perpetrador, un golpe de rodilla es de corto alcance y ejecutado con mayor facilidad, así que nos vamos a centrar en esta primera defensa —La voz de Asuma me trajo de vuelta a la clase de defensa personal—. Y supongo que ustedes señoras saben a lo que están apuntando con la rodilla.

Divididos en dos grupos, como estábamos hace dos semanas, fui a pararme en el grupo de Gai y siguió Ino. Él sostuvo un cojín grueso con correas en su antebrazo muscular para mantenerlo en su lugar, explicando lo básico del golpe de rodilla y pidió un voluntario para ayudar a demostrar, al que Ino fácilmente respondió.

Me sentí orgullosa de su rotundo ¡NO! mientras ella agarró los hombros de Gai y estrelló su rodilla contra la almohadilla. Reconocí el movimiento de Sasuke por haberlo usado en Hidan —aunque lo había golpeado en la barbilla en lugar de la ingle. Hidan había ido directamente al suelo. Y se quedó allí.

Cuando llegó mi turno, mis vacilaciones autoconscientes desaparecieron con el estímulo vocal de mi grupo y los "¡Otra vez!" de Gai entre cada ataque.

Estimulada, me dirigí de nuevo a Ino con los ojos abiertos y temblando de adrenalina. Ella se rió y dijo:

—Lo sé, ¿verdad?

Progresamos a patadas, y cada vez que di una, oí un gruñido gratificante de Gai, mi temor de que nunca podría replicar esto en la vida real disminuyó.

Chiyo —la mujer de pelo blanco, que sin saberlo, me había dado el coraje para permanecer en la clase hace dos semanas— preguntó cómo, incluso si golpeamos el lugar correcto con la fuerza suficiente, podríamos ganar contra un hombre de su tamaño.

Gai nos recordó que no tenía que ganar una pelea, sólo tenía que escapar.

—Cada segundo te compra tiempo para correr.

Cuando Asuma anunció un breve descanso, miré de reojo a Sasuke. Sobre las cabezas de dos chicas, una de las cuales hablaba con él, sus ojos se encontraban puestos en mí, su glacial negro-azul como la noche a través del cuarto brillante. Después de la actividad física de la mañana, mi respuesta fue abrumadora.

Mi respiración pasó a superficial y rápida, ninguno de los dos se dio la vuelta hasta que Ino enganchó su brazo con el mío y tiró de él.

—Vamos, amante —murmuró, inaudible para nadie más que yo.

Me sonrojé y dejé que me llevara al pasillo, hacia el vestuario. Inclinada sobre el fregadero, me eché agua en la cara y miré al espejo, preguntándome qué vio Sasuke cuando me miró. Lo que Neji vio. Lo que Hidan vio.

—¿Estás muy enamorada, no es cierto? —Ino me entregó una toalla de papel y frunció los labios, inclinando la cabeza mientras observaba mi rostro en el espejo, también. Sus ojos oscuros encontraron los míos—. Debería haber sabido que la terapia de consuelo no iba a funcionar contigo. Si te hace sentir mejor, él no se ve menos interesado que tú.

Rodé mis ojos, acariciando el agua de mis mejillas.

—Lo creas o no, eso no hace que me sienta mejor.

Arqueó una ceja, su mirada se trasladó a su propio reflejo, mientras se alisó una imperfección imaginaria en el labio y se ajustó su salvaje cola de caballo.

— Mmm-hmm.

—Estamos listos para aprender los últimos movimientos durante la siguiente hora más o menos, la defensa contra agarres y estrangulaciones. La próxima semana, vamos a integrar lo que han aprendido en todos los escenarios posibles —Aplaudiendo con sus manos juntas, Asuma añadió—. Divídanse y vamos a empezar.

Después de que doce de nosotros se habían automáticamente separado en nuestros grupos anteriores, Asuma se dirigió a los hombres, que se encontraban acolchados parcialmente, incluyendo el casco.

—Gai, Sasuke, vamos a tener que desconectar dos para esta parte. Mezcle las tácticas de los atacantes un poco.

Oh, Dios. Tanto para evitarnos entre sí.

Aunque yo sabía que no evitaba esto, mi cerebro trató de buscar cualquier manera de tener los brazos de Sasuke cerrados a mí alrededor en frente de todos.

El primer ataque fue llamado el abrazo de oso, y la intrépida, de pelo blanco Chiyo se ofreció a ayudar, para demostrar la defensa en cámara lenta en su contra. Miré con Ino y las otras tres damas de mi grupo, mi respiración irregular y mi corazón palpitaba como si estuviera tratando de salir de mi caja torácica. Él ni siquiera me había tocado.

La necesidad de casco se hizo evidente cuando él explicó el uso de cabezazos —la nuca de la víctima, impactando en la boca o la nariz del agresor. También hubo en el empeine pisando fuerte (todo el mundo se rió cuando Sasuke pidió que se abstengan de pisar fuerte sus pies sin protección —con mucho gusto él iba a reaccionar como si lo hubiéramos hecho con fuerza), el codo a la cintura, y un movimiento llamado por Asuma la cortadora de césped, que se acercó para comprobar nuestro progreso.

Moviéndome para pararme frente a Sasuke, dijo:

—Esto va a ser otro paso que preferiríamos que nadie intente en serio sobre nuestros valientes instructores—Él se volvió y golpeó el hombro de Sasuke—. No queremos dejar a nuestros niños incapaces de paternidad —

Mientras las mujeres se echaron a reír, Sasuke se sonrojó ligeramente de color rosa y se quedó mirando el suelo, sus labios atornillados en una sonrisa desconcertada—. En un ataque de la vida real, si tienen una mano libre y baja, alcanzarán atrás y agarrarán los bienes, girando y tirando hacia fuera como si estuvieran dando arranque a una cortadora de césped.

Demostró, completo con un efecto de sonido del arranque de una cortadora de césped, e incluso el grupo de Gai veía y reía. Sasuke se mordió los labios y sacudió la cabeza.

Uno por uno, los seis de nosotros fuimos a pararnos frente a él, enfrentando al grupo, esperando a que los agarre para que pudieran practicar las técnicas.

La cortadora de césped fue un favorito de las señoras mayores, y todas ellas lo utilizaron, junto con el efecto de sonido. Con ojos brillantes, Ino usó toda la defensa individual que acababa de aprender, una tras otra, cabezazo, pisar los pies, rasguñar las canillas, el codo en el abdomen con un brazo y el arranque de la cortadora de césped con el otro. Las señoras de nuestro grupo aplaudieron y Sasuke dijo:

—Buen trabajo. Él va a estar en el suelo rogándote que huyas en este momento.

—¿Primero debo darle una patada? —preguntó completamente seria.

—Uh... si él no está haciendo un movimiento hacia ti, entonces, corre. No quieres que agarre tu pie y te derribe —Ino asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo a mí, apretándome la mano cuando llegó a mi lado.

Me miró a los ojos mientras me acercaba. Miré hacia atrás, dándole la espalda a él cuando lo alcancé, tratando de concentrarme en lo que se suponía debía hacer a continuación.

De repente, sus brazos se encontraban a mi alrededor, como bandas, pero más suave que lo que cualquier atacante sería nunca. Sus brazos musculosos eran sólidos y rígidos.

Desconcertada, me olvidé de todas las defensas que acababa de aprender y luché inútilmente contra su fuerza.

—Golpéame, Sakura —dijo en mi oído—. Codo.

Le di un codazo a su cubierto abdomen acolchado y gruñó.

—Bien. Písame.

Lo actué, con cuidado.

—Cabezazo.

La parte superior de mi cabeza apenas le llegaba al mentón acolchado, pero lo embestí.

—La cortadora de césped —Su voz era suave y entrecortada, y no pude, ni siquiera recurriendo a cada pedacito de imaginación que poseía, verme tocándolo allí para hacerle daño.

Hice el movimiento, sin el efecto de sonido, ruborizándome por completo, y él me soltó. Tropezando hacia Ino, me habría sentido tonta, pero por el hecho de que todas las mujeres en la sala estaban haciendo exactamente lo que yo acababa de hacer.

Excepto que no con un hombre cuyo contacto, hacía que sus entrañas se tornaran calientes y líquidas. No con un tipo que la hacía querer girarse y envolverse en esos brazos.

Mi grupo sonrió y me palmeó en los hombros y me elogió como si no me hubiera congelado por completo al principio.

El abrazo de oso frontal, fue peor, pero por la forma en que los ojos de Sasuke se dilataron ligeramente cuando me miró, mi pecho presionado contra el suyo. Como Ino dijo, no se veía sin afectar—un conocimiento que me hizo sentir mejor y peor.

Las estrangulaciones fueron más fáciles, y las hice sin sus indicaciones verbales.

Y luego la clase había terminado, con Asuma animándonos a la práctica — cuidadosa— durante la próxima semana.

—La próxima semana los chicos estarán cubiertos de cuerpo entero, y serán capaces de molerlos a palos, sin tabúes.

Ino y Chiyo chocaron los cinco, y Asuma les sonrió a las dos, frotándose las palmas de las manos.

—Sanguinario y despiadado. Exactamente lo que quiero ver.

* * *

.

.

.

UUUGGH, REALMENTE QUERIA ACTUALIZAR EL DIA DE AYER, PERO ME BLOQUEARON :(, PERO YA PASO, Y AQUI ESTAMOS :D!, JAJAJA, QUE LO DISFRUTENN :)


	17. Chapter 17

**ADAPTACIÓN "EASY" DE TAMARA WEBBER.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Capítulo 17

No había asistido a ningún evento de hermandad desde la fiesta de Halloween, y apenas había visto Hidan desde nuestro incidente en el hueco de la escalera —siempre dentro de un grupo, y siempre en público.

Cuando él se acercaba, yo me alejaba, como si su mismo ser me repugnara, lo cual era cierto. El mero pensamiento de él todavía hacía que mi boca se secara y creaba un nudo en mi estómago.

En nuestra habitación, Ino se volteó, tras su verificación final en el espejo.

—Será mejor que él se quede lo más lejos posible de ti, o voy a probar la cortadora de césped en su trasero —declaró.

—Ese movimiento no es para usar en un trasero —bromeé, odiando el temblor que me provocaba la idea de Hidan con los brazos en bandas alrededor de mí.

Tenía la esperanza de que Ino estuviera lista para tener una sombra, porque no pensaba alejarme de su lado en toda la noche.

Con su brazo rodeando mis hombros, nos puso a ambas frente al espejo de cuerpo entero.

—Estamos ardientes, amiga —Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en la reflexión—. Gracias por hacer esto. Las chicas han sido un gran apoyo, pero ellas no son tú. Me siento más fuerte sabiendo que estarás conmigo.

Sonreí y la abracé, acercándola más a mi lado. De verdad nos veíamos ardientes. En aquel vestido plateado con brillo, y con sus tacones de tiras de plata, Ino tenía su propia bola de discoteca. Mi vestido verde —cortado simplemente en el frente y del tono exacto de mis ojos— se veía básico, y hasta aburrido, junto a Ino. Pero eso era hasta que me daba la vuelta.

La combinación de tocar el bajo y practicar yoga me había dado una espalda tonificada, y el vestido se lucía con una "V" casi hasta la cintura. Las zapatillas de charol en mis pies, de un negro que se asemejaba a la sangre que solía salirte por la nariz, se negaban a ser opacadas.

Ino hizo un par de movimientos de baile.

—Vamos a hacer que Sai desee nunca haber nacido.

Rodeé los ojos y ella se rió.

—Oh, Ino. Estoy tan contenta de que estés a mi lado.

—Eso es, zorra —Golpeó mi trasero, y ambas tomamos nuestros abrigos.

Por acuerdo tácito, nos saltamos la puerta de la escalera y bajamos por la amplia escalinata del frente para cumplir con nuestro viaje. Todos quedaban boquiabiertos tras nuestros pasos —un escuálido estudiante de primer año tropezó en un escalón, mientras sus ojos se movían entre Ino y yo.

Por suerte, él subía, aterrizó en sus dos manos, prácticamente a los pies de Ino.

—Whoa —suspiró tomándola.

Ella le acarició la cabeza mientras pasaba, cantando suavemente:

—Aww, qué dulce —como si fuera un cachorro.

La expresión de adoración con la que él respondió a su toque indicaba que allí había un hombre dispuesto a ponerla en un pedestal y tratarla como a una diosa. Yo sospechaba que Ino no quería eso de un chico casi tanto como ella insistía en que sí lo hacía.

* * *

Los chicos de la fraternidad de Sai habían hecho todo lo que había estado a su alcance, colgando una verdadera bola de discoteca y contratando a una banda.

Equipados con trajes, corbatas, y un nivel peligroso de confianza, todo parecía más caliente que el infierno, y cada uno de ellos lo sabía. Dos voluntarios se encontraban en la puerta, uno de ellos colgando abrigos, mientras que el otro se ocupó de tomar la invitación que Ino le entregó, y nos dio a ambas una tira de boletos para el "bar" creado en la cocina, y una rifa para la tabla de premios ofrecida por los miembros a prueba.

Los premios eran en su mayoría electrónicos, desde iPods hasta consolas de video y pantallas planas de 42 pulgadas.

—Chicos —se burló Ino—. ¿Dónde está el día de spa? ¿O la orden de compras de Victoria Secret? —los ojos del guardia de la tabla se ampliaron en una aprobación evidente a la última idea.

—Hola, Ino —dijo una voz profunda. Nos dimos la vuelta, y allí estaba Sai, luciendo increíble en un traje gris oscuro de corte intachable, y una corbata amarilla que, de alguna manera, combinaba perfectamente con el cabello de Ino. Él me miró, sus ojos eran cálidos y acogedores—. Hola, Sakura —

No sentí ningún reproche por el hecho de que su relación había detonado luego de que Ino me defendiera.

—Hola, Sai. El lugar se ve impresionante —respondí por las dos, mientras

Ino se balanceaba con la música y saludaba a sus amigos, como si su ex no existiera. El tema de la Fiesta de ese año era Fiebre del Sábado por la Noche. La banda pasó de tocar un cover de Keith Urban a una canción de los Bee Gees, algo muy popular cuando mis padres estaban en la escuela primaria, tal vez.

Sai miró a su alrededor, sólo superficialmente, y sus ojos regresaron a mí.

—Gracias —dijo, y entonces él sólo tenía ojos para Ino.

Mirando a la gente que ya estaba bailando, ella tomó una copa repleta de un líquido rojo, de las manos de un tipo que pasó con un puñado de ellos. Él empezó a protestar, pero Sai lo fulminó con la mirada, desafiándolo a decirle una palabra. El tipo se mordió el labio y se mantuvo en movimiento.

Mientras ella bebía y fingía permanecer ajena a su presencia, él la miró fijamente. Era obvio que quería que aquello continuara, y el hecho de que Ino estuviera evitando su mirada, me dijo que ella era cualquier cosa menos inmune.

No se movieron de sus respectivas órbitas durante el resto de la noche, pero él no intentó hablar con ella de nuevo, tampoco.

Sabía que Sai era un buen tipo, aunque mal aconsejado y crédulo. Se había tragado la historia de Hidan sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros, le había dicho a Ino que tal vez yo estaba borracha esa noche, y no me acordaba de todo con claridad.

Probablemente era uno de esos chicos para los que los violadores eran hombres feos que saltaban de los arbustos y agredían a niñas al azar. Los violadores no eran para él los chicos buenos de tu trabajo, o tu hermano de fraternidad, o tu mejor amigo.

Tal vez nunca se le ocurrió que su mejor amigo era capaz de desgarrar la confianza de una chica en un lapso de cinco minutos. Que podría lastimar a alguien inocente, sólo para herir a un rival. Que podría violarla en un retorcido intento de destruir su propia impotencia. Que podría hacerla sentir constantemente amenazada, sin importarle una mierda.

La única vez que me sentí completamente segura fue cuando estaba con Sasuke.

Maldita sea.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaba observando a Hidan bailar con una chica de alto rango de la hermandad de Ino. Él sonrió y se echó a reír, ella lo imitó. Se veía tan... normal.

Por primera vez, me pregunté si yo había sido la única chica a la que él había aterrorizado, y si era así, por qué.

Salté cuando escuché la voz de Neji en mi oído.

—Te ves despampanante, Sakura —Mi trago se derramó sobre el borde de la copa hasta mi mano, por suerte, sin tocar mi vestido. Él me quitó la bebida—. Ah, lo siento, no quería sobresaltarte. Vamos, te voy a buscar una toalla.

Estaba lo suficientemente desconcertada como para evitar que su brazo me dirigiera a través de la multitud, y su mano se ubicara sobre mi espalda desnuda. No fui consciente de que me había separado de Ino, sino hasta que estuvimos en la cocina, con mi brazo sobre el lavabo, como si tuviera una herida mortal en lugar de una mano empapada de cerveza.

Neji enjuagó y palmeó mi mano seca, y yo me solté de su agarre cuando él no lo hizo de inmediato.

Haciendo caso omiso a mi retiro, me sonrió.

—Como estaba tratando de decir antes… luces hermosa esta noche. Me alegro de que hayas venido.

La música estaba muy alta, y la conversación nos obligó a estar más cerca de lo que yo quería estar.

—Vine por Ino, Neji.

—Lo sé. Pero eso no disminuye mi satisfacción de que estés aquí.

Llevaba su habitual colonia Lacoste, pero ya no me daban ganas de inclinarme contra él y respirarla. Una vez más, lo puse en contraste directo con Sasuke, cuyo olor no era cualquier cosa —era su chaqueta de cuero y su loción para después de afeitarse, la comida que había cocinado para mí y el olor sutil pero agudo de grafito en sus dedos después de dibujar, el tubo de escape de su Harley y el olor a champú de menta de su almohada.

Con la frente inclinada, Neji me miró de cerca, y me di cuenta de que probablemente había dicho o preguntado algo.

—Lo siento, ¿qué? —incliné mi oído hacia él, tomándome un segundo para sacar a Sasuke de mi mente.

—Dije: 'Vamos a bailar".

Incapaz de deshacerme de aquellos pensamientos, estuve de acuerdo y dejé que mi ex me llevara a la pista de baile designada, justo en frente de la banda. Una zona que había sido despejada de mobiliario, justo debajo de la bola de discoteca motorizada que colgaba peligrosamente baja para algunos de los chicos más altos. Girando lentamente, su superficie espejada lanzaba destellos de luz en ondas alrededor de la habitación, iluminando los rostros y los cuerpos, girando y haciendo brillar cualquier superficie reflectante, desde los pomos de las puertas, hasta el vestido color plata de Ino.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas por detrás del cuello de un alto Pi Kappa Alpha, y una copa vacía colgaba de sus dedos. Su pareja de baile fue, sin saberlo, el extremo receptor de una mirada mortal por parte de Sai. Ino se había dado cuenta, sin embargo, y se apretó más a él, mirándolo a los ojos con gran atención.

Pobre Sai. Debería estar enojada con él, también, pero él ya era claramente miserable.

—Me enteré de Sai e Ino. ¿Qué pasó? —Neji siguió mi mirada.

—Deberías preguntárselo tú —quería saber lo que Neji habría pensado del comportamiento de Hidan.

Eran civilizados el uno con el otro, pero aquella competitividad había existido entre ellos desde siempre.

—Lo hice. Más o menos. No parecía querer hablar de ello. Dijo que habían tenido una gran pelea, que estaba siendo irracional, blah, blah, ya sabes, los chicos dicen cosas estúpidas cuando encontramos algo bueno.

Justo en ese momento, la música cambió a algo rápido, permitiéndome restablecer mi burbuja de espacio personal y, afortunadamente, hechar la conversación acerca de rupturas y metidas de pata. Me sentí tan aliviada de poner fin a ese intercambio que no presté atención hacia dónde se dirigió Ino.

Tampoco presté atención a donde estaba Hidan.

En una pausa entre canción y canción, él caminó detrás de mí.

—Oye, Sakura —dijo, y yo salté por segunda vez esa noche—. ¿Has terminado bailando con este perdedor? Ven a bailar conmigo —

El vello de mis brazos se crispó, cada nervio de mi cuerpo se puso en alerta máxima, y me acerqué a Neji, quien colocó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Yo no quería su brazo sobre mí, pero dada la elección entre ellos, no había otra opción.

Sonriendo, Hidan tendió una mano.

La observé, incrédula, y me acerqué más a Neji, cuyo cuerpo se puso rígido, en consonancia con el mío.

—No.

Con su habitual sonrisa insolente, Hidan miró hacia mí, como si mi ex no estuviera allí. Como si estuviéramos solos.

—Muy bien, entonces. Tal vez más tarde.

Negué con la cabeza y me concentré en la palabra que había dicho una y otra vez por la mañana. La palabra que precedió a cada patada.

—Dije que no. No lo entiendes, ¿cierto? —Desde el rabillo del ojo, vi como la mirada de Neji se fijaba en mi cara.

Los ojos de Hidan se entrecerraron y su máscara de indiferencia se deslizó por una fracción de segundo. Luego se recuperó, y el disfraz estaba de vuelta en su lugar. Supe en ese momento que él no se daba por vencido. Él sólo estaba esperando su momento.

—Por supuesto. Te escucho, Sakura —sus ojos cambiaron a Neji, cuya expresión era cuidadosa en desacuerdo con la rigidez que había despertado en su cuerpo—. Neji —Hidan asintió con la cabeza, y él respondió de la misma manera.

Luego se alejó.

Me apoyé contra mi ex, y un segundo después me aparté, con los ojos entre la aglomeración de personas en la pequeña casa, en busca del vestido plateado de Ino.

—Sakura. ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Hidan?

No hice caso a su pregunta.

—Necesito a Ino. Necesito encontrar a Ino —

Empecé a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la que Hidan se había ido, y Neji tomó mi brazo para tirar de mí hacia atrás.

Me deshice de su agarre, y luego me di cuenta de que había gente observando.

Se acercó, sin tocarme.

—Sakura, ¿qué está pasando? Voy a ayudarte a encontrar Ino —Su voz era baja, sólo para mis oídos—. Pero primero, dime. ¿Por qué estás tan enojada con Hidan?

Levanté la mirada y mis ojos ardieron.

—No aquí.

Él apretó los labios.

—¿Vienes conmigo? ¿A mi habitación? —Cuando dudé, el añadió—. Sakura, estás como loca. Ven a hablar conmigo.

Asentí con la cabeza y él me llevó por las escaleras. Cerró la puerta y nos sentamos en su cama. Su habitación, como de costumbre, estaba ordenada y organizada, aunque la cama no estaba hecha y había pantalones vaqueros y camisas arrojados por encima de su silla de escritorio.

Reconocí las sábanas y la funda nórdica que habíamos escogido antes de regresar a la escuela ese otoño, porque quería algo nuevo. Reconocí su biblioteca y sus novelas favoritas, sus libros de derecho, su colección de biografías presidenciales. El contenido de aquella sala me era familiar. Él me era familiar.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Su preocupación era genuina.

Me aclaré la garganta y le conté lo sucedido la noche de la fiesta de Halloween, dejando a Sasuke fuera de la historia. Escuchando en silencio, se levantó y caminó, respirando profundamente, con los puños cerrados. Cuando terminé, se detuvo y se sentó con fuerza.

—¿Le pediste que se fuera lejos y él no lo hizo…?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No.

Él resopló.

—Maldita sea —se sacó la corbata y desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa blanca.

Tenía los dientes apretados con tanta fuerza que las venas de su cuello sobresalían bajo su piel, como tuberías yendo desde su mandíbula hacia abajo. Él negó con la cabeza y estrelló un puño en su muslo.

—Hijo de puta.

Neji, por lo general, no maldecía. Sin duda, ninguna de aquellas palabras era parte de su vocabulario estándar. Me miró más de cerca.

—Voy a manejar esto.

—Ya está hecho. Se terminó, Neji. Yo sólo... Sólo quiero que me deje en paz —

No lloraba, lo cual era extraño. Me sentía como si hubiera ganado fuerza al contarle, al igual que me sentí más fuerte después de decírselo a Ino.

Su mandíbula estaba apretada otra vez.

—Lo hará —Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y repitió—. Él te dejará en paz. Me aseguraré de ello —Y entonces él me besó.

La sensación de su boca era tan familiar como los elementos catalogados que había cuando entré en su habitación. Los libros de la estantería. El edredón en mi mano. El equipo de escalada en roca, en la esquina. La sudadera con capucha que solía pedirle prestada. El olor de su colonia.

Sin darme cuenta, registré la sensación de sus labios, moviéndose un poco toscos.

Deduje que su enojo hacia Hidan hacía su beso menos sensible, pero yo lo conocía. Por eso, también, me resultaba familiar. Aquel beso era como él siempre me besaba. Su lengua se deslizó en mi boca, posesiva. Era familiar, correcta, y no era Sasuke.

Me eché hacia atrás.

Él dejó caer sus manos.

—Dios, Saku, lo siento. Eso fue tan inapropiado.

No hice caso de su desliz.

—No. Está bien, yo sólo... yo no... —Busqué en mi cabeza, tratando de definir lo que yo no quería.

Llevábamos separados siete semanas. Siete semanas, y para mí había terminado. Me quedé mirando la palma de mi mano, girándola sobre mi regazo; la comprensión y su conclusión eran desconcertantes.

—Entiendo. Todavía necesitas tiempo —Se puso de pie, y yo también lo hice, queriendo salir de aquella familiar habitación y de la conversación.

El tiempo no iba a cambiar lo que estaba sintiendo, o lo que no sentía. Yo había tenido tiempo, y aunque el dolor de su deserción no había desaparecido, estaba disminuyendo. Mi futuro era borroso, sí, pero yo estaba empezando a imaginar un futuro donde ya no lo echaba de menos en absoluto.

—Vamos a ir a buscar a Ino para ti. Y yo voy a tener una charla con Hidan.

Me quedé inmóvil, a medio camino de la puerta.

—Neji, no espero que tú…

Se dio la vuelta.

—Lo sé. No importa. Estoy manejando esto. Manejándolo a él.

Respiré hondo y lo seguí desde la habitación, esperando que sus intenciones hubieran surgido de la determinación de hacer lo correcto, y no sólo porque él me quería recuperar.

Ino y yo miramos desde la ventana cómo Hidan y Neji se enfrentaron en la parte de atrás de la casa. Hacía demasiado frío para que cualquier persona fuera a tomar partido, por lo que estaban solos. No podíamos escuchar las palabras, pero el lenguaje corporal era inconfundible.

Hidan era más alto y más grande, pero mi ex tenía una superioridad innata que se negaba a ceder al control de cualquier persona que él consideraba indigna. La cara de Hidan era un barniz de molestia y furia absoluta mientras Neji hablaba, señalándolo con el dedo una, dos, tres veces, nunca tocándolo, pero sin mostrar miedo.

Le envidiaba esa capacidad. Siempre la había tenido.

Nos apartamos de la ventana cuando Neji dio la vuelta para regresar a la casa, pero antes de eso, Hidan miró hacia la ventana y se fijó en mí con una mirada de odio puro.

—Jesucristo —murmuró Ino, cogiéndome del brazo—. Es tiempo de tomar una copa.

Encontramos a Ten-Ten en un grupo de personas que jugaban cuartos 13.

—¡Innnnnnnno! —dijo arrastrando las palabras —¡Ven y sé parte de mi equipo!

Ino alzó una ceja.

—¿Estamos jugando en equipos?

—Sí —agarró el brazo de Ino y tiró de ella en su regazo—. ¡S, puedes ser socia de Hinata! Ino y yo vamos a patearles el culo a todos —Hinata era pequeña y pelinegra.

Sonrió y parpadeó. Sus ojos eran claros y grandes, incapaces de concentrarse en mí.

—¿Su nombre es Sak? —Su acento era muy pronunciado, y sus pestañas revolotearon hacia arriba y abajo como un personaje de dibujos animados, lo que la hacía parecer más joven y más vulnerable que una chica de dieciocho años.

Ella era todo lo contrario a la actitud sarcástica de Ten-Ten y sus oscuras miradas de duendecillo.

—¿Al igual que el nombre de un niño? ¿Sak?

Los chicos al otro lado de la mesa rieron entre dientes, y Ten-Ten rodó los ojos, disgustada. No estaba claro por qué ella quería que yo fuera su pareja.

—Um, no. S es de Sakura. —

Uno de los muchachos se apoderó de dos sillas plegables que estaban contra la pared, poniéndolas a ambos lados de Hinata y Ten-Ten. Tomé la que se encontraba al lado de Hinata e Ino se deslizó en la otra.

—Oh —Hinata frunció el ceño y parpadeó—. Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte Sakura? —Mi nombre era casi irreconocible entre su acento y las palabras arrastradas por la borrachera.

Ten-Ten comenzó a murmurar en voz baja así que le dije:

—Claro, eso es genial—miré alrededor de la mesa—. Así que, ¿vamos ganando?

Los chicos del otro lado sonrieron. Definitivamente no estábamos ganando.

* * *

NO ME ODIEN POR LO QUE VIENE OKEY .?...

SOLO QUEDAN CAPS MÁS, LO BUENO QUE YA LOS TENGO TODOS "ADAPTADOS" WUJJU ; D

QUE LO DISFRUTEN :D


	18. Chapter 18

**ADAPTACIÓN "EASY" DE TAMARA WEBBER.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Capítulo 18

Para cuando nuestro conductor designado nos dejó de vuelta en el dormitorio, Ino y yo nos habíamos condenado a una noche de paredes borrosas y abrazar el inodoro cuando mucho. Ninguna de las dos habló más alto de un susurro hasta las 3:00 de la tarde del domingo.

Había una reunión de la fraternidad cuatro horas más tarde, e Ino maldijo al linaje de quien fuera que lo puso en el calendario el día después de la Fiesta de la Fraternidad.

—No vamos a poder decidir absolutamente nada, y por lo menos la mitad de nosotros vamos a querer matar a la primera persona que golpee el mazo —

Aún estábamos conversando a medio volumen.

La vi ponerse una bufanda morada alrededor de su cuello y tomar los guantes a juego mientras esperaba a que mi ordenador portátil encendiera.

—Por lo menos tu miseria tendrá compañía.

—Bravo —Colocó una gorra de color púrpura sobre su pelo rubio y salvaje y se acurrucó en su chaqueta—. Nos vemos en un par de miserables horas.

Sasuke ya había enviado el ejercicio del lunes. Todavía sin nota personal.

Entendía por qué no podía verme, y tal vez por qué cualquier cosa que hayamos estado haciendo se había terminado. Pero no entendía por qué nuestros mensajes de correo electrónico tenían que terminar, también. Los extrañaba, y me pregunté qué haría si le enviaba un correo electrónico.

Quería contarle sobre anoche y Hidan, sobre decir que no y sentirme con miedo y fuerza a la misma vez.

Quedaba una semana de clases, seguida por una semana de exámenes finales, y luego el semestre habría terminado. No tenía ni idea de si haría alguna diferencia para él.

Hice, por lo menos, la tarea que podía hacer sin destruirme el cerebro — etiquetar un diagrama sobre constelaciones para la clase de astronomía— y después colgué la ropa limpia que había estado en el cesto al pie de mi cama por tres días, o cuatro, tal vez cinco. No asistí a mi práctica de bajo durante el fin de semana y ni al ensayo grupal, por lo que estaría luchando para completar las horas de práctica durante la semana.

Para cuando Ino regresó, estaba considerando seriamente volver a la cama y dormir los restos de mi resaca. Bostezando, me volví hacia la puerta.

—Estaba pensando en irme a dormir temprano…

Ino no estaba sola. Bajo su brazo estaba Hinata, mi cuarta socia de ayer. Al principio, pensé que ella tenía más resaca que yo; entonces, me di cuenta de la expresión sombría de Ino, y miré los ojos rojos de Hinata.

Ella no sólo se sentía como mierda por el alcohol. Había estado llorando. Demasiado.

Deslicé mis piernas al costado de la cama.

—¿Ino?

—S, tenemos un problema —La puerta se cerró detrás de ellas e Ino guió a Hinata hacia la cama—. Ayer por la noche, después que nosotras nos fuimos, Hinata bailó con Hidan —Hinata se estremeció y cerró los ojos, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Mi corazón empezó a correr. Me imaginé todo lo que Ino podía decir después, y nada de ello era bueno. No había rezado en mucho tiempo, pero me encontré haciéndolo. Por favor, Dios, que no haya ido más allá de lo que me pasó. Por favor. Por favor.

—La convenció de ir a su habitación —Ante eso, las manos de Hinata volaron para cubrir su rostro y se desplomó a llorar sobre el hombro de Ino como una niña pequeña—. Shh, shh —canturreó Ino, colocando sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Nos miramos la una a la otra sobre la cabeza de Hinata, y supe que no había habido un Sasuke para ella.

—S, tenemos que decirlo. Tenemos que decirlo esta vez.

—¡Nadie me va a creer! —gritó Hinata. Su voz era ronca, y la imaginé haciendo lo que yo había hecho: rogarle a que se detuviera. La imaginé llorando toda la noche, y la mitad del día, y estuve más enfadada, y asustada, de lo que jamás lo había estado—. Yo no…—Su voz se redujo a un susurro—. Yo no era virgen.

—Eso no importa —dijo Ino con firmeza.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta, y éste bajó, pero no sin dar pelea.

—Te van a creer. Él trató… lo trató conmigo, hace un mes.

Hinata abrió la boca, su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos abiertos volviéndose a mí.

—¿También te violó?

Negué con la cabeza mientras escalofríos se dispararon de mi cuello a los tobillos.

—Alguien se lo impidió. Tuve suerte —No tenía idea de lo afortunada que fui hasta este momento. Pensé que lo sabía, pero no lo hacía.

—Oh —Su voz se entrecortó, aún no había dejado de llorar—. ¿Eso contará?

Ino convenció a Hinata a acostarse, cubriéndola con una manta.

—Va a contar —Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano—. ¿Corroborará Sasuke tu historia, S? Quiero decir, creo, que con lo que sabemos de él, lo hará.

Sasuke había estado furioso esa noche cuando no lo dejé llamar a la policía.

No se me había ocurrido que al no informar lo que me había sucedido, le dejé creer a Hidan que era intocable. Que lo haría de nuevo. Asumí que lo que Sasuke le había hecho a Hidan era suficiente. No es que le impidió hacer lo que hizo en la escalera… o sus amenazas implícitas durante la fiesta, justo en frente de Neji.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Él lo hará.

Ino dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado y miró a Hinata.

—Necesitamos llamar a la policía o ir al hospital… o algo, ¿no? No tengo idea de qué hacer primero.

—¿El hospital? —Hinata tenía miedo y no podía culparla.

—Probablemente tendrán que hacer… un examen o algo así. —Ino suavizó su voz, pero en la palabra examen, los ojos de Hinata se ampliaron y se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más.

Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, sujetando la manta.

—¡No quiero un examen! ¡No quiero ir al hospital!

¿Cómo podía culparla, cuando informándolo le traería más dolor y humillación?

—Vamos a ir contigo. Puedes hacerlo —Ino se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Qué debemos hacer primero?

Negué con la cabeza, pensando en la policía del campus. Algunos, como Gai, harían algo bueno con esta situación. Otros no. Podríamos ir directamente al hospital, pero no sabía cuál era el procedimiento. Tomé mi teléfono y marqué.

—¿Hola? —La voz de Sasuke fue cautelosa, y me di cuenta de que nunca lo había llamado antes.

—Te necesito —

Hacía más de una semana desde que habíamos tenido contacto, excepto por las hojas de trabajo que enviaba, y la clase de defensa personal de ayer por la mañana.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En mi habitación —Esperé a que me preguntara lo que quería. No lo hizo.

—Estaré allí en diez minutos.

Cerré los ojos.

—Gracias.

Colgué, bajé el teléfono, y luego esperamos.

Sasuke se puso en cuclillas sobre sus talones justo al nivel de los ojos de Hinata.

—Si no lo reportas, lo va a hacer de nuevo. A alguien más —Su voz zumbó a través de mí, apenas audible en la habitación—. Tus amigas se quedarán contigo.

Ino se sentó en la cama, sosteniendo su mano. Apenas conocía a esta chica, pero gracias a Hidan, ahora éramos aliadas, asociadas de una manera que nadie desea estar vinculada.

—¿Tú estarás allí? —su voz fue un susurro.

—Si así lo quieres —respondió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y comprimí mis celos. No había nada que envidiar en esta situación.

La televisión en la sala de urgencias estaba a un volumen alto, el cual no ayudaba a mi dolor de cabeza. Quería apagarla, o bajar el volumen, pero un hombre anciano estaba sentado en una silla a tres metros de ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su mirada fija en el televisor. Si ese ruido lo distraía de su razón para estar aquí, ¿quién era yo para quitarle esa distracción?

Sasuke se sentó junto a mí, su rodilla doblada hacia mí, rozando mi muslo. Su mano estaba tan cerca de la mía que podía haberla tocado con mi meñique.

No lo hice.

—¿Tienes algo en contra de ese programa?

Su pregunta tonta borró mi ceño fruncido.

—No, pero creo que podría escucharlo desde el otro lado de la calle —

Sasuke mostró su sonrisa fantasma y quise fundirme en ella.

—Mmm —dijo, mirando a su rodilla—. ¿Tienes un poco de resaca, también?—

Cuando Ino y Hinata lo pusieron al corriente de los detalles de la noche anterior, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que yo había asistido con Ino al evento Griego.

—Tal vez, un poco —

Me pregunté si pensaría que me había puesto en peligro al asistir a una fiesta donde Hidan estaría presente obviamente. Su regaño de la noche en que nos conocimos —muy responsable—, todavía dolía, sobre todo porque era verdad.

—Así que, ¿habló contigo? ¿Ayer? —Aún seguía mirando a su rodilla.

—Síp. Me invitó a bailar.

Un músculo se tensó en su mandíbula, y sus ojos fueron fríos cuando se encontraron con los míos.

—Le dije que no. —Incluso yo escuché mi tono defensivo.

Respiró profundamente y se volvió hacia mí completamente, su voz baja y amenazante.

—Sakura, está tomando todo mi control estar aquí sentado en este momento y esperar a que la justicia se haga cargo de esto, en lugar de cazarlo yo mismo y joderlo hasta la mierda. No te estoy culpando a ti, o a ella. Ninguna de las dos pidió lo que él hizo, no hay tal cosa como pedirlo. Eso es un puto argumento de los psicópatas y estúpidos. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza, sin aliento ante su declaración.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Acepto tú no?

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez.

—Neji estaba conmigo. Se dio cuenta de lo extraño que actué con Hidan, por lo que le conté lo sucedido. No dije nada sobre ti, o la pelea. Sólo le dije que escapé.

Una pequeña arruga apareció entre sus cejas.

—¿Y cómo lo tomó?

Recordé el flujo de maldiciones muy pocas comunes de Neji.

—Estaba más enojado de lo que lo he visto en mi vida. Llevó a Hidan afuera y habló con él, le dijo que se mantuviera alejado de mí… lo que probablemente lo hizo sentir débil a Hidan, y es por eso que… —Es por eso que violó a Hinata.

—¿Qué acabo de decir? Esto no es tu culpa.

Asentí, mirando mi regazo, las lágrimas quemando en mis ojos. Quería creer que no era mi culpa, pero Hinata fue lastimada después de que Neji lo enfrentó. Por mí. Se sentía que era mi culpa. Sabía mejor, pero no podía dejar de conectar los puntos.

Los dedos de Sasuke rozaron mi barbilla y volvió mi rostro al de él.

—No. Es. Tu. Culpa.

Asentí otra vez, aferrándome a sus palabras como si fueran mi redención.

Me estacioné frente a la casa de un vecino, cerrando la puerta de camioneta lo más silenciosamente posible y caminando de puntillas por entrada escasamente iluminada hacia el garaje. Era tarde; tal vez suficientemente tarde como para que nadie mirara a una chica dirigiéndose departamento de un hombre.

La motocicleta de Sasuke se encontraba estacionada frente a las escaleras.

Me detuve a los pies de la escalera, con la mano en la barandilla, mi corazón latiendo fuertemente, y miré hacia la casa del doctor Sarutobi. No podía ver ningún movimiento dentro, aunque había luces encendidas en el interior. Tomando una respiración profunda, subí las escaleras y toqué la puerta suavemente.

Había una mirilla en la puerta, así que estaba segura que él me vio de pie bajo la luz del porche por la expresión de confusión en su rostro cuando abrió la puerta. Hacía una hora, me había dejado en el dormitorio con Ino y Hinata, y después que se fue, me di cuenta que no dije lo que quería decir. Y para la mayor parte de lo que quería decir, tenía que tenerlo frente a mí mientras lo decía.

—¿Sakura? ¿Por qué…? —Se detuvo ante la expresión en mi rostro, empujándome al interior y cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros—. ¿Qué pasa?

—

Sus manos se apoderaron de mis codos mientras miraba hacia él. Estaba vistiendo pantalones de pijama y una camiseta oscura, las líneas sexys de su tatuaje se derramaban de sus mangas hasta sus muñecas. También llevaba lentes delgados y con enmarcado negro, los cuales acentuaban aun más lo oscuro de sus ojos y sus pestañas.

Tomé aire y solté todo antes de arrepentirme y no decir nada.

—Sólo quería decirte que… te extraño. Y tal vez suena ridículo, ya que apenas nos conocemos, pero entre los correos electrónicos y mensajes de texto y… todo lo demás, sentí como si lo hiciéramos. Que lo hacemos. Y te echo de menos… no sé de qué otra manera decirlo, pero los echo de menos a los dos.

Tragó saliva, cerrando sus ojos e inhalando lentamente. Sabía que iba a ser racional y hacer-lo-correcto y me alejaría de nuevo, y estaba determinada a no darle esa oportunidad.

Pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron y dijo—:

Al carajo — empujándome contra la puerta, colocando sus antebrazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y besándome más fuertemente de lo que nunca antes me habían besado, tan firmemente que podía sentir el arete en su labio perforando el mío.

Presionó su duro cuerpo contra el mío y yo presioné de vuelta, agarrando su camiseta con mis puños y amoldándome a él mientras su lengua acariciaba el interior de mi boca.

Cuando se apartó por una fracción, protesté con un sonido vergonzante inarticulado y se rió entre dientes suavemente, pero sólo estaba removiendo mi abrigo y llevándome hasta el sofá. Sentándose, me puso a horcajadas sobre su regazo, acunando mi cabeza en una mano y apretándome a él con la otra.

Nos separamos, sin aliento, y él arrojó sus lentes en la mesa de noche y se quitó su camiseta sobre su cabeza, y luego removió la mía suavemente. Sus manos cálidas se extendieron sobre mis costados y me sostuvieron fuerte mientras nuestros labios se movieron juntos, su lengua deslizándose con la mía.

Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, abriendo mi boca y dejándole entrar. Cuando besó la comisura de mi boca y humedeció sus labios en el hueco de mi garganta, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás. No pude evitar el suave gemido que su beso húmedo provocó.

—Tienes una peca aquí —susurró, pasando su lengua sobre ese punto debajo de mi mandíbula—. Me vuelve loco cada vez que estás sobre mí. Sólo quiero hacer esto… —

El suave toque de su boca me empujó sobre el borde, y mis rodillas se apretaron alrededor de sus caderas mientras me mecía sobre él.

Con sus ojos oscuros ardiendo, quitó mi sujetador, delineando en círculos concéntricos con sus dedos, tocándome tan suavemente que me mareé con ganas de más. Sus manos cubrieron mis pechos, sus pulgares acariciando la parte de abajo, y me incliné para tomar su boca y chupar su lengua con la mía, deslizando mi mano por su abdomen tirante y más allá hasta la delantera de su pantalones de franela. Tiré de las correas.

—Dios, Sakura —jadeó, luchando contra mi mano mientras sus brazos serpenteaban alrededor de mí, sus dedos enredándose entre el pelo de mi nuca mientras nuestras bocas se devoraban entre ellas.

Rompiendo el beso, presionó su frente contra mi hombro y gimió, con los dientes apretados—. Dime que me detenga.

Confundida, sacudí la cabeza, aunque no sabía si la acción fue ferviente o imperceptible. Su aliento acarició mis pechos y me incliné sobre su oído, mi voz un murmullo.

—No quiero que te detengas.

Sin decir palabra nos hizo rodar hacia abajo y sobre nuestros costados, desabrochó mis jeans y metió su mano entre el insustancial tejido de mi ropa interior y mi piel, sus dedos buscando y encontrando el lugar que anhelaban mientras me besaba. Gemí su nombre sobre su boca, clavando los dedos sobre sus bíceps, y su voz fue un gruñido en mi oreja.

—Sakura. Detenme.

Negué con la cabeza una vez más, mi mano deslizándose hasta presionar contra la evidencia de lo que su cuerpo quería de mí.

—No te detengas —suspiré, diciéndole que quería lo que él quería, sin condiciones.

Lo besé nuevamente, segura de que mis acciones y palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba para continuar.

Estaba equivocada.

—Di que me detenga, por favor. Por favor. —La última palabra susurrada fue una súplica que no podía negarle, incluso si no entendía la razón de ella.

—Detente —susurré, sin sentirlo, sin quererlo y él se estremeció y apartó su mano de mí.

Entrelazando mis manos sobre su pecho, no me alejé, no hablé. Sólo me quedé entre sus brazos por largos minutos, hasta que su respiración disminuyó, haciéndose finalmente profunda y regular.

Sora Sasuke Uchiha estaba dormido en el sofá. Conmigo.

Me desperté con los maullidos apagados de Francis rogando entrar al interior.

Desenredándome a mí misma de Sasuke con cautela, me deslicé del sofá y fui a dejarlo entrar, agarrando mi sostén y camiseta de manga larga, poniéndomelos de nuevo. Una ráfaga de aire frío entró junto con el gato de Sasuke, cerrando la puerta tan pronto estuvo completamente dentro. Después de envolver su cola alrededor de mi pierna por escasos dos segundos, se dirigió al dormitorio, y supuse que fue su agradecimiento.

Volví al sofá, pero me senté en el suelo y observé a Sasuke en lugar de despertarlo, o acurrucarme de nuevo entre sus brazos. Con los planos de su rostro parcialmente ocultos por su cabello oscuro, sus labios carnosos entreabiertos y gruesas pestañas juntas por el sueño, pude ver al niño en el interior del hombre con más claridad que antes.

No entendía lo que pasó antes, por qué me obligó a detenerlo o por qué se apartaba del resto del mundo, de mí, pero quería entender.

Deduje que el tatuaje de la rosa era una pista posible, dado su lugar sobre su corazón. La mayor parte de la tinta en sus brazos eran símbolos e intricados motivos, y me pregunté si alguno de ellos eran diseños suyos. Se movió sobre su espalda entonces, y finalmente pude leer las palabras en su lado izquierdo:

El amor no es la ausencia de la lógica,

Si no la lógica examinada y recalculada,

Calentada y curvada para adaptarse,

Dentro de los contornos del corazón.

No necesitaba ninguna prueba más para saber que en su no-muy-lejano pasado, Sasuke había amado a alguien, profundamente. Alguien que debió haber perdido, porque ella no aparentaba estar a su lado. Y entonces miré más de cerca el tatuaje de la muñeca que se encontraba cerca de su cara.

Dentro del patrón de tinta, haciéndose pasar por la piel más rosado de lo normal dentro del diseño, había una delgada pero dentada cicatriz. Corría de un lado al otro: alrededor de toda su muñeca, contenida por las líneas negras de su tatuaje como un código oculto.

El mismo diseño rodeaba su muñeca derecha, y observando su rostro en busca de signos de vigilia, la levanté de su pecho y suavemente la volví para verificar. Esta, también, estaba surcada de un lado a otro: la cicatriz ocultada magistralmente por el artista del tatuaje.

Sorprendida, me senté nuevamente en el suelo, mirándolo dormir. No tenía idea de si esto era algo que algún día sacaría a relucir con él; si era algo que él estaba dispuesto a decirme. Aún después de pasar mis días y noches miserables por mi rompimiento con Neji, nunca estuve lo suficientemente deprimida como para considerar el suicidio.

No tenía ni idea de lo que se necesitaba para llegar a ese punto sin esperanza. No realmente.

Era tarde, y tenía que volver a mi dormitorio. Nuestra clase —mi clase— comenzaba en tan solo ocho horas. Sobre la mesa de la cocina, encontré un sobre descartado y garabateé una nota dejándole saber que había vuelto al dormitorio y lo vería mañana.

—Espera. —La voz de Sasuke me detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Se sentó, un poco desorientado por el sueño.

—No quise despertarte, así que te dejé una nota. —La recogí de la mesa de noche, doblándola y metiéndola en mi bolsillo.

Estaba tan llena de palabras por decir y preguntas por cuestionar que nada podía salir.

Se frotó los ojos y se levantó, estirando su cuello hacia un lado, extendiendo sus brazos hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados. Sus bíceps y pectorales flexionándose con el movimiento, y quería dejar de mirarlo, pero no pude hasta que sus ojos se abrieron.

—Te acompaño a tu camioneta.

Se volvió para tomar su camiseta y ponérsela nuevamente, y fui capaz de comérmelo con los ojos una vez más sin vergüenza. Sobre sus hombros definidos y espalda habían más diseños y palabras escritas, pero su camiseta las cubrió demasiado rápido. Se dirigió a su dormitorio y salió vestido con una sudadera con capucha y un par de zapatos viejos que nunca lo había visto usar.

Las botas eran su calzado normal.

—¿Francis está en la cama? A menos que haya desarrollado pulgares opuestos, supongo que lo dejaste entrar. —Cruzando la habitación, sonrió.

Asentí mientras se acercaba, y su sonrisa decayó. Sabía que estaba pensando en lo que sucedió antes de que nos durmiéramos entre los brazos del otro, preguntándose qué pensaba sobre él suplicándome para detenerlo cuando le dejé claro que no quería hacerlo.

Si tan sólo él supiera… mi confusión sobre su rechazo no era nada en comparación con lo que causaron las cicatrices en sus muñecas.

* * *

DIOOOOOS, POBRE HINA :/ NO ME ODIIIIIEN, ,

ayyy mi pobre y atormentado Sasuke ;/ pobreeeeeeeeesito, si quieres te consuelo corazon 8- ) JAJAJAJA, que mas quisiera yo x3!

EN FIN :D nueve y contandooooo (:,


	19. Chapter 19

**ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO "EASY" DE TAMARA WEBBER.**

* * *

Capítulo 19

Después de una semana de Sasuke ignorando mi existencia mientras estábamos en clase, no estaba segura de qué esperar el lunes por la mañana. La alteración fue leve, pero innegable. Cuando entré en el aula, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, la más mínima sugerencia de una sonrisa en su boca.

Todo en él se había vuelto familiar. La noche en que bailé con él, sus rasgos se habían fusionado entre un chico digno y excepcionalmente aplastante. Ahora, tenía la mandíbula y la barbilla afilada en ángulo fuerte, la nariz con el más mínimo indicio de una ruptura previa. Una cicatriz en forma de medialuna se asentaba en lo alto del pómulo.

Los flecos de su cabello despeinado eran lo suficiente largos como para suavizar el conjunto; si alguna vez se lo cortaba, se vería como un hombre completamente diferente.

Volvió su atención hacia su siempre presente cuaderno de dibujo, y miré hacia el frente en un esfuerzo de no caerme por las escaleras. Solamente horas antes, él había sostenido mi cara en sus manos, me había presionado contra la puerta de mi camioneta y me había besado como si hubiéramos hecho lo que yo había querido. Yo había conducido de nuevo a mi dormitorio en un estado desconcierto de lujuria.

Deslizándome en mi asiento al lado de Kenta, soporté la tentación de mirar sobre mi hombro. Si él no estaba mirándome, me sentiría decepcionada. En cambio, si lo hacía, estaría atrapada.

La muchacha a mi derecha, como todos los lunes por la mañana, estaba dando el resumen de su fin de semana a su compañera… y a las otras dos o tres docenas de personas que podían oírla.

Kenta la imitó perfectamente, aunque un poco dramático, y fingí un ataque de tos para ocultar mi risa. Por desgracia, la tos le llamó la atención.

—¿Te estás muriendo o algo así? —Preguntó ella, afectando una burla perfecta cuando sacudí mi cabeza—. Bueno, escupir un pulmón en público no es para nada tan atractivo, sólo digo.

Mi cara ardía, pero luego me incliné hacia Kenta y hablé a mí alrededor.

—Um, ¿darle a la mitad de la clase un resumen exhaustivo cada lunes por la mañana, en detalle espeluznante, de cuán alcohólica promiscua eres? No es nada atractivo, tampoco. Sólo digo.

Ella abrió la boca cuando las personas cercanas rieron, y me apreté mi labio inferior entre los dientes mientras trataba de mirar hacia delante.

Afortunadamente, el Doctor Sarutobi entró entonces, y comenzó la clase, y estuve cincuenta minutos intentando olvidar la presencia de Sasuke a tres filas y cinco asientos atrás.

—Así que… nueve días hasta el final. —Kenta llenó su mochila y sonrió con satisfacción hacia mí mientras empaqué la mía.

—Mmm-hmm.

—Nueve días hasta no más… restricciones. —Hice rodar mis ojos directamente a él cuando sus cejas bailaron arriba y abajo—. ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

No pude evitar comprobar para ver si Sasuke estaba todavía en el salón.

Estaba hablando con la chica Zeta, la que había hablado antes, pero me miraba por encima de su cabeza.

Kenta se deslizó por su camino hasta el pasillo, una media sonrisa en su rostro.

—Voy a tomar Tutores Calientes por 200 dólares—dijo él con una voz extrañamente femenina antes de empezar a tararear la canción de Jeopardy.

Todavía estaba tarareando cuando sonrió hacia Sasuke justo antes de salir.

Esperaba no seguir sonrojada cuando Sasuke se puso a caminar conmigo, pero ninguno de los dos habló hasta que estuvimos fuera. Aclarándose garganta, hizo un gesto hacia la espalda de Kenta con un hombro.

—¿Él, um, sabe? ¿Acerca de…?

Mordió su labio inferior y el pequeño arete, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido en su rostro.

—Él, de hecho, fue cómo me di cuenta de… quién eres.

—¿Oh? —Me acompañó hacia mi clase de español, como lo había hecho una vez.

—Él se había fijado en nosotros… mirándonos uno al otro. —Me encogí de hombros—. Y me preguntó si yo iba a tus sesiones de tutoría.

Cerrando los ojos por un instante, tomó un respiro.

—Dios. Lo siento mucho. —

Esperé, deseando que me dijera el motivo de la farsa Sora/Sasuke, por fin. Hicimos una excursión a través de las colinas del campus en silencio durante un minuto o dos, cada paso llevándonos más cerca de mi clase. Sin una sola nube en el cielo, el sol nos calentaba en parches directos de la luz, mientras que nos congelábamos en la sombra proyectada por los árboles y edificios.

—Te noté en la primera semana —Su voz era suave—. No sólo por lo bonita que eres, aunque, por supuesto, que eso jugó en todo. —Sonreí, mirando a nuestros pies, como emparejamos nuestros pasos—. Fue la forma en que te apoyabas en tus codos cuando escuchabas en clase, cuando algo capta tu interés. Y cuando te ríes, nunca es para llamar la atención, es sólo… risa. La forma en que obsesivamente metes el pelo detrás de la oreja en el lado izquierdo, pero dejas que en el lado derecho caiga como una pantalla. Y cuando estás aburrida, golpeas con el pie sin hacer ruido y mueves tus dedos en el escritorio como si estuvieras tocando un instrumento. Quería dibujarte.

Nos detuvimos y permanecimos en un cuadrado de sol, bien lejos de la entrada sombreada al edificio de artes del lenguaje.

—Casi cada vez que te veía, estabas con él. Pero un día, te acercaste al edificio sola. Yo sostenía la puerta para varias muchachas delante de ti, y esperé a que me alcanzaras. Cuando me alcanzaste, parecías contenta, y un poco sorprendida. A diferencia de las otras, no esperabas que la puerta fuera sostenida para ti, por un chico al azar. Sonreíste y me dijiste: "Gracias". Eso fue el colmo. Rogué para que nunca fueras a una sesión y no con él. No quería que supieras que era el tutor.

—Él te dio por hecho, incluso cuando estabas junto a él, sosteniendo su mano. Como si fueras un accesorio. —Frunció el ceño, y recordé sentirme exactamente igual con Neji. A menudo—. Nunca quise que te lastimaran, pero quería apartarte de él. Constantemente tuve que recordarme que no importaba si fueras suya o no, porque estabas en el otro lado de una línea que no podía cruzar. Y luego no te presentaste el día del intermedio, o el siguiente, o el siguiente. Me preocupé que algo te hubiera sucedido. Él fue muy reservado los primeros días. A finales de la semana, las chicas le coqueteaban antes de la clase, y la forma en que respondió me dijo lo que había sucedido.

—Estaba seguro de que habías dejado la clase, lo que me hizo egoístamente eufórico. Sin saber siquiera qué hacía, empecé a buscarte en el campus. —Miró en mis ojos y bajó la voz aún más—. Y luego, la fiesta de Halloween.

No podía respirar.

—¿Estuviste allí? ¿En la fiesta?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo? No estás en una hermandad, ¿o sí?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Había arreglado las casas de A/C la noche anterior. El mantenimiento no hace esas cosas que no son una emergencia de noche o fin de semana, pero soy mano de obra contratada, así que accedí a hacerlo. Cuando no quise tomar propina, un par de chicos me invitaron a la fiesta. Sólo dije que sí porque tenía la esperanza de que podrías estar allí. Habían pasado dos semanas, y este campus es tan grande que estaba empezando a pensar que nunca te vería. —Rió entre dientes y se frotó una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello—. Vaya, eso suena totalmente acosador.

O totalmente caliente. Dios.

—¿Por qué no me hablaste esa noche? Antes de…

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Estabas tan retirada y miserable. Casi todos los hombres que se acercaban a ti, fueron rechazados sin una segunda mirada. No había manera de convertirme en uno de ellos. Bailaste con un puñado de chicos que ya conocías… y él era uno de esos.

—Hidan.

—Sí. Cuando te fuiste, te siguió, y pensé que tal vez… tal vez ustedes dos habían decidido salir temprano juntos, sin que nadie lo supiera. Encontrarse afuera o algo así.

Vi a un trío de mis compañeros entrar en el edificio.

—Es el mejor amigo del novio de mi compañera de cuarto. Bueno, el mejor amigo de su ex, ahora. Era una persona conocida. Un amigo, pensé. Vaya, sí que me equivoqué.

Asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo estaba a punto de salir… mi moto estaba estacionado en el frente. Algo no se sentía bien, pero luchaba con el mismo deseo de llevar a cabo lo que había sentido la mitad del semestre con tu novio, así que cuestioné mis propios motivos. Pedí un minuto discutiendo conmigo mismo, y lo siento por eso. Finalmente decidí que si ustedes dos estaban ligando, sólo me daría la vuelta, subiría a mi moto y acabaría de una vez con ello. Contigo.

—Pero eso no es lo que pasó.

—No.

De repente consciente de la falta de gente vagando alrededor de nosotros, saqué mi teléfono. Eran las diez y dos minutos.

—Mierda. Llego tarde.

—Uh-oh. ¿No es el profesor que te pone de ejemplo si llegas tarde?

Impresionante.

—Lo recuerdas. —Gemí, empujé mi teléfono en mi bolso—. Me siento como con ganas de faltar ahora.

Su boca se elevó hacia un lado.

—¿Qué tipo de empleado de la universidad sería, al animarte a faltar a clase la última semana del semestre?

—Solamente repasamos. Tengo un A. Realmente no necesito la revisión.

Nos miramos el uno al otro.

Incliné mi cabeza y miré directamente a sus ojos claros.

—¿Tú no tienes clases?

—No hasta las once. —

No por primera vez, la sensación de su fija mirada derivando sobre mi rostro fue como una brisa suave, o el toque más suave posible. Se detuvo en mi boca.

Mis labios se separaron, mi respiración más lenta que mi ritmo cardíaco acelerado.

—Nunca me dibujaste otra vez.

Sus ojos se lanzaron a los míos, pero no contestó, así que pensé que tal vez no se acordaba de su petición por mensaje.

—Dijiste que tenías dificultades para hacer memoria. Mi mandíbula. Mi cuello…

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Y tus labios. Dije que necesitaba más tiempo mirándolos y menos probándolos.

Asentí. Dios mío, ¿Qué no se acordaba?

—Una cosa muy tonta de mi parte por decir, creo. —Tenía la vista fija en mi boca de nuevo.

Mis labios cosquillearon por su enfoque. Quise frotar mis dedos a través de ellos. O rozarlos con los dientes para detener la sensación de cosquilleo. Cuando los humedecí con la lengua, él contuvo el aliento.

—Café. Vamos a tomar un café.

Asentí, y sin decir una palabra, caminamos hacia el centro de estudiantes, el lugar más concurrido en el campus a esta hora del día.

—Así que usas lentes, ¿eh? —Nos habíamos sentado en una mesa diminuta, bebiendo a sorbos nuestro café y aguantando un silencio decididamente incómodo, así que solté la primera cosa viable que entró en mi cerebro.

—Um. Sí.

Genial. Acababa de traer a relucir esa noche. Pero, ¿Debería no traer esa noche? ¿No deberíamos hablar de ello? ¿No debería preguntarle si me alejó porque era el tutor de la clase, o debido a esas cicatrices en sus muñecas?

—Uso lentes de contacto. Pero mis ojos se cansan de ellos al final del día.

La imagen mental de Sasuke empujando la puerta, la aprehensión en su rostro, los lentes transformándolo en funcionario mientras el pijama producía un efecto contrario. Me aclaré la garganta.

—Se ven muy bien en ti. Los lentes. Quiero decir, podrías usarlos todo el tiempo, si quieres.

—Son una especie de molestia con el casco de la moto. Y el taekwondo.

—Oh. Sí, puedo imaginarlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez, con cuarenta minutos hasta su clase y mi reprogramado tiempo para practicar con el bajo.

—Podría dibujarte ahora —dijo.

Sin ninguna razón, mi cara ardió.

Por suerte, él metía la mano en su mochila, retirando su bloc de dibujos, y dando vuelta a una página en blanco. Tomó el lápiz de su oreja antes de mirar a través de la mesa en mí. Si notó mi color aumentado, no lo mencionó.

Sin decir una palabra, él se reclinó en su silla, el almohadón sobre sus rodillas, y empezó a dibujar, el lápiz haciendo los arcos sin esfuerzo, de alguien que sabe lo que está haciendo. Sus ojos se movieron desde el bloc a mí y de vuelta, una y otra vez, y yo me senté en silencio bebiendo, viendo su cara.

Mirando sus manos.

Había algo íntimo acerca de modelar para alguien. Me había ofrecido como un modelo una vez en mi clase de arte de primer año, para el crédito suplementario. Con una falta grave de habilidades en dibujo, salté a la oportunidad de dos puntos adicionales, sin detenerme a considerar que iba a estar sentada arriba de una mesa por un período de clase entero.

Darle a una clase de chicos adolescentes, rienda suelta a mirarme por una hora fue todo un nuevo nivel de torpeza completamente. Especialmente cuando el novio de Konan,

Pain, comenzó su retrato con mi pecho. Se quedó mirando descaradamente, haciendo gala de sus esfuerzos artísticos a sus compañeros de mesa mientras me ruboricé y fingí que no podía oír sus bromas acerca sobre pellizcos y escote y como deseaba que perdiera la camisa totalmente… o al menos desabotonarla.

—La mayoría de los artistas comienzan con la cabeza —dijo la señora Kurenai mientras miraba por encima del hombro.

Pain y los demás chicos en la mesa soltaron un bufido de risa mientras yo ardía con humillación y la clase entera miraba.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

No quise retransmitir esa historia.

—La secundaria.

El pelo que caía sobre su frente oscureciendo el pliegue que sabía que estaba allí, pero sus labios se apretaron.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, pensando en el cambio que esas dos palabras trajeron.

Rodeados de conversaciones, música y sonidos mecánicos, el rasguño del plomo a través del papel era inaudible en la cafetería. Vi la danza del lápiz en su mano, preguntándome qué parte de mí dibujaba, y qué partes podría querer dibujar. ¿Cómo fue él cuando tenía dieciséis años? ¿Dibujaba en ese entonces? ¿Salía con otros chicos de su edad? ¿Se había enamorado? ¿Se había roto su corazón por alguna chica cruel? ¿Había ya puesto esas cicatrices en sus muñecas, o estaban por llegar?

—Dijiste que habías estado con él durante tres años. —Habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera oírlo, mirando hacia abajo en el cuaderno mientras el lápiz trabajaba de ida y vuelta.

No había pregunta en su voz. Él asumió que pensaba en Neji.

—No estaba pensando en él.

Su mandíbula se apretó, sus labios comprimidos otra vez. ¿Celoso?

La culpa me arrastró cuando me di cuenta que quería que sintiera celos.

—¿Cómo fue la secundaria para ti? —pregunté y luego, quise retirarla.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a los míos y su mano se detuvo.

—Muy diferente de lo que fue para ti, me imagino. —Sus ojos todavía recorrían mi cara, pero ya no dibujaba, y su expresión era tensa.

—¿Oh? ¿Cómo? —Le sonreí, esperando traernos a esta cornisa, aferrarnos a esta posición, o empujarnos sobre el borde.

Levantó la mirada hacia mí entonces y se quedó mirando.

—Para empezar, nunca he tenido novia.

Pensé en la rosa por encima de su corazón, y el poema inscrito en su costado izquierdo.

No quería que ese amor sea reciente.

—¿En serio? ¿Ni una?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Yo era… inestable, se podría decir. Conecté con chicas. Pero no tuve ninguna relación. Me saltaba las clases tanto como me molestaba en aparecer. Celebraba fiestas con los locales y los turistas de playa. Me metía en peleas a menudo, en la escuela y fuera. Fui suspendido o expulsado con tanta frecuencia que cuando me despertaba por la mañana no estaba muy seguro de si se suponía que debía ir o no.

—¿Qué pasó?

Su rostro quedó en blanco.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero decir, ¿cómo entraste en la universidad y te convertiste en este… —hice un gesto hacia él y me encogí de hombros—… estudiante serio?

Se quedó mirando el lápiz en su mano, el pulgar raspando sobre el plomo, afilándolo.

—Tenía diecisiete años, a punto de reprobar por última vez, preparado para trabajar en el bote con mi padre por el resto de mi vida. Una noche, fui de fiesta con algunos amigos. Hicimos una fogata en la playa, lo que siempre atraía a los niños turistas, y ellos siempre querían conectar. Uno de mis amigos era un comerciante. Nada de materia grande, sólo drogas en fiestas. Él vendía caro, de modo que nosotros pudiéramos disfrutar un poco sin necesidad de pagar a su distribuidor por ello.

—Su hermana le siguió esa noche. Estaba enamorada de mí, pero tenía catorce años. Totalmente inocente. No era mi tipo. Ella no tomó el rechazo bien, y empezó a coquetear con los chicos que financiaron nuestra noche, por así decirlo. Su hermano idiota estaba tan drogado, no la miraba en absoluto. Mi cabeza no estaba mucho más despejada, pero cuando el chico con el que ella estaba bailando la empujó hacia abajo en la playa, parecía que estaba tratando de zafarse lejos de él.

—Recuerdo ir tras ellos, pero todo después es turbio. Me dijeron que rompí la mandíbula del tipo. Fui arrestado, se presentaron cargos. Probablemente habría terminado en la cárcel, pero los Sarutobi estaban de visita esa semana, y Hiruzen hizo algo para que todo desapareciera.

—Él y mi papá discutieron. Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba inscrito en clases de artes marciales. Era lo suficientemente estúpido como para ver el beneficio de manera equivocada de ser capaz de moler a golpes a las personas aún mejor de lo que ya podía, por lo que no me opuse. Lo que no vi venir fue cómo ello me centraría por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Antes de irse, Hiruzen me sermoneó como papá nunca lo hizo. No me gustaba decepcionarle. —Me miró estrechamente—. Aún no.

Bebimos nuestro café y esperé, sosteniendo mi lengua, sabiendo que había más.

—Me dijo que tiraba mi futuro a la basura, que yo era mejor que las drogas y las peleas. Me dijo que mi madre estaba pendiente, y me preguntó si quería que estuviera orgullosa o avergonzada. Luego, prometió que me ayudaría a entrar en la universidad, tirando cada cuerda que pudiera tirar, si tan sólo lo intentara. Él sabía que buscaba un escape, y me dio una segunda oportunidad.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda por sus palabras.

—Es bueno al ofrecer eso.

Él sonrió, apenas.

—Sí. Lo es. Lo tomé. Mi último año lucía bien, pero casi arruino todo mi GPA antes de eso. No sé cómo consiguió que me acepten, aunque condicionalmente. Papá no puede pagarla, por supuesto, así que esa es la razón de todos los trabajos extraños. Puedo pagar el alquiler del apartamento, pero no pude conseguir una cama en el garaje de alguien, por lo que me cobra.

—Es como un ángel de la guarda para ti.

Alzando la vista, con sus ojos desconcertante en los míos, dijo:

—Ni te imaginas.

* * *

.

.

SI ALGUIEN COMO SASUKE ME "ACOSA" NO TENDRÍA OBJECIÓN ALGUNA *-* AJAJAJAJA,

OCHO Y CONTANDO :D


	20. Chapter 20

**ADAPTACIÓN DE EL LIBRO "EASY" DE TAMARA WEBBER**

* * *

Capítulo 20

Parpadeé hacia Ino, confundida.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que probablemente no testificará?

Mi compañera de dormitorio cerró de golpe el teléfono en su escritorio. Dio un portazo a nuestra mini-nevera tras coger una botella de agua. Se quitó los zapatos de una patada y lanzó uno de ellos a través de la habitación donde rebotó contra la pared encima de su cama y aterrizó en el centro.

— Llegaron hasta ella. Neji, Yahiko. y Deidara. La convencieron, o casi convencieron, de que manejarían a Hidan. Que acabaría con la fraternidad y quizás con todo el sistema Griego si testifica.

—¿Qué?

—La están haciendo sentir culpable. ¡Por haber sido violada! —Nunca había visto a Ino tan enfurecida—. Esto es una jodida mierda. Voy a llamar a Temari.

Me levanté y crucé la habitación, cogiéndola del brazo para evitar que marcara.

—Ino, no puedes contarlo si Hinata no quiere que lo cuentes.

Me miró de cerca.

—S, ya sabes cómo funciona el sistema Griego. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Oh. Cierto.

Marcó el número, y escuché mientras le contaba a la presidenta de su hermandad lo que pensaba de la propuesta de encubrimiento.

—Bien, estaré allí en una hora, con Hinata. —Colgó el teléfono, su expresión más calmada y calculadora. Sentándose en mi cama, me cogió la mano—. Tienes que venir con nosotras, S. Tienes que contarles lo que te hizo.

De alguna manera, testificar ante un grupo de chicas de hermandad era más aterrador que el pensamiento de denunciar a Hidan a la policía o hacer una declaración al fiscal del distrito.

—¿P-Por qué? —farfullé—. No soy una de ustedes, Ino. No les importa-

—Eso muestra un precedente.

Cuántas veces había oído a Neji usar esta jerga legal—una de sus favoritas.

—¿Estás segura de que un intento fallido conmigo muestra un patrón? Sólo es la segunda vez…

Sus ojos se encendieron.

—Sakura…

—Tienes razón, tienes razón… Dios, ¿qué estoy diciendo? —Las manos me temblaban mientras me las pasaba por la cara, y Ino las bajó gentilmente.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no haga esto otra vez.

Asentí, sabiendo que tenía razón, y le mandó un mensaje de texto a Hinata.

Ino había abierto la cerradura del Volvo cuando escuché mi nombre y me volví para encontrar a Neji corriendo a través del lote de dormitorios.

—Hola, Sakura. Ino. —Cuando le dio una sonrisa tensa y seria, ella le frunció el ceño. Se volvió hacia mí—. Necesitamos hablar.

Le miré.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre ti ayudándoles para que Hinata no presente cargos, cuando sabes lo que me hizo a mí?

Suspiró con cansancio.

—No es así.

—¿Oh? ¿Y cómo es?

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? ¿Por favor?

Miré a Ino y ésta frunció los labios y le dio a mi ex una mirada cínica antes de volver su atención a mí.

—Voy a recoger a Mindi, ¿y nos encontramos en la casa? —

Estaba preocupada por dejarle que me hablara sobre esto, tan enfermizamente fácil como lo había hecho.

Miré a Neji y supe que convencerme de abandonar la alegación contra Hidan estaba en su agenda.

—¿Me llevarás allí? ¿Ahora? Es la única manera de que hable contigo.

Frustrado y puede que un poco confundido por mi contraataque, accedió.

—Claro. Te llevaré allí, si hablas conmigo durante el camino.

Miré por encima del techo del Sedan a Ino.

—Nos vemos allí.

Ella asintió, con una inquebrantable esperanza en sus ojos, y seguí a Neji hacia su coche.

Después de ajustar el reproductor hasta dejarlo como música de fondo, condujo despacio, con una muñeca apoyada en la parte superior del volante forrado de piel.

—Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo. —Miró más allá de mí, sus ojos deslizándose lejos de los míos y fijándolos en la carretera—. Quiero que sepas que creo, al cien por cien, todo lo que me dijiste el sábado por la noche. Sé que Hidan es un cabrón, sólo que no sabía cuánto. Hemos empezado los procedimientos para expulsarlo.

—Expulsarlo, ¿de la fraternidad? ¿Ese es su castigo? —Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza para aclararla.

—Hidan vino a este campus pensando que iba a ser el presidente de la clase, que ascendería rangos, dirigiría toda la fraternidad y quizá el consejo su último año, y ahora va a estar fuera, con o sin papi. Es un castigo malditamente justo.

Jadeé.

—Neji, violó a una chica.

Tuvo la gracia de retroceder.

—Lo entiendo, pero…

—¡No hay ningún pero! ¡No hay ningún maldito pero! —Mi pecho se hinchó con el esfuerzo de apretar mis manos en mi regazo en lugar de golpear su presumida cara—. Se merece un tiempo en prisión, y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que lo obtenga. —

No pude evitar pensar que si habían enviado a Neji para alejarme de testificar, entonces esta discusión había producido el efecto contrario.

Se detuvo frente a la casa y aparcó. Aferró el volante con ambas manos.

— Sakura, tienes que entender algo. Hidan ha estado diciendo mierdas sobre conectar contigo desde hace semanas. Otros han corroborado su versión. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Nadie más se cree tu historia de él-también-intentó-violarme, ahora. Es un poco tarde para eso.

Me quedé sin respiración, mi garganta se cerró, y el dolor se disparó por mis brazos a las yemas de mis dedos. Cerré los ojos y peleé contra el mareo y las lágrimas, y tan furiosamente que literalmente vi todo rojo a través de mis párpados cerrados.

—¿Mi… historia?

Sus ojos encontraron los míos.

—Te lo he dicho, te creo. —Le miré a los ojos, a este chico que había conocido tan íntimamente durante tres años.

Podía ver que me creía, pero esa confianza estaba en conflicto con su obligación de salvar la cara. No iba a hacer lo correcto.

—Me crees, pero estás ahí sentado, tratando de disuadirme de la idea de convencer a alguien más para que me crea.

—Sakura, es más complicado que eso…

—Un infierno que lo es. —Abrí la puerta y salté fuera.

Cerrando de un portazo en furiosa protesta, me giré y dirigí con paso fuerte hacia la casa de la hermandad de Ino y Hinata. Estaba temblando de ira y miedo, y algo más:

resolución.

En la reunión había menos de veinte chicas: Ino, Hinata, las directoras de la hermandad y yo.

Como presidenta, Temari presidía la larga y pulida mesa. A sus dos lados se sentaban las directoras de último año; reconocí a la hermana mayor de Suzume como una de ellas. Suzume y ella podrían haber sido gemelas, se parecían mucho —hasta la mueca maliciosa.

—Hinata, cariño, nadie te está culpando —dijo, su voz goteando con una falta de sinceridad que contradecía sus palabras—. Pero el hecho es que fuiste a su dormitorio con él. Quiero decir, la expectativa estaba ahí, ¿sabes?

Ino puso su mano en mi muslo cuando contuve la respiración —un aviso para que no contestase todavía. Exhalé por la nariz y me enfurecí en silencio. Era una intrusa. Podía ser echada fácilmente, y eso no sería bueno para Hinata.

Necesitaba todo el apoyo posible.

—Tampoco eras como, virgen, ¿verdad? —dijo otra chica.

—Dios, Karin, esa no es la cuestión —dijo otra.

Karin se encogió de hombros.

—A mí me importaría.

Hinata estaba pálida y parecía que o iba a vomitar o a desmayarse. Ino se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró.

—Respira, cariño.

Varias chicas dijeron más cosas estúpidas, y otras dijeron cosas razonables, y finalmente parecía que todas habían dado su opinión excepto Temari, Ino y las dos personas que al final tenían el destino de Hidan en sus manos: Hinata y yo.

Finalmente, Temari golpeó con el mazo suavemente, deteniendo toda la conversación y haciendo volver todas las cabezas en su dirección. Su postura era tan perfecta que podía haber sido una reina llevando una corona pesada; fijó su mirada en mí.

—Saku, ¿tengo entendido que alegas que Hidan intentó violarte la noche de la fiesta de Halloween?

Un par de chicas murmuraron y una realmente se rió. Apreté mis manos en puños en mi regazo y las ignoré, tragué saliva y asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí.

—Bien, lo siento, ni siquiera sé por qué está aquí —dijo una representante de la clase junior—. Si él no lo hizo realmente.

—Tuvo la intención de hacerlo —dijo Ino con los dientes apretados—. Solo que fue detenido antes de que tuviera éxito.

La otra chica se echó el cabello por encima del hombro.

—Pero no lo denunció esa noche. ¿Por qué no? ¿Y por qué ahora? Quiero decir, ¿cómo sabemos que esto no es una táctica para llamar la atención? ¿O alguna clase de venganza contra Hidan?

Ino gruñó a mi lado.

—Lo detuvo un tipo que vio todo el asunto y está deseando hacer una denuncia oficial conmigo. —Mi voz vaciló, y debajo de la mesa Ino cogió mi mano derecha y me la apretó—. En cuanto a por qué ahora y no entonces… ese fue mi mal juicio. No se me ocurrió que le haría esto a alguien más. —Miré a Hinata, una disculpa en mis ojos, y luego a Temari—. Pensé que sólo era yo.

—¿Qué tipo? ¿Uno de los hermanos? Porque tía, no van a testificar contra Hidan —dijo Karin, y varias chicas asintieron.

—No. Sasuke Uchiha.

—Oh, lo conozco —dijo la hermana de Suzume—. Está bueno…

—¿Es el chico no-fraternidad que estaba en la fiesta de Halloween sin disfraz? ¿Botas de vaquero? ¿Pelo oscuro? ¿Ojos increíbles? ¿Totalmente caliente? —preguntó la chica que estaba a su lado.

—Sí, ese es él.

—Hinata —interrumpió Temari—, tengo entendido que, ¿Deidara y Yahiko. Hablaron contigo ayer?

Hinata asintió, con los ojos, todavía enrojecidos, muy abiertos.

—Quieren que retire los cargos. Dijeron que lo iban a manejar.

Las cabezas pivotaron de un lado a otro entre la presidenta de la hermandad y la promesa de primer año mientras ellas se lanzaban preguntas y respuestas.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes ahora?

—No lo sé. Estoy muy confundida.

Temari la consumió con la mirada.

—¿Hidan hizo lo que dices que hizo?

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas, y cuando asintió, se derramaron por sus mejillas.

—¿Entonces qué demonios es lo que te confunde?

Todas se sentaron en un silencio aturdido por un momento, hasta que la chica que había declarado a Sasuke como totalmente caliente exclamó—: ¿Estás diciendo que debería presentar cargos?

—Absolutamente.

Alrededor de la mesa se oyeron jadeos, y estaba tan atónita que no me podía mover.

—Pero esto se verá mal para…

—¿Sabes lo que se ve mal? —Le cortó Temari—. Un grupo de mujeres que no se apoyan las unas a las otras cuando un hombre tira una mierda como esta. Hace menos de una hora, le he dicho a Yahiko. por donde se podía meter su maldita reputación fraternal. —Se levantó y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos en la mesa—. Déjenme contarles una historia chicas, corta y dulce. En el instituto, era una joven animadora saliendo con un chico de último año que intentaba conseguir una beca de fútbol. Me acosté con él varias veces, queriendo. Una noche no estaba de humor, pero él sí. Así que me agarró y me forzó. Las pocas personas a las que se lo conté, incluyendo a mi mejor amiga, señalaron lo que le pasaría si lo contaba. Hicieron hincapié en el hecho de que no era virgen, que estábamos saliendo, que habíamos tenido sexo antes de eso. Así que me quedé callada. Ni siquiera se lo dije a mi madre. Ese chico me dejó moretones en el cuerpo. Lloraba y le pedía que parase y no lo hizo. A eso se le llama violación, señoritas.

Se irguió y cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho.

—Así que Hidan puede disfrutar sentándose en una celda contemplando cómo hizo estallar su vida. Ese gilipollas hirió a dos personas sentadas en esta mesa. ¿Y estás preocupada por quién quedará mal si ellas hablan? Que le jodan a eso. Deidara, Yahiko. y Neji y todos los chicos de fraternidad de este campus pueden ir a joderse ellos mismos. ¿Somos hermanas o no?

"Sakura,

Te envío adjunta la revisión que repartiré el jueves. Supongo que técnicamente prefiero dártelo un par de días antes, pero ya te dije que eres mi favorita, después de todo.

SU (aka Sasuke, aka Sora, aka Mr. Uchiha)"

"Mr. Sora Sasuke Uchiha,

Se siente raro recibir emails de economía de ti. Como si no fueras realmente la misma persona (me acabo de acordar de que te pregunté si necesitabas ayuda en economía. Iba a recomendarte como tutor para ti mismo. Debiste haber pensado que estaba totalmente despistada).

Gracias por la hoja de trabajo. Ni siquiera lo miraré hasta el jueves. Así no tendrás que sentirte culpable por dármelo antes.

Hinata y yo rellenamos las denuncias en la comisaría de policía. Ino nos llevó. Era la primera vez que le daba a alguien un reporte detallado de todo el asunto. Estaba temblando y llorando para cuando terminé, y me sentí débil y estúpida otra vez. Hinata estaba aún peor que yo; el trabajador social dijo que puede que necesitara ser tratada de Estrés Post-Traumático. Nos dijo a las dos que fuéramos a la oficina del consejo de la escuela o a un terapeuta privado.

Hinata llamó a sus padres en el camino de vuelta al campus, y estarán volando hacia aquí por la mañana. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió contárselo a los míos. No creo que pudiera tratar con otro discurso "Ya te lo dije" de mi madre. No sobre esto.

Le di a la detective tu información, y dijo que te llamarían cuando quieran que vayas. No estoy segura de lo que pasará después.

SH (aka Sakura, aka S, aka Ms. Haruno, aka Saku –pero usaré el entrenamiento de auto-defensa si me llaman así)"

"Ms. Sakura (no Saku) Haruno,

Nunca pensé por un momento que no tuvieses ni idea. Me quedé atrapado en mi propio engaño, y me sentía cada vez más podrido al respecto. Me alegro de que lo descubrieses, y siento no habértelo dicho. Si alguien estaba despistado, era yo.

Me siento como un gran asno por haber dicho algo alguna vez que te hiciese pensar que cualquier parte de aquella noche fue culpa tuya. Estaba tan enfadado con él. Si no hubieses hecho ese ruido en la camioneta, creo que podría haberlo matado.

¿Rellenaron las dos una orden de restricción?

Sasuke."

**Yo: ¿Podemos cambiar a los mensajes?**

**Sasuke: Claro, sin problemas.**

**Yo: Tenemos la documentación para presentar una orden de restricción temporal mañana por la tarde.**

**Sasuke: Bien. Si te sientes amenazada, quiero que me llames. ¿Vale?**

**Yo: Vale.**

**Sasuke: Mañana es mi última clase de economía. El Dr. S va a hacer una revisión el viernes.**

**Yo: Obviamente, no lo necesitas. Pensé que eras un estudiante vago. Sentado en la última fila, dibujando, sin prestar atención a la clase.**

**Sasuke: Supongo que doy esa impresión. Este es mi tercer semestre como tutor, y el cuarto sentándome en clase. Conozco el material bastante bien.**

**Yo: Así que, después del miércoles, ¿no tendremos clases juntos? Y después del examen final del próximo miércoles, ¿entonces qué?**

Pasaron varios minutos, y supe que había hecho una pregunta la cual él o no quería o no sabía responder.

**Sasuke: Navidades. Hay cosas que no sabes sobre mí. Me dije a mí mismo que no te mentiría otra vez, pero no estoy listo para sacarlo todo. No sé si puedo. Lo siento.**

Las vacaciones de invierno empezaron un viernes —el último día de los exámenes finales de otoño. Estaba obligada a salir de la residencia durante las vacaciones, y el semestre de primavera no empezaría hasta dentro de siete semanas. Mucho podía cambiar en ese espacio de tiempo.

En sexto curso me caí de un árbol y me rompí el brazo. No pude tocar el contrabajo o trenzar mi propio pelo durante siete semanas. Cuando tenía quince años, mi mejor amiga Matsuri fue a un campamento de verano durante siete semanas.

Cuando volvió, era la mejor amiga de Konan. Continué siendo amiga de las dos, pero las cosas nunca volvieron a ser igual entre Matsuri y yo.

Siete semanas después de que empezase el semestre de otoño, Neji rompió conmigo, y siete semanas después, me di cuenta de que lo estaba superando. Siete semanas lo podían cambiar todo.

Ino volvió del trabajo antes de que pudiese escribir mi respuesta a Sasuke, si es que había alguna. Atípicamente callada y con una expresión distraída, se quitó la ropa del trabajo con cuidado, metiéndolas en el cesto de la ropa sucia sin su usual tendencia a lanzarlas.

—¿Ino? ¿Está todo bien?

Se dejó caer sobre su cama y miró al techo.

—Sai estaba cerca del coche cuando he salido esta noche. Sosteniendo flores.

No veía ninguna flor, así que sólo podía imaginarme qué les había pasado. Probablemente nada bueno.

—¿Qué quería? —Sabía exactamente lo que quería.

Supe lo que quería el sábado pasado. Lo que probablemente ha querido desde que había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para elegir la polla de su mejor amigo por encima de su novia.

—Se ha disculpado. Se ha humillado. Ha dicho que se disculparía y se humillaría ante ti si yo quería. Ha jurado que nunca hubiese pensado que Hidan recurriría a "eso" para conseguir una chica, porque las chicas siempre se tiran a sí mismas a sus brazos. Le dije hace tres semanas que no es sobre sexo. Es sobre dominación. —Se apoyó en sus codos para mirarme—. No me escuchó entonces. Y ahora, cuando a Hidan lo van a arrestar y culpar de violación, ahora está escuchando.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que los hombres que nunca harían algo así les cuesta creer que otro hombre lo haga —dije, pero podía ver su punto de vista.

La conciencia y las disculpas estaban bien, pero podían llegar demasiado tarde.

* * *

.

.

.

I HATE NEJI .! es una relacion Amor-Odio la que tengo con él 8- )!,

GENTE, NO SE PREOCUPEN, QUE HOY MISMO SUBO TODOS LOS CAPS :D! CLARO QUE UN REVIEW NO ME MOLESTRARIA 8- )! JAJAJA, QUE LO DISFRUTEN :D!


	21. Chapter 21

**ADAPTACIÓN "EASY" DE TAMARA WEBBER.**

* * *

Capítulo 21

Neji estaba esperando fuera del salón de clases la mañana del miércoles. Evitando el contacto visual, traté de caminar hacia el interior del aula, pero él me alcanzó cuando pasé a su lado.

— Sakura… habla conmigo.

Dejé que tirara de mí unos metros hacia la izquierda de la puerta, y me enfrenté al salón para poder ver cuando Sasuke llegara.

Mantuvo la voz baja y apoyó uno de sus hombros en la pared de azulejos lisos.

—Sai dice que tú y Hinata presentaron ayer informes a la policía.

Me esperaba ira o desesperación, pero no vi ninguna de ellas.

—Lo hicimos.

Se pasó un par de dedos por el impecable mentón sin afeitar, un hábito que me hacía querer hacer lo mismo.

—Deberías saber que Hidan está diciendo que la cosa con Hinata fue de mutuo acuerdo, y que la cosa contigo no ocurrió en absoluto la noche que tú dices que lo hizo.

Abrí y cerré la boca.

—¿La "cosa" con Hinata? ¿La "cosa" conmigo?

Haciendo caso omiso a mi indignación, agregó—: Aparentemente se olvidó de que le dijo a Sai y, por lo menos, a una docena de otros chicos que ustedes dos se enrollaron en la camioneta, justo después de la fiesta, antes de que lo asaltaran.

Sabía que Hidan había difundido rumores, pero no había oído los detalles.

— Neji, tú sabes que yo no haría eso.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No le creí, pero no estaba seguro de cómo estabas reaccionando ante nuestra ruptura. Hice algunas, umm, cosas poco aconsejables después de... Pensé que tenías derecho a lo mismo.

Recordé la OFCM —la solución de Ino y Ten-Ten a mi caída en picado después de la ruptura— y concedí —para mí misma— que él no estaba completamente equivocado.

Todavía me preguntaba si me conocía en absoluto.

—¿Así que pensaste que podía estar tan molesta por haberte perdido que empezaría a revolcarme con chicos al azar en los estacionamientos?

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Por supuesto que no. Quiero decir, la mayoría asumió que estaba exagerando. No tenía ni idea de que haría... —Su mandíbula se apretó y sus ojos aperlados se abrieron—. Nunca se me ocurrió que él haría eso.

Me estaba empezando a cansar y enfermar ese sentimiento.

Vi a Sasuke acercarse al mismo tiempo que él me vio. Sin detenerse, se dirigió directamente hacia nosotros, y se detuvo junto a mí.

—¿Estás bien?

Ya me había vuelto adicta a esa frase suya, y la forma en la que la decía, su voz como el acero en terciopelo. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

Asintió también y le dio a Neji una rápida mirada que prometía una lesión letal si le parecía conveniente causarla.

Neji parpadeó y miró sobre su hombro para ver a Sasuke entrar en el aula.

—¿Ese tipo está en nuestra clase? ¿Y qué diablos fue esa mirada? —Se volvió para examinarme más de cerca el rostro mientras observaba a Sasuke desaparecer por la puerta—. Sai dijo que un tipo estaba en el estacionamiento esa noche. Que fue quién venció a Hidan, no un par de chicos sin hogar, como él dijo. —Hizo un gesto con el pulgar—. ¿Es ese tipo de quien hablaba?

Asentí.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que sólo te escapaste?

—No quiero hablar de esa noche, Neji. —Contigo, añadí en silencio.

Tendría que hablar de ello muy pronto, cuando tuviera que dar una declaración a la defensa, y de nuevo cuando fuéramos a juicio.

—Me parece justo. Pero no fuiste exactamente honesta conmigo la otra noche.

—Fui sincera; simplemente no estaba completamente abierta. No sé ni siquiera por qué te conté lo ocurrido, sobre todo después de que me pidieras que retirara los cargos para que la fraternidad pueda salvar su cara.

—Eso fue un error. Uno que ha sido rectificado.

—Sí, por un grupo de chicas de una hermandad de mujeres mucho más valiente que tú. Hinata estuvo a punto de ceder ante la presión, y si hubiese dejado caer su caso, yo no habría tenido oportunidad en absoluto. Tú más que nadie sabes eso. Así que gracias, Neji, por tu apoyo —Suspiré—. Mira, agradezco tu charla con Hidan, y para lo que vale, sé que tú realmente no querías hacerme daño. Pero tiene que ir a la cárcel, no sólo ser desvestido por uno de sus compañeros y arrojado fuera de la fraternidad. —Me di la vuelta para entrar en el aula y me detuve cuando me llamó por mi nombre.

—Sakura… Lo siento.

Ino estaba en lo cierto. Las disculpas podían llegar demasiado tarde. Asentí con la cabeza, aceptando su perdón en honor a todo lo que alguna vez habíamos sido, pero nada más.

El Dr. Sarutobi ya había iniciado la lectura, así que me deslicé en mi asiento, aceptando la sonrisa de Kenta como saludo, y me di crédito a mí misma por convertirme en una sobreviviente.

Había sobrevivido a la decisión de Neji de poner fin a nuestra relación. Había sobrevivido a lo que Hidan trató de hacerme. Dos veces. E iba a sobrevivir si Sasuke no podía —o no quería— confiar en mí sobre sus demonios personales.

Los árboles habían cambiado de frondosos a desnudos sin que me diera cuenta de ello. El cambio siempre fue una cosa rápida aquí, nunca una larga y multicolor transformación, como sucedía más al norte. Aún así, había estado demasiado preocupada como para observar la alteración que se había producido.

Parecía como si un día los árboles eran gruesos y verdes, y al siguiente las hojas se habían desvanecido por completo, excepto por los pequeños montones, muertos y atrapados en las esquinas de las terrazas y capturados bajo los bordes de los cercados.

Los días de calor ocasionales habían desaparecido también. Sasuke y yo nos encontrábamos encorvados en nuestros abrigos, y mi bufanda estaba enrollada alrededor de mi cuello dos veces, usurpando mi cara. Exhalé sobre ella y saboreé ese calor que duró alrededor de dos segundos.

Sasuke tiró de su gorro más bajo.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo esta tarde? Puedo conseguir que alguien cubra mi turno en Starbucks.

Volví la cabeza para mirarlo, pero mi bufanda no giró conmigo.

—No. Los padres de Hinata están aquí. Van a asegurarse de que todo esté bien para las dos. Incluso se ofrecieron a conseguirme una habitación de hotel… Estarán manteniendo a Hinata allí con ellos durante la próxima semana, y luego la llevarán directamente de vuelta a casa, después de los finales. Su padre moverá sus cosas fuera del dormitorio esta noche. Ino dice que podrían retirarla de forma permanente.

Frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que no servirá de nada señalar que esto podría haber ocurrido en cualquier otro lugar.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Tal vez algún día consigan superar el shock. Sin embargo, Hinata no querrá volver aquí, incluso si eso es cierto.

—Comprensible —murmuró, mirando al frente mientras caminábamos.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la pequeña construcción donde se encontraba mi clase de español.

—Me gustaría poder faltar de nuevo hoy, pero tenemos las presentaciones orales que cuentan como parte del final.

Sonrió, extendiendo la mano para despejar un mechón de pelo testarudo que se había aferrado a mi labio. No lo hubiera conseguido con mis dedos enguantados. Su índice estaba ligeramente gris, y supuse que había estado dibujando en clase hoy.

—Me gustaría verte, antes de que te vayas a casa. Fuera de la clase del sábado, quiero decir. —Su dedo recorrió mi mandíbula, sumergiéndose en la piscina de mi bufanda y metiéndolo por debajo de mi barbilla.

Sentí que mi estómago caía a mis pies. Me había familiarizado con las despedidas no verbales recientemente, y el adiós estaba en sus ojos. No me encontraba preparada para verlo.

—Tengo una actuación en solitario para una calificación final esta noche, un recital obligatorio al que asistir el viernes, y mi grupo se presenta este sábado. Sin embargo, puedo verte mañana por la noche, si tú quieres.

Él asintió, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, como si fuera a darme un beso.

— Quiero. —Los estudiantes todavía se empujaban hacia sus clases a nuestro alrededor. Todavía no llegaba tarde. Puso la bufanda de nuevo en su lugar, sobre mi mentón, y sonrió—. Te ves como una momia parcial. Como si alguien se hubiese interrumpido mientras te cubría.

Una sonrisa plena era extraña viniendo de Sasuke. Acostumbrada a su sonrisa fantasma, a su oscuro frunce de ceño y a sus miradas intensas, me quedé tan atontada que mi respiración se tambaleó. Y luego le devolví la sonrisa, e incluso si él no podía verme la boca, sabía que las arrugas alrededor de mis ojos duplicaban aquellas que se encontraban en los de él, el verde jade de los míos conectándose con el negro de los suyos.

—Tal vez le di un golpe de martillo- puño y su nariz sangró antes de que pudiese terminar con toda esa cosa horrible de momia sobre mí.

Se rió suavemente, manteniendo una cálida sonrisa en su lugar, y me incliné hacia él como una flor a la luz solar.

—Estás aficionándote a ese golpe.

—Tal vez no tanto como Ino a todos esos golpes relacionados con la ingle.

Se rió de nuevo y se inclinó para besarme en la frente, dejándome ir con rapidez y mirando alrededor. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y pensé que probablemente estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que regresara.

— ¿Me mandarás un mensaje cuando termines esta tarde?

Asentí.

—Lo haré.

No estaba segura de lo que iba a encontrar cuando busqué en Google el nombre de Sasuke el miércoles por la noche. Tenía la esperanza de que un obituario me diera un punto de partida, y eso fue lo que encontré. Al igual que muchos obituarios, el de Mikoto Uchiha no daba ni una pista sobre cómo había muerto. Ningún "en lugar de flores por favor envíe una donación a…" con el nombre de alguna horrible enfermedad que mata a jóvenes madres al final.

Busqué su nombre en Google sin esperar nada —pero varios artículos aparecieron, todos fechados hace ocho años. Los títulos me dejaron sin aliento. Elegí uno y lo cliqueé —mi corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que podía distinguir cada latidos—mientras deseaba que esos comentarios fueran de otra persona y no de su madre.

Alguien a quien no conocía.

**DOS MUERTOS EN UN ASESINATO-SUICIDIO.**

Las autoridades confirmaron los horribles detalles de un asesinato-suicidio que tuvo lugar durante un allanamiento de morada ocurrido en las primeras horas de la mañana del martes.

La policía dice que Danzö Shimura, un personal de mantenimiento local, irrumpió en la casa de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha a través de una ventana trasera, a las 4 am de la mañana del martes. El Dr. Uchiha se encontraba en un viaje de negocios.

Después de encerrar a su hijo en su habitación, Danzö violó en repetidas ocasiones a Mikoto Uchiha antes de degollarla. La causa de la muerte fue pérdida masiva de sangre a partir de múltiples heridas cortantes. Luego, Danzö se disparó fatalmente. Las armas encontradas en la escena incluyen un cuchillo de caza de siete pulgadas y una pistola de 9 mm.

Danzö era uno de los contratistas que trabajaron en la casa de los Uchiha a principios de este verano. No parece haber habido ninguna otra conexión entre Danzö y los Uchiha, salvo por algunas fotos de vigilancia hacia la familia, que los investigadores encontraron ayer en la casa de Danzö.

La policía cree que Danzö era consciente de la ausencia del Dr. Uchiha.

No pudiendo entrar en contacto con su esposa o hijo durante la noche del martes, Fugaku Uchiha pidió a los amigos de la familia, Hiruzen y Eri Sarutobi, que comprobaran si se encontraban bien. Aproximadamente a las 7 pm, la pareja descubrió a Mikoto Uchiha en su dormitorio, cubierta de sangre, con Danzö cerca de ella, muerto de un disparo auto-infligido en la cabeza.

El hijo, menor de edad, fue llevado al hospital del condado y tratado por deshidratación, shock y lesiones de menor importancia relacionadas con el encierro, pero por lo demás, sano y salvo.

Sarutobi hizo una breve declaración esta tarde, solicitando a la prensa y la comunidad que le permitieran a Uchiha y a su hijo un poco de privacidad para procesar la impactante manera en que ambos perdieron a su esposa y madre de 38 años de edad.

"Estuve en el ejército. Fuerzas Especiales. He visto algunas atrocidades. Pero ésta fue la peor cosa que he encontrado, y siempre me arrepentiré de llevarme a mi esposa conmigo esa noche", dijo Sarutobi.

Los Sarutobi y los Uchiha han sido amigos cercanos durante dieciséis años.

"Miko era una adorable mujer y madre, una amiga cariñosa y maravillosa. La extrañaremos terriblemente".

—Gracias por verme fuera del horario de oficina. —Tomé una respiración profunda y me senté, con las manos apretadas en mi regazo—. Necesito hablar con usted sobre Sasuke. Hay algo que necesito de él.

Las cejas del Dr. Sarutobi se juntaron.

—No estoy seguro de qué puedo divulgar. Si es de carácter personal, debería preguntárselo a él.

Temía que dijera eso, pero necesitaba saber más antes de ver a Sasuke otra vez. Necesitaba saber si esa noche había sido el catalizador para las cicatrices en sus muñecas, o si había algo más.

—No puedo preguntarle. Se trata de... lo que pasó con su madre.

El Dr. Sarutobi se veía como si lo hubiera golpeado.

—¿Le contó sobre eso?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Googleé su nombre en busca de su obituario. Cuando éste no me dio una idea sobre cómo murió, busqué su nombre. Usted estaba en el artículo que encontré.

Frunció el ceño.

—Señorita Haruno, no estoy dispuesto a hablar de lo que pasó con Mikoto Uchiha sólo para aplacar la curiosidad morbosa de alguien.

Di otro suspiro entrecortado.

—Esto no es curiosidad. —Me deslicé hasta el borde de la silla—. Sus muñecas… ambas tienen cicatrices. Nunca he conocido a nadie que haya intentado... eso, y me da miedo decir algo equivocado. Usted lo ha conocido de toda su vida. Yo sólo lo conozco hace un par de semanas, pero me preocupo por él. Mucho.

Lo pensó por un momento, y sabía que estaba sopesando lo que me diría, mirándome fijamente por debajo de sus espesas cejas. Era difícil imaginar que esa suave y pastosa voz perteneciese a un hombre que había sido miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales. Era difícil imaginar que él había sido quien descubrió a una de sus más cercanas amigas, salvajemente asesinada.

Se aclaró la garganta, y no me moví.

—Me hice muy amigo de Fugaku Uchiha en la escuela de posgrado. Los dos estábamos rumbo al doctorado, pero mientras yo planeaba tomar la ruta de la enseñanza y la investigación, Fugaku se dirigía a una más lucrativa, no académica.

—Asistimos a una pequeña reunión en la casa de uno de nuestros profesores, cuya hija era estudiante. Era increíble, su pelo y ojos, oscuros, así que cuando pasó de camino a la cocina, Fugaku se levantó con la excusa de conseguir hielo, y yo lo seguí. Él era mi mejor amigo, pero no iba a dejarlo reservarse a una chica así. Era un sálvese quien pueda. —Rió en voz baja.

—Cinco minutos más tarde, me sentía totalmente seguro de mis posibilidades. Le había preguntado su carrera, y cuando ella respondió: "Arte", Fugaku le espetó: "Tu padre es el Dr. Sasuke, una de las mentes más destacadas de la economía moderna, ¿y tú estás estudiando arte? ¿Qué diablos vas a hacer con un título en arte?

Sonrió, sus ojos se desenfocaron, recordando.

—Ella se acercó, con los ojos brillantes, y le dijo: "Voy a hacer el mundo más hermoso. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer? ¿Ganar dinero? Estoy muy impresionada". Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina. Durante días, Fugaku estuvo furioso por no haber formulado una réplica mientras ella todavía estaba de pie allí.

—Una semana más tarde, me la encontré en la cafetería. Me preguntó si yo era tan anti-arte como mi amigo. No soy tonto, así que exclamé: "¡De ninguna manera! ¡Sé cómo el arte es esencial en la expresión de la condición humana!"

Así que ella me invitó a una exposición que estaba teniendo, y me dijo que podía llevar a Fugaku. Inmediatamente me arrepentí de decirle nada, porque él estaba decidido a impartir esas réplicas inteligentes que había estado formulando desde la noche en que se conocieron.

—La galería estaba ubicada entre una tienda de licores y un lugar de alquiler de muebles. Mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta, Fugaku hizo un comentario sobre el "mundo más hermoso" que ella no estaba construyendo, y me quise patear de nuevo por llevarlo.

—Miko se acercó con un vestido de gasa, el cabello retorcido, muy al estilo estudiante de arte. Con ella se encontraba una rubia bien vestida, muy del tipo de Fugaku, a quien presentó como su mejor amiga, también estudiante de finanzas.

Fugaku apenas se dio cuenta de la otra chica. "¿Dónde está tu material?", le preguntó a Miko. Su pregunta pareció llevarse una parte de ella. Estaba inquieta a medida que nos llevaba hacia la pared que mostraba sus pinturas de acuarela. Todos esperaban, tensos, a que Fugaku pronunciara su sentencia.

—Examinó cada pieza sin comentarios, y entonces él la miró, y dijo: "Son preciosas. Creo que nunca deberías hacer nada que no sea esto". Ella se graduó tres meses más tarde, y él tuvo un anillo en su dedo esa noche. Una vez que terminó su doctorado, se casaron, y él comenzó su carrera como una venganza que siempre había planeado.

—Por extraño que parezca, yo terminé con la linda estudiante de finanzas, nos casamos poco después de que ellos lo hicieran. Los cuatro quedamos como amigos cercanos. Sora es como el primo mayor de nuestros tres hijos.

El Dr. Sarutobi se detuvo, tomando un hondo y triste respiro. Mi inquietud regresó.

—Ray estaba trabajando para la FDIC. Tenía muchos viajes. Yo estaba dando clases en Georgetown, vivíamos a unos veinte minutos el uno del otro. Cuando no pudo ponerse en contacto con ellos esa noche, Eri y yo los fuimos a ver. Encontramos a Mikoto en su habitación con el cuerpo de Danzö, y a Sora en su cuarto. —El Dr. Sarutobi tragó y yo no podía respirar—. Estaba ronco de gritar, tanto que no podía hablar, y sus muñecas estaban atadas al poste de la cama. Se había arrastrado con ella hasta que se topó con los demás muebles y no pudo ir más lejos. Tenía las muñecas laceradas, tratando de soltarse de los lazos para llegar a su madre. Había sangre seca en sus brazos y en la esquina de la cama. De ahí es de donde las cicatrices provienen. Había estado así quince, o dieciséis horas.

Mi estómago se revolvió y las lágrimas corrían por mi cara, pero la voz del Dr. Sarutobi era plana. Supe que se estaba apartando de su memoria tanto como podía. Me sentí cruel por hacerle revivir una noche tan horrible.

—Mikoto era el corazón emocional de los tres. Fugaku la adoraba, y perderla de esa manera, cuando él no estaba allí para protegerla... Se cerró. Había hecho grandes avances en su carrera, pero dejó todo. Se trasladaron a la casa de su padre en la costa, regresó a la barca de pesca con la que había estado tan decidido a no tener ninguna relación cuando se fue de casa a los dieciocho años. Su padre murió un par de años más tarde, le dejó todo.

—Sora se cerró de una manera diferente. Eri y yo tratamos de decirle a Fugaku que no debían desarraigarse de todo lo que sabían, que sin duda necesitaban terapia, pero Fugaku estaba fuera de su mente por el dolor. No podía soportar estar en la casa o en la misma ciudad.

Entonces, él me miró, ofreciéndome una caja de pañuelos que tenía en un cajón del escritorio cuando se dio cuenta de mi expresión.

—Creo que necesita saber el resto de Sora, quiero decir, Sasuke. Cambió su nombre por el segundo, el nombre de su abuelo, cuando vino a la universidad. Tratando de reinventarse a sí mismo, supongo. Un hábito de dieciocho años es difícil de romper, y no me ha hablado sobre él lo suficiente en los últimos tres años. —Me miró y suspiró—. Ojalá nunca la hubiese visto salir de su apartamento. Por lo que a mí respecta, las restricciones de estudiante/tutor se han terminado. Así... así que ya sabes.

Me sequé los ojos con un pañuelo y le di las gracias.

Las restricciones de la Universidad eran la menor de mis preocupaciones.

* * *

.

.

.

BIANKA SE LIMPIA LAS LAGRIMAS DE SUS OJOS :( SNIF SNIF,

DIOOOOOS, LEI ESTO LA PRIMERA VEZ Y LLORÉ POR LO DE MIKOTO, LO LEÍ POR SEGUNDA VEZ AL HACER LA ADAPTACIÓN, Y LO LEO POR TERCERA VEZ PARA CHECAR ERRRORES Y LLORÉ, OTRAVEEEEZ :S!

POBREEEEE DE MI HERMOSO SASUKE U,U, aqui se aclara lo de sus cicatrices, Sasuke es demasiado "fuerte" como para intentar el suicidio, toodo fue culpa de Danzö, I HATE DANZÖ, U.U!

En fiiiiin :D solo faltaaan 6 x3!,

Se aceptan Reviews 8- )


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Eres un buen cocinero —agarré los vasos vacíos y seguí a Sasuke hasta el fregadero.

Enjuagó los restos de los platos y se giró para tomar los vasos que sostenía.

—La pasta es fácil. La versión universitaria de un buen partido es impresionar a tu cita con tus habilidades culinarias.

—Así que, ¿Esto es una cita? —Antes de que él pudiera retractarse, agregué—: Y tú hiciste el pesto desde cero, te observé. Eso es impresionante por sí solo. Además, nunca has vivido en un dormitorio, donde una única pasta que comes es de sopa instantánea, se compran dos sopas a precio de una y ocasionalmente, comida precocinada. Créeme, tus habilidades son bastante impresionantes.

Se echó a reír, dedicándome una sonrisa plena que adoré.

—¿En serio?

Le devolví la sonrisa, pero se sintió falso, como si alguien más hubiera estirado las comisuras de mis labios para representar más felicidad de la que en realidad sentía.

—En serio.

En cada minuto, he luchado con el creciente temor sobre lo que aprendí en Internet la noche anterior y lo del Dr. Sarutobi horas antes. Sasuke ha atravesado un infierno y no lo comparte con nadie, por lo que sé. Dijo que había cosas que no sabía sobre él, que nunca sería capaz de revelar, y en lugar de respetar sus secretos, yo los descubrí.

Quería ser alguien a quien permitiera entrar en su vida, pero mi interrupción fácilmente podría convertirse en una excusa para cerrarme la puerta.

—Supongo que arruinaría mi intachable reputación como chef si te dijera que tengo una caja de brownies como postre —su expresión era seria.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Rodé mis ojos—. Amo los brownies en cajas. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Él trataba de mantener una actitud seria y falló.

—Está llena de contradicciones, Srta. Haruno.

Lo miré y arqueé una ceja.

—Soy una chica. Está en mi naturaleza, Sr. Uchiha.

Secó sus manos en un paño de cocina y lo arrojó sobre la mesa, tirando de mí hacia él.

—Soy muy consciente del hecho de que eres una chica —sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos y él atrapó mis dos manos detrás de mí, con suavidad, presionándolas en mi espalda baja.

Mi respiración se aceleró junto con mi ritmo cardíaco mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro.

—¿Cómo podrías deshacerte de esta prisión, Sakura? —sus brazos rodeándome y mi cuerpo inclinado hacia el suyo.

—No me gustaría salir de aquí —susurré—. No quiero.

—Pero si tuvieras que hacerlo. ¿Cómo lo harías?

Cerré mis ojos y visualicé.

—Podría darte un rodillazo en la ingle. Pisar con fuerza tu empeine. —Abrí mis ojos y calculé nuestras diferencias de estatura—. Eres demasiado alto para darte un cabezazo, creo. A menos que salte, como nos enseñaron a hacer en el campo de fútbol.

Una de las esquinas de su boca se curvó.

—Bien —se inclinó, nuestros labios separados por unos centímetros—. ¿Y si te beso y tú no quieres?

Quería con tantas ansias que lo hiciera, mi cabeza daba vueltas.

—Y-yo te mordería.

—Oh, Dios —respiró, sus ojos cerrándose—. ¿Por qué eso suena tan bien?

Me incliné hacia él, parándome de puntillas tanto como pude, pero sus labios aún se encontraban fuera de mi alcance y mis brazos atrapados detrás de mí, no podía utilizarlos para tirar de él.

— Bésame y averígualo.

Sus labios eran cálidos. Me besó con cuidado, mordisqueando y succionando mi labio inferior. Dibujé el borde de sus labios con la punta de mi lengua, hasta que llegué a su delgado anillo, gruñó y tiró de mí tan fuerte que apenas pude respirar. Mis manos fueron liberadas de repente y él tomó mis caderas, levantándome hasta el mostrador para que así nuestros ángulos se invirtieran.

Pasando mis dedos por su cabello, adentré mi lengua en su boca, con cautela, trazando sobre el duro paladar justo detrás de sus dientes mientras envolvía mis brazos y piernas alrededor de él. Succionó mi lengua dentro de su boca y jadeé. Nunca nadie me había besado así; nunca había sido besada así.

Una mano detrás de mi cuello, dirigiéndome, la otra equilibrándome en el borde del mostrador, me incitaba a hacerlo nuevamente y cuando lo hice, él acarició mi lengua con la suya, sus dientes mordiendo mi labio inferior cuando me retiré.

—Santa mierda —Jadeé antes de que él volviera a introducir su lengua en mi boca, finalmente, mis manos se deslizaron por todas partes, queriendo tocarlo.

Apartándome del mostrador, me llevó a su habitación y caímos en su cama, mis piernas aun envueltas. Apoyado sobre mí, me besó profundamente, acariciando el interior de mi boca hasta que me retorcí debajo de él. Se detuvo, quitó mi suéter y desabroché su camisa. Dejándola colgar abierta, comenzó a desabrochar mis vaqueros, deteniéndose para escanear mi rostro.

—Sí —No hubo vacilación en mi voz.

Bajó la cremallera lentamente, observándome; sentí la presión de su deseo mientras estaba acostada, jadeando en voz baja, levanté mi mirada hacia él. Una mano en mi muslo y la otra todavía en la base de mi cremallera, murmuró:

— No he intentado esto con nadie… importante, en mucho tiempo. Nunca lo había sentido.

Traté de frenar la muy evidente incredulidad en mi tono de voz.

—¿No has tenido sexo antes?

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, sus manos moviéndose para agarrar mi cintura desnuda.

—Sí. Pero no con nadie que me importe o… conozca. Eso es todo —sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

—¿Esa es toda la historia?

Sonrió tristemente, sus dedos bajando por mi cintura.

—No es que hubiera cientos de chicas. Hubo muchas antes, en el instituto, no tantas desde que estoy aquí.

No sabía cómo responder a eso. No podía concentrarme en nada más que el tacto de sus dedos enganchados en la pretina de mis vaqueros.

—¿Sasuke? dije sí y lo dije en serio. Quiero esto, siempre y cuando tengas protección. Quiero hacer esto, contigo. Así que, está bien —balbuceaba preocupada de que esto terminara antes de comenzar. Exhalé un suspiro y hablé en un susurro—: Por favor, no me pidas decirte que te detengas.

Mirándome, se apartó y levanté mis caderas. Mis pantalones se deslizaron por mis piernas y los arrojó a un lado, se quitó la camisa y se deshizo de sus vaqueros.

—Quiero que esto sea mejor que bien. Te mereces algo mejor que "bien" —Después tomó un condón de una caja en su buró y lanzó el pequeño cuadrado en la cama, se colocó entre mis piernas. Yo temblaba, no tenía ninguna experiencia en esto—. Estás temblando, Sakura. ¿Quieres…?

—No —puse mis dedos temblorosos en su boca—. Tengo un poco de frío—y estoy muy nerviosa.

Apartó la colcha debajo de mí y la levantó por encima de nosotros. Su peso se presionaba sobre mí, me besó profundamente antes de mirarme a los ojos, sus dedos deslizándose en mi rostro.

—¿Mejor?

Tomé una respiración profunda, mis miedos se disolvieron con su toque, la anticipación creció más rápido, que lo ocurrido hace unos minutos en la cocina.

—Sí.

Mientras su pulgar acariciaba mi sien, las yemas de sus dedos se adentraban en mi cabello. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros de cerca que podía ver cada faceta fragmentada—. Sabes que puedes decirlo —su voz fue baja, suave—. No quiero presionarte.

—Bueno —respondí, levantando mi rostro para capturar sus labios, mis manos subiendo sobre los duros músculos de su espalda antes de enterrar mis uñas en el centro de sus omóplatos hasta regresar a sus caderas.

Su vacilación anterior desapareció, removió los últimos restos de tela que vestíamos, colocó el condón en su lugar, me besó con fiereza y se deslizó dentro de mí.

Si esto hubiera sido con Neji, habría terminado en un par de minutos.

Fue mi último pensamiento coherente, mientras Sasuke se tomaba su tiempo besando, tocando cada parte de mí que podía alcanzar y mi cuerpo se arqueó hacia el suyo, era oh… así que, así era como se debía sentir.

Nos encontrábamos cara a cara, acurrucadas bajos las sábanas, nuestros hombros sobresaliendo. Observé su mirada deslizarse por mi rostro, deteniéndose en cada rasgo como si estuviera memorizándolo: oído, mandíbula, boca… mentón, garganta, la curva de mis hombros.

Regresó su mirada a mis ojos, levantando su mano y trazando cada atributo individual, mientras observaba mi respuesta. Cuando sus dedos trazaron mis labios, frotó mi labio inferior, tragué y me concentré en respirar. Sus ojos se posaron allí y me miró por un largo rato antes de trazar mi cuello, acercándose a mí y besándome tan suavemente que fue difícil sentirlo, hasta que la delgada conexión me atrapó y me atravesó, curvando los dedos de mis pies como una corriente.

Suspiré y nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron. Apartando los cobertores hasta mi cintura, me indicó que me colocara sobre mi espalda para que su mano continuara su lectura. Mi piel expuesta debió haber sentido frío, pero estaba excitada bajo su examen.

—Quiero dibujarte así —su voz fue tan suave como su toque, ahora bordeando a través de mi clavícula, de ida y vuelta, antes de moverse más abajo.

—¿Puedo asumir que no terminará en la pared?

Sonrió hacia mí.

—Er, no, esto no terminara en la pared, por muy tentadora que sea la idea. He hecho algunos dibujos tuyos que no van a la pared.

—¿Los tienes?

—Mmm.

—¿Puedo verlos?

Se mordió el labio inferior, sus dedos trazando las curvas de mi pecho y luego bajando a cada costilla.

—¿Ahora? —su cálida mano se curvó alrededor de mi cintura y tiró de mí más cerca.

Lo miré a los ojos mientras yacía sobre mí. —Quizás, dentro de un rato…

Se escabulló más abajo.

—Bien, porque tengo un par de cosas que hacer primero.

Se puso sus bóxer negros antes de ir a la cocina. Escuché una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, su voz un murmullo mezclado con los insistentes maullidos de Francis.

Regresó con un enorme vaso de leche y un plato de brownies.

Me entregó el plato, tomó un sobre de leche antes de colocar el vaso en el buró. Me senté con la sábana cubriendo mis pechos y lo observé moverse a través de la oscura habitación. Él encendió la luz del escritorio y tomó el cuaderno de dibujo. Apilados en una esquina del escritorio, había más cuadernos como el que sostenía.

En el centro de su espalda estaba una cruz de aspecto gótico, no era lo suficiente grande como para llegarse a ver por el cuello de una camisa. Había pequeñas letras unidas en secuencias que se unían en torno a la cruz, no podían ser leídas desde la distancia, al igual que el poema en su costado izquierdo. Su piel era más clara del lado de su hombro izquierdo. Girándose, me pilló estudiándolo —No pude apartar la Mirada, así que no escondí mi apreciación.

Caminó de regreso a la cama, quitó las almohadas y se colocó detrás de mí, sus piernas a ambos lados de mis caderas debajo de las sábanas.

Mientras me recosté contra su pecho y mordisqueé el brownie, abrió su cuaderno de dibujo y hojeó las páginas, algunas contenían solo líneas, formas vagas y otros tenían retratos detallados de personas, objetos o escenas. Algunos estaban terminados y con fecha, pero la mayoría parcialmente completos.

Finalmente, abrió el primer dibujo mío, el cual debió haberlo hecho durante clases, cuando me senté al lado de Neji. Mi barbilla apoyada en mi mano, el codo en el escritorio. Tomé el cuaderno y navegué página tras página, lentamente, sorprendida de su habilidad.

Dibujó dos viejos edificios de la universidad, un chico patinando en la calle, y un mendigo en las afueras del campus hablando con un par de estudiantes. Era una mezcla de ilustraciones y rostros.

Giré la página a otro dibujo mío, este era más de cerca los rasgos faciales y la forma de mi cabello. Garabateado en la esquina inferior estaba la fecha, dos o tres semanas antes de que Neji me botara.

—¿Te molesta… que estuviera observándote antes de que me conocieras? —su tono fue precavido.

Era imposible molestarme por algo en este justo momento, abrazada por él como lo estaba. Negué con la cabeza.

—Sólo eras un observador y por alguna razón me encontraste como un tema interesante. Además, has dibujado a una gran cantidad de gente que no sabía que los observas tan de cerca, supongo.

Se rió y suspiró.

—No sé si eso me hace sentir mejor o peor.

Inclinándome hacia un lado, apoyé mi cabeza contra su brazo tatuado, y lo miré. Aun agarrando la sábana en mi pecho con una tardía modestia, o inseguridad, vi su mirada ardiente deslizarse allí antes de subir a mi rostro.

—No me molestó que no me dijeras que eras Sora. La única razón por la cual me enojé fue porque pensé que jugabas conmigo, pero era todo lo contrario a eso —dejé la sábana caer, y su mirada ardiente bajó a ese lugar.

Levantando mis dedos, acaricié la suave piel de su mandíbula. Debió haberse afeitado justo antes de regresar—. Nunca podría tener miedo de ti.

Sin decir alguna palabra, tomó el plato de mi regazo y el cuaderno de mi mano antes de levantarme y girarme en su regazo. Sus brazos me rodearon, su boca se movió sobre mi pecho mientras mis manos se enredaban en su cabello.

Ignoré el reproche en mi mente, el que insistía que estaba reteniendo información y aunque no temía de Sasuke directamente, temía de su rechazo si le decía lo que sabía y cómo lo supe.

Inhalando su ahora familiar aroma, deslicé mis dedos a través de las palabras y diseños de su piel mientras me besaba, desterrando muy lejos mi dolorosa punzada de conciencia.

* * *

.

.

.

CUANDO EMPECE A LEER ESTE LIBRO, NUNCA PENSÉ TODO LO QUE VENDRÍA DESPUÉS, PENSÉ QUE SERIA ALGO "TÍPICO", PERO NO, MI POBRE SASUKE ESCONDE MAS COSAS QUE UF *-* ESO LO HACE MUY INTERESANTE :D!


	23. Chapter 23

**ADAPTACIÓN "EASY" DE TAMARA WEBBER.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Capítulo 23

Entonces dónde está...? —La voz de Kenta se apagó cuando me miró, y terminó su frase con un rápido asentimiento de la cabeza hacia el asiento vacío de Sasuke y un contoneo característico de cejas.

—Es el día de la revisión final, por lo que no tiene por qué estar aquí.

—Ah. —Sonrió, dejando caer su brazo por encima del pupitre y bajando su voz—. Así que... desde que sabes esa pequeña información, dejaste dos clases el último par de días... ¿puedo asumir que alguien va a tener una tutoría privada hoy? —Cuando junté los labios, soltó una sonrisa, alzó el puño y cantó—: Dado en el clavo.

Rodando mis ojos, me encontré sus nudillos con los míos, sabiendo que mantendría el puño en alto entre nosotros hasta que lo hiciera.

—Dios, Kenta. Eres un hermano-sábelo-todo.

Él sonrió, los ojos muy abiertos.

—Mujer, si fuera hetero, te robaría de él con tanta fuerza.

Nos reímos y nos dispusimos a tomar apuntes de macroeconomía por última vez.

—Oye, Sakura. —Neji se deslizó en el asiento vacío a mi lado y Kenta le lanzó una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados que él no se dignó a notar—. Quise darte cabezas para arriba. —Estaba sentado de lado en la mesa, frente a mí, manteniendo la voz baja—. El comité disciplinario decidió permitirle quedarse en el campus durante la próxima semana, siempre y cuando se atenga a las normas de la orden de restricción, porque se declaró inocente, y porque queda tan sólo una semana del semestre. Él tiene que desalojar la propiedad tan pronto como los finales hayan terminado sin embargo.

Yo ya sabía que Hidan estaba en libertad bajo fianza, y que lo habían servido a la orden de restricción temporal el jueves por la tarde. Sai había llamado a Ino para decirle, y ella pasó la información a mí, así como a Hinata y a sus padres.

—Impresionante. ¿Así que se está quedando en la casa? —Todos nosotros esperábamos que sería expulsado fuera del campus, pero la administración estaba adoptando una actitud inocente-hasta-comprobar-culpables.

—Sí, para la próxima semana, pero entonces se irá. La fraternidad no tiene por qué ser tan imparcial como las autoridades universitarias lo hacen. —Sonrió—. Al parecer Yahiko vio la luz después de que Temari le regañó. Deidara finalmente accedió. Dejar que Hidan permanezca por la semana final fue el único compromiso que hicieron, y sólo tiene permitido ir a los exámenes finales programados y de regreso. —Poniendo su mano tibia sobre la mía, se quedó mirando a mis ojos—. ¿Hay... hay algo que pueda hacer?

Conocía a mi ex lo suficiente para saber lo que en realidad estaba pidiendo, pero no había una segunda oportunidad para él en mi corazón. Ese lugar estaba lleno, pero incluso si no lo hubiese sido, estaba segura que preferiría estar sola que estar con alguien que me podría abandonar como lo había hecho.

Dos veces. Retiré mi mano en mi regazo.

—No, Neji. No hay. Estoy bien.

Él suspiró y desvió la mirada de mi cara hasta las rodillas. Asintiendo con la cabeza, me miró por última vez, y me sentí satisfecha y triste al ver la plena realización de lo que habíamos perdido en sus ojos perlas familiares.

De pie para ir a su asiento, se disculpó junto a mi recién llegada vecina que, por una vez, no tenía nada que decir acerca de sus planes de fin de semana.

Los estudiantes del primer año eliminaron los músicos que habían gobernado la orquesta, banda, coro de la escuela secundaria sin mucha práctica, los que vinieron a la universidad creyéndose por encima de pericias técnicas mundanas como las escalas y piezas internas, y teoría de música. La mayoría de los estudiantes de música se dedicaron a perfeccionar nuestras habilidades, así que pasamos horas al día practicando frecuentemente.

Nada era suficientemente perfecto como para arriesgarse a flojear.

Había llegado al campus un poco mimada. En casa, había practicado cada vez que quería; mamá y papá nunca me habían limitado, aunque es cierto, yo era razonable en las épocas de la práctica. No pude mantener mi mobiliario del tamaño del bajo en mi dormitorio, tuve que conseguir un casillero para ello en el edificio de música y programar los tiempos para tocar.

Aprendí rápidamente que los espacios por la noche pasaron rápido y aunque el edificio estaba abierto cerca de 24/7, no quería caminar penosamente a través del campus a las 2 am para practicar.

La programación de ensayos de conjunto de jazz fue incluso más que un dolor. Empezando el primer año, nos reunimos dos o tres veces a la semana. Recientemente, se hizo evidente por qué el domingo por la mañana las reservas de estudio eran fáciles de conseguir: domingo era el día de la resaca de la mayor parte de los estudiantes, y los adultos de bellas artes no eran inmunes.

Por la mitad del semestre de otoño, la mayoría de nosotros se había saltado los ensayos del domingo por la mañana una o dos veces. Lo que funcionaba el primer año no iba a funcionar en absoluto en el segundo.

Justo antes del recital por pares empezó el viernes por la noche, reiteré a uno de nuestros trompetistas por qué no podía hacer apresuradamente el último minuto de ensayo en la mañana del sábado, a pesar de que nuestra actuación era esa noche.

—Tengo una clase mañana...

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Su clase de defensa personal. Muy bien. Si nos chupan mañana por la noche, es tu culpa. —Udon era innegablemente dotado, como si hubiera nacido con un saxofón en sus manos de dedos largos.

Su actitud pomposa respaldada por la habilidad genuina, por lo general nos intimidaba como el infierno a todos nosotros. En ese momento, sin embargo, estaba cansada de él siendo un asno.

—Eso es mentira, Udon. —Me fulminó con la mirada mientras cabizbajo con aire de suficiencia en el otro lado de Shino, nuestro pianista, que había optado por mantenerse al margen de la discusión—. Sólo falté un ensayo de todo el semestre.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Pero está a punto de ser dos, ¿no?

Antes de que pudiera responder, el recital comenzó. Me senté en mi asiento, apretando los dientes. Yo era un músico tan serio como cualquier otra persona en nuestro grupo, pero el sábado era la última clase de defensa personal, la culminación de todo lo que había aprendido. Era importante.

Ino se mostró muy feliz acerca de los partidos uno contra uno de Asuma que había planeado entre cada uno de los miembros de la clase y también Gai o Sasuke. "Voy a tratar de obtener a Gai" había prometido, mientras se vestía para el trabajo y yo me preparaba para el último recital por pares obligatorio del semestre.

Guiñando un ojo en el espejo mientras se aplica una capa de máscara de pestañas a la otra, había bromeado—: ¡No quiero destruir partes vitales de tu niño-juguete, antes de que hayas terminado de jugar con él!

No había oído hablar de Sasuke durante todo el día, aunque los dos estábamos tan ocupados que casi no tenía tiempo para pensar en la ausencia de comunicación y lo que significaba.

Casi.

Hace un año, no había pensado que jamás volvería a dormir con cualquiera sino Neji. Él había estado con otras chicas antes que yo, por lo menos, su experiencia durante mi primera vez lo había dejado claro. Este hecho no me había molestado mucho, aunque nunca habíamos hablado de ello.

Sasuke, también era experimentado, obviamente, aunque me contó que nadie de esas chicas anteriores había sido significativo. Si Neji hubiera confesado alguna vez algo así, me habría sentido aliviada, si no emocionada. La historia gravada de Sasuke hizo su revelación conmovedora, en cambio, y no estaba segura de lo que significaba eso para él, para mí, y para nosotros.

En el comienzo de la clase, se revisaron todos los movimientos que había aprendido mientras que Asuma caminaba en el cuarto, dando consejos y ánimo. Gai y Sasuke estaban ausentes para la primera parte. Asuma quería permanecer emocionalmente separado de ellos, por lo que no me sentiría incómoda infligiendo violencia sobre ellos en la última hora.

Me preguntaba, sin embargo, ¿cuántos de nosotros perdió preciosos segundos inquietantes de que estábamos exagerando, pequeño, valiosos momentos de tiempo dedicados a no defendernos, pensando: pero conozco a ese tipo?

Con mi corazón en la garganta, vi cómo cada uno de mis compañeros utilizaba sus técnicas de defensa recién descubiertos en un Sasuke totalmente acolchado o en Gai. A medida que nos llevábamos a nuestros turnos en las colchonetas, cada uno de nosotros beneficiado de unas sanguinarias once personas animando la sección, mientras que los chicos se turnaron para poder descansar de siendo golpeados, pateados, e insultados verbalmente.

Dado el relleno acolchado nuestros golpes, tuvieron que hacer un poco de actuación, ajustando sus reacciones como si cada golpe o patada aterrizada había hecho su trabajo.

Por eso, cuando Ino vio una oportunidad y balanceó una patada de barrido perfecto para la ingle, Gai cayó al suelo como incapacitado.

Once voces gritaban:

—¡Corre! ¡Corre! —

Sin embargo el grande cuerpo de Gai bloqueaba una salida directamente a la denominada zona segura por la puerta, y Ino dudó por un segundo. Él se dio la vuelta hacia ella y gritó aún más fuerte. Despertada, saltó sobre su pecho como si fuera un trampolín y se lanzó, dando vuelta cuando aterrizó y lo pateó dos veces más antes de salir corriendo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del fondo, bombeó los puños en el aire y rebotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras todos aplaudían. Asuma le dio una palmada en el hombro mientras se reunió con nosotros, y yo eché un vistazo a Sasuke.

Llevando la sonrisa fantasma, la miraba. Otra mujer más, con más poder. Otra más, con la capacidad de defenderse contra un ataque. Una más que podría no cumplir con el destino de su madre. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y me pregunté si esos momentos individuales de esperanza jamás serían suficientes para aliviar el dolor que le perseguía.

El dolor del que yo estaba supuestamente inconsciente.

Tirando de su mirada de mí, se fue a esperar a la siguiente víctima potencial para caminar sobre las colchonetas. Había dos de nosotros restantes, una secretaria voz muy suave llamada Shizune desde el centro de salud de los estudiantes, y yo.

Asuma miró a nosotras dos.

—¿Quién sigue?

Shizune se adelantó, temblando visiblemente. Mientras que Asuma murmuraba sutiles consejos, algo que no había hecho por nadie más, Sasuke fue a por ella.

Nuestro folleto decía que tener la confianza para luchar era una parte fundamental del entrenamiento de defensa, y sabía que le estaban dando eso.

Más golpes y patadas conseguía, más fuerte nosotros la animábamos adelante, y más duro ella luchaba. Cuando regresó al grupo y aceptó nuestra alabanza enfática, había lágrimas en su cara y seguía tambaleante, pero llevaba una sonrisa de una milla de ancho.

Fui última, contra Gai. Mi adrenalina se disparó en el momento que pisé la colchoneta, y me preguntaba si las sacudidas corriendo pequeñas a través de mí eran visibles para todo el mundo, como el temblor de las manos de Shizune había sido mientras sujetaba a su pequeño cuerpo en modo de defensa.

Sabía que Sasuke e Ino me estaban observando muy de cerca, eran los únicos que sabían exactamente lo que me había llevado hasta allí.

Todo el asunto había terminado en un minuto, quizá dos.

Gai me rodeó una vez, hablando entre dientes "Oye, nena", comentarios parte del escenario. Mantuve mis ojos en él, todo mi cuerpo tenso, esperando. De pronto, se desvió hacia mí y trató de agarrar mi brazo. Hice un bloqueo con la muñeca, luego enrosqué una patada y terminé en un abrazo de oso frontal.

No estaba segura si estaba en mi cabeza o si en realidad gritó, porque todo parecía en cámara lenta y en silencio, como si estuviéramos bajo el agua, pero oí la voz de Ino gritando—: ¡Testículos!

Yo traje mi rodilla hacia arriba, desgarrándome de los brazos de Gai cuando éste lanzó un gruñido y me soltó. Corriendo hacia la puerta, oí la voz de animadora de Ino sobre todos los demás. Se limitó a través del cuarto para abrazarme cuando llegué a la zona de seguridad, y por encima del hombro, vi la expresión de Sasuke.

Él se había quitado su casco y se peinó hacia atrás el pelo sudoso, así que podía ver claramente su cara, y su familiar media sonrisa.

**Sasuke: Lo has hecho muy bien esta mañana.**

**Yo: ¿Sí?**

**Sasuke: Sí.**

**Yo: Gracias.**

**Sasuke: ¿Café Domingo? ¿Te recojo en torno a las 3?**

**Yo: Claro **

El rendimiento del sábado exigía toda mi atención, distrayéndome hasta que me quedé en mi habitación. Ino no había vuelto de otra reunión de hermandad, pero debía volver pronto.

La residencia entera estaba despierta, estudiando para —o enloqueciendo sobre— los exámenes finales, disfrutando del último fin de semana completo antes de las vacaciones, o listo para irse a casa.

Las voces en la sala se alternaban la tensión de los exámenes y la emoción previa a las vacaciones.

Una línea de bajo tono profundo se filtraba a través de la pared de enfrente de mi cama, y mis dedos se movían con él. En ocasiones, el hecho de que tocaba el bajo sería molesto para los extranjeros, que suelen imaginar un instrumento eléctrico y una banda de garaje.

Sasuke era más adecuado para esa parte de mí —la caída del cabello oscuro en sus ojos, el anillo de plata siguiendo la curva completa de su labio inferior, por no hablar de los tatuajes y los músculos definidos que parecen tan calientes en el escenario, asomando por una fina camiseta. O ninguna camiseta.

Oh, Dios. Nunca. Llegaré. A. Dormir.

Mi teléfono sonó y mostró un mensaje de Ino.

**Ino: Hablando con Sai. Podría llegar tarde. ¿Estás bien?**

**Yo: Estoy bien. ¿TÚ estás bien?**

**Ino: Confundida. Tal vez me sentiría mejor si tan sólo le diera una patada.**

**Yo: ¡TESTÍCULOS!**

**Ino: Exactamente.**

* * *

—Estas personas están locas. —Las rodillas encogidas contra el pecho, me acurruqué cerca de Sasuke mientras dibujaba una pareja de kayaks en el lago—. Tiene que ser incluso más frío ahí en el agua de lo que se siente aquí.

Él sonrió y llegó detrás de mí para tirar de la capucha de mi abrigo por encima de la bufanda de lana y el cachemir y el sombrero que llevaba puesto.

—¿Crees que esto es frío? —Levantó una ceja hacia mí.

Fruncí el ceño y toqué con mis dedos enguantados mi nariz, que tenía la sensación de anestesia que proviene de una inyección en el dentista, justo antes de perforar un diente.

—¡Mi nariz está entumecida! ¿Cómo te atreves a reírte de mi sensibilidad a la temperatura de la era de hielo? Pensé que eras de la costa. ¿No es más cálido allí?

Riéndose, metió el lápiz por encima de la oreja, debajo de su gorra, cerró el cuaderno de dibujo y lo puso en el banquillo.

—Sí, definitivamente es más cálido en la costa, pero no es donde me crié. No estoy seguro de que podrías sobrevivir a un invierno en Alejandría si tienes un culo tan delicado.

Di un grito ahogado de indignación fingida, pegándole en el hombro mientras él fingía ser incapaz de bloquear el golpe.

—¡Ay, cielos, me retracto! Eres dura como una roca. —Se volvió y deslizó su brazo alrededor de mí, premiándome con esa sonrisa plena—. Culo duro.

Entre su proximidad en el sentido físico, y su abrazo en el sentido emocional, yo tarareaba feliz y me acurruqué más cerca, cerrando los ojos.

—Puedo lanzar un formidable puño —murmuré en su sudadera con capucha.

Su chaqueta de cuero estaba doblada en el banco junto al cuaderno de bocetos. Había insistido en que no estaba lo suficientemente frío como para necesitarla, salvo en la motocicleta.

Se hizo eco de mi murmullo, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás con un dedo sin guante, curiosamente, no congelado.

—Tú lo haces. En realidad estoy un poco asustado de ti.

Nuestras caras estaban a pulgadas de distancia, su aliento se mezclaba con el mío en una nube de evaporación entre nosotros.

—Yo no quiero que te asustes de mí. —Las palabras que no me atreví a añadir se arremolinaban en mi mente: habla conmigo, habla conmigo.

Aparte de eso, quería que me besara para no sentir aumentar la culpa, amenazando con derramar en una confesión irrevocable. Como si hubiera hecho esa petición en voz alta, bajó la cabeza y me besó suavemente.

* * *

.

.

.

CAPITULO RELAX :D! SOLO QUEDAN 4 X3!,


	24. Chapter 24

**ADAPTACIÓN DE "EASY" DE TAMARA WEBBER.**

* * *

Capítulo 24

La mayoría de las personas se fueron tan pronto como tomaron su último examen final. Ino se irá el sábado, pero yo aún me quedaba porque mi estudiante favorito de escuela secundaria me había invitado a su concierto el lunes en la noche —él había recibido la primera silla, y quería lucirse.

Nosotros estábamos obligados a abandonar los dormitorios por las vacaciones de invierno el martes, así que yo me iría a casa ese día, quisiera o no.

Ten-Ten, Ino y yo nos encontramos en la biblioteca para estudiar para nuestro último examen del semestre de astronomía. Cerca de las 2 de la madrugada, Ten-Ten se dejó caer en su libro abierto con un dramático suspiro.

—Uuuuugh… si no tomo un descanso de esta mierda, mi cerebro va a ser un agujero negro.

Ino no dijo nada, y cuando la miré, estaba revisando su móvil, desplazando la pantalla alrededor del texto, y luego respondiendo. Pulsó enviar y notó que la estaba mirando.

—¿Huh? —Sus ojos azules eran un poco abiertos—. Um, Sai estaba dejándome saber que los chicos están turnándose para mantener un ojo en Hidan. Asegurándose de que no salga de la casa.

—Pensé que no hablábamos con Sai —murmuró Ten-Ten soñolienta; ojos cerrados, mejilla presionada en la página que estábamos revisando.

Los ojos de Ino miraron en cualquier parte menos en mí, y supe que había abandonado ese plan. Decidí inquietarla un poco más antes de perdonarla. Siempre me gustó Sai y sólo podía culparlo mucho. No podía creer que mi mejor amiga era un monstruo, tampoco.

Revisando mi móvil, volví a leer los mensajes que le había enviado a Sasuke antes, y sus respuestas.

**Yo: Examen final de economía. **

**Sasuke: Todo por mí, ¿verdad?**

**Yo: No, por este chico Sora.**

**Sasuke: :) **

**Yo: Mi cerebro duele. Tengo tres exámenes más.**

**Sasuke: Uno más para mí, el viernes. Luego trabajo. Te veo el sábado.**

—El final de Hinata es mañana. —Ino garabateó un diseño cerca de la ecuación en su libreta

—Escuché que su papá está sentado en el pasillo durante todos sus finales —dijo Ten-Ten.

Había escuchado el mismo rumor.

—No puedo culparlo, si es verdad.

Observamos a Ino, quien sabía la verdad entre los hechos y los chismes del campus. Ella asintió.

—Lo está. Y ella no va a regresar, excepto para testificar. Está siendo transferida de vuelta a casa para una misma pequeña universidad de la comunidad. —El arrepentimiento en sus ojos no tenía fondo—. Su madre dijo que aún está teniendo pesadillas cada noche. No puedo creer que yo la dejara allí.

Ten-Ten se sentó.

—Oye, nosotros dejamos a muchas personas allí. No es nuestra culpa, Ino.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Ella está bien. —Hice que Ino me mirara—. Pero la culpa sigue. En él.

Finalmente les conté a mis padres acerca de Hidan. No había hablado con ellos desde antes de Acción de Gracias. Debido a que algo se había quedado fuera de servicio en la despensa, mamá pensó que había estado en casa y me llamó. Supongo que quería asegurarse de que un extraño no había roto nada en la casa y sus condimentos y granos alfabetizados, así que tuve que confesar.

—Pero… ¿tú me dijiste que estabas yendo con Ino?

En vez de decirle que había llegado a esa conclusión por sí sola —sólo había mencionado a Ino una vez y ella nunca se había tomado la molestia de verificar que realmente estaba en el descanso de Acción de Gracias—, mentí.

Fue más fácil para ambas de esa manera.

—Venir a casa fue una decisión de último minuto. No gran cosa.

Ella comenzó a parlotear sobre las cosas que tenía que hacer durante las vacaciones —que tenía una cita con el dentista, y que el registro de mi camioneta expiraría en enero.

—¿Necesitas una cita con Tobi, o has encontrado un estilista ahí? — preguntó.

En vez de contestar su pregunta, le solté todo —el asalto de Hidan en el estacionamiento, Sasuke salvándome, Hidan violando a otra chica, los cargos que nosotros estábamos presentando, la causa penal que se avecina. No había forma de detenerlo, una vez que comenzó.

Al principio pensé que no me había oído, y agarré el teléfono, pensando no voy a repetir eso, si ella está demasiado ocupada decorando su fiesta para escucharme por diez segundos.

Y entonces ella jadeó.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Ella sabía por qué, creo. No necesitaba decirlo. Ellos no habían sido los mejores padres; no habían sido los peores, tampoco.

Suspiré.

—Te lo estoy contando ahora.

Guardó silencio por otro momento tenso, pero la oí moviéndose a través de la casa. Eran los anfitriones de su fiesta anual el sábado, y sabía cómo de maniaca del control era mamá acerca de la casa siendo perfecta para la fiesta.

Creciendo, había aprendido a desaparecer durante toda la semana entera anterior a la fiesta.

—Estoy llamando a Jiraiya ahora mismo para decirle que no voy a ir mañana. —Jiraiya era el jefe de su empresa de consulta de software—. Puedo estar allí a las once. —

Reconocí el sonido de ella arrastrando su maleta de ruedas fuera del armario debajo de las escaleras.

Miré boquiabierta al móvil por un momento antes de volver a la vida.

—No… no, mamá, estoy bien. Estaré en casa en menos de una semana.

Le temblaba la voz cuando contestó, sorprendiéndome más.

—Lo siento mucho, Sakura. —Dijo mi nombre como si estuviera tratando de encontrar alguna manera de que me tocara a través del teléfono—. Siento mucho lo que te sucedió. —Dios mío, pensé, ¿ella está llorando? Mi madre no era una llorona—. Y lo siento porque no estaba allí cuando llegaste a casa. Me necesitabas y yo no estaba allí.

Sola en mi habitación, me senté en mi cama, aturdida.

—Está bien, mamá. No es como si tú lo supieras.

Ella había sabido de mi ruptura con Neji…pero yo estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar, también.

—Tú me educaste para ser fuerte, ¿cierto? Estoy bien. —Me di cuenta de que lo que dije era verdad.

—Puedo… ¿puedo hacerte una cita, con mi terapeuta? ¿O con sus socios, si lo prefieres?

Había olvidado las sesiones ocasionales de mamá con su terapeuta. Ella había sido diagnosticada con un desorden alimenticio cuando yo era muy pequeña. Nunca supe qué fue… ¿bulimia, anorexia? Nunca hablamos de eso.

—Seguro. Eso puede ser bueno.

Ella suspiró, y pensé que oí alivio. Le había dado algo para hacer.

* * *

Después de terminar varias cajas de comida china para llevar y una conversación sobre cómo elegimos nuestras carreras, Sasuke pescó su iPod de su bolsillo y me pasó los auriculares.

—Quiero que escuches esta banda que encontré. Te podrían gustar. —

Estábamos sentados en el suelo con nuestras espaldas en mi cama. Una vez me coloqué los auriculares, él pulsó play, mirándome mientras yo escuchaba.

Sus ojos miraron los míos mientras la música creció en mis oídos. No podía escuchar nada de ella, no podía ver nada sino sus ojos en mí. Él se acercó más y respiré su aroma calmante. Tomando mi cara en su mano, movió su boca hacia la mía, besándome a un ritmo pausado que de alguna manera coincidía con el ritmo de la canción. Él sabía como Tic-Tacs a la menta que había chupado.

Pasándome el iPod, me recogió, y me depositó en la cama y se acostó cerca de mí, llevándome en sus brazos y besándome hasta que la primera canción cambió a la siguiente, y a la siguiente.

Cuando se apartó para trazar un dedo por encima del borde de mi oído, quité un auricular y se lo pasé a él. Nos tumbamos lado a lado en la cama estrecha de dormitorio —el largo del cual sólo acomodó el cuerpo de él— escuchando juntos, inmersos. Abrió otra nueva lista de reproducción, y supe que esa canción que escogió era algo para mí —más allá de una banda que quería compartir, o algo para discutir musicalmente.

Mi corazón llegó a él mientras escuchábamos, mirando el uno al otro, y sentí los hilos de conexión entre nosotros —filamentos frágiles, muy fácil de romper.

Como el poema grabado en su costado, nos enroscamos entre nosotros, y este derretimiento y reforzamiento podría ser más profundo, más resistente. Me pregunté si él lo sintió, y cuando escuché la letra de la canción que escogió, pensé que sí.

_Ahora no rías, porque yo podría ser… la suave curva en tu línea dura._

El pasillo fuera de mi puerta estaba mayormente en silencio, finalmente, después de todas las personas empacando y moviéndose afuera que había comenzando antes. Hablamos —sólo de historias recientes— y Sasuke relató la historia de cómo Francis llegó a ser su compañero de cuarto.

—Se mostró en la puerta una noche, demandando entrar. Durmió en el sofá por una hora, luego demandó ser sacado. Se volvió un ritual nocturno, con él quedándose más y más tiempo, hasta que en algún momento me di cuenta de que se había mudado. Es básicamente el mayor descarado.

Me reí y me besó, riendo también. Aún sonriendo, me besó otra vez, manos vagando por mi cintura y cadera. Cuando empezamos a enrollarnos, jadeé por el hecho de que Ino no se iba del campus hasta mañana —por lo tanto podía llegar en cualquier momento.

—Creí que dijiste que ella se iba hoy.

Asentí.

—Ella iba. Pero su ex novio está trazando una campaña para traerla de regreso, y quería verla esta noche.

Sus manos vagaron debajo de mi camisa, explorando.

—Así que, ¿qué pasó con ellos? ¿Por qué terminaron?

Mis labios se separaron cuando su mano ahuecó un pecho, moldeándolo en su palma como si él debía caber ahí.

—Por mí.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y sonreí.

—No… no como eso. Sai era… el mejor amigo de Hidan. —

Odié cómo mi cuerpo se apretó cuando pensé en Hidan, cómo mis dientes se apretaron cuando dije su nombre. Sin necesidad de estar presente, él desencadenó respuestas que no podía acallar, y eso me enfureció.

—Él se fue, ¿cierto? —preguntó—. ¿Dejó el campus?

Moviendo su brazo hacia mi espalda, Sasuke me presionó más cerca, su mano en mi espalda y en mi cuello.

Cerrando mis ojos, enterré mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Dudo que le va a ser permitido regresar el siguiente semestre, incluso antes del juicio —dijo él.

Inhalé su presencia, cerrando mi boca, respirando su esencia a través de mi nariz. Me sentía protegida por él. A salvo.

—Yo siempre estoy mirando por encima de mi hombro. Él es como uno de esos payasos en la caja… Nunca te conté acerca de las escaleras, ¿cierto?

No era la única capaz de suprimir las reacciones físicas. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, y su control sobre mí de repente menos suave, más fuerte.

—No.

Murmurando la historia en su pecho, tratando de sacar los hechos y nada más, así pude calmar mi respuesta, terminé.

—Lo hizo ver como si nosotros lo hubiésemos hecho en las escaleras. Y después de las miradas de las caras de todo el mundo en el pasillo… después de las historias que circularon… ellos le creyeron. —Forcé mis lágrimas atrás. No quería llorar por Hidan otra vez—. Pero él no entró en mi dormitorio.

Estuvo tranquilo por un largo tiempo que pensé que no iba a comentar, luego finalmente me empujó sobre mi espalda, acuñando una de sus rodillas entre las mías y me besó fuertemente. Su cabello me hizo cosquillas en la cara, y saqué mis manos —atrapadas entre nosotros—, sumergiéndolas en su cabello como si pudiera acercarlo más.

La manera en la que me besaba se sentía como una marca. Como él tatuándose debajo de mi piel.

Él sabía todos mis secretos, y yo los suyos.

Pero eso de la reciprocidad era una mentira —porque él no había revelado los suyos. Yo había excavado en ellos, pero aún, él no lo sabía.

Mi culpa se expandió entre nosotros, junto con mi deseo de compartir con él esa parte de sí mismo. De confiar en mí con ello. Me iba a casa en tres días. No podría cargar con esto con millas y horas entre nosotros, o guardarlo para mí por varias semanas más.

Cuando nos desaceleramos, envueltos el uno en el otro y permitiendo a nuestros libidos y corazones tiempo para desacelerar, vi una salida.

—Así que ¿tú conviviste con los Sarutobi, y ellos son amigos de la familia?

Me miró y asintió.

—¿Cómo los conocieron tus padres?

Volviéndose en su espalda, sus dientes se deslizaron hacia el anillo en su boca y lo chupó. Reconocí esto como su forma de liberar el estrés equivalente al roce en el cuello de Neji.

—Fueron a la universidad juntos.

Los auriculares habían sido desplazados algún tiempo durante la pasada media hora. Apagó el iPod y envolvió con fuerza los cables alrededor de él.

—Así que los conoces de toda tu vida.

Empujó el iPod en su bolsillo delantero.

—Sí.

Imágenes de lo que había leído, y lo que el Dr. Sarutobi había revelado, brillaron frente a mis ojos.

Sasuke necesitaba conforte —yo nunca había conocido a alguien que lo necesitara más— pero no podría consolarlo de algo que no había compartido.

—¿Cómo era tu madre?

Miró hacia el techo, luego cerró sus ojos, inmóvil.

—Sakura…

El roce de una llave en la puerta nos sobresaltó. La habitación estaba a oscuras, excepto por una lámpara de escritorio de bajo voltaje. Cuando se abrió la puerta, a una cuadra de luz, lleno de la silueta de Ino, cayó sobre el piso en el centro de la habitación.

—S, ¿estás dormida? —susurró, sus ojos todavía ajustándose desde el pasillo brillante, o habría visto que no estaba sola en la cama.

—Um, no…

Sasuke se sentó y colocó un pie en el suelo, y yo lo seguí. La sincronización lo es todo, pensé.

Después de lanzar su bolso sobre la cama, y quitarse los zapatos, Ino se volvió hacia nosotros.

—¡Oh! Eh... eh. Creo que podría tener un poco de ropa para lavar... —Se quitó la chaqueta y agarró su cesto de ropa casi vacío.

—Ya me iba. —Sasuke se agachó para tirar de las botas negras y atar las cadenas.

Vocalizando Oh mi Dios, ¡lo siento! por encima de su cabeza, Ino era la imagen del arrepentimiento.

Me encogí de hombros y vocalicé de regreso: Está bien.

Siguiendo a Sasuke en el pasillo, agarré mis brazos, fríos después de la calidez de yacer junto a él.

—¿Mañana?

Él subió la cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero antes de pasar a mí, sus labios firmes. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre los míos y luego sentí la pared entre nosotros, demasiado tarde. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y suspiró.

—Son oficialmente las vacaciones de invierno. Probablemente se debe utilizar ese tiempo para tomar un descanso de nosotros también.

Traté de formar una protesta inteligente, pero no estaba segura de qué decir. Yo lo había puesto a él en esto.

—¿Por qué? —La palabra salió de mí en un tono áspero.

—Tú estás dejando el pueblo. Yo lo haré, también, al menos una semana. Necesitas empacar, y yo estaré ayudando a Hiruzen a conseguir la nota final los próximos días. —Su justificación era tan lógica; no había ningún hilo oculto de emoción que yo pudiera liberar—. Déjame saber cuando esté de vuelta en la ciudad. —Se inclinó para besarme, de forma rápida—. Adiós, Sakura.

* * *

.

.

.

U.U! NOOOOOOO, PORQUE SASUKE, PORQUEEEE :/,

Y LUEGO DICEN QUE NO SE PARECEN EN NADA LAS PERSONALIDADES 8- )! bueno yo nomas digo, a quien le quede el saco que se lo ponga 8- ) HAHAHA, ami en lo personal se me hace taaaaaaan parecido Sasuke*-*!, con todos sus demonios por dentroo y asi *-*!, eeeen fin :D

FALTAN 3 ,


	25. Chapter 25

**ADAPTACIÓN "EASY" DE TAMARA WEBBER.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Capítulo 25

Mientras me dirigía a casa de Sasuke el domingo por la tarde, repasé las numerosas razones por las cuales presentarme sin previo aviso y sin haber sido invitada era una mala idea: podría no estar allí, podría estar ocupado, piensa que me ha alejado, piensa que hemos dicho adiós.

Por otro lado, yo sólo iba a estar en la ciudad hasta el martes por la mañana, y no podía dejar que me marchara sin una lucha.

Después de tocar, escuché el cerrojo de la puerta y después la voz ronca de Sasuke.

—¿Quién es, Moegi? No sólo abras la puerta…

—Es una chica. —La puerta se abrió y una chica morena y bonita con ojos oscuros adornaba la puerta.

Parpadeó, claramente esperando una explicación de quién era yo y qué quería. No podía hablar. Estaba segura que mi corazón se había atorado en mi esófago y dejó de latir.

Sasuke se acercó a su lado, frunciendo el ceño. Cuando me vio, sus cejas se levantaron.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mi corazón volvió a la vida y regresé escaleras abajo. De pronto estaba en el aire, mi bíceps atrapado en sus puños, balaceándome desde el escalón más alto atrayéndome contra su pecho.

—Ella es Moegi Sarutobi —dijo en mi oído y me calmé—. Su hermano Konohamaru está dentro, también. Estamos jugando videojuegos.

Mi corazón aún latía fuertemente cuando sus palabras tomaron sentido y me desplomé contra él, sintiéndome como una idiota celosa. Recargué mi frente contra su pecho. Su corazón latía tan fuerte como el mío.

—Lo siento —murmuré en contra de su camiseta suave—. No debí haber venido.

—Tal vez no deberías haber venido sin decirme, pero no puedo lamentar el verte.

Levanté la mirada.

—¿Pero tú dijiste…?

Sus ojos eran de un color azul electrico oscuro a la luz del pórtico.

—Estoy tratando de protegerte. De mí mismo. Yo no hago… —apuntó con su dedo hacia mí y hacia él—…esto.

Mis dientes castañearon cuando hablé.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Sólo porque no lo has hecho antes no quiere decir que no puedes. —Demasiado tarde, una razón más probable que sus razones me detuvo—. A menos que… tú no quieras.

Suspiró y soltó mi brazo para pasar sus manos por su pelo.

—No es… eso…

—¡Brrr! ¿Van a entrar o qué? Porque voy a cerrar la puerta. —Eché un vistazo sobre Sasuke.

Moegi Sarutobi parecía joven, pero no tan joven. Sin embargo, no parecía resentida. Y parecía estar curiosa.

—Bueno, tú lo has querido. —Entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, Sasuke se volvió hacia la puerta—. Vamos a entrar.

Moegi tomó una esquina del sofá donde Francis se encontraba recostado sobre una manta. Cargándolo, lo dejó caer sobre su hombro como si fuera un objeto inanimado.

Después de colocarse debajo de la manta, reacomodó el gato en su regazo y tomó el control. Junto a ella estaba sentado un chico con el ceño fruncido con los mismos ojos oscuros, un poco más joven (pero igual de sombrío) que mis chicos de escuela intermedia.

—Te tomó todo el día —murmuró hacia Sasuke.

—Grosero. —Moegi le dio un codazo y él puso los ojos en blanco.

Sasuke tomó su control el cual estaba sobre el cojín del sofá, indicándome que me sentara en la esquina opuesta de Moegi.

—Chicos, ella es mi amiga, Sakura. Sakura, estos monos son Konohamaru y Moegi Sarutobi. —Moegi y yo intercambiamos saludos y Konohamaru murmuró algo en mi dirección.

Cuando Moegi le dijo a Konohamaru que era hora de retirarse al cabo de quince minutos después, su mal humor no había disminuido. Me miró.

—Yo no puedo tener chicas a solas en mi habitación.

Moegi le dio un golpe detrás de su cabeza.

—Cierra el pico. Sasuke es un adulto, y tú sólo eres un pre-adolescente en celo.

Traté de disimular mi risa con una tos cuando el rostro de Konohamaru se puso rojo y se disparó a través de la puerta y bajó las escaleras.

Moegi abrazó a Sasuke y me sonrió alegremente.

—Qué tengan una buena noche —cantó, desapareciendo por la puerta.

La vio caminar por el patio y entrar en la casa, antes de cerrar y asegurar la puerta. Se volvió, recargándose en ella, y me miró.

—Así que, ¿pensé que estábamos tomando un descanso? —No parecía enojado pero tampoco estaba feliz.

—Tú dijiste que nos tomaríamos un descanso.

Sus labios se fruncieron.

—¿No tienes que irte por varias semanas?

Me quedé en mi lugar en el sofá, acurrucada en la esquina.

—Sí. Sólo estoy aquí por dos días más.

Se quedó mirando el suelo, sus palmas planas en la puerta detrás de él. Traté de tragar, pero no pude, mis palabras eran inestables.

—Hay algo que tengo que decir…

—No es que no te quiero —su voz era suave y no me miró cuando habló—. Mentí, antes, cuando te dije que te estaba protegiendo. —Levantó su barbilla y nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro a través de la habitación—. Me estoy protegiendo a mí mismo —tomó una respiración visible, su pecho subiendo y bajando—. No quiero ser el segundo, Sakura.

El recuerdo de Operación Chico Malo llegó a mí. Ino y Ten-Ten habían ideado el plan para que yo usara a Sasuke para olvidar a Neji, como si él no tuviera sentimientos, y yo les había seguido el juego. En ese entones no tenía idea de que él me había estado observando durante todo el semestre. Que una vez que comenzáramos a interactuar, su interés se haría más fuerte. Que finalmente sentiría la necesidad de alejarse de mí a causa de esos sentimientos tan profundos, no porque no sintiera nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás asumiendo ese papel? —Me levanté de la esquina del sofá y crucé la sala—. No es lo que quiero, tampoco. —

Mientras me acercaba, él permaneció congelado en su lugar, succionando el arete en el labio inferior en su boca.

Enderezándose, me miró como si pensara que podría desaparecer justo delante de sus ojos. Sus manos acunaron mi rostro.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Sonreí.

—Puedo pensar en un par de cosas.

* * *

—El nombre de mi madre era Mikoto. Pero prefería Miko.

Su confesión me trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Presionada a su lado, había estado trazando distraídamente los pétalos de color rojo oscuro sobre su corazón, preguntándome cómo decirle lo que sabía. O no.

—¿Lo hiciste en su memoria? —Un nudo se atoró en mi garganta mientras mi dedo trazaba el tallo.

—Sí. —Su voz era baja y pesada en la oscura habitación.

Estaba tan lleno de secretos que no podía imaginarme cómo sobrevivió a ellos día a día, nunca compartiendo la carga con nadie.

—Y el poema en mi lado izquierdo. Ella lo escribió. Para mi padre.

Mis ojos ardían. No era de extrañar que su padre se hubiera cerrado. Por lo que el Dr. Sarutobi me dijo, Fugaku Uchiha era una persona lógica y analítica. Su única excepción emocional debió haber sido su esposa.

—¿Era poeta?

—A veces.

Con mi cabeza en su brazo, vi una sonrisa fantasma aparecer en su rostro, y se veía diferente desde este ángulo. Su rostro estaba sin afeitar y desaliñado, y varias partes de mi cuerpo tenían la parte irritada por esa razón.

—Por lo general era una pintora.

Luché para ignorar mi conciencia, la cual no dejaba de balbucear que le dijera que yo ya lo sabía. Que le debía la verdad.

—Así que ella es la responsable de los genes de artista mezclados con partes de ingeniería, ¿eh?

Recostándose sobre su lado, repitió:

—¿Partes de ingeniería? ¿Qué parte podría ser eso? —Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su boca.

Arqueé una ceja y me besó.

—¿Tienes alguna de sus pinturas? —Mis dedos siguieron la órbita alrededor de la rosa, y el músculo duro debajo de ella se flexionó con mi tacto.

Presionando mi mano contra su piel, absorbí el thump-thump de su corazón.

—Sí…pero están en almacenamiento o colgadas en la casa Sarutobi, ya que eran amigos íntimos de mis padres.

—¿Tu padre ya no es amigo de ellos?

Asintió con la cabeza, observando mi rostro.

—Lo es. Ellos fueron mi aventón a casa en Acción de Gracias. No pueden convencerlo de que venga aquí, así que cada año, todos van allí.

Pensé en mis padres y amigos y los vecinos con los que socializaban.

—Mis padres no tienen amigos lo suficientemente íntimos como para ser incorporados en días festivos.

Miró hacia el techo.

—Todos eran muy cercanos; antes.

Su dolor era tan tangible. Supe en ese momento que no lo había superado —no en los ocho años que habían pasado. Su muro de protección lo había convertido en un rehén en lugar de darle santuario. Tal vez nunca podría recuperarse totalmente del horror de lo que sucedió esa noche, pero tenía que haber un punto en el cual no lo consumiera.

—Sasuke, tengo que decirte algo. —Su corazón tamborileó bajo mi mano, lento y constante.

Aparte de dirigir su mirada hacia mí, no se movió, pero lo sentí retirarse mientras esperaba. Me aseguré que todo estaba en mi mente —un producto de mi culpa y nada más.

—Quería saber cómo perdiste a tu madre y podía darme cuenta que no te gusta hablar de ello. Así que… busqué en línea por su obituario. —Mi respiración se hizo superficial mientras los segundos pasaban y no dijo nada.

Finalmente, habló y su voz era plana y fría.

—¿Encontraste la respuesta?

Tragué saliva, pero mi voz fue un susurro.

—Sí. —

No pude oírme a mí misma sobre el ruido de los latidos de mi corazón.

Retiró su vista de mí y se volteó boca arriba, mordiéndose el labio fuertemente.

—Hay una cosa más.

Inspiró y espiró, mirando el techo, esperando por mi siguiente confesión.

Cerré los ojos y lo solté.

—Hablé con el Dr. Sarutobi sobre ello…

—¿Qué? —Su cuerpo era como una roca contra el mío.

—Sasuke, lo siento si invadí tu privacidad…

—¿Si? —Se levantó, sin poder verme, y me senté, tirando de las sábanas conmigo—. ¿Por qué hablarías con él? ¿No fueron los morbosos detalles lo suficientemente repugnantes para ti? ¿O personalmente suficientes? —Se puso su bóxers y pantalones, sus movimientos enfadados—. ¿Quieres saber cómo se veía cuando la encontraron? ¿Cómo se había desangrado? ¿Cómo mi padre arrancó la alfombra con sus propias manos? —Exhaló con severidad—, ¿cómo había una mancha debajo de los pisos que no pudo ser lo suficientemente tallado para eliminarlo completamente? —Su voz se rompió y dejó de hablar.

En el shock y sin palabras, casi podía respirar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, en silencio, con la cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba tan cerca que podría haberme estirado para trazar la cruz que posaba en su columna vertebral, pero no me atreví. Me deslicé cuidadosamente de la cama y me vestí. Caminé al pie de la cama.

Sus ojos presionaban en sus muslos, con las manos ocultando su rostro como vendas. Me quedé mirando su pelo oscuro que acariciaba sus hombros, la flexión de los músculos de su brazo y la tinta alrededor de su bíceps fluyendo hacia su antebrazo, su hermoso torso y las palabras grabadas en su lado como una marca.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —Me sorprendí, pronunciando las palabras con voz firme.

No sé por qué pensé que iba a decir que no, o no decir nada. Pero estaba equivocada de cualquier manera.

—Sí.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente, pero él no pudo verlas. No se movió de su posición en la cama. Ni siquiera podía estar enojada, porque yo había cruzado la línea y lo sabía, y aunque mis intenciones eran buenas no eran lo suficientemente correctas.

Tomé mi bolso y las llaves de la mesa de la cocina y mi abrigo del sofá, mis orejas esperaban el sonido de él detrás de mí, diciéndome que me quedara. No había nada más que silencio en su habitación.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Francis se disparó hacia el interior, junto con una ráfaga de aire frío. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí antes de que un sollozo escapara. Tragando el aire helado y preguntándome cómo fui capaz de joder esto tan a fondo, estaba decidida a no llorar hasta que estuviera en mi camioneta.

Deslicé mi mano a lo largo de la barandilla mientras corría torpemente por las escaleras, porque no podía ver a través de la combinación de una noche sin luna y mis lágrimas. Una astilla me atravesó la mano en los últimos dos escalones.

—¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea! —El dolor físico fue la excusa ideal para que los sollozos empezaran.

Corrí por el largo camino curvado, sin éxito de controlar mis lágrimas hasta estar en mi camioneta—. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Mierda. —Metí la llave en la cerradura a tientas.

Déjà vu.

Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando sentí ser empujada a través del asiento. Sin embargo, ahí fue donde la semejanza terminó.

Hidan cerró la puerta detrás de él y puso el seguro automático. Su peso inmovilizó mis piernas y tenía mi muñeca izquierda entre su mano antes de que pudiera ver quién era, aunque lo sabía.

—Lo suficientemente buena como para abrir tus piernas para cualquiera menos yo, ¿eh, Saku?

* * *

.

.

.

UUUUG, ESTOY "SHINITA" SE LOS JURO X3, PRIMERO ESTOY LLORANDO POR LA CONFESIÓN DE SAKURA, Y DOS MINUTOS DESPUES, TENGO LOS PELOS DE PUNTA PORQUE HIDAN ES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO X3

DOOOOS MAS X3!,


	26. Chapter 26

**ADAPTACIÓN "EASY" TAMARA WEBBER.**

* * *

Capítulo 26

Mi espalda, con mi cabeza en un ángulo extraño contra la puerta del copiloto, tiro de mi brazo y trato sin éxito de mover las piernas.

—¡Aléjate! —grité las palabras, sabiendo que carecerían de sentido para él. Estaba estacionada en la calle, demasiado lejos para que nadie más me escuchara—. ¡Fuera de mi camioneta! —

Había dejado caer las llaves en el suelo cuando me metió en el interior y busqué en el suelo con mi mano derecha, con la intención de utilizarlas como arma.

—No lo creo. —Me agarró la muñeca derecha y sacudió la cabeza como si pudiera leer mi mente—. No vas a ninguna parte hasta que terminemos de hablar. Tú y el cabrón mentiroso de tu amigo han arruinado mi maldita vida.

Y luego, oí la voz de Asuma en mi cabeza. Tu cuerpo ya es un arma. Sólo necesitas saber cómo usarlo. De repente, dejé de luchar e hice un balance: no podía golpear.

Posiblemente podría liberar mis muñecas girándolas y sacudiéndolas hacia abajo, pero entonces, ¿qué? Él simplemente me agarraría de nuevo, me inmovilizaría más.

Necesitaba tenerlo más cerca, la última cosa que, naturalmente, buscaba. Aparté mis ojos.

—¡Escúchame cuando te hablo, maldita sea! —Agarró mi barbilla rudamente, sus dedos apretándome mientras se inclinaba sobre mí y me obligaba a hacerle frente.

Mano derecha libre.

Mientras empujé mi mano entre nosotros, agarrando y retorciendo sus bolas, tiré de ellas tan como pude, golpeé con mí frente su nariz con tanta fuerza como pude en una trayectoria recta ascendente

La noche en el estacionamiento de la fraternidad, todo había sucedido con tanta rapidez que conseguir orientarme era imposible hasta que todo había terminado. Esta vez, todo era en cámara lenta, así que por un increíblemente largo espacio de tiempo, estaba segura de que nada de lo que acababa de hacer había funcionado.

Y entonces, gritó, y su nariz empezó a sangrar. Nunca había visto tanta sangre tan cerca. Salía de él como si hubiera abierto un grifo al tope. Mano izquierda libre.

Estaba inclinado hacia un lado. Aun tirando de sus bolas, levanté la rodilla izquierda y me giré hacia él, empujando su hombro con la mano izquierda. Cayó de costado en la estrecha grieta en la parte delantera de la banqueta de mi camioneta. La sensación subió sobre mis piernas, temblores sacudiendo a través de mí, mientras iba por la puerta, empujándola la abrí con tal violencia que casi rebotó todo el camino de regreso.

Justo antes de que despejara la puerta, su mano derecha salió disparada y me agarró de la muñeca, al igual que el-psicópata-no-del-todo-muerto en una película de terror. Giré y estrellé mi puño abajo en el punto sensible de la parte superior del antebrazo, a pocos centímetros por debajo de la curva de su brazo, y me soltó, gritando con rabia y tratando de obligarse a sí mismo a ponerse en una posición vertical.

No esperé a ver si tenía éxito. Salté de mi camioneta y salí corriendo.

Este habría sido el momento ideal para gritar, pero apenas podía jadear respiraciones. Oí sus pasos golpeando de manera desigual detrás de mí y me centré en la puerta de Sasuke en lo alto de esos pasos. Estaba en la mitad del camino de entrada, cuando Hidan se abalanzó por detrás y se agarró a mi pelo, tirando de mí dolorosamente.

Grité mientras bajábamos, inmediatamente girando a mi lado como Sasuke me había enseñado, desprendiéndome de él.

De pronto, Sasuke estaba allí. Al igual que un ángel vengador oscuro, de un tirón lanzó a Hidan lejos de mí y luego se instaló entre nosotros. Me escabullí hacia atrás, como un cangrejo. Me dio una sola mirada, sus ojos algo rojos quemando en la penumbra proyectada por las luces en el lado de la casa, antes de volverse hacia Hidan, que había rodado sobre sus pies.

Sangre cubría el espacio entre la nariz y la boca y se extendía sobre su barbilla, pero no había nada sobre él, aparte de eso.

Un segundo reflector en la esquina de la casa apareció iluminando la escena.

Jadeando, bajo la mirada hacia mí pecho y di un respingo. Mi camisa de color rosa y blanco estaba teñida de oscuro desde el escote hasta la parte superior de mi vientre. Debido a nuestras posiciones cuando había golpeado la nariz de Hidan, mi pecho había atrapado la mayor parte de la sangre que brotaba de su rostro.

Luché con la urgencia de romper la camisa en el patio delantero de los Sarutobi.

Agazapándose, trató de rodear a Sasuke. En lugar de girar con él, Sasuke se movió hacia los lados, quedando de espaldas a mí, bloqueando el alcance de Hidan sobre mí.

La voz de Hidan fue un gruñido áspero.

—Voy a reventarte ese labio de par en par, chico emo. No voy a joderla esta vez. Estoy sobrio como una piedra y voy a patearte el trasero antes de follar a tu pequeña zorra, una vez más.

Bastardo mentiroso.

Sasuke no lo apresuró, no respondió al principio, y luego oí su voz muy controlada.

—Te equivocas, Hidan. —

Nunca apartando los ojos de él, Sasuke desabrochó su chaqueta de cuero, se la sacó y la arrojó a un lado. Mientras empujaba las mangas largas oscuras de su camiseta por encima de los codos, noté que llevaba los pantalones vaqueros desgastados que se había puesto más temprano y las botas vaqueras tipo militares que agarraba cuando estaba en un apuro, porque no requería desperdiciar tiempo atando las agujetas que involucraban sus botas negras de combate.

Hidan lanzó un golpe amplio y Sasuke lo bloqueó. Volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado, y luego se precipitó a los lados de la cabeza de Sasuke en un asimiento. Un golpe en un riñón y un puñetazo en la oreja izquierda después, Hidan se tambaleó hacia un lado, señalándome con el dedo.

—Perra. Crees que eres demasiado buena para mí, pero no eres más que una puta.

Sasuke lo alcanzó, permaneciendo entre nosotros. Cuando Hidan me señaló, Sasuke agarró su antebrazo y lo giró, desgarrando el brazo de Hidan en una dirección en que los brazos no están diseñados a ir antes de darle vuelta para ofrecerle un rápido gancho en la mandíbula.

La cabeza de Hidan giró hasta quedar casi mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro. Se dio la vuelta y Sasuke le arrojó otro golpe directo a los labios. Manteniendo su postura defensiva y ladeando la cabeza una vez para cada lado, la sonrisa fantasmal y amenazante que Sasuke adoptó no estaba cuando se volvió hacia mí.

Hidan rugió, se abalanzó hacia delante y cayó al suelo. En altura, estaban parejos. En peso, Hidan tenía una clara ventaja de quince o veinte kilos, cosa que usó para atacar a Sasuke, golpeándolo en el lado de la cabeza dos veces antes de que Sasuke lo retorciera, lanzando a Hidan sobre la parte superior de su cabeza.

Dejándose caer sobre su espalda, Hidan sacudió la cabeza dos veces, como si estuviera tratando de aclararla.

Sasuke lo derribó, lo mantuvo abajo, y lo golpeó cuatro veces en rápida sucesión. El sonido me recordó a papá ablandando filetes, y me revolvió el estómago. La cara de Hidan se estaba volviendo rápidamente irreconocible, y aunque no podía sentir lástima por él, tenía miedo que Sasuke estuviera alcanzando lo que podría ser interpretado como fuerza mortal.

—¡Sora! ¡Alto!

El Dr. Sarutobi estaba bajando por el camino de entrada.

Alejó a Sasuke de Hidan, que no se movía. Por una fracción de segundo, Sasuke se defendió, y tuve miedo que el Dr. Sarutobi fuera atacado, pero había subestimado a mi profesor y su formación en las Fuerzas Especiales. Sus brazos formaron una banda alrededor del pecho y los brazos de Sasuke, le gritó—: Detente. Ella está a salvo. Está a salvo, hijo. —Cuando Sasuke se relajó, el Dr. Sarutobi aflojó su abrazo.

Los ojos de Sasuke me encontraron al instante y se tambaleó en mi dirección. Las sirenas sonaron en la distancia, acercándose rápidamente. Los escuché bajando en el otro extremo de la calle al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se dejó caer sobre la hierba junto a mí.

Estaba temblando violentamente, la adrenalina todavía bombeando a través de él sin tener adonde ir. Respirando con dificultad, me miró, levantando una mano con cautela, como si temiera que yo pudiera retroceder.

Mi mandíbula palpitaba, y deduje por su expresión que se debía ver mal. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre ella y me estremecí. Lanzó su mano hacia atrás y me puse sobre mis rodillas.

—Por favor, tócame. Necesito que me toques.

No tuve que pedirlo dos veces. Sus brazos me rodearon, tirando de mí a su regazo y acunándome contra su pecho.

—¿Su sangre? ¿De su nariz? —Empujó mi camisa fuera de mi pecho y se atascó, la sangre ya seca, hasta el sostén debajo y sobre mi piel.

Asentí, disgustada.

—Buena chica. —Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mí otra vez—. Dios,

eres tan jodidamente increíble.

Pensé en la sangre de Hidan en mi piel y tiré de la camisa mientras mi estómago se revolvía de nuevo.

—La quiero fuera. La quiero fuera.

Tragó saliva.

—Sí. Pronto. —Movió sus dedos suavemente sobre mi cara—. Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Jesucristo, no puedo creer que deje que te marcharas justo ahora —Se ahogó, su pecho subiendo y bajando—. Por favor, perdóname.

Mientras me acariciaba, giré mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla, doblándome contra él tan pequeña como podía.

—Lo siento por verla de esa forma. No sabía...

—Shh, nena... ahora no. Sólo déjame abrazarte. —Me estrechó todavía más después de agarrar su chaqueta de la hierba cercana y cubriéndome con ella y dejamos de hablar.

Una ambulancia llegó y los paramédicos despertaron a Hidan, quien al menos no estaba muerto. Con brazos cruzados desapasionadamente, uno de los oficiales monitoreó su cuidado cuando fue trasladado en una camilla mientras su compañero consultó con el Dr. Sarutobi sobre el altercado.

—Sor... Sasuke —llamó—. Tú y Sakura necesitan dar sus declaraciones, hijo. —Sasuke se puso de pie cuidadosamente tirando de mí con él, apoyándome completamente. El Dr. Sarutobi puso una mano en su hombro—. Este joven es el hijo de mi mejor amigo. Él renta el apartamento sobre el garaje. —Nos dio una mirada extraña antes de continuar—. Como he dicho, ese tipo... —Señalando a Hidan, que estaba siendo cargado en la ambulancia—, tiene una orden de restricción dictada en su contra en nombre de esta joven, la cual violó al venir a la casa de su novio. —¡Ah! Ahí estaba la razón de esa mirada.

Los ojos de los oficiales se ampliaron cuando repararon en mi camisa ensangrentada.

—Es su sangre —dije, señalando hacia la ambulancia.

Uno de ellos sonrió y se hizo eco de Sasuke.

—Buena chica.

Me apoyé en Sasuke y apretó sus brazos alrededor de mí. Los oficiales, ya suavizados por el Dr. Sarutobi, no podrían haber sido más simpáticos. Veinte minutos y todas nuestras declaraciones más tarde, ellos y Hidan habían desaparecido,

Sasuke y yo estábamos recogiendo las cosas de mi camioneta y de la carretera después de haberle asegurado al Dr. Sarutobi y su familia que nos curaríamos cualquier lesión el uno al otro.

Sin hablar, Sasuke me llevó por las escaleras a su apartamento y directamente al cuarto de baño. Él abrió la ducha y me levantó sobre el mostrador para quitarme mis botas y los calcetines. Sin detenerse, me quitó la camisa y el sujetador y los tiró a la basura. Su camisa, manchada con gotas de sangre de Hidan y suya, siguió.

De pie entre mis rodillas, volvió mi rostro hacia la luz e inspeccionó mi mandíbula.

—Vas a tener moretones. Vamos a poner un poco de hielo para detener la hinchazón, después de que te duches. —Su mandíbula se tensó—. ¿Te... pegó?

Negué con la cabeza, lo que la hizo palpitar un poco.

—Simplemente me sujetó muy fuerte. Duele, pero a él debe dolerle más.

—¿Lo hace? —Cepilló mi cabello hacia atrás de mi rostro y me besó en la frente con tanta suavidad que no pude sentirlo—. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Quiero que me lo cuentes, cuando puedas... y cuando pueda pararme a escuchar. Todavía estoy muy enojado en este momento.

Asentí.

—Está bien.

Pasó los dedos por la parte trasera de mi cuello.

—Sabía que la había jodido. Estaba subiendo a mi motocicleta, yendo trás de ti, y luego tú estabas corriendo hacia el camino de entrada. —Su mandíbula se apretó y flexionó—.

Cuando te abordó... quería matarlo. Creo que si Hiruzen no me hubiera parado, lo habría matado.

No me moví en el mostrador hasta que se desnudó. Él me bajó, me quitó mis pantalones y la ropa interior, y me llevó a la ducha, donde lavó e inspeccionó cada parte de mí. Los dos estábamos golpeados y heridos en lugares inesperados, apenas podía levantar los brazos.

—Eso es normal —dijo, envolviendo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y doblando otra a mí alrededor—. Durante una pelea, no te das cuenta de todos los lugares que captan un golpe, aterrizajes equivocados o caídas sobre algo. La adrenalina amortigua de forma temporal.

Su pelo oscuro rozaba sus hombros, goteando líneas de agua por su espalda y pecho. Me senté a secarme el pelo y vi como riachuelos delgados serpenteaban sobre su piel tatuada, fluyendo sobre la rosa, cortando a través de las palabras escritas en su piel, moviéndose hacia la línea de vello en su abdomen antes de que finalmente mojaran la toalla.

Cerré los ojos.

—La última vez que alguien secó mi cabello para mí estaba en sexto grado, cuando me rompí el brazo.

Levantó con suavidad cada hebra, presionando la toalla para absorber el agua sin enredarlo.

—¿Cómo te lo rompiste?

Sonreí.

—Me caí de un árbol.

Se echó a reír, y el sonido redujo el dolor de cada lugar dolorido en mi cuerpo, hasta el más tonto dolor.

—¿Te caíste de un árbol?

Lo miré a los ojos.

—Creo que había un niño y un desafío involucrados.

Sus ojos ardieron.

—Ah. —Se acuclilló delante de mí—. Quédate aquí esta noche, Sakura. Necesito que te quedes aquí, por lo menos esta noche. Por favor. —Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas, y puse la otra en su cara, preguntándome cómo sus ojos podían verse como la noche mas negra y aun así calentarme hasta lo más profundo.

Un moretón se estaba formando cerca de uno de sus ojos y su piel estaba raspada y separada arriba en el pómulo, pero su rostro estaba de otra manera ileso.

Sus siguientes palabras fueron un susurro.

—Lo último que mi padre me dijo antes de irse, fue: "Tú eres el hombre de la casa mientras estoy fuera. Cuida de tu madre." —Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo mismo le pasó a los suyos. Tragó pesadamente—. No la protegí. No pude salvarla.

Tiré de su cabeza a mi corazón y crucé los brazos sobre él. De rodillas, sus brazos se deslizaron a mí alrededor mientras lloraba. Mientras le acariciaba el pelo y lo mantenía abrazado, sabía que esta noche había tocado una fibra sensible en el corazón de su dolor. Lo atormentado de Sasuke iba más allá del horror de esa noche hace ocho años.

Lo que le obsesionaba era la culpa, sin embargo, terriblemente fuera de lugar.

Cuando se tranquilizó, dije—: Me quedaré esta noche. ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí, también?

Él luchó contra su instintiva desconfianza, lo había visto hacer esto antes, pero nunca desde tan corta distancia. Inhaló un suspiro entrecortado, apuntalando su valor.

—Sí. Cualquier cosa que necesites. —Su voz era áspera y ronca.

Cuando su lengua rodó sobre el anillo en su labio, lo deseé tanto que fue difícil desperdiciar el tiempo hablando.

—¿Vienes conmigo al concierto de Sasori mañana por la noche? Es mi favorito de octavo grado, y le prometí que iría.

Arqueó una ceja y parpadeó.

—Um. Muy bien. ¿Eso es todo?

Asentí otra vez.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, probando su sonrisa fantasma en mí.

— Voy a tomar un par de bolsas de hielo del congelador. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama?

Me levanté, apoyando mi mano en su pecho y mirándolo.

—¿Es eso un desafío?

Puso una mano sobre la mía y me atrajo más cerca con la otra. Inclinándose, me besó suavemente.

—Definitivamente lo es. Aunque no está permitido rendirse.

* * *

.

.

.

buuuueno, si se me escapo un nombre por ahi, perdonenmee x3! enserio, lo revise y a mi parecer esta bien xD,

pero en la pelea de Hidan & Sasuke, como que se mencionaa mucho esos nombres, y uff, estaba como vuelta locaa, leyendo la peelea toda emocionada y cada dos segundos cambieeee y cambbie los nombres, pero en fin :D

uunooo y yaa termina estto u,u!


	27. Chapter 27

**ADAPTACIÓN, "EASY" DE TAMARA WEBBER.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Capítulo 27

El auditorio de la escuela estaba lleno de padres armados con cámaras de videos, hermanos aburridos, y un puñado de abuelos.

Bordeando alrededor de un grupo de personas de pie en el pasillo, Sasuke y yo tomamos nuestros asientos lejos del escenario y cerca de las puertas de salidas de emergencia.

Baje la mirada hacia un boletín con el programa de actividades. Sasori estaba en lo más alto de la orquesta, lo cual significaba que tardaría mucho en bajar al escenario. Le di lecciones a dos de los otros chicos en la parte baja de la orquesta, sin embargo, y nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver a cualquiera de ellos en acción. Me sentía totalmente nerviosa.

Me incliné hacia Sasuke para que los padres no nos oyeran.

— Probablemente debería advertirte que muchos de estos niños solo han estado tocando un par de meses —especialmente la primera orquesta— así que pueden ser un poco… inexpertos.

La comisura de su boca se curvó, y quise acercarme y besarlo, pero no lo hice.

—¿Esta es tu forma educada de decirme que me prepare para sonidos de uñas-rasguñando-el-pizarrón? —preguntó.

Escuché la voz de Sasori desde la sección acordonada al lado derecho

del auditorio.

—¡Srta. Haruno! —

Lo busqué entre un mar de esmóquines negros y niñas con vestidos púrpuras que le llegaban hasta los tobillos. Localicé su cabeza roja al mismo tiempo que él notó que Sasuke se sentaba a mi lado.

Su saludo se congeló y sus ojos se ampliaron. Cuando sonreí y levanté mi mano, me regresó el saludo una vez, con tristeza.

—Supongo que es un enamorado más tuyo —Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia la bota balaceándose en su rodilla, tratando de no reírse.

—¿Qué? Todos se enamoran de mí. Soy una sexy chica universitaria ¿Recuerdas? —Reí y sus ojos ardieron, encontrándose con los míos.

Se inclinó y susurró a mi oído.

—Muy sexy. Ahora me has hecho recordar cómo te veías esta mañana, cuando me desperté contigo en mis brazos, en mi cama. ¿Sería demasiado pedir que te quedaras esta noche, también?

Mi rostro enrojeció por su cumplido mientras me encontré con su mirada.

— Temí que no me lo pidieras.

Tomó mi mano y la sostuvo, en equilibro sobre mi muslo, mientras el director de la orquesta subió al escenario.

Una hora y media más tarde, Sasori se encontró conmigo en la parte trasera del auditorio. Él sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas, el color era idéntico al sonrojo que cubría su cara.

—Quería darte esto —tartamudeó, ofreciéndome las flores.

Sus padres se quedaron a unos quince metros de distancia, lo que le permitió entregarme su regalo solo.

Tomé las rosas y las olí mientras él le lanzaba una mirada superficial a Sasuke.

—Gracias, Sasori. Son hermosas. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti esta noche… tocaste increíble.

Él sonrió, y trató de evitarlo, lo cual le dio una apariencia maníaca.

—Eso es por toda tu ayuda.

Negué con mi cabeza.

—Tú hiciste todo el trabajo, y lo pusiste en práctica.

Se pasó de un pie a otro.

—Eres genial, hombre. Me gustaría poder tocar un instrumento —dijo Sasuke.

Sasori lo miró.

—Gracias —murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. A pesar de que mi estudiante era más alto que yo, no era tan alto como Sasuke—. ¿Te dolió? ¿Tu labio?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho. Sin embargo, era lo que yo quería.

Sasori sonrió.

—Genial.

* * *

Mientras estábamos recostados en la semi-oscuridad más tarde, nos enfrentamos el uno al otro, compartiendo la almohada. Tomé una profunda respiración y recé por no alejar a Sasuke nuevamente.

Nunca me he sentido tan conectada con alguien más.

—¿Qué piensas de Sasori?

Me estudió con más atención.

—Parece un buen chico.

Asentí.

—Lo es —Recorrí mis dedos a lo largo del costado de su rostro, y él tiró de mi más cerca.

—¿Qué es esto? —Hizo una mueca—. ¿Me dejarás por Sasori, Sakura?

Observando sus ojos, pregunté.

—Si Sasori hubiera estado en el estacionamiento esa noche, en lugar de ti, ¿Crees que él hubiera querido ayudarme?

Sus ojos buscaron los míos. No respondió.

—Si alguien le hubiera dicho que me vigilara, ¿Crees que alguien siquiera lo culpara por no ser capaz de detener lo que ocurrió esa noche?

Él exhaló duramente.

—Sé lo que estás tratando de decir…

—No, Sasuke. Estás escuchándolo, pero no lo sabes. No hay manera de que tu padre realmente espere eso de ti. No hay manera de que él siquiera se recuerde diciéndote eso a ti. Se culpa a sí mismo, y tú te culpas a ti mismo, pero ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa.

Sus ojos se llenaron y tragó saliva pesadamente, su agarre fue más fuerte.

— Nunca olvidaré su voz esa noche —Su voz fue ahogada por las lágrimas—. ¿Cómo puedo no culparme?

Mis lágrimas cayeron en la almohada entre nosotros.

—Sasuke, piensa en Sasori. Mírate a ti mismo como el chico que fuiste, y no lo culpes a él por no detener algo que un hombre maduro podría ser incapaz de parar. ¿Qué es lo que me has dicho una y otra vez? No fue tu culpa. Necesitas hablar con alguien, y encontrar la manera de perdonarte a ti mismo por la responsabilidad de tu madre que nunca debiste aceptar. ¿Podrías intentarlo? ¿Por favor?

Apartó las lágrimas de mi rostro.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Quizás, estoy exactamente donde debí de haber estado, después de todo.

**EPILOGO**

Te voy a extrañar tanto. No puedo creer que me vas a dejar —Ino se dejó caer a mi lado en el sofá de Sarutobi.

La fiesta de graduación de Sasuke iba a ser una comida al aire libre en el patio trasero, así nos escaparíamos del calor y la humedad por unos preciosos, helados minutos.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro bronceado.

—¿Por qué no te vas conmigo?

Ella se ríe y deja su cabeza encima de la mía.

—Esa es una idea tan tonta como lo es que tú te quedes aquí. Tú tienes que hacer grandes cosas, y yo tengo que quedarme aquí y hacer lo mío. Aunque eso no significa que no apeste.

Apliqué a tres conservatorios de música para transferirme en otoño. Nada de esto se sintió real hasta después de la audición que hice en Oberlin —mi opción favorita— y el correo que recibí un par de semanas atrás, notificándome que había sido aceptada.

—Sí, yo creo que necesitas quedarte aquí y además tener un ojo en Sai.

La oposición de Ino hacia Sai terminó en San Valentín, cuando él le mostró sus reservas para B&B, después le llegaron flores todos los días por dos semanas, además convirtió nuestro dormitorio en un invernadero.

Con la ayuda de Ino, Sai se había resistido a su mejor amigo por el inminente juicio de violación y los rumores e insinuaciones. La reciente declaración de Hidan previa al juicio, el negoció un trato por un cargo de asalto menor, lo que fue un alivio para todos, aunque probablemente no cumplirá la mitad de sus dos años de sentencia.

Por las puertas francesas abiertas, nosotras vemos a nuestros novios hablando en el patio trasero. Ellos nunca serán mejores amigos, pero se llevan bien, a medida que se fueron conociendo.

Sasuke había estado tan seguro, cuando me animó a solicitar los programas de transferencia de programas de música, que estaríamos bien. Él sigue estando seguro, y yo le creo, pero eso no significa que busco una relación de dos años a una larga distancia. Un juego muerto haciéndome hacer una decisión académica basada en sus planes, él no aceptaría que me quedara, y él no quiso decirme donde había aplicado o hecho entrevistas para trabajar.

—No te preguntaré acerca de lo que tú quieres para mi, Sakura.

—Pero te quiero a ti —murmuré, sabiendo que él tenía razón, no tenía una defensa lógica.

En algunos momentos, él era el hijo de su padre.

Fugaku Uchiha se convirtió en unas de mis personas favoritas. Sasuke me llevó a su casa durante las vacaciones de primavera, y yo nunca lo había visto a él tan nervioso.

Por alguna razón, sin embargo, yo y su padre nos caímos bien. Pude ver a su padre cómo cuando Sasuke era tutor, el mismo seco sentido del humor e inteligencia. La noche antes de irnos, Fugaku revolvió el ático de su casa de playa y sacó un trío de acuarelas enmarcadas de un pequeño niño jugando en la orilla del mar.

Mikoto firmó las orillas de cada pintura de su único hijo, Mikoto Uchiha. Nosotros las colgamos en la habitación de Sasuke, encima de su escritorio.

Aún mas extraño, Fugaku estaba sentado afuera con Hiruzen y Eri. Él estaba tomando un descanso en el barco de pesca para graduación de su hijo, su primer descanso desde que él había dejado Alexandria.

—Acepté un trabajo el viernes.

Este era. Después de aplicar para una docena de trabajos durante el último semestre. Sasuke tuvo varias entrevistas, y unas cuantas segundas entrevistas. Una semana atrás, escuché por casualidad a Hiruzen diciéndole a Eri que él encontró una oferta sólida de una compañía de ingeniería en la ciudad. No puedo esperar a que me lo cuente.

Cuando me vaya a Oberlin en agosto, vamos a estar a doce millas de distancia.

—¿Oh? —evité mirarlo, asustada de estallar en lágrimas.

Rellenó las sobras que Eri nos envió junto a su nevera, evité hacer comentarios, y se inclinó en el mostrador de la cocina, mirándome. Finalmente, lo iba a decir, y no podía retrasar lo inevitable.

Él miró mi cara, y luego tomó mi mano.

—Ven aquí.

A medida de que me llevaba al sofá, pestañeé las lágrimas atrás y me di un gran sermón que básicamente consistía en deja de llorar, deja de llorar, deja de llorar.

Inclinado en la esquina, él me atrajo a sus brazos. En la mitad del camino, yo escuchaba como él relataba los aspectos técnicos de su trabajo, el tamaño de la compañía, la gran cantidad de dinero que recibiría, y la fecha de inicio, que es la segunda semana de julio.

Más que nada me preguntaba con que frecuencia tendría tiempo para viajar a casa. Los fines de semana casi nunca se escuchaban para un estudiante de música. Los recitales y actuaciones obligatorias para realizar o asistir son constantes.

—Entonces, mi única pregunta es si quiero vivir en Oberlin y viajar a Cleveland o vivir en Cleveland y viajar a Oberlin —Su cabeza estaba doblada en su brazo doblado, él me miró, esperando.

Pestañeé.

—¿Qué?

Él sonrió inocentemente.

—Oh, ¿No te conté esa parte? La compañía esta en Cleveland.

—¿Cleveland, Ohio? ¿Tú aceptaste un trabajo en Cleveland, Ohio?

Cleveland está a un poco más de una hora y media de distancia de la universidad.

—Sí lo hice.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Pero, ¿Por qué?

Arqueando una ceja, trajo su brazo libre hacia abajo y enganchó mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

—Tú escuchaste el sueldo ¿verdad? Y además, para estar cerca de ti —sacando una lágrima de mi mejilla, él agregó—: Más que nada, para estar cerca de ti.

Yo consideraba todo lo aprendido de seguir a Neji, todo lo que Sasuke había jurado que nunca me preguntaría.

—Pero ¿todas las cosas que tú decías acerca de no renunciar a lo que quieres ser y lo que quiero hacer para estar contigo, no aplicaba para ti también?

Él me tomo con su palma mi cara, mirándome a los ojos, suspirando.

— Primero, es un gran trabajo, estoy emocionado —luego me atrajo mas cerca y me besó, me incliné sobre su pecho, una mano deslizándose debajo de su camisa. Olvidé que él no había finalizado su explicación hasta que me susurró en la boca—. Segundo, soy ambicioso, pero se puede tener éxito en cualquier lugar — luego, el continuó besándome mientras me llevaba a su habitación.

Cuando me dejó deslizarme de sus brazos, me saqué mi camiseta, quedándome en el centro de la cama y mirando cómo él sacaba la camiseta de su cabeza. Yo podría grabarlo y ver esto todos los días… si no supiera lo que viene después.

Avancé lento con un pie sobre la cama, él se tendió sobre mí lentamente, arrastrando mis dos brazos sobre mi cabeza, gentilmente, como la primera vez que él me dibujó.

Con una mano, cruzó y aseguró mis muñecas. Él me enseñó todas las formas de escapar, pero no había manera de que quisiera irme. Se encontraba en modo lento, uno de mis favoritos, a pesar de que enloquecía antes de que lo hiciéramos. Mordí el borde de mi labio en anticipación.

Bajó la mirada hacia mí, y examiné esos hermosos ojos negros de cerca, algo que nunca me cansaré de hacer.

—Lo que no puedo hacer estar en cualquier lugar sin ti —acercándose pasó la lengua sobre mis labios y las puntas de sus dedos sobre mi piel hasta que me arqueé y capturé su boca con la mía.

Me soltó las muñecas, y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo nuestros corazones latir en sincronía cuando sus labios hicieron un lento camino sobre mi oreja.

—Elegir estar contigo no es una difícil decisión Sakura —él suspira, moviéndose hacía atrás por última vez para mirar fijamente a mis ojos—. Es _fácil_, increíblemente _fácil_.

Fin

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIANKA SE LIMPIA LAS LAGRIMAS (SNIF,SNIF).**

buuuueno, ya terminooooo x3! amee este libro, se los juro, y al parecer ustedes también :D!

espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, y llorado, y odiado a Hidan, y sentido lastima por Hinata tanto como yo, y haber querido una amiga como INO, y sobre toooodo, haber amado a Sasuke tantooo como YO *-*!

Ennn finn :D, nos vemos por las otros fic's :D!


End file.
